Echoes Of A Distant Demon
by Sailor Doc
Summary: PGSM The return of a deadly menace brings the priestess and the idol singer into reluctant contact once again. Can they overcome the present to find their future happiness in a past only one of them can remember? SHOUJOAI! ReiMinako NEW! CHAPTER 13 UP
1. Default Chapter

Echoes Of A Distant Demon By: Sailor Doc 

Series: PGSM

Pairing: Rei & Minako

* * *

Chapter One

It was dark in the great room. The only source of light the flickering flames of the fire, burning in it's brazier at the center of the room.  
Shadows danced and played along the walls in strange and oddly mesmerizing patterns, and it would have been easy to see how this could all be perceived as eerie or even scary to the uninitiated. The lone, dark haired girl at the center of the room though, was no stranger here. To the contrary, she found she was often more relaxed and at ease here than at any other place she could think of.

A priestess at this shrine, with a growing recognition for her gifted readings of the fire, Hino Rei, at age 20, had become a great asset to the temple.  
Over the course of just a few years, her fame had spread, to a modest degree, and it was not entirely unknown for people to fly into town just to petition the somewhat reclusive shrine maiden to consult the flames on their behalf. Rei often found this presumptive and a bit annoying, but it was a tremendous draw and thus a benefit to the temple, so she fulfilled her duties, albeit reluctantly.

In an odd twist of fate, her reluctant, almost cold treatment of those visitors only drew more in. Stories of the haughty, yet beautiful youngpriestess with the uncanny ability to see the future fed the imaginations of the public, some even bold enough to stake out the shrine, just to get a glimpse of her as she swept the walkway, fed her crows, or ministered to the shrine's children.

Rei had eventually learned to take it all in stride. She had grown to love her position at the shrine, and had found great comfort in helping those that came there in need of something they just couldn't seem to find any place else. She enjoyed the children in her group, and she had found a great deal of pleasure in, of all things, archery. She knew it was all about centering herself, and concentrating on a single point, a single goal. Secretly though, and for reasons she didn't totally understand, it made her feel closer to her other self.

The now dormant Sailormars.

Realizing belatedly that her concentration was now totally shot, Rei sighed and allowed her mind to drift a little.

It had been almost two years since Usagi's wedding. Though they had all drifted off in different directions, they had still managed to keep tabs on each other, occasionally calling to check up on one another. Usagi, of course, was the main one to pick up the phone and call. Having everyone back in Tokyo for the first time in years helped a good deal too. Even Rei could be enticed to come out from time to time for lunch, or a girl's night out of dinner and a movie or concert.

Rei grinned into the fire, its light picking up the glints of amusement in her dark eyes. 'All work and no play made for really mean and grumpy priestess', after all,' she thought. 'Can't let that happen, right?'

They usually got together at least twice a month, and it was fun to let her hair down, so to speak, with her closest friends. 'If only...'

But no. Rei blocked that thought. She wouldn't go there.

For awhile, just after Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, they had all lost contact again. Only Usagi and Makoto had still been around, Usagi learning how to be a wife, and Makoto finishing up her studies and establishing her own floral business. She had been refining her gifts with the fire kami in a distant shrine in the north. Ami was back at medical school in The States, and Minako was...well Minako was always busy. Most of the news they got of her was not through the tabloids, which they all knew could not be trusted, but via Luna, through Artemis, who tried his best to keep them up-to-date on their jet-setting leader. Six months later, they had all gotten together again for Makoto's wedding to Motoki. They had been able to pull that one off without all the theatrics of the earlier one, and Rei couldn't help but grin as she remembered how the groom had cried more tears of happiness than the Bride! Usagi had been pretty teary eyed too, but Ami had chalked that all up to 'baby hormones', as both she and Minako had picked on Usagi mercilessly about the speed with which she had been able to conceive. Snorting softly, she remember how both she and Minako had refused to catch the bouquet, swatting it back and forth between them, as Ami just watched in confusion, until Naru had finally stepped in and snagged in out of midair.

Rei sighed. Minako had looked absolutely stunning, in a tea length dress,  
that...

'No.' Rei stopped herself again. 'I said I wasn't going there, and I meant it.' Grimly, she clamped down on her thoughts once again.

Ami had, once more, gone back to The States to complete her studies. And complete them, she did. In record time. Her mother had been astonished.  
Her fellow senshi, however, had not. They knew she was still Mercury, even if it was at a different level now. Some things, after all, are eternal.

Then there was Minako. With a tight rein on her emotions, Rei opened that door just a little.

Unlike so many young idols who flash brilliantly across the human stage,  
only to flame out early and disappear all together, Minako had continued to ride the top of the pop charts. Her popularity had tripled, and she seemed more visible than ever, her work with charities doing nothing to diminish her brilliance. She was loved world-wide, and was more often than not,  
found on any and all 'most beautiful' lists in print on any given day.

She was Venus after all.

Rei sighed heavily and glowered a bit at the brazier.

"'Nuff said," she mumbled aloud to the shadows in the room.

Raising her eyes back to the comfort of her flames, Rei settled in to 'see what she could see' today. Though most of her visions did not affect those closest to her, it had been known to happen.

Though far away, back after Makoto's wedding in that secluded, northern shrine, she had known the instant Chibiusa was born. She had at once sent flowers to Usagi, and a soft, plush, white pegasus to the baby. To Mamoru she had sent congratulations, and a small bottle of sake with a note that read, "Trust me. You'll need this," much to the amusement of Ami, Makoto and Motoki, who were visiting the new parents at the time.

Not all of her visions were happy ones though, she reminded herself.

She had known the moment Ami had lost her first patient. Through the fire's haze, she could see her friend talking with kindness and compassion to the grieving family, offering what solace she could before turning to walk with quiet dignity to her office, where she shut the door, walked to her desk and in solitude, finally allowed herself to fall to pieces. Rei could actually feel her pain, and by the time the young doctor had arrived home to her small apartment, thepriestess was waiting for her by the front door. As Ami had looked up into those deep, brown eyes, she had seen an understanding in their intensity that had pulled her wounded soul in like a magnet. Without a word, she had moved forward into Rei's waiting embrace,  
and for the first time in hours, found peace.

She didn't always need the fire's reflection to see what was already happening.

She had known the instant Makoto had been hit by a car. She had been sweeping in the courtyard of the shrine when the vision had come to her out of nowhere, with an intensity that had brought her to her knees. Makoto was close. Very close. Rei had risen quickly and raced down the steps and out into the street. Allowing her instinct to guide her, she had been at Makoto's side even before an ambulance had arrived on the scene. Keeping her friend calm with gentle hands and firm resolve, she had stayed with Makoto all the way to the hospital, and then held Motoki's hand as they waited for her to come out of surgery. "She's strong, Motoki," Rei had reminded her friend's husband. "That's a vital part of what makes her who she is. You must believe that!"

Motoki had looked at her, tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes begging her to give him hope.

"Remember who she was, Motoki" Rei had reminded him. "I know you saw her back then, right? Saw who she really was?" At his nod she had continued.  
"She is Jupiter! She is the embodiment of strength and courage! That still dwells within her, so you must believe! Believe in her! Believe!"

She had stayed with him the whole evening and into the night, and together they had cried tears of joy when Ami had finally been able to come and tell them that Mako-chan would be okay.

Even with Minako. She knew. But knowing just seemed to bring confusion and frustration, because there was so much she didn't know and because...well, just because it was Minako.

She had known when Minako had won the most prestigious award for young actors in the country. Even before the tabloids had spread it all over the airways and the print media, she had known. She had felt the idol's joy,  
her utter elation at receiving the honor. As much as she had wanted to forget about it and just let it go, she hadn't been able to. She had sent her a note of congratulations and a couple of long stemmed roses, neither expecting or receiving a reply from the busy young woman who haunted her visions on a daily basis. On a nightly basis too, if she were honest, but mercifully she seemed unable to recall most of her dreams. Only vague shadows remained of those, leaving her without any feelings. Just a strange and unexplained regret, a loneliness she knew would never leave.

With another a heavy sigh, the young priestess settled once again before her fire, and started the process of centering herself on its sacred flame. Humbly, she beseeched the fire kami to show her that which she must know. That which had been strangely troubling her heart for the last several days. Experience had taught her that she could not rush this process. When the time was right, the answers she sought would be revealed to her, and not a moment before. And so she waited.

Gazing intently into the blaze, Rei was totally unaware of the small beads of sweat that began to form on her brow and back. She could see a figure.  
It appeared to be Minako. Her image flickered and flashed with the flames that seemed to bathe her in a warm, comfortable light. The image seemed rather benign, but Rei could sense a presence. Squinting into the fire,  
Rei was totally unaware that the beads of sweat had now started to pour down her back and face.

'What is it? What is this feeling?'

Rei could sense danger, but the flames showed her no such thing. Minako appeared to be fine, even more beautiful than the last time Rei had seen her, she thought with an unconscious stab of pain.

Unknowingly, she flexed her hands into fists, then out again as she took a deep breath and forced herself to relax.

"Kami. Please! Show me what is wrong!"

Centering her energies on the image, Rei focused once again on Minako's image. As she watched, a dark, malformed figure appeared directly behind the performer.

"Youma," Rei whispered

Completely oblivious to its presence, Minako continued to sing her heart out, pouring all she could into her delivery, and appearing to be having the time of her life. Behind her, the apparition seemed to be growing as it danced behind her, mocking her moves like a malevolent shadow.

"Venus!"

Soon, it towered over her, topping her height at least twice. At last, she seemed to sense something, as she turned and looked up in horror at the ugly blackness looming over her.

"VENUS!"

Minako screamed, and with a triumphant chortle of glee, the hideous presence seemed to dive directly into the startled idol singer's head,  
vanishing inside as if rooted there. Then, there was silence.

Minako stood for a moment, as if stunned. Then, she closed her eyes, a look of intense pain flashing over her delicate features, and slowly collapsed, crumbling to the ground like a broken doll. In the blink of an eye, she turned to dust, and before Rei's startled gaze, was blown away in a rogue breeze, leaving not even the slightest particle behind to show it's passing.

"MI-NA-KO!" Rei screamed...

...and snapped out of her trance. Drenched in sweat, and breathing as if she had just run a marathon, she sat trembling before the flickering warmth of the first, and oldest friend she had ever had.

"Kamisama," she whispered, her voice rough and course. A cold shiver of dread shook her dampened form, and she drew her robes closer against the sudden chill. "Her brain tumor. It's come back."

END PART ONE


	2. Chapter Two

**Echoes Of A Distant Demon**  
**By: Sailor Doc**

Chapter Two

_Passion._

_There could be no doubt of that._

_She was passion personified in everything she did. If it was worth her time and energy, then she threw herself wholeheartedly into whatever it was. To do her best. To be the best. It mattered not. She would conquer all she put her mind to, be it making war or making love._

_And Venus, like a moth, was irresistibly drawn to the brilliance of her fire._

_Shadows danced across the ceiling..._

_A log cracked, then crumpled to ash in their fireplace..._

_A soft caress of fingers traveled up her hip, and across the flat of her belly..._

_A whisper of sweet breath against her ear, then the warmth of her lips and tongue..._

_A sudden intake of breath, and then she felt her body begin to quiver in delight as her lover took her to all the secret places only they could find together..._

_Her heart.__ Her love. Her..._

_"Reiko-chan..." she groaned as she pulled her lover closer still..._

Light. Airy. Quiet. Still. Safe.

These were all words that Aino Minako would have used to describe her Tokyo office. In a life dominated by bright lights, pounding amplifiers and screaming fans, she found she viewed her office as a rather welcome and pleasant refuge from the demands of stardom. True, many important decisions and meetings took place here, but the atmosphere during those times was decidedly calmer than that found in her more public life.

Since her 'return', as she liked to think of it, she had thrown herself into her new beginning, embracing her fans and devoting herself to many of the things that she could now see the importance of with more clarity. She had become highly visible at events to raise consciousness of, and monies for a variety of causes, from world disaster relief to stem cell research. Her pet project, however, remained pediatric cancer research; the cause nearest and dearest to her heart. She knew that a good many of the children affected by it would never receive the second chance that she had gotten, and had determined long ago that she would never be too busy to visit the wards, and sing one song, or fifty, if need be, to bring some joy or some relief to these special children.

With some of the profits she had accrued over the years, she had established a foundation to help terminally ill children realize at least one dream before they became unable to do so. Known simply as 'Minako's Dream Warriors', other celebrities had soon rallied to her cause, devoting time, energy, and funds and her project had continued to grow at a staggering rate. After four years, she now required a full time staff just to handle the enormous demands of what had started out as a simple need to give love to those who so desperately needed it, and a little beauty to those innocent souls being destroyed by the ugliness of cancer.

A wane smile crossed her lips. Artemis, wise old cat that he was, had not been surprised, merely pointing out to her that he would expect no less from Sailorvenus. Love and beauty, after all, were reflections of what made her who she was. They were even more a part of her than her slightly turned-up nose, and her amazingly agile mind and body. Though she could no longer wield her 'love-me chain' or 'crescent beam', she would never be able to escape the very essence of what made her who she was. But

If she were totally honest with herself, it also kept her so busy that she really didn't have time to think about her private life. Or rather, her lack of one.

8:30am 

With a heavy sigh, Minako looked at the white plushy cat sleeping on the corner of her desk. She had found a great deal of comfort in his words as well as in the mentor cat who had delivered them. He was her last real link to the past. A past who's memories were as vivid to her as if their events had happened only yesterday. A past where she had known happiness, loyalty, friendship, rivalry, and love. A past that had brought her both immense pleasure and unspeakable pain.

'Mars,' the unspoken name drifted out of the winds of her subconscious mind like the prayer of a wounded heart.

Shaking off the unconscious shiver that had briefly swept over her at the thoughts that name could trigger, Minako steeled herself to face the coming encounter.

She had received word from Artemis late last night that Rei wanted, no Rei demanded to see her. When she had asked why, he had been unable to provide her an answer, as he had never been given one himself. He honestly had no idea. He only knew that Rei had told Luna it was vitally important that she see Minako as soon as possible. Luna had reported however, that Rei had seemed very agitated. Even desperate if the truth be known, but no amount of questioning on her part had persuaded the darkpriestess to share her burden with the guardian cat. Minako, at a loss about this sudden situation, had agreed to see her the next morning at 9:00. She had then proceeded to spend the rest of her night and early morning hours wondering 'why?'

Sleep, needless to say, had never fully come to her.

'What could it be?'

All through the night, she had turned the question over and over in her mind. She knew very well that Rei had a tremendous gift of 'second sight'. Could that have prompted this sudden visit? Could that explain why Rei was 'desperate' to see her for the first time in almost a year and a half?

Frowning, Minako had turned on her side, her eyes staring sightlessly at the picture on the far wall.

Though her schedule kept her pretty much on the run all the time, she did try to keep tabs on what was happening in the lives of her fellow senshi. It wasn't that hard, really. Artemis still kept in touch with Luna, who still lived with the princess who, let's face it, kept tabs on all of her old friends. Minako would actually call Usagi herself from time-to-time, just to chat. She still couldn't stop the huge grin she would get as soon as Usagi recognized her voice and screamed "Minako-chan!" in her ear! She had grown very fond of spending time with her energetic princess, even if it was more likely than not, just on the phone.

They did, sometimes, manage a meal together, and Minako honestly felt that Usagi was the closest she would ever come to having a real 'best friend', especially since Rei seemed so far away from her now.

Flopping over on her back, Minako had lain there, her eyes still wide open, and listened to the mantle clock ticking in the next room. But time had past, and since the ceiling had offered her no answers, she had finally succumbed to stress and fatigue. Closing her eyes, she caught a couple of hours of restless dreaming instead.

Minako shook herself and came back to the present.

8:40am 

Rei would be there in twenty minutes, and Minako still could not figure out why.

Going back to what she did know, the idol singer kept coming back to the same thing. Rei must have seen something that had really rattled her in one of her visions. Why else would she come to the 'leader of the senshi' after all this time? But, what? What had upset her so much that she had decided to break her self-imposed exile where Minako was concerned?

Youma?

No, Rei was practical and not prone to panicking. She would have gathered more information, and then gone after it herself, unless she felt it was too much for her to handle on her own. Then, she would have sought the help of the others before coming to her. She also would have not kept it hidden from Luna.

A new, evil menace?

No, that couldn't be it either. Rei would never keep that information to herself. One of the reasons for her gift was so she could warn the rest of them of impending danger.

Drumming her fingers impatiently on her desk, Minako asked herself what else the fire could have shown the priestess. If there was no danger from the future or the present, then what if she had started to remember...

"...the past," Minako said aloud, the words seemingly twice as loud in the quiet of the office.

That had to be it!

All of a sudden, Minako was nervous for an entirely different reason.

Of course! That had to be it! Why else was she so agitated, so desperate to see her after all this time? And so quickly as well! Why else did she not tell Luna and Artemis why?

Though the others had always known the true nature of the relationship between Venus and Mars, they had never made it their practice to impose their personal lives on the others. They had always kept their private lives strictly private, each vowing to love each other only, but to keep there relationship separate from their senshi responsibilities.

Minako smiled and felt a thrill of anticipation replace the cold dread she had felt before. Her Reiko had finally regained her memories! Her smile grew into a happy grin. Her Reiko was coming back to her, and all the lonely, aching years of solitude and self-denial were finally coming to an end.

'But, what if she doesn't want you back?' the unbidden question came into her mind.

Minako paused a moment in her happy thoughts of celebration and reconciliation and simply raised her eyes to her 'brag wall'.

There, in the very center of a wall literally covered in brass plaques, awards and certificates of appreciation from all over the world, was a moderately sized frame that held two dried, long-stemmed roses, and a simple white card. Minako remembered vividly when she had first received them...

_It had been before the official announcement of her first major award. Minako had walked back into her office to find a new decoration centered perfectly on her desk. Strangely drawn to the elegant vase, she had slowly moved forward, never taking her eyes off the two long-stemmed roses, one a deep rich red, and the other a brilliant yellow/orange. Mesmerized, she had reached forward to retrieve the small card that simply read, "Congratulations, V. No one could deserve it more. Mars Reiko."_

They had meant all the world to her, and she had framed and matted them herself, carefully drying the roses between the pages of a huge book, then stacking practically every other book she owned on top of them to try and preserve the precious petals for all time. To her, they had meant that Rei still thought of her, and maybe, just maybe, still loved her on a deeper, if still hidden level.

And so, she had clung to hope.

She raised her eyes to the clock once again.

8:58am

Startled a bit, Minako quickly rose from her desk and stepped over to her private washroom. Checking out her make-up once again, she just had time to run a brush through her hair before her intercom buzzed. Rushing back to her desk, she answered a bit breathlessly, "Yes?"

"Ms. Hino is here to see you," her secretary informed her.

"Yes, thank you. Please send her right in," Minako said, settling herself back in her chair, and trying to look nonchalant. She suddenly was overly concerned about what she should do with her hands and ended up resting them in front of her on the desk.

The click of the doorknob. The rush of air from the outer room.

And there she was.

Dressed in a gun-metal gray business suit, the burgundy of her silk blouse brought the darker tones of her skin and eyes into sharp relief. With matching black pumps and handbag, Rei looked absolutely stunning to the woman who most of the civilized world thought was one of its most beautiful. As elegant as Rei's hair looked up in its french twist, Minako couldn't help but wish she could see it down and dancing around her shoulders in wild abandon, the way she knew they both liked it best.

A moment passed in silence as they both contemplated each other, until Rei finally broke the moment.

"Uh, Minako?" she asked, a bit concerned at the way the idol seemed to be studying her. "Is everything okay? I mean, I hope I didn't overdress, but I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to dress to come here."

"No! No, you look just fine," Minako said, finally snapping out of her trance. "I'm sorry for my bad manners! Please, come in. Sit down," she added, indicating the comfortable arm chair in front of her desk. "I'm sorry if I seem all out of sorts, but to be quite honest, I didn't sleep very well last night, and..."

"Minako," came the calm, male voice of reason.

"Yes?" she asked, stopping mid-ramble.

"You're babbling," Artemis pointed out.

Stunned into silence, Minako stared at the white plushy as if she had never seen it before.

Rei laughed softly. "Hello, Artemis."

"Hello, Mars," the white cat said.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Rei reminded him. "I've missed your visits."

Minako shot a startled look from Rei to her guardian cat.

"Well, I haven't had cause to seek your help and good council for quite a while now. She has actually been using good judgment since her return." Artemis replied, totally ignoring the look of outrage he was getting from his mistress.

"I beg your pardon?" Minako said, her eyes shooting daggers at the cat. "What was that suppose to mean?"

Scooting over to the edge of the desk, Artemis made the easy leap to Rei's lap.

"Don't ask questions you really don't want the answers to," he stated, enjoying the quick, firm scratching he was getting behind his ears. Winking at his charge, he moved to the coffee table and settled into a more comfortable location to observe both of the girls without appearing to interfere with their discussion.

After one last look at the plushy, Minako turned her full attention back to Rei.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, and noticed that Rei's' smile of a moment ago was now gone. The elegant and confidant young woman who had entered her office suddenly seemed uneasy and very uncomfortable.

"What is it, Rei?" she asked sitting in the chair next to Rei's. "It must be something very important to get you up here to see me," she gently prodded.

"It is," Rei said, looking up at Minako quickly. It's just," she hesitated again. "It's just, now that I'm here with you, it's difficult to find the words to tell you something I know you're not going to want to hear."

"It's okay, Rei," Minako encouraged the girl, reaching forward to lay a comforting hand on Rei's arm. "You saw something. Something in your fire, didn't you?" she asked.

Nodding, Rei looked down at her hands, now clinched into fists in her lap.

"Was it something you thought might hurt me?" Minako prompted.

"No!" Rei exclaimed abruptly, looking up to catch Minako's eyes. "It's something I know WILL hurt you, even kill you if we don't stop it now!"

Frowning, Minako sat back, her first hint that it wasn't what she wanted to hear now clear.

"Was this a memory from the past, or a vision of the future you saw?" At Rei's hesitation, she encouraged her. "Don't be afraid to tell me the truth, Reiko-chan," she said, unconsciously allowing the very private diminutive to slip out. A small part of her still hoping to hear the words she had waited so long for.

"The future," Rei whispered, her eyes darting away from Minako's.

The disappointment was crushing. However, Minako was nothing if not a very talented professional. Closing her eyes briefly and swallowing back the momentary pain that assailed her, she forced herself back into the present and her role as the leader of the senshi.

"What did you see?" she asked, her voice now firmer as she asked her second-in-command for details. "Was it a youma? Did you see a new enemy approaching?" As Rei continued to hesitate, her voice rose with her level of frustration. "Speak up, Mars! How can we plan to defeat this thing if you won't even tell me what it is we're fighting?"

"Your tumor, damnit!" Rei finally spat out, her eyes rising to meet Minako's. "Your brain tumor is returning," she repeated in a more normal voice.

At Minako's stunned silence, she continued in a soft, steady tone, trying to convey the importance of the gift the fire had given them. "I saw it last night in the sacred fire. I wanted to get word to you immediately, so we can get it treated before... before it has a chance to kill you like it did last time," she said. "Minako, this time we have a chance! If we can get it treated before you've even shown early signs of a problem, then we can probably..."

"I don't believe you."

"What!" Rei asked, staring incredulously at the idol singer.

"I said, rather plainly I thought, 'I don't believe you!" Rising to her feet, Minako glared down at thepriestess still seated before her. "I always knew you resented me and were jealous of my authority over you, but I never knew you were so cruel, or so arrogant!"

"Minako!"

"Be quiet, Artemis!" she spat at the cat, her emotions pressed as far as they could go.

Rei was already on her feet. "Minako, how could you believe I would even dream of doing anything so cruel? I would never lie about such a thing! How could you ever question my loyalty to you?"

Minako smiled bitterly. "Oh Rei! How could I not?" she asked. "If only you knew! If only you could remember..." she began. Then, she stopped herself. "But the sad truth is, you can't, can you? So, why should I believe anything you say now? Why? Can you just tell me why, Mars?" she practically shouted.

"Because... because," Rei started, flabbergasted by the venom of Minako's assault and the confusion of her own emotions. "Because I care about you!" she finally got out. "Because I don't want to watch you die again!" she finished, all the honesty she could pour into her words as she reached out for the other woman.

"Don't touch me," Minako said, jerking away from the whisper of Rei's fingertips against her arm. "Don't ever touch me again," she whispered, putting her arms around herself and turning her back to Rei.

"You know," the idol began, "we've all believed every word you're ever said before, without question. Every little dream, every little vision we've taken as the absolute truth, but you know what? I won't! Not this time! I don't believe you! I have never felt better in either one of my lives. I have more energy and more drive than ever before! Why should I choose to believe your superstitious mumbo-jumbo now, just because you say so?"

At a loss, Rei stood there, and not knowing what to do or say, yet still desperate to make the situation better. "Minako, I think you should..."

"Get out. Now."

The words were spoken quietly, and yet they still seemed to echo in the silence of the room.

Though her first response was to refuse and to argue severely with the stubborn idol singer, Rei took a deep breath and exercised something she wasn't generally known for. Her patience.

"Okay, Venus," she answered, following her leaders example. "I'll go, and if it pleases my 'commander', you will never have to see me again. I do, however, have one request." At Minako's silence she continued, "Go see Ami."

"So, you've told her this hog-wash then, too?" Minako spat.

"No, I haven't, Mina," she said with weary patience, her own slip of the tongue missed by the both of them. "Contrary to what you believe, I would never betray your trust. If you won't go see Ami, then fine. Go see another doctor, but whatever you do, please! Just go get checked. What could it hurt?" she asked. "Who knows? You may even prove me wrong," she said, a feeble attempt at humor that sank in the tension of the room like a stone. "Minako, please..."

"Oh, are you still here?" Minako finally turned around and asked, glaring defiantly at the sincerity of the young priestess.

That was all it took, as what little patience Rei had finally snapped. "Okay then, fine! Do whatever you want! That's what you've always done anyway, isn't it? Hold people off at arms length so they won't get too close. What are you afraid of anyway, Miss 'Love and Beauty'? Afraid to feel? Afraid to need someone else? Afraid to love and be loved? Afraid of the beauty that is love itself? Well then, fine!" Rei yelled, her eyes flashing fire. "Go ahead and kill yourself! I've tried! The Kami knows I've tried, but I can't stand here and watch you die again! I just can't do it! Damnit all, I won't do it!" she stormed.

In a towering rage, Rei turned for the door, opening it with a force that sent it slamming into the wall so hard it rebounded and shut itself behind her, leaving the room in a silence so loud it was painful.

"Minako?"

Taking a rather shaky breath, Minako answered the worried voice of her loyal friend. "Yes Artemis?"

"Are you all right?"

Giving his question a bit of thought, Minako finally answered him. "Honestly, no, Artemis." Tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she concluded, "I'm not sure I'll ever really be all right again."

END PART TWO


	3. Chapter Three

**Echoes of a Distant Demon **

**By: Sailor Doc**

Chapter 3 

_Starlight_.

_A gentle breeze blew across the earthlit balcony. The soft sounds of a waltz reached them as they swayed back and forth together in the wake of the music drifting on the soft evening air._

_The moment was intimate. In this very public place, they were all alone in a very private world of their own making. Here, in these warm familiar arms, she felt truly safe. This was her private safe haven. Her refuge from command and the often crushing responsibilities that came with it. Sighing, she looked up into that much beloved face._

_She would never forget the look of her. The dark brown eyes that would flash in lavender and violet lights to reflect a spike in her volatile emotions. The high cheekbones, so gently sculpted in the alabaster of her face and skin. The full, red lips. So soft and warm, and yet so firm and at times demanding as they supped from her own willing mouth. The long, dark hair that when allowed to flow freely seemed to wrap around her like a protective cape._

_"I love you, Reiko," she whispered, afraid to speak louder and break the shell of this quiet space._

_"No more than I love you back," her partner replied, a teasing petulance in her tone as she had gazed into her eyes. Touching their foreheads together she had continued with a soft smile, the low alto of that voice sending shivers down her spine. "I will always love you..."_

_"...my Mina..."_

* * *

"Aino-san? Aino-san?" 

Startled out of her fitful doze, Minako came back to reality slowly. Rubbing her eyes, she realized she was in the back of her limo and on the way to the stadium for her big fund raising concert. Closing her weary eyes again, she yawned.

Her day had started early, 4 a.m. to be precise, when she had forced herself to get up and begin the early morning workout routine she really hadn't felt like doing. Forty minutes later, she had showered and then dragged herself into a quick breakfast consisting of one granola bar and half a grapefruit.

Afterwards, she had dressed and headed into the office for the pre-activities meeting that was necessary to assure that all the other meetings, interviews, and concerts scheduled for the day went off without a hitch. After this first meeting, she had rushed to Tokyo Children's Hospital for her weekly visit there. Then, she had given two interviews: one to a local radio station about the concert that afternoon, and the second, a luncheon interview, to a correspondent from Modern Woman magazine which focused on her success in both the worlds of entertainment and finance. Which finally brought her here, to the back of this limo and her somewhat worried bodyguard.

"Aino-san?" he asked again.

"Yes, Hibiki. I'm awake," she said grudgingly. "What is it?"

A bit upset at having to wake his over-worked boss, he said, "I'm sorry to disturb you Aino-san, but we're about ten minutes from the stadium. We thought you might like to..."

"Yes, you're right," she said, smiling slightly. "I must look a sight."

"No! No!" he added quickly as the other bodyguard elbowed him in the ribs sharply. "You look beautiful, as always!"

Picking up her make-up case from the seat next to her, Minako proceeded to 'fix her face'. "You're both very sweet," she said as she worked. "But to be honest, you don't lie very well."

"No, really we…" the other guard began.

Giving them a tired, yet still mischievous grin, she said, "It's ok, really! And I do appreciate you waking me up with enough time to make myself more presentable." Looking back in her mirror as she applied fresh powder she asked, "Is everything in place at the stadium? Are there any problems I should know about before I get there?"

"No ma'am," Hibiki answered, all business now. "All the other performers are either already there, or en route, like you."

"Security?" she asked, checking out the lipstick she'd just applied.

"In place," Souma said.

"You're sure?" she asked, looking directly at the large man who had just spoken.

"Absolutely, Aino-san," he answered. "We're taking no chances that the letter we received last week was a hoax."

As if she didn't have enough on her plate, a letter had arrived at her office last week, from a party or parties unknown that had claimed to be part of a local terrorist organization. It had been childishly written on cheap notebook paper, and had threatened both her and her upcoming charity concert. Their purpose, it said, was to acquire funds, media attention, and her. The author of the note had then spent the next paragraph or so illustrating exactly what he would like to do to her personally, in graphic detail. It was disgusting, and she shivered at the memory of those ugly, violent words.

"It was probably just some teenage prankster who doesn't know any better," Souma continued. "But in this day and age we can't afford to take that chance. All the appropriate legal agencies have been notified and are in place. We don't expect any problems we can't handle."

Nodding in approval, Minako said, "Ok then. I'll leave all that in your capable hands." Looking at them as they sat across from her in their matching black suits and sunglasses she added. "You've both been with me for four years now, and in that time I have never had to deal with any situations that were too terribly uncomfortable because you were with me. You have my complete trust and confidence, and I know I can rely on you as I can no one else."

A brief image of Mars flashed across her weary mind before she could prevent it, and she frowned slightly. Neither man seemed to notice though, both feeling as if they had grown ten feet tall at her confidence in them.

Now finished with her preparations, Minako put her case away and gazed out the window. In the distance she could see the stadium getting closer, but the excitement she would normally be feeling at her approaching performance seemed to eluding her. Instead of concentrating on her program and her dance routines, her subconscious rebelled, trigger by that fleeting thought of the one person she least wanted to think about.

"Damn you, Mars," she whispered to her reflection in the window. Yet, even as the words left her lips, she wondered if she were really cursing herself instead.

In the month since Rei had come to her office, Minako had done everything within her power to forget the encounter had ever occurred. Opening the appointment book on top of her desk, she had filled every possible moment of time she had available, and even opened up blocks she had previously crossed out for personal down time. To the horror of her secretary, and the delight of her manager, she had suddenly become twice as accessible as she had ever been before, agreeing to every signing, every interview, every fan event, every charity request, every impromptu concert that she could possibly book.

'I'm **not** going to die!' she had insisted to herself. 'Usagi reset everything, and I was cured! There is no way I would be made to go through all that again! No way!'

She was convinced of this, and nothing anyone could say to her would change her mind. She had been concerned that she would be deluged with frantic calls from Usagi, Ami, and Makoto, but they had never materialized. Part of her was almost hurt by that, thinking that her fellow senshi didn't care, but a conversation with Usagi two weeks later had proven otherwise. Usagi had rambled on in her usual carefree way, and it had never been even hinted at, much less mentioned. Clearly, her crusading Princess didn't have a clue, proving part of Rei's story. She had obviously not said anything about it to the others.

After all, Rei was not a rambler, and rarely said anything she didn't mean. Unless you pissed her off, that is...

_"I heard we were to protect you, but I didn't hear anything about being your babysitter!"_

Minako shook her head at that, trying to rid herself of that particularly painful memory.

Artemis had tried many times to discuss Rei's revelations with her, but she had brushed him off every time. He would point out that Rei was not prone to lying. That, to the contrary, she was a highly principled person, with a well established reputation for gifts that they, as members of the Moon Kingdom, already knew she possessed. Maybe, he had pleaded with her, just maybe she should go get checked. Just to be safe.

She had not even dignified his comments with a reply. Instead, she had put on her earphones and continued listening to some new songs she was considering for her next album.

The atmosphere in the apartment between them had become strained and cautious. She hated that, as she missed the easy camaraderie she normally had with him. Just another thing to make her miserable that had Mars' name written all over it.

'Miserable. What an appropriate term,' she thought bitterly. But the actual reality of the situation was, she had no one to blame but herself. 'How foolish,' she had thought more than once. 'How foolish I was to set myself up for that! How could I think that after all this time, she would finally remember? She, with all her visions of the present and the future, is still totally blind to the past!'

_"I will always love you, my Mina..."_

Angry tears had streamed down her cheeks that first night, as Artemis had stayed by her side in quiet comfort. Yes, she had been angry. Angry at the possible return of the cancer that had already taken her life once. Angry at Rei for telling her about it. Angry at her also, for not remembering their past. But most of all, angry at herself for being such a fool.

For the bitter, unrelenting truth was that she still loved Rei with all her heart. She knew she always had and always would. There was nothing she could do to change that.

"We're almost there, Aino-san," Hibiki said with calm efficiency. Minako nodded her head, and then turned to look once again at the world outside her window. With sad and lonely eyes, she viewed the beautiful, clear blue sky and saw nothing but uncertainty and unending solitude. Closing her eyes, she did something she couldn't remember doing for a long, long time. She prayed. From the bottom of her heart, she prayed. For hope, for guidance, and maybe, just maybe, a little divine intervention?

If it wasn't too much to ask?

* * *

_Out of the darkness in the quiet room, she felt the familiar arms reach around her, even as she hung her dark red traveling cloak on its hook beside their door. "You missed me, I see," she said, unable to stop the slow grin that spread across her tired features. Turning, she took the other woman in her arms._

_"What gave you that idea?" came the playful reply as her partner tightened her earlier hold. "Was it something I said?"_

_"No," the weary traveler said._

_"I didn't think so..." the other woman murmured, letting her actions speak louder than words._

_Lips, urgent and compelling against then curve of her neck..._

_Strong, yet gentle hands caressing her, stroking her back, then coming to rest on her hips..._

_A gentle tugging, bringing their bodies more firmly into contact; a hint of delights yet to come..._

_And all thoughts of fatigue, along with the need to rest were forgotten as she pulled her lover tightly to her chest, and captured her questing lips in a searing kiss._

_"I've missed you too," she rasped much ou_t_ later. "My Mi..."_

_

* * *

_

-Thunk-

Rei frowned. The sound of her arrow as it entered the target was usually sweet to her, but today it was different. Instead of her usual bullseye, she had scored about two finger widths to its right. Her timing was off. Her rhythm was off. Her concentration was off.

She was off.

'Damn her,' she thought. 'I am not going to keep dwelling on this!' Taking a deep, calming breath, she reached for another arrow. Forcing herself to clear her mind, she concentrated on the age old motions that had always settled her spirit and soothed her mind. Notching the arrow with practiced ease, she slowly and very thoughtfully raised it to its ready position. To the outside observer she was the picture of polished discipline. Her form, her manner, the very essence of the Zen archer. In one smooth, fluid motion she drew the bow and froze as if she had been craved in that position. Her eyes, her thoughts, her concentration all focused on a single point. A single purpose. A single goal. She released the projectile.

-Thunk-

It was a shame her heart couldn't join the whole. She missed the mark by four finger widths.

Lowering her bow in total frustration, Rei glared at the target as if the fault were somehow its instead of her own.

"Think you should give it a rest?"

Turning, Rei looked in the direction the voice had come from. She was not surprised to see no one there, as the voice was very distinctive. Instead, she looked down at the rocks that lined the footpath to the archery range.

"I mean, it looks like you may be too distracted to do any good just now."

"Artemis," she said, finally seeing the plush white cat come out of his hiding place. Frowning, she asked, "What brings you here?" A sudden fear clutched her heart and her face blanched white. "Minako? Is she..."

"She's all right Mars, calm down," the cat insisted. "Stubborn as always, but all right."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rei quickly assumed a more nonchalant air. "So, what does bring you here then? I know it can't be that you want me to talk to her again, because we both know how well that went last time. Besides," thepriestess continued, looking away from him, "she has already made it abundantly clear that she doesn't believe a word I have to say."

"That's not why I came," Artemis insisted, "And that's not entirely true either."

"Excuse me?" Rei snapped, looking back at the cat incredulously. "Are we talking about the same person here? She came right out and said she thought I had just made the whole thing up because I was, oh wait! What was that list she gave me? Jealous? Resentful? Cruel? Arrogant?" Rei's voice rose on each word as if to punctuate every hurtful accusation.

"You know she didn't really mean it," the white cat said.

Turning away from him again, Rei snorted in disbelief. "She sounded pretty sure of herself to me," she said grimly.

"Mars…" he began.

"How could she accuse me of such things?" She demanded, turning once again to face the guardian cat. "I've done nothing but try to protect her! To help her, and to show my support of her! And she just turns her back on me and calls ME arrogant!"

Artemis watched as Rei stood before him shaking with the strength of her righteous indignation. How, he asked himself again, had their wonderful relationship from the past life gone so horribly wrong in this one? By all rights, they should be enjoying the same closeness and partnership they had shared before, but instead all they seemed capable of when together was hurting each other. The once playful competitiveness had become twisted into a bitter, on-going rivalry. Personally, he blamed himself. He had been the one who had insisted that the dying Venus should keep herself away from her partner and her friends. Looking at Mars now, he could see that his plan to lessen their pain at Venus' passing had backfired with devastating results for both his charge and her fiery partner. Somehow, he had to find a way to help them now. 

"Mars," he said, his teal green eyes looking up at her dark and angry face. "The truth is that, deep down she really does believe you! But she's scared," he confessed. "Scared in a way she never thought she would have to feel again." At her skeptical look he continued. "Think about it! She's doing the same thing she did last time. She's running, using any excuse she can come up with to not have to think about it. Last time it was 'the mission from the past life,' and it killed her because she waited too long to let you convince her to hold on to the life she had with both hands! This time, it's her 'causes.' I don't know if you've even noticed or not, but she has doubled her personal appearances and is driving herself so hard she falls asleep each night from sheer exhaustion. Three hours later, at the most, she's up and at it again, and it never stops! It won't until she collapses or falls over dead," he said, his worried eyes looking at the ground in front of his feet.

"Why?" Rei asked. "Why does she do this to herself? Why just throw her life away? Because she's scared?" Thepriestess shook her head. "I'm sorry, that's just not good enough."

"I know that as well as you do," Artemis insisted, "and I agree with you wholeheartedly, but I can not convince her otherwise!" Allowing his frustration to show, he said, "She will not even allow me to bring the subject up for conversation, much less discuss it with me calmly and rationally."

"So," Rei asked, looking him directly in the eyes, her hand tightening around the bow still clenched in her fist. "What are you going to do? I mean, we can't just allow her to kill herself like this again."

"We?" the white cat asked, the first real hint of hope on his face.

Rei scowled down at the white plushy momentarily, then quickly looked away. "Well sure. I mean, I really can't think of anything I can do directly, but I'm willing to support any effort you make to force her to see reason," she blustered, a little uncomfortable with the way he was watching her.

"You really haven't given up on her, have you? You really do care?" he asked, watching her reactions carefully.

Blushing, Rei answered, "Well, of course I do! I mean, she is a member of my team, and whether I like it of not, we're still connected to each other on a level we could never be with non-senshi."

Artemis secretly smiled to himself. He had heard and seen what he wanted to. "So, what do you suggest?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," she answered. "But we both know I can't talk to her. She's probably had me banned from her building anyway," she added in a grudging attempt at humor.

"She has," Artemis informed her.

"What? I was just kidding," she said incredulously.

"She was pretty upset, Mars," Artemis soothed.

"What of it?" she growled. "I'm still the one that was accused of lying and all manner of..." At his long suffering look she sighed. "Oh, all right! I'll let it go," she said, rolling her eyes. "So, since I'm out of it, what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I should do?" he asked in honest appeal.

"I don't know," she said finally turning her mind to the problem at hand. "Do you think we should talk to Usagi and the others? Maybe get their help to pressure her into getting a check up?"

"No! Absolutely not! You know as well as I do that it would have the total opposite effect on her!"

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "At this point, I think the only option we really have is for you to try and talk to her again. Pick your moment very carefully, though. Don't just jump on her with it as soon as she walks through the door," she added.

"And if that doesn't work?" he inquired.

"Then we'll have to force her," she said grimly.

"Do you have any idea how hard it can be to force Venus to do anything she doesn't want to do?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," she answered, a rare, sexy grin flashing briefly across her dark features. "I do. I also know that Venus never ran from a fight. She may have made a few strategic retreats, but she never ran." Looking at Artemis, she added, "We can't let her start now. Right?"

"Right," he agreed firmly. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Me?" she asked, pointing a finger at herself. "Well, as my options are somewhat limited, I'm going to do what I do best."

"And that is?"

"Consult the fire, and pray for guidance," she said in all seriousness. "A little divine intervention would be nice, too," she added under her breath, as she cast her eyes up to the sky above, looking for an encouraging sign in its bright, clear blue.

END PART THREE


	4. Chapter Four

Echoes of a Distant Demon

By: Sailor Doc

Author's Note 1: A big, happy 'Thank You!' to all those who have read, enjoyed and then told me about it! You are the ones who keep me going.

Author's Note 2: Just a friendly heads up! Although this is based on PGSM, the violence in this chapter is not like that seen in the show. Be warned!

* * *

Chapter Four

The concert had been a fabulous success.

The entire stadium had rocked out through three solid hours of first rate entertainment. Several of the elite a-list performers of the day had given their all in spectacular performances that their adoring fans would talk about with excitement for years to come.

Everyone from the performers, to the fans, to the backstage hands had been treated to a fantastic time, and everything had gone off on time and on schedule without a single hitch.

Minako was flying on the wings of a personal all-time high.

She couldn't have been happier with the way things had turned out. Her performance was right up there with the very best. The early box office figures reported a figure that would well exceed 18 million, and there had been no problems reported at all from the security team. The so called 'terrorist group' had never made an appearance, and she personally breathed a sigh of relief that it was all over.

With a wide, happy grin, she waved goodbye to her dance troupe, vowing to see them later at the post performance party at a popular local hang-out. Then, with Hibiki and Souma at her side, Minako turned for the parking garage to head home and hopefully catch a couple of hours sleep before she met the other performers for dinner and dancing later that evening. The paparazzi would be there in force, and she wanted to look her best for her fans.

Passing quickly through the labyrinth of passageways, Minako was again impressed with the double row of security guards, armed with their trademark white nightsticks, which lined the walls along all the corridors of the stadium. It seemed Souma had been correct in asserting there was nothing their security team couldn't handle.

Turning once again, this time into a shorter stretch of corridor, Minako stopped as one of the security guards stepped away from his post at the wall, raising one white gloved hand with a smile.

Politely, Minako returned the guard's smile. "Good afternoon, officer. Is there a problem up ahead we should be aware of?"

"No, no! Not at all," the guard reassured them. "The problem, you see, is standing right in front of you."

"Excuse me?" Minako said, a sinking feeling beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She felt Hibiki and Souma stiffen at her sides. With her peripheral vision she could she eleven more of the 'guards' step away from the walls and begin to close in around them.

"Please!" the man continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nakano Tohma, and I am leader of The People's Coalition to Restore Traditional Family Values. Perhaps you've heard of us?" he asked, a bright, inquisitive look on his handsome features.

At Minako's stony silence, he continued, unperturbed. "Well, no matter, I guess," he said. "Did you, perchance, receive our letter last..."

"Yes," Minako cut him off in mid-sentence. "We did receive correspondence from some deranged individual last week, threatening both this concert and myself. That was you then?" she asked, staring directly at the man in front of her.

"Deranged?" The man seemed genuinely hurt. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think? I mean, hey! I'm your biggest fan! Can you really blame me for wanting to get to know you on a much more personal level?" he asked, openly leering at her, his eyes raking over her form with raw lust.

"Is this your idea of 'traditional family values?'" Minako asked. Her chin lifted in defiance and she refused to back away as the man moved into her personal space.

"Ah, boys will be boys, you know! I just love being able to mix business with pleasure, don't you?" he replied practically salivating at his close proximity to her. Not getting the fear and intimidation he had so hope for from the pampered idol, who merely continued to look at him as if he were a bug, he had continued on another tact. "Besides, it was the perfect opportunity to grab some really big cash to promote our cause," he added with a truly evil grin. "I really must thank you properly for your most generous 22.5 million dollar contribution! That was the final count, right?" he asked a nearby associate, who nodded in the affirmative. "So, if you'll just come along with me, we can conclude our business in a much more private and pleasurable setting," he said with a self satisfied smile.

Without breaking eye contact, Minako continued to stare up at the man towering over her, so very confidant in his mastery of the situation. She smiled back grimly... a split second before she drove her knee just as hard and fast as she possibly could into the crotch of his pants.

It was all a blur after that. She was vaguely aware of him hitting the ground and throwing up all over the cement floor as she caught the next man by surprise, and with a powerful kick, drove him back into the wall he was suppose to be guarding. As she faced off against her third opponent she heard Hibiki and Souma join the fray, grunting and yelling in satisfaction as they waded into the remaining guards like bulls in a china shop. The fighting was vicious, hand-to-hand, and loud enough that soon real security guards, along with the reporters who had been hoping to catch Minako before she left, began to arrive on the scene, drawn by the noise of the confrontation. With the help of the additional security forces, Minako's group quickly regained the upper hand. Until a single gunshot rang out, echoing loudly in the short corridor.

"You slut!" Nakano screamed. Barely on his feet, and bent slightly over at the waist in pain, the enraged man held a 9mm Glock tightly in his big hand. "You are so-o-o going to pay for this!" he yelled in fury, raising his gun and pointing it directly at Minako. Momentarily paralyzed, she stared directly into the barrel of the gun. But, even as she heard the shot go off, she never saw the muzzle flash. All she saw was a rush of black material across a familiar wide set of shoulders as Hibiki threw himself directly in front of her.

"Hibiki!" she called out in horror.

With a heavy grunt of pain, Hibiki fell to the floor in front of her, blood already beginning to spread rapidly across the front of the white shirt he wore under the jacket of his suit.

"Hibiki! Hang in there!" Minako said, kneeling quickly beside her fallen bodyguard.

"A-Aino-san?" he gasped out, looking up at her in pained confusion.

"Sh-sh-sh," she comforted him. "Don't try to speak, Hibiki-kun. We're getting help; just hang in there, okay?" Tears started to run, unchecked down her cheeks as she cradled the big man's head. There was so much blood, and more seemed to be pumping out with every beat of his heart. Souma was trying desperately to stop it, but nothing they could do seemed to even slow it down.

"Ai-Aino-san, all right?" Hibiki whispered, his voice much weaker than it had been before.

"Yes, Hibiki! I'm fine! You saved me," Minako said as Souma looked up at her helplessly.

Smiling gently, the big man said, "Good then. That's good." And with a last soft breath, he died.

"Hibiki!" Minako cried, while Souma held his friend's hand and openly wept.

"Now that I have your attention, damn you, come here," Nakano growled at her from across the room.

"Or what?" Minako asked, still holding Hibiki's head in her lap. "You'll kill me too?"

"That's a given," the enraged terrorist said.

"So, why should I go with you now?" she asked defiantly. "If you're going to kill me, fine! Do it here!"

"That would be too easy," the man sneered. "Besides, you're my ticket out of here. No one will dare attempt to stop me if I have you in front of me."

"I won't go," she said, glaring at him in anger.

"Oh, all right then. If you feel that strongly about it," he said, his confidence returning. "I won't kill you." Raising his gun, he pointed it at Souma. "I'll kill him instead."

Standing, Souma clenched his jaw and deliberately stepped away from Minako, drawing the barrel of the gun even further away from her. "Fine," he said grimly. "Do it."

"No!" she ordered. "Don't shoot!" Gently placing Hibiki's head on the floor, she rose to her feet. Looking at the crazed man with his raised gun she said, "You win. I'll go. Just don't kill anyone else."

"No, Aino-san," Souma said. "Let me handle this!"

"It's okay, Souma," she said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Please, just keep the others here away, all right?

"Come here," Nakano demanded once again.

This time however, Minako complied. Sharing a brief look with her last remaining bodyguard, she walked slowly toward the armed maniac waiting for her at the end of the corridor. As soon as she was close enough, Nakano pulled her in front of him, using her body as a shield. With the handgun still clinched in his right fist, he kept ridged control of the unpredictable idol by holding the blade of a lock-back knife against her jugular with his left.

"So glad you could finally see things my way," he whispered in her ear, and she involuntarily flinched away in revulsion at the feel and stench of his breath against her cheek.

Laughing at her discomfort, he turned back to where Souma still glared at him across the room.

"Just in case you decide to be a hero," he began, and then shot the man in the kneecap.

With a scream of agony, Souma fell into a heap on the floor.

"Souma!" Minako cried out as Nakano began to drag her into the next corridor, the knife pressed more firmly against her throat.

"Shut up," he sneered. "I didn't kill him! He's probably going to wish he were dead for about a year or so, but I didn't kill him!"

In stony silence, Minako refused to rise to the bait. The rest of the short journey to the parking garage passed without a word exchanged between them. She could hear the crush of people behind them, following at as safe a distance as they felt they could get away with. Some, she knew, wanted disparately to help. The others to try and capture the drama unfolding in words and pictures. But she was not concerned with them at the moment. She could feel Nakano beginning to unconsciously speed up as he neared his escape vehicle just ahead.

Rounding the last corner, they both stopped abruptly, frozen in shocked surprise at what waited for them there.

She stood there like a vision from the ancient past. In her vivid robes, the Shinto priestess was a stark contrast to the dark and ugly parking facility her presence now dominated. Motionless, the achingly beautiful young woman stood like a statue, her powerful presence heightened by the long graceful bow held firmly in her left hand. An arrow was already drawn to full extension, its feathered end resting just pasther ear. Its point... Nakano felt the icy finger of fate run down his spine. Its point seemingly aimed at the dark heart of his very soul.

"Let her go."

The low voice echoed in the cavernous parking garage, colored with just the slightest hint of the fury hidden underneath the priestess' deceptively calm exterior.

Shaking himself out of the shock of seeing what he was confronted with, Nakano began mentally scrambling to collect his now scattered wits. "Come now," he began with a slightly nervous laugh. "This woman is nothing more than one more cheap, sleazy idol singer," he said waving the gun in the air as he spoke. Just another disposable pop idol that will be mourned for a day or two, before she is forgotten and replaced by another bimbo with a nice set of legs and a moderately passable voice!" Pointing the 9mm directly at Rei, he smiled and said, "What is she to you, Priestess? I assure you, her life has no value whatsoever compared to yours." Sneering at Rei's impassive face he concluded, "Now, drop your archaic weapon, and back away. Slowly."

"Rei!" Minako rasped out, trying desperately to make eye contact with the angrypriestess and flinching as the blade of the knife tightened against the tender skin of her throat. "He's not bluffing! He's already killed one of my bodyguards, and the other is badly injured. Let it go!" she ordered. Seeing that her words seemed to be having no effect on the other woman, she tried once again to reach her, this time on a more personal level. "Please Rei," she said in a quiet voice. "Just let me go."

"Ah! You know each other!" Nakano exclaimed, smiling wickedly. He pulled Minako more tightly to his chest, allowing the flat of his knife to caress her cheek. "How sweet of you, 'Rei-chan,' to come to the aid of your little friend here," he taunted from behind his very vulnerable human shield. "But," he added, suddenly glaring at her across that cold, dark space. "She has given you some most excellent advice, and I strongly suggest that you take it!" he concluded, thrusting his weapon at her for added emphasis.

Unmoved, Rei's eyes continued to bore straight through Minako's captor.

"I said, let her go," she repeated. "I will not say it again."

The tension in the room was intense. Seconds seemed to pass at the speed of hours as the priestess and the terrorist engaged in a silent war of wills, neither showing any signs whatsoever of giving quarter to the other. The only sounds in the dimly lit area were the clicking of the many camera shutters as the paparazzi snapped away in a variable feeding frenzy at the drama unfolding before their eyes. Local police and security kept the spectators as far away from the unpredictable situation as they could, virtually helpless themselves to gain any kind of control over what was happening. One thing was crystal clear. Someone was going to die. It was still anybody's guess who it would be.

Finally, Nakano seemed to break first and lowered his gun. "Well, I can see you are a very determined young woman. I admire that, you know?" he said, still shielding himself behind Minako. "It's a shame more young people today can't exhibit such strength of character!" he added to the still unflinching priestess.

"Yes, it's obvious you care for your friend here very much. Enough to even die for her, if you felt it necessary," he added, bringing up the handgun and using its cold barrel to gently place a lock of Minako's loose hair behind her ear in a sickly caressing motion. "But, don't worry," he added, looking back at Rei with a malicious grin as he pressed the end of the barrel firmly against Minako's temple. "You'll both die today, but she's going firs..."

It happened so suddenly that no one had time to prepare themselves for it. For one second, it had seemed as if the terrorist had taken the upper hand by calling thepriestess' supposed bluff. By the next, he had suddenly sprouted the shaft and feathered end of an arrow out of his right eye. For that one second in time, even the press has been stilled briefly before coming to life again with renewed vigor. But the principals involved could not have cared less.

Minako was the first to move. Very carefully pushing the knife away from her neck, she eased away from Nakano several steps, then turned to look back at her assailant. He was still on his feet, though slightly bent over at the waist and staring at the ground through his one remaining good eye in total disbelief. As he began to lose control, he released the handgun, which clattered loudly against the cement floor, before he fell to his knees, and looked up once more at the silent priestess. She stood over him impassively. Another arrow was already notched and waiting in her resting bow. An attempt to speak on his part resulted only in a strangled, gurgling sound, and with a grunt, he toppled over onto the floor face first, driving the tip of the arrow out the back of his skull.

The place erupted in pandemonium.

Looking quickly up at Rei, Minako caught her eyes and fell into their dark brown depths, easily able to see the lavender and violet flashes there as they spiked with the intensity of Rei's violent emotions. For several seconds they stood, lost in each others eyes, neither quite able to give up the comfort and reassurance they were receiving there. Alone, together at last, they found each other, if only briefly.

"Reiko," Minako whispered softly.

Coming out of her momentary trance, Rei looked away from Minako and down at the bow in her hand, then over at the crumpled and bloodied form of Nakano. Without another word, she turned and began to walk back toward the crowd and the four beckoning police officers who seemed to be waiting for her.

"Rei!" Minako called after her, not wanting to let her go so soon. Needing her to stay.

A brief pause and a slight turn of her head were the only indications Minako had that Rei had heard her before she continued to walk steadily away.

"Rei!" she called again, more loudly this time. Starting to follow her, she was suddenly surrounded by a crowd of reporters, policemen and photographers, which seemed to roll in on her like an incoming tide. She caught one last glimpse of thepriestess as she allowed the officers to escort her away, then she lost sight of her in the flash of the camera lights, and the press of humanity that once more placed her at center stage in a performance she no longer had a desire to be a part of.

* * *

END PART FOUR 


	5. Chapter Five

**Echoes of a Distant Demon**

By: Sailor Doc

Chapter Five

"_How are you doing?" she asked the dark haired young woman who sat huddled beneath a blanket in her robe and slippers on the sunlit balcony._

_Receiving a dark scowl in reply that said, 'you've got to be kidding!' she cringed slightly in sympathy as the other woman abruptly sneezed and said, "How do you think?"_

_"From the look of things, I'd say pretty crummy," she said. Receiving an affirmative sounding grunt, she came up behind her invalid and began to gently knead her sore neck and shoulder muscles. "Maybe next time you'll keep your mind on your own fight, and leave mine alone like I told you to," she teased softly._

_The muscles under her hands stiffened. "I see," came the clipped response. "So, next time Jupiter decides to try sparring with a new, untested attack, I'm just supposed to stand there and watch you get zapped?" Brown eyes looked up at her sarcastically before turning to stare back out over the gardens._

_"If it keeps you from being turned into a giant ice cube by Mercury, or worse, then yes," she answered with a wry grin as she continued her gentle ministrations. In a more serious tone, she said, "You know you're supposed to listen to me in battle situations, Rei. We've talked about this before. When we first became involved with each other, we both agreed not to let our personal feelings get in the way of our responsibilities to the Princess. And besides," she continued, wrapping her arms around the silent woman's shoulders, and leaning in to place her warm cheek against her partner's chilled one. "I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. Especially if it was done to save me." Turning her face, she placed a gentle kiss on the now slightly flushed cheek. "Please, don't be so impulsive next time, okay?" she pleaded._

_Turning her dark head, Rei looked into her eyes from close range, and with a flash of teeth and a teasing grin, said, "I thought you loved my impulsiveness?"_

_"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she laughed, pulling her partner into a warm hug that was eagerly returned. "And yes, as a matter of fact, I do love it! I just want you to be more careful out there. Don't worry about me so much! Just concentrate on keeping yourself in one piece so you can come home with me when it's all over!"_

_Pulling back slightly, the fire senshi looked at her a bit seriously and said, "I'm here now, aren't I?"_

_"Only because you were still able to 'defrost' yourself!" Minako retorted with a smirk._

_Hrumpfing at that undignified response, even if it were true, Mars finally relented. To a degree. "Oh, all right," she grumped. "I'll try."_

_"Now, that's what I wanted to hear," she said, her eyes sparkling as she grinned at her lover._

_"However," Mars continued, "if I see that you're in danger, and I can break free to help you, I can't say I won't, just because 'you say so.'"_

_"Rei..."_

_"No, I mean it, Mina!" she said. "I won't desert Princess Serenity and the others, but don't expect me to stand idly by and watch the woman I love die while I can still lift a finger to stop it!"_

_"Don't you think I am capable of taking care of myself?" she challenged. "I'm not an amateur, after all!"_

_"I never said you were," Rei replied. "I just know that despite our powers, we're all still vulnerable. Yes, even me!" she added in response to the slightly raised eyebrow. "We have to help each other out from time to time in order to survive. You taught us that, remember?"_

_"True," she conceded reluctantly. "Nice tactic, by the way. Using my own words against me. Did I teach you that too?"_

_"I came by that naturally." Rei grinned, pulling her blanket a little closer. Shivering, she tried to stifle another sneeze._

_"Will you at least promise me one thing?" she asked, tucking the blanket in around Rei's shoulders more securely._

_"What's that?" Rei asked, wary brown eyes looking up at her suspiciously._

_"That you will make absolutely sure you've finished off your own opponent before you turn away from them to attack mine?"_

_"Of course! I'm not an idiot, Mina!" Rei said, sneezing violently into her fresh tissue._

_Reluctantly, she let it go. "Okay," she said, her own better judgment still uneasy about this conversation with her hot-headed lover. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better? Ami still feels really bad, and Makoto sent you some fresh, homemade chicken soup."_

_"I just need one thing," Rei said, clearing her throat a bit._

_"What's that?" she asked._

_"You," the dark haired senshi replied as she gently pulled her partner onto her lap, and cuddled closer to enjoy their shared body warmth._

* * *

Home.

Closing the door behind her, Minako drove the dead bolt home and slid the safety chain into place with a firm snap. With a heavy sigh of relief, she leaned her head forward, resting it against the coolness of her front door. Eyes closed, she allowed herself to stand there for several moments, simply drinking in the peaceful, cool, dark comfort of her safe, secure and blissfully quiet home.

What a day. What a wonderful, horrible, hopeful, terrifying, sad, insane, incredible, unthinkable day.

Turning, she walked across the room toward the kitchen, absently dropping her purse on the kitchen counter as she passed by.

As Rei had been escorted from the parking garage by the police, Minako had found herself literally surrounded by reporters and photographers, all yelling and screaming questions at her. Questions she could not understand and had no answers for, feeling only an emotional overload she was afraid she was not going to be able to handle. Fortunately, Souma's rent-a-cops had come to her rescue, literally putting themselves between Minako and the new, if less deadly, menace she was confronted with. Trying to make up for allowing themselves to be infiltrated by Nakano's group, they had wasted no time in pushing the press back out of her face, then clearing a safe way for her to leave the facility. They provided an escort to her office where an EMT checked out her bumps and bruises, and the two small cuts on her neck. Then they insisted on posting guards outside her apartment until they knew she would be safe or could hire personal staff to fulfill those needs.

It had all been a blur to her.

All she could see was Hibiki's death. All she could hear was Souma's scream of agony, and all she could feel was a jumble of emotions that came back to lavender and violet flashes of flame in two very familiar dark brown eyes.

Taking a stemmed glass down from the rack, she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of chardonnay. Pouring herself a glass, she replaced the bottle and turned toward the living room. A glance at the clock told her it was 2am. Opening the curtains, she gazed out at her moonlit balcony, not seeing the furniture there or the beautiful quarter moon shining high over the building across the way.

Once she had gotten back to her office, she had set out to get some answers. What had gone wrong? How had this happened? Had anyone notified Hibiki's parents? Souma's wife? Was anyone else hurt? Where was Rei? Had she been arrested? She had put her staff to work, and soon the answers came rolling in.

The terrorist group had gotten two men inside the security company they had hired for the concert. They had allowed Nakano and the rest of his men to get inside undetected. First securing a short, easily secluded section of the backstage corridor they knew she would have to take to leave, they had then waited until the concert was almost over before robbing the box office, killing the two attendants still on duty there.

Taking a small sip of wine, Minako continued to stare sightlessly out the sliding glass doors.

Her manager had been an anchor through the whole ordeal that had followed. He alone had understood that Hibiki and Souma had been more like over-protective older brothers to her than just employees. He had taken the heavy burden upon himself and spoken personally with both Hibiki's parents and Souma's wife. Both parties had been understandably upset, and manager had patiently and with great compassion answered all their questions and fears. 'And, yes, ' he has assured them. 'Minako-san is okay. They didn't allow those animals to hurt her. She suffered only a few minor cuts and bruises. No, she will be okay. Yes, and she is most deeply grateful for the loyalty and sacrifice of her dear Hibiki and Souma.'

Unable to stop the slow trickle of the single tear that ran down the side of her face, Minako looked down at the still half-full glass in her hand. No longer feeling the need to hide the violent trembling she had kept strictly in check all day, she watched as her hands began to shake.

Souma had lost his leg. The joint had been shattered and they had been forced to take it above his knee. The good news was that he would live, and with rehab and a good prosthetic he would be able to return to a full and very active life. Minako had made sure the family knew that it would all be covered. All she wanted them to worry about was helping him do his best to recover and, if he still wanted it, his job would be waiting for him when he was ready.

Seeing movement in the corner of her right eye, she turned her head to see Artemis coming out of the shadows of the still darkened room to stand in the moonlight with her.

Rei.

Rei had not been arrested. That was about all the information she had been able to get. They had taken a statement from her, and then released her. That was it. She had tried to call the shrine, but no matter how hard she tried, the very polite if harried sounding young monk on the other end of the line had adamantly refused to let her speak to Rei. He wouldn't even verify that she was there.

She jumped when the phone suddenly came to life on the end table by the couch on her left. Turning back to the sliding glass doors, she took another calming sip. There was no way she was going to talk to anyone tonight! The answering machine could pick it up! And besides, who would be foolish enough to call her at this time of the night anyway?

"Minako-chan? Are you there? Minako-chan?"

Usagi. Looking at the red '23' on her voicemail, she couldn't help but smile a bit. She should have known the Princess would be concerned about her. No doubt at least 20 of the messages waiting there were from her. Reluctantly, she reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello," she said, only mildly surprised at the raspy sound of her own tired, overwrought voice.

"Oh, my god! Minako-chan! Are you all right?" Usagi asked, her relief at hearing her friend's voice clearly evident. "We saw the news splashed all over the TV and radio stations!"

"I'm okay, Usagi-chan," Minako assured her. "Still a little shook up," she confided to her friend, "but, overall, I'm okay."

"I'm so glad!" Usagi said, breathing an audible sigh of relief. "We were really worried about you! And was that really Rei-chan? I tried to call her, but I can't get her to answer her cell phone, and the monks won't put me through to her when I call the shrine!"

Not really knowing what else to say, she told the truth. "Yes. That was Rei," she said quietly, not volunteering anymore information.

Usagi was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. "She knew, didn't she?" she said simply. "She just knew you needed her, and she was there."

Minako hesitated for a moment, then said, " I don't really know if..."

"Don't feel funny about it, Minako-chan," Usagi reassured the idol. "This kind of thing happens all the time, especially if it's something big or it involves us. Or both," she added with a light chuckle.

"It always was one of her gifts," Minako whispered.

_"You're absolutely sure?" she had asked, grimly looking across the wardroom table where Mars sat at her usual red chair._

_"There's no doubt," Mars had answered, those serious brown eyes meeting hers. "Queen Beryl has ordered the beginning of their final assault on the Moon Kingdom." Rising from her chair, she had turned to address all the other assembled senshi. "There will be no turning back this time. They will fight to the death. Ours. Theirs. Or both. Regardless, they will not turn back." Pinning every one in that room with her fiery gaze she had ended her speech simply. "This is it."_

_A feeling of intense dread had swept across the room._

I'm sorry, what was that?" Usagi asked. "I didn't quite hear you."

Minako shook her head against the onslaught of that sudden memory. "I said, it was always one of her gifts. Being able to warn us in advance of trouble so we could be better prepared to deal with our enemies," Minako answered more clearly.

"Oh," Usagi said around a huge yawn. "Aren't you glad she didn't lose that part of her powers?"

Suddenly overwhelmed with her emotions and the days events, Minako sat down on the edge of the couch and stared at the floor before she answered very quietly. "Yes. I really am."

"You sound so tired, Minako-chan," Usagi observed compassionately. "Why don't you go to bed now? You'll feel much better in the morning. Really!"

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'll do just that," Minako said, knowing full well she would get little sleep during what remained of this night. The sound of a baby beginning to cry came through the line.

"Ugh! That's my cue to go!" Usagi said, suddenly more alert. "Give me a call when you get a chance, and let me know you're all right, okay? We'll worry about you unless you do!"

"I'll call. I promise," Minako said. "And Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" the young mother asked, confused.

"For being there."

Usagi's smile was evident even through the phone line. "No problem, Minako-chan! Hang in there, okay? I've got to go... I swear, I don't know where that child got such an appetite. It must be Ikuko-mama! Bye!"

"Goodbye, Usagi-chan."

The line clicked as it went dead, and Minako felt a void left by the absence of her energetic Princess. Placing the receiver back on its cradle, she leaned back against the cushions of her couch, her face now hidden in the shadows of the moonlit room. Several minutes ticked by on the antique grandfather clock before she rasped out a single word.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Artemis said, addressing the haggard sounding voice from the direction of the couch.

"Why, Artemis? Why?" came the troubled question. "First Hibiki-kun, then Souma, and finally Mars. Why did they put their lives on the line for mine? What makes me so special?"

"Different reasons, I think," the white cat began after a thoughtful pause. "First, you need to remember that your safety and well-being were Hibiki and Souma's responsibility. It was their job to protect you, with their lives if necessary. They both knew exactly what they were doing, Minako," he assured her soothingly. "They were professionals. They knew the risks involved."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked in a tired voice.

"No," he answered patiently. "But it is supposed to help you understand why they were willing to sacrifice so much for you."

"And Mars?" she asked, her tone flat and guarded.

"She did it because she loves you," he said simply.

"That's not true, Artemis!" she blurted out angrily. "Reiko loved me! She loved me, and I watched her die because of it! But this girl? This girl doesn't even like me! This girl..."

"Is still as much your Reiko as you are still eternally her Mina."

Caught off guard, Minako silently digested his statement a few moments before speaking again. "That can't be true, Artemis," she said bitterly. "She doesn't even remember who we were and what we meant to each other. How can you say she loves me?" she concluded in sad resignation.

Turning from his contemplation of the moonlit balcony, he fixed her with his serious teal green eyes. "Because I've seen it in her," he said.

He could feel her eyes on him, though her features were still hidden in the darkness. "You've spoken with her?"

"Yes," he answered.

"And she told you this?" she asked, skeptically.

He answered as honestly as he could, knowing just how important this was to his suddenly very fragile charge. "Not in so many words, no," he admitted. "But you didn't see her after you died that last time, did you?"

"No," she admitted quietly.

"Minako, she was devastated! She literally stumbled into another fight with Jedite and his youma right after I told her the news and nearly got herself killed before she was able to pull herself together enough to transform. Then, in a towering rage, she laid waste to every one of them she could see or reach, only to collapse in tears at the end of the battle, screaming out for you in the grip of a grief so deep she couldn't really understand it. Minako," he continued trying desperately to reach his silent charge, "she held the letter you left behind in case you didn't make it and wept. Not even the presence of the other senshi could console her. It took her days to pull herself together enough to carry on with her duties, and the main reasons she was able to do that was because she knew you would expect it of her. I'd say she still cares for you. A great deal. More than she would ever care to admit, and that causes her no small amount of confusion."

Thoughtfully, Minako studied what she had just heard. She really hadn't known all this. No one had ever said a word to her. Artemis. Usagi. Ami. Makoto. And definitely not Rei! "But she still came to me," she whispered.

"Yes," the guardian cat said. "And put herself in harm's way to save you. Again." At her continued silence, he added, "I think that speaks volumes for just how much she does still care about you."

A quiet stillness descended around the two, until Artemis continued, his voice almost echoing in the quiet room. "I should never have asked you to stay away from them."

"It's not your fault," she said.

"No. I disagree, Minako," he replied, turning away from her to gaze back out across the balcony. "Maybe if I had allowed you to interact with them more freely back then, you would have found the encouragement you needed to have your surgery in time. And maybe, without all the stories we made up to keep them safe until they regained their full powers, you and Mars would have been able to reconnect in a less... antagonistic setting," he ended bitterly.

"I agreed with the plan," she said.

"But you were never happy with it," he added.

"No. Not really," she agreed simply. "How could I be?" she asked, flooded by memories of all the lonely days and nights she had spent. Living alone. Fighting alone. Facing death, alone. Without even the simple solace of her only friends, much less the comforting and warming arms of her only love. She closed her eyes, but couldn't swallow back the tears that began to rain down her cheeks unchecked.

"For what it's worth, I really am sorry, Minako," he said, able to feel her pain, yet wretchedly unable to do anything to ease it.

Taking a shaky breath, she tried her best to calm her emotions, and said, "It's all right, Artemis. Water under the bridge now, you know?" She shook her head and concluded in a tired voice that sounded surprisingly old, "What's done is done."

They lapsed once more into a silence that lingered until the grandfather clock struck 3am, nearly scaring Artemis out of one of his nine lives. Trying to calm his racing heart, he almost missed the disembodied voice of his mistress.

"I think she might be starting to remember. Maybe. I think. I'm not sure," she said, wistfully.

Startled, he turned to face the couch and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"There was something in her eyes," she said, leaning forward into the moonlight. "Right after that man collapsed. I looked into her eyes, and it was as if I were seeing my Reiko again. I could see the all the love, all that fierce protectiveness she always had for me laid bare. But then she just turned and walked away. Without a single word! She didn't even look back at me when I called her name," she concluded sadly.

Artemis took in this startling news and said, "If that's true, I'm sure she just needs time, Minako. Not only is she having to deal with the fact that she killed a man, she's now most likely having to handle a rush of memories and emotions I'm sure will be extremely difficult for her to deal with all at once. Remember, it wasn't all that easy for you either when it first hit."

Minako looked at him, her face an interesting mix of pain, hope and fatigue.

"Just give her some time, Minako," he soothed. "If it's not true, and you just imagined it, we won't have worked up a lot of false hope. If it is true, well," he smiled. "You'll have a lot to celebrate, right?"

"How much time do you think?" she asked, unable to keep just the faintest hint of hope and longing out of her voice.

"I think you should at least let her sleep on it," he teased, encouraged by the first bit of eagerness he'd heard in her voice in a long, long time. "You know, the press is probably hounding her for a statement too. I'd wait until maybe sometime tomorrow afternoon, or the next day, at least," he said, moving over to the couch.

"Okay," she said reluctantly as she reached down to lift him up into her lap. "I guess I can wait that long."

"I should hope so," he said, settling into a more comfortable position.

Feeling a little more relaxed, Artemis was just starting to drift off to sleep, when he heard her speak again, her voice much more relaxed and thoughtful.

"I guess I should call the doctor's office in the morning, shouldn't I?" she asked quietly.

Smiling, the little cat felt a tremendous weight lift off his small shoulders. Standing up, he placed his paws on her collarbone, and looking directly into her eyes, he said, "I think that would be a very wise idea." Stretching forward he closed his eyes and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

Finding some peace, both souls finally drifted off to sleep. At last.

* * *

END PART FIVE 


	6. Chapter Six

Echoes Of A Distant Demon

By: Sailor Doc

Chapter Six

_"So. This is where you've been hiding!" Venus snapped as she stormed into the senshi's private wardroom. "I thought I had made it abundantly clear that you were to wait for me after practice was over so that I could speak with you about your attitude! Do you not understand proper Lunarian?" the senshi leader demanded angrily, coming to a stop in the middle of the room._

_Continuing her silent contemplation of the second bright planet from the sun on the wall sized map of the solar system that graced the entire back wall of the impressive room, she refused to turn around and acknowledge in any way, shape, or form the other woman's presence in the room. Or her anger._

_"Have you lost your tongue as well as you manners?" Venus demanded, and she gritted her teeth at the insult. Clenching and unclenching her fist, she still refused to turn around or speak to the golden haired woman standing behind her, knowing that to do so could be disastrous._

_"Well then," the senshi leader continued, "if that's the way you want it, that will be fine with me! You can just stand there and listen to what I have to say! There has been something going on with you for the last month and a half, Mars, and I want to know what it is!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," she said darkly, turning her head to look further down the length of the huge wall map._

_"Don't be coy," Venus snapped. "We've all seen it. You're not the same person you were when you first came here six months ago. We're worried about you, Mars! We care for you very much and have taken you into our family and our hearts! But, we can't help you if you won't trust us," she said, almost pleading with her._

_"I do trust you!" she said, looking quickly at the other girl. "It's just..."_

_"Just what?" Venus asked, sensing a breakthrough with the stubborn young woman._

_Looking away again, she had continued softly, "It's just that I don't trust myself." And then she turned her back to gaze once again at that same golden world, her walls starting to go back up._

_Frustrated, Venus said, "Oh. Well then. I guess I'm just supposed to live with that cryptic statement, is that right?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders and refused to look back at the other woman. That had been a mistake._

_"Well sorry, but that answer was just totally inadequate!" Venus said, her icy calm words and manner in sharp contrast to the trembling in her light frame that betrayed just how upset she really was. "Who do you think you are, showing up here and playing at being a member of our team, then just coming and going as you please with the silly excuse of 'I just don't trust myself!'"_

_"Venus," she said through gritted teeth, her fists clenched and her shoulders as tense as a spring. "I'm warning you."_

_"Oh really?" came the cold, mocking voice._

_"Don't push me," she said, her voice low and threatening._

_"Or what?" Venus asked. "You'll ignore me to death?"_

_"I may tell you more than you want to know," she answered, her eyes dark and foreboding as they looked at her leader from under the dark fall of her bangs._

_"Well, isn't that refreshing? Please! Enlighten me," the beautiful Venusian Princess mocked lightly, her chin rising in defiance. "Tell me! Tell me why you're late to practice everyday? Tell me why you leave as soon as you can, without even saying goodbye! Tell me why you rarely come to eat with us anymore and why you never sit with me when you do? Tell me why I never see you in the palace or on the grounds anymore, unless you're on watch, or the Princess specifically requests your presence! Tell me why you avoid me at every turn, and go out of your way to be as far away from me as you can possibly get! I thought you were my friend, as well as my teammate, Mars! I thought you enjoyed spending time together! What happened? Can you just tell me what happened?"_

_Spinning on her heel, she began to advance menacingly toward the other woman. "Are you sure you really want to know?" she asked, her molten eyes flashing a warning._

_"Yes," Venus demanded, looking her directly in those eyes. "I think I deserve an answer."_

_"Are you sure you can handle it?" She warned one last time, never breaking her now determined pace as she moved ever closer._

_"I can handle anything you care to dish out," Venus replied with a tilt of her chin, refusing to back down an inch._

_"I hope so," she said, as without hesitation she took the astonished beauty into her fiercely passionate embrace and claimed full possession of her lips. She had caught Venus completely off guard with the ferocity of emotions which seemed to completely wash over both of them like a living river of fire. Caught in the unyielding currents that swirled over and through them, they had both willingly been swept away in its wake._

_It was even more wonderful than she had imagined it would be for all those long, lonely weeks, but she had known from the first moment she had seen Minako that she had lost her heart. It was no longer in her keeping. Once over the initial shock of what was happening, she was elated to feel the other girl relax into her arms, and return her kisses with abandon._

_Reluctantly pulling back from those soft, warm lips, she took a shaky breath, and asked, "Does that answer your questions?"_

_Barely managing a nod in the affirmative, Minako had tried to reclaim her lips, but she had pulled away playfully._

_"You're really sure?" she queried with a small, lightly teasing smile. "I mean, if you still have questions..."_

_A single finger placed across her lips silenced her, and she looked into a smiling face, a light blush shading delicately sculpted cheeks and laughing eyes._

_"You talk too much," Minako said with a lazy smile, and, closing her eyes, she pulled her once again to her eager mouth._

_And she had seen eternity stretch out before them..._

* * *

"Caw! Caw!"

The call of the crows in the trees overhead was a welcome sound to Rei as she stepped out on the shaded porch behind her quarters at the shrine. Moving to the edge, she looked up into the trees before calling out.

"Phobos! Deimos!"

The leaves rustled sharply as two of the large, black birds descended to the ground in front of her and waited expectantly, shifting restlessly back and forth as they looked up at her with bright, black eyes.

Taking a seat on the edge of the porch, Rei reached into the folds of her robe and pulled out a bag of birdseed, throwing a couple of handfuls to her companions. Watching silently as they dug into their treat, she took comfort in their soothing presence.

It had been a rough couple of days.

After her conversation with Artemis, Rei had found herself oddly agitated. 'What's wrong with her?' she'd wondered as she continued to sit quietly on the stones along the path to the archery range. 'Why is she wasting all this time? Again?' she'd thought, fuming, her hand clenching and unclenching around the bow.

She had sat there for several hours, turning the problem over and over again in her mind. 'Why does the girl have to be so stubborn? Why can't she, for once, just listen to me?' Unable to come up with any workable answers, and knowing she would not be able to concentrate on her practice any longer, Rei had decided she needed to step away from the situation for awhile and cool down. Rising, she had moved back up the path toward the shrine and the calming tranquility of the fire room. Maybe some contemplative meditation would help her regain her center and then the answers she sought would come to her.

Unfortunately, the walk back to the shrine had not started to calm her restlessness. Instead, the closer she got to the fire room, the more agitated she'd become. 'What _is _this feeling,' she'd thought, her steps slowing as she neared the sacred room. 'It's not the same as the problem with Minako... it's something entirely different...'

Climbing the steps up onto the shaded porch, she had moved forward slowly toward the open doorway of the fire room. Then, suddenly, even as she'd approached the threshold, the vision had seemed to leap from the flames at the center of the room and directly into her face.

'Minako!'

The force and intensity of it had staggered her, and she had reached out and grabbed the doorframe to keep from falling to the floor. Eyes riveted to the fire, she had searched for details.

Dimly, she had seen them. There were twelve of them. Most seemed pretty harmless, just simple minded souls who were easily led. But there had been one… 'The leader,' she'd thought. He was evil. He meant harm, and the others would be too weak to resist him.

'What does he want?' she'd wondered.

They were at the stadium. She had seen the packed stands, the energetic performers on stage, and there, at the center of it all, was Minako, directing stagehands, encouraging the company, and smiling happily through it all. She was in her element.

"He wants her!" she'd rasped out through clenched teeth.

Then she had seen it, almost like a picture spread out before her. He wanted the money he would get from the robbery, sure. But foremost in his twisted mind, he wanted her. To own her. To possess her, body and soul. To debase her in a manner so vile, Rei almost retched in revulsion. And when he had tired of her?

"He'll kill her," she'd whispered, eyes still riveted to the horrifying vision before her.

A surge of emotions had risen up from within her with a suddenness and violence she'd never felt before. Scrambling through the door, she had bolted down the steps of the shrine as if the hounds of hell had been nipping at her heels. Out in the street, she had begun running like a woman possessed, the long bow still gripped compulsively in her hand, the quiver of arrows bouncing against her back, her face a portrait of furious determination.

Resting her cheek on her hand, Rei watched pensively as the birds ate, and idly tossed another handful of seed to them as she contemplated what happened next.

As she had run that twenty or so blocks to the stadium, she had been aware of three distinct emotions warring for dominance within her: panic, fear, and anger. Panic, because she knew the danger was very real and it was immediate. Fear, that like before, she would be too late, unable to stop Minako's untimely death. And anger. Boiling, violent anger that circumstances seemed to once again be attempting to take something- no, someone- very important away from her. First it had been her mother, ripped away when she had really needed her most. Then her father, for he might as well have been dead for all the attention he had given her over the years. Then it was Minako. And that had almost killed her. She could not go through that again.

'You can't have her... I won't let you!' she'd seethed as she pounded down the sidewalk, the stadium drawing ever closer. 'How dare you try to take her away... to touch her... to harm her... _she belongs to me!_'

As odd as that last thought had been, she had not been prone to dwell on it at the time. Barely even breathing hard, she'd hardly broken stride as she had begun the steep descent into the dark, dimly lit parking garage. Just as she had entered, she'd heard a gunshot ring out. Fighting down the surge of panic that followed, she'd closed her eyes and centered her thoughts on Minako. Immediately, she had felt that bright life force. The idol singer was unharmed, but something terrible had just happened. Squaring her shoulders, Rei had begun to move forward again with determined strides.

Led by instinct and a knowledge she had never fully understood, she had gone directly to the third level. In her mind's eye she had clearly seen his blue CRV, and as she strode purposely passed it, her only thought had been that he would never see it again, because by now she had made up her mind.

If she had to, she would kill him.

To protect her Mina.

Taking a deep breath, Rei lifted her eyes and looked out over the beauty of the lush, green gardens, her face a stoic mask. She felt none of the serenity she usually experienced in this familiar place, at this familiar time of day, with these oh, so familiar and comfortable companions. Instead, she saw again the filth of that dirty garage, and smelled the gas and stale oil of the small, dark space she had been in that day.

Approaching an intersection, she had paused as she heard a second gunshot, not too far away this time. It had been immediately followed by a blood-curdling scream of agony, and Rei had known that this was the place she needed to be. Closing her eyes, she'd come to a complete stop, focusing only on who she was and what she needed to do. Automatically, she had begun the age-old movements that prepared the archer for their task. There had been a soothing calmness to the familiar routine, each movement painstakingly choreographed and controlled. The flexibility of her wrist, the precise angle of her thumb, the rhythmic serenity of the air as it flowed through her body... in, then out... in, then out...

Slowly, in one smooth, fluid motion, she had raised the bow and drawn the arrow to its full extension. There she had frozen, knowing she could stand in that position for hours if she had to. The sounds and smells around her had begun to fade away, and, eyes still closed, she had become aware only of her breathing... in, then out... in, then out...

Her senses had flared and her eyes had flown open. It was time.

Eyes riveted to the corner she expected them to come around, she had steeled herself against whatever it was she might see or hear when they first appeared.

Then suddenly, they were there.

He had stopped in his tracks when he had first seen her, as she had expected he would, so she had issued her order then, knowing she had his undivided attention.

"Let her go."

Seeing him at that moment, up close and personal, had only confirmed what the fire had already revealed to her. He was unbelievably evil. She had seen it bubbling forth from him like a festering ooze. Things he had done. Things he would do. His hands had been on Minako, his body pressed tightly against her back. She had seen Minako's hair moving from the closeness of his breath against her delicate face, and she had felt her own blood begin to boil in fury.

Blocking all else from her mind, she had set her focus on this man and him alone. All other sights and sounds she tuned out, never hearing the crowd of people that had entered the area, or the police trying to control them. Never seeing the flashes of the many cameras, or the paramedics trying to get around the mayhem to whatever horror this man had left behind him further down the corridor. She'd focused on him. His body. His hands. His face. His voice. His breathing. His eyes. At one point she had become dimly aware of Minako speaking to her, but she hadn't allowed herself to be distracted at that moment, even by her. Both of their lives had been depending on her ability to keep centered, to stay focused, to be as finely tuned to that animal as she could possibly be, knowing that if she didn't pounce a split second before he did, Minako would surely die.

'In, then out... in, then out...'

She'd lost all track of time, which, after all, had lost importance to her. She'd been aware of him babbling. Some drivel with plenty of threats, she'd been sure, as he'd seemed to be waving his gun around a lot. Then he'd just pointed it at her, and that was fine, because it wasn't pointed at Mina anymore.

'In, then out... in, then out...'

She had no idea how long they'd stood there like that. She really didn't care either. Then, suddenly, he'd dropped his gun arm, seeming to relax, and had begun to speak again. She hadn't bought it. She had seen his heart, and it was black. He'd still had the gun in his hand, he'd still had the knife to Minako's throat, and he'd still been hiding behind her like the cowardly bastard he was.

Unwaveringly, she hadn't relaxed her stance.

'In, then out... in, then out...'

He had raised the gun again, this time caressing Minako's hair with it, and Rei had known that was it. As he had first pressed the barrel against her temple, she had released her arrow and exhaled, automatically notching the next with a practiced ease born from hours spent on the archery range.

He had seemed surprised at first, as if he had never expected she would actually fire her bow. Then, he had fallen to his knees and, struggling, made one last attempt to look up at her, his mouth working as he tried to get out one last, vile thought. But, in this too, he'd failed, and she had watched emotionlessly as he'd toppled forward onto the filthy cement floor, and died like the vermin he was.

Standing, Rei walked slowly over to the corner of the porch and leaned against the sturdy strength of the corner post. Resting her cheek against the rough timber, she struggled to find the inner strength to deal with the two truths that had been revealed to her that day. About herself. About who she was and what she really felt about things.

She had killed a man.

It was true. She had killed him, and had gone after him knowing full well that it was her intention to do so. She had hunted him down and shot him dead without the slightest hesitation... and Kami help her, she felt absolutely no remorse for her actions at all. Clenching her jaw, Rei thought of all the soulless youma she had wiped out as Sailormars, and so help her, she was sure that anyone of them had possessed more redeeming qualities than he had. No, she was sure she had done the world a favor by removing him from the gene pool.

The police must have thought so, too, as they had very politely and respectfully taken her to their headquarters, questioned her quite extensively for several hours, and then released her with the knowledge that she had just taken out # 4 on Interpol's most wanted list. The reward she received would benefit the shrine and the surrounding area for many years to come, and she had received the gratitude of the entire international community.

That had been a shock in itself, and still...

She had been concerned about her lack of remorse. Returning to the shrine, she had been only vaguely aware of the media circus that had sprung up outside the actual grounds of the shrine, or the way that the monks had enclosed her within their very protective circle. She had sequestered herself in her rooms, searching deep within her heart for some scrap of feeling and emotion for the lost soul whose life she had snuffed out so easily. In time, she had found the answer in a truth she could live with. His soul had never been lost to begin with. It was exactly where he had taken it, and together they had gone on a voyage into mindless destruction. She had merely stepped in to end the journey.

Turning, Rei picked up a broom and walked back down the porch and out onto the walkway that led to the stone garden. There, she began to sweep with long, sure strokes.

She honestly had not dwelt on Nakano very long, as troubling as that had been. She was much more concerned with the second truth. She paused, still looking down at the walkway directly in front of her sandaled feet, and felt the first drops of sweat trickle past her chin and fall to the ground there.

'Minako.'

As she had stood looking down at Nakano, she had become acutely aware that she was being watched. She had looked up quickly in case there was another threat she hadn't been aware of before. Her eyes had immediately locked onto Minako's, and time had stood still. Gazing across that small space, she had fallen into warm, caramel colored eyes, and in that moment known that she was lost. Transfixed, she'd tried to comprehend all that she could see swirling in their rich, brown depths. Fear, most definitely. Relief, no doubt! Concern for her, which touched her a great deal, and... love?

Love?

Suddenly, the memories had started to come back to her. Playful times, when they had teased each other. Serious times, when the protection of the realm was paramount. Competitive times, when they had gone one-on-one against each other, and laughed at their attempts to top each other. And private times, when the whole of the universe had gone away, and there was only them, and the love they gave to each other.

In the blink if an eye, all those shadowy dreams that had haunted her for years had a face. An achingly beautiful face, as real, as animate as her own, and she had stood there and drunk in all the raw emotions she could see buried within the warmth of those eyes like a woman finally home from days lost, wandering in the dessert.

Then, into the silence that had become their refuge, she had said it. Just one word.

"Reiko."

The name had nearly shattered her.

Tearing her eyes and thoughts away from Minako, she had focused instead on the bow she still held, as if she'd never seen it before. Then, she had turned and taken a good look at what she had done. As she'd taken in the bloody mess crumpled up on the filthy floor of the garage, she had become aware of the racket of the frenzied crowd and the unending flashes from what seemed to be hundreds of cameras. She had known there would be consequences for her actions.

She hadn't been afraid.

Turning on her heel, she had headed directly toward the first group of police officers she saw.

"Rei!"

She had heard Minako call out to her, and something deep inside compelled her to stop and go back. She had paused, and almost turned, but then she had steeled herself, and continued toward the officers, who had been beckoning to her.

"Rei!"

Rei looked up as she heard a rustling in the leaves overhead and saw the familiar shapes of Phobos and Deimos settling into the branches of the trees near her. Looking into oddly intelligent eyes, Rei smiled against the sudden clenching of her gut as she remembered the desperation in Minako's voice as she had called to her that last time. It had been so hard to walk away from her, but...

It had been the right thing to do.

'Minako.'

Moving under the shade of the sheltering trees, she leaned her broom against the trunk, and settled onto the stone bench there.

She had always known she preferred the company of women, even before she had learned of her past life as Sailormars. She had even confirmed to Usagi years ago that she was 'that kind of girl,' but she had never really pursued the inclination. Somehow, no one she had ever met had moved her to the point of making a move or asking them out, but...

Minako?

Aino Minako?

Frowning, Rei thought about the unlikelihood of any kind of a romantic relationship with the popular idol singer. She wasn't even exactly sure what she felt about her.

"She drives me crazy!" she mumbled, leaning back against the broad trunk of the tree. Hands behind her head, she continued to ponder just what it was she did feel for the stubborn young woman.

It had been abundantly clear to her what Mars had felt for her, she thought, a light blush coming unbidden to her cheeks, but that was then! At least a thousand years ago! It couldn't affect her now, could it?

Looking upward through the canopy of trees overhead, Rei searched for answers. Most of the time, all she had to do was hear Minako's voice or see her face somewhere, and it was like a spark was lit somewhere deep inside her that flared to life only for her. At times, she made her so angry she felt as if she could melt lead with her bare hands! But no matter what, when they were together…

She felt more alive than at any other times she could think of, and no one, _no one_, had ever had that effect on her. It was undeniable. It was as if her mere presence fed the inner fire of her soul.

'But is it love?'

"I don't know," Rei whispered to the wind. But what else could it be?

And who did she think she was fooling?

Angrily, Rei stood up and turned away from the footpath to look out over the perfection of the stone garden below her. Placing a hand against the trunk of the old tree, she leaned against it slightly as she studied the simple beauty of the garden's design, using its intricate swirls and dips to clear her troubled mind and regain some perspective, totally missing the alarmed cries of her crows as they lifted off in startled flight above her.

Unable to concentrate, she leaned her head wearily against the strength of the tree. "I just can't deal with this right now," she groaned. "I need time to think!"

"So..." came the quiet, yet oh, so familiar voice. "Is this a bad time then?"

Nearly coming out of her skin, Rei turned around so fast she almost fell, except for her quick grip on the solid strength of the old tree.

"Minako?" she asked though suddenly dry lips. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

END PART SIX 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Echoes of a Distant Demon**

By: Sailor Doc

**Chapter Seven**

_Smoke._

_All around her it billowed and rolled. The atmosphere here was heavy with it and mixed with the cold, damp haze of an icy fog. Together, the two seemed to cling and stick to everything they touched, including every inch of her skin not covered by her uniform fuku. As it was now, she could barely see six feet in front of her._

_It had been a furious battle._

_Luna and Artemis had detected a secret base of Queen Beryl's hidden on one of Jupiter's lesser moons, and Queen Serenity had sent her senshi here to annihilate its threat. They had responded immediately, and despite the fact that the youma stationed here had been tipped off and were waiting for them, had made short work of their evil menace. The senshi had come in hard and fast, giving no quarter and asking none in return. Venus had placed her soldiers to their very best advantage, and the effects had been devastating to the unwelcome inhabitants of this normally deserted moon. Now, all that was left was the infamous 'fog of war,' in this case mostly courtesy of the combined attacks of Mars and Mercury. Venus, however, had a problem that was starting to leave a bitter taste in her mouth as opposed to the sweet taste of victory she should be enjoying right now._

_One of her senshi was missing._

_She took a deep breath. The air around her stank of brimstone, ozone, and the charred flesh of several hundred dead youma. She would probably have gagged at the stench if she could take time to think about it, but time was a luxury she couldn't afford. They had to get out of there in case whichever General had been in charge of this place returned with reinforcements. But, first, they had to gather what information they could from their computers, destroy the base complex itself, and most importantly, find their missing comrade. Venus had vowed long ago that no soldier would ever be left behind._

_Not on her watch._

_Even if that soldier wasn't..._

_"Reiko," she whispered softly as her eyes strained against the thick, gray fog. "Where are you, love?"_

_Breaking up the assignments, they all went to work quickly, with Mercury on the computers, Jupiter on turning the complex into a heap of rubble, and herself on search and rescue. A task made that much harder by the fact that Mars would not answer her communicator. _

_Or could not._

_Checking her compass once again, she continued heading blindly in the last direction she had actually seen Mars, her dark hair swirling around her as she turned to face yet another attacker, her brilliant eyes flashing a promise of fiery death as a column of flame erupted from her outstretched hands..._

_"Mars! Mars, can you hear me?" she called out periodically as she plodded through the slowly dissipating haze. "Mars!"_

_Reaching the spot she had last seen her partner, she began to search the area in detail, and then she felt a cold shiver sweep across her skin that had nothing to do with the lingering effects of Mercury's fog. Her face blanched white._

_The ground here showed signs of a tremendous struggle, and there were several patches of blood scattered among the rocks. Youma didn't bleed._

_But senshi did._

_"Rei!"_

_She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice, and at that point, she really didn't care as she cried out the name again with all her might._

_"REI!"_

_With desperate eyes, she began to trace the trail of blood, stumbling after it as it led off into the mist that continued to swirl and dive among the rocky hills. About fifteen yards out, she came upon Mars' communicator, crushed and sticky to her touch as she picked it up with trembling fingers, now stained red with blood._

_Rei's blood._

_Unable to speak, Minako could only stare at the broken piece of equipment in her hands. "No," she whispered, her voice cracking on the word. Slowly, tears formed at the corners of her eyes, only to begin their sad journey down her bloodless cheeks and splash soundlessly against the blood stained communicator that offered her no answers. Only more questions that she feared the answers to._

_In her stunned silence, she almost missed the beeping of her own communicator._

_"Venus," she said as she answered the insistent tone, her voice a rough whisper at best._

_"Mercury here," came the brisk, business-like voice of the Princess of Mercury. "Sensors indicate a lifeform 25 degrees south, southwest of your current position. Please be advised that as we are the only known lifeforms on this moon, it may very well be Mars. Do you copy?"_

_Taking a tight grip on the rollercoaster ride of her emotions, she answered the senshi of wisdom. "Yes, thank you," she said, her tone now more alert and hopeful. "I'm on my way."_

_"Minako," Mercury added gently. "Makoto is on her way in case you need her, okay?"_

_"Thanks," she said, suddenly even more grateful for her good friends. "I may," she added, starting to move in the indicated direction. "I found her communicator and it's a mess."_

_"Hang in there!" came that calm, steady voice. "I'm sure she's okay!"_

_"Venus out," she managed, and, closing the communicator, broke into a cautious, watchful jog._

_Arriving at the area indicated by Mercury's sensors, Venus came to a stop and scanned the area._

_Nothing. Even though the fog was starting to lift, she could see absolutely nothing._

_"Rei!" she called out again, her heart starting to pound in frustration and fear. "Can you hear me? Rei!"_

_Silence._

_Then she heard it. Just the soft scrape of something as it moved against the nearby rocks, but she quickly turned in that direction, eyes straining to see through the swirling mists that roiled and played along the ground._

_And suddenly, there she was._

_Holding her obviously injured left arm closely against her body, Mars limped painfully out of the cloud of smoke and fog, blood still dripping slowly from her limp fingertips. Sensing more than seeing a presence, she looked up at her senshi leader and at first, scowled darkly. Then, seeing the worry on her lover's face, her expression quickly changed. Coming to a staggering stop, she straightened her stance, and with a nonchalant tilt of her bruised and soot-blackened face said gruffly, "Even a youma can get in a lucky shot every once in a while... but only once!" she added with a wicked flash of teeth and an almost evil grin._

_Tears of joy and relief streaming down her face, Minako couldn't help but laugh as she ran forward and pulled Rei into her arms. Grunting at the force of Minako's welcome, Rei refused to let her know how much it hurt! Instead, she closed her good arm around her partner's back, and held her shaking form against her own._

_"I'm okay, Mina," she insisted. "Really, it just looks much worse than it is."_

_"I thought I'd lost you!" Minako said. Pressing her cheek against Rei's chest, she listened to the reassuring beat of her heart and refused to let her go. "I found your communicator and all that blood, and I..."_

_"Shh," Rei said softly, pulling her gently closer. "It's over now. I'm here, you're here, and soon, we'll be going home together. That's the way you told me you always like it to come down, isn't it?"_

_Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Minako could only manage a nod, refusing to give up the comfort of her current position._

_Smiling, despite her pain, Rei pressed a reassuring kiss against the top of her lover's head. "I'll always come home with you, Mina," she said. "Sometimes, it may take me a bit longer to get there than you may like," she added with a gentle smile, "but, I promise you... wherever **you** are is my home, and at the end of all my days, I will be with you._

_Always."_

* * *

"Minako? What are you doing here?" 

Rei stared in disbelief at the young woman standing before her. In her nondescript jeans and t-shirt, her hair covered by a ball cap and her eyes hidden behind dark glasses, Minako was still very recognizable to the shinto priestess, even in this 'stealth mode'. Recovering from her initial shock, Rei straightened up and quickly adopted an air of disapproving nonchalance. "What if the press had caught you? It would have caused a riot out there!"

"Why do you think I _**snuck**_ in?" the idol singer asked with a mischievous grin.

"You're missing the point," Rei frowned, ignoring the irrational urge to answer that grin with one of her own. "They would have been all over you in seconds, and I wouldn't have been able to help you," she said, turning her head away.

"I knew they'd never catch me," Minako insisted with a confidant smile. "I have my ways."

Turning back to her, Rei cast a skeptical eye in her direction. "Seem awfully sure of yourself, don't you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes actually, I am!" Minako insisted lightly. Seeing Rei's continued doubt, Minako said, "Have you already forgotten? I was Sailor V long before I ever knew who Sailorvenus was! How do you think I was able to get in and out of places so easily back then? On top of that, I've been a popular idol most of my life, and if I hadn't discovered how to get out and about on my own long ago, I would have gone crazy in that ivory tower my manager would have kept me locked away in. It's actually quite easy, once you get the hang of it!" she insisted.

"Okay," Rei allowed, nodding her head. "So you got in here," she said, reaching for her broom and looking off over the gardens with feigned indifference. "Congratulations! That still doesn't answer the original question. What are you doing here?" she asked again, not turning to look back at the other young woman.

A little put off by Rei's cold manner, Minako's smile slipped a bit, and she cast her still shaded eyes downward as it became plain to her that Rei would not let her in as easily as she had hoped for.

"_Be patient!" Artemis had said to her just before she'd left the penthouse. "Despite the fact that this whole debacle has totally disrupted her life, you know how she can be! My guess is that she's about met her limit. She's never been noted for her patience, you know!"_

_"But, Artemis," she'd started, thinking he was being far too serious, and barely able to keep her excitement under control._

_"But nothing, Minako!" the white cat had insisted, trying to rein in her enthusiasm just a little. Afraid of seeing how hurt she would be if Rei rejected her, he'd tried to bring her back down to earth a bit. Closing his eyes, he said, "Just be honest, Minako! Nothing more, nothing less. She deserves that much, right?" he asked, his green eyes opening to look at her in honest appeal._

Looking at Rei now, her face in profile, her chin set at a defiant angle, and her eyes refusing to meet hers, Minako knew her work was cut out for her. If she could ever hope to establish, much less re-  
establish, any kind of a relationship with this proud young woman, she would have to be the one to take that all too important first step.

Removing her hat, she stepped forward to stand directly in front of the stubborn priestess, who turned to look at her in surprise. Removing the dark glasses that had kept her eyes hidden, she looked at Rei with all the honesty and longing in her heart, and simply said, "I came to see you, Rei. I had to see you."

Momentarily taken aback by the close proximity of the other woman, Rei was thrown by the openness of Minako's words. They were simple. They were honest. And for the first time since she had met the girl in this lifetime, there seemed to be no hidden meaning or agenda. Which begged the question…

"Why?" Rei asked abruptly, taking a couple of steps back from her.

With a soft sigh, Minako allowed Rei her personal space and looked down at the footpath a few moments before saying quietly, "Several reasons, actually. One, I was worried about you and wanted to see for myself that you were okay."

Nodding thoughtfully, Rei accepted that. "Thank you," she said, retaking her seat on the bench beneath the old tree. "I appreciate your concern." Watching as Minako started to fidget, she added, "I was sorry to hear about your bodyguards. Were you very close?"

Minako looked over toward the stone garden, determined not to let her emotions get the best of her. This was not the time or place, damnit! But, Rei had always had a talent for getting to the root of anything that upset or disturbed her, and that talent was obviously still in place.

Refusing to get upset or to look back at her, Minako cleared her throat and said heavily, "Yes. They had both been with me for several years, and had become more like family to me than employees. It's been... pretty bad."

"I can see that. Here," she heard Rei say with surprising gentleness.

Looking warily back at her out of the corner of her eye, she saw the handkerchief in Rei's outstretched hand. With a slight smile, she hesitantly stepped forward and took it, gratefully excepting Rei's silently indicated offer to join her on the shaded bench.

"It must have been hard," Rei said, as Minako settled onto the bench, the unused cloth held tightly in her hand.

"Yeah, well not as hard as it's been on their real families, I'm sure," she said, playing down her own pain in deference to theirs.

Nodding, Rei easily recognized what Minako was doing, and allowed the subject to gracefully slide away. "Regardless," she said seriously, "I'm sure they appreciate your concern, Minako, as I do. But, let me assure you. I am perfectly okay."

Looking up at her, Minako unconsciously allowed Rei to see her unguarded expression. "Are you sure, Rei? Are you really sure? I mean, you actually killed a man!"

Rei was shocked at the pain she could see laid bare in those lovely, caramel-colored eyes. She had not expected that! For the first time since Minako had gotten there, Rei could clearly see the stress, the lack of sleep, the over work, the suffering, and the naked loneliness this young woman had been enduring for she had no idea how long.

"Really, Mina!" she said gently, trying to reassure the other girl, and wondering briefly why she had flinched as if she'd been struck when Rei called her that. Turning to face her, Rei impulsively reached out and gathered Minako's hands in her own. "I knew exactly what I was doing, and I have no regrets about it," she said. Tilting her head down, she tried to make eye contact with the idol, who kept her face averted, but Rei could clearly see the blush that lightly covered Minako's cheeks, and it was only then that she became aware of the small hands trembling within her own. Surprised, Rei felt her own cheeks began to color as she slowly opened her hands, allowing Minako to pull hers back into her own lap, and an awkward silence descended on the bench until Rei cleared her throat.

"So," she said, her fingers picking at the edge of the bench as she looked out over the grounds. "What else brings you here?"

"I beg your pardon?" Minako asked, more to buy a few more moments to recover from that one, brief disconcerting moment than anything else.

"That was just one reason," Rei explained. "You said there were several."

"Oh. Yes," Minako answered. "I also wanted to let you know that I've decided to take your advice."

"My advice?" Rei asked, drawing a complete blank as to what she could be talking about.

"I called my doctor," Minako said, looking at her with a slightly nervous smile. "I have an appointment to see him in two days."

"Minako!" Rei exclaimed before she could stop herself, a dark, yet delighted grin spreading across her face. "I'm so glad!" Four years ago she would have probably said something like, 'It's about time you showed some common sense and came around to reason, Aino Minako!' Now, with the passage of time and the still vivid memories of the other girl's death, she couldn't contain her relief. "I know you can beat it this time," Rei encouraged. "We caught it early, and you can beat it. I'm sure of it!"

"I may need your help," Minako said shakily.

"Whatever you need, whatever you want," Rei said. "I'll be there for you. Just ask."

"Be careful what you say, Mars Reiko-san," the idol singer said softly, lowering her eyes once again. "I may just hold you to it."

That name again. Rei shivered. Why did she have to use it just now?

A soft breeze rustled the leaves overhead, breaking the silence that had fallen between them once again, until Rei gathered her courage and asked, "So, was there anything else you need to see me about, Minako?"

"Yes, actually," she said quietly. "We need to talk, Rei. _**I**_ need to talk. It's time I was totally honest with you. Long past time actually, if you want to know the truth," she added tiredly.

"The truth about what?" Rei asked, almost afraid of the answer, yet oddly craving it as well.

"The truth about us and who we really were in the past life."

Rei felt an irrational surge of anger. "The truth? About the past life? Why is that so important now?" she demanded. "With you it's always been about the 'past life!' What does that have to do with here and now? The present day? That's what I'm interested in, Minako!"

Minako frowned. "Rei, you know as well as I do what a tremendous influence what happened back then has had on our lives. It still affects us! Even now it guides our thoughts, effects our decisions, shapes who we are, what we think, and... and..."

"And what, Minako?" Rei ordered. "Come on, spit it out! I love a good story, so don't stop now!"

Minako's eyes flashed as she reacted to Rei's tirade. "And who we love," she said glaring at her, and lifting her chin in challenge.

Rei answered the idol singer's glare with one of her own. "I thought we were talking about 'truth,'" she said, "so unless you intend to tell me the truth about someone you love, then I see no more point to this conversation!"

"Why else do you think I'm here?" Minako demanded.

"I'm not sure," Rei said. "I thought we were discussing truth. So, am I expected to believe you now, after all this time?"

"Rei, if you'd just..." Minako tried to begin in exasperation, only to be cut off by the angry priestess.

"I mean, how many times did you and Artemis lie to us anyway?" she demanded.

"We only did what we felt we had to, to protect you guys! To give Usagi and the rest of you time to awaken your full senshi powers and remember the mission from the past life!" Minako insisted.

"But you hadn't fully awakened yet either!" Rei stormed. "Why presume to take all of the burden on yourself?"

"Because not regaining your memories along with your powers was slowing you down and holding you back. It made you all more vulnerable!" she answered. "I already had a year's worth of experience fighting all alone and I had also regained all my memories."

"That still doesn't explain why you would take such risks!" Rei demanded. "Why do such a thing?"

"To protect Usagi!" Minako said patiently. "We knew they were after the Mystical Silver Crystal, and that it was hidden deep within her heart. We also knew that _**they**_ didn't know that, so we decided to use that knowledge to our advantage. We hoped that as a mature soldier and without the complication of a relationship with Endymion, that she would be able to control the power of the crystal and restore peace to the planet."

"That still doesn't really answer the question!" Rei insisted. "Why take such risks? Alone? We may not have been as strong or as experienced, but we could have helped you!" Shaking her head, Rei continued. "All those risks you took! Pretending to be the Princess! Luring the Generals out in open confrontation! Inviting endless attacks from youma! What were you thinking, Minako? Were you out of your mind?"

"No. I was dying."

The quiet simplicity of the words left Rei speechless. Staring open mouthed at the delicate beauty sitting next to her, Rei couldn't help but marvel at her winsome frailty: A cunningly deceptive mask that nature had given her to hide the heart of a fiercely noble warrior.

Finding encouragement in the serenity of this place, with the gentle afternoon sun that filtering through the trees and warming her face, Minako continued, her voice quiet in deference to its sanctity. "I had just found out about the tumor maybe a day or two before Artemis first came into my life," she started. "They had told me that there was an operation, but that my chances of a completed recovery without a remission were pretty slim, and that the longer I waited, the slimmer they would get. I was already an idol by then, just at the beginning of my career, and I had no one around, really, to talk to about all this and help guide me through it. I had just turned thirteen that October, and all the possibilities seemed really bad to me. Then, Artemis appeared, and he provided me the opportunity I needed to push all those decisions I didn't want to face into the background. I never told my manager how serious my illness really was, and I convinced Artemis that it wasn't that bad."

She smiled as the memories came back to her. "It was great fun being Sailor V! Everything was really all so simple then. I wasn't just Aino Minako, pop idol singing sensation, or Aino Minako, terminally ill cancer patient with maybe a year or two to live. I was Sailor V! The mysterious and daring sailor-suited champion of justice! A jewel thief? No sweat! A bank robbery, you say? Not a problem! I loved it! And even better yet? I excelled at it!"

Rei couldn't argue with that. Stories of her exploits had made it even into the shrine itself, and she remembered she had been just as intrigued as the rest of Tokyo by the beautiful, young masked heroine.

"I've always loved the limelight," Minako continued. "Being center stage with all the world looking up to me! It's an unbelievable rush to share your energy with others, and when you feel the love you're receiving in return, it's just so easy to multiply that and give it back! Sailor V gave me the ultimate opportunity to give back to the world my love, my hopes, and my dreams! It was wonderful!" she enthused. "Until I couldn't hide my illness from Artemis anymore." Her tone change, subtly. "He was furious! But, by then, it was too late. Venus had awakened, with all her memories and responsibilities intact, and Sailor V was, to all intents and purposes, gone for me."

"When did you start to remember?" Rei asked.

"The night I first met a jewel thief called Tuxedo Kamen," she said, her eyes taking on a distant look.

Rei was surprised. "You met him way back then?"

"Yes," Minako said. "I was attempting to apprehend him one night, and it was during that fight that it hit us both pretty hard."

"The memories?" Rei asked.

"Yes," she answered. "In retrospect, I don't think he remembered quite as much as I did that first night. What I do know is that we were both shaken pretty badly by what we had seen. Suddenly, the whole world had changed again. I saw everything! My true self, the Moon Kingdom in all its glory, the senshi, all of us devoted to each other, our Princess, and her Kingdom. And I saw it all destroyed and why in graphic detail. It was made very clear to me that night just exactly what my true mission was. I had to do everything within my power to ensure that the devastation of before was not allowed to repeat itself. All of a sudden it wasn't just for fun anymore. In the blink of an eye it had become deadly serious." She sighed heavily. "And once again, I found myself alone, with only Artemis to help me, for though I knew you guys existed, you were nowhere in sight, and I felt more alone than I had ever been before."

"But _**why**_?" Rei asked again leaning forward. Caught up in Minako's story, she really wanted to understand what had driven the lonely young girl to extending her isolation. "Couldn't you have started looking for us? Sought out the friends and comrades you knew would help you? I don't understand," she said, her brow furrowing in confusion. "What made you push us away?"

"Well," she started, with just a trace of hesitation, "two things actually. After Artemis found out just how seriously ill I was, we had to alter all the plans we had originally made. The fact that it was terminal put a time frame on us he hadn't been counting on, and we had to speed things up by forcing Beryl's hand. We may not have had time to wait for your powers to develop, so we came up with the idea of 'Princess Venus, heir to the moon kingdom.' It would draw them out, focus them on me, plus give us an excuse to remain separated from you guys while you were continuing to grow and gain strength. We both felt it was of the utmost importance that you all be at your full powers and skills when I..."

"Don't say it!" Rei said, cutting her off. "We all know what happened."

"Don't be so angry, Rei," Minako said, turning to look at her pointedly. She was not used to having to explain herself or her actions to anyone, and this was pushing her limit. "You were the one who insisted on knowing these things! Do you think I actually wanted to go through all of this crap by myself? Well, do you?" she demanded, and Rei flinched. "Of course, I wanted you guys with me! I was tired! So very tired of it all! I could remember how close we had all been! What good friends we were to each other! I was so envious every time I saw all of you together! I wanted to join in too! To be a part of all the times you spent together! I didn't know how I was going to be able to carry on without you all by my side! But, Artemis and I both felt it would be better for us all if we could avoid the emotional complications that would arise for everyone when I died."

"Well, that worked out really well," Rei said bitterly.

"We were wrong," Minako said softly. "Terribly wrong, and it was all my fault."

"What makes you say it like that?" Rei asked, curious at Minako's quiet admission.

"The second reason I tried to push you guys away, but couldn't," she admitted. "I remembered you."

Startled, Rei leaned back and stared at Minako, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. "What exactly do you mean?" she asked. "And what would that have to do with anything?"

Minako easily saw the sudden wary look in Rei's eyes and her own closed in silent pain as she stood and moved away from the stone bench. Holding her arms against her chest as if to ward off a sudden chill, she kept her back turned to the young priestess still seated under the sheltering arms of the ancient tree. They stayed that way for several moments. Minako trying to gather her thoughts and her scattered emotions. Rei silently waiting for an answer she felt she already knew in her heart.

Finally, Rei rose to her feet and walked up behind her. "Minako. Stop," she said gently. "You don't have to do this right now. Just let it go. We can talk about it later, when you've had more time to think."

"But, don't you see, Rei?" Minako said. "That's part of the problem! I've had way too much time to do nothing more than think about this."

"But, Minako," Rei started, unable to stand the amount of pain she could hear in the other girl's voice.

"No, Rei," Minako said, cutting her off. Turning her head slightly she offered a brief smile before returning her gaze to the small orchard across the footpath. "You asked me an honest question, and I promised you honest answers, so then, this is the honest truth," she said, taking a deep breath. "I love you."

There it was. She had said it.

Though the answer wasn't totally unexpected, Rei still blinked a moment in confusion, her brain not quite able to wrap itself around the words she'd just heard. "It's okay Minako, I understand," she said, with only the slightest touch of a stammer. "I mean, you're my fellow senshi and I... I love you, too."

Minako closed her eyes and almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. She had expected a bit more of a violent reaction from the hot-headed priestess. Clearly, she had _**not**_ understood what she had just said.

"No, Rei," she said with infinite patience as she turned to face her. "I don't just 'love you.' I'm **_in_** love with you!" she said, looking directly into those beautiful, dark-brown eyes. "I think I always have been," she added with a soft smile.

Rei, to her credit, didn't panic. The moment she had secretly anticipated had come, just as she had hoped and feared it would, and here she was. All alone in what some people would consider a romantic setting, with one of the most beloved and beautiful young women on the entire planet. The only other person she had ever met who could make her own modest world tilt on its axis with a single word, and she had just told her she loved her, no! Was _**in**_ love with her.

What to say, what to say?

"I know."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Minako asked, turning to stare in confusion at the priestess who now stood quietly beside her.

Gathering her courage, Rei turned to face her. "I said, 'I know.' I remember, Minako. I remember who we were in the past life. I remember how close we were then, and I remember what we meant to each other."

"Rei," Minako said, looking at the young woman standing next to her. She wanted to be happy! She wanted to throw herself into Rei's arms and know that everything would finally be okay again. But, as she looked at her standing there, a gentle breeze blowing long strands of hair against the side of her cheek, she could tell it was still too soon. Instead, she took a deep breath and asked, "How long have you known?"

Turning, Rei moved back down the footpath a couple of steps before she answered, "Just a few days." Coming to a stop, she couldn't help but ask the question, as she appeared to study the edge of the path at her feet. "Do you really still feel all those old emotions from way back then? I mean, come on, Mina!" she said as she turned to face her again. "That was how long ago? Do you really expect me to believe you still feel that strongly about me?"

"Yes actually, I do," she said. "And why do you keep calling me that?"

Rei stared at her blankly before she remembered the private nature of the pet name.

_...'my Mina,' she whispered into the delicate ear beneath her lips, her fingers trailing over warm, supple flesh that quivered at her touch..._

Blushing fiercely, she snapped her head back to the orchard and mentally scrambled for a comeback that didn't sound totally lame. "I, uh, I'm sorry, Mina... I mean Minako!" she grimaced. "I didn't mean to um..."

"It's okay, Rei," Minako said, rescuing the other girl from her own gaffe. "I understand, but I really wish you wouldn't call me that unless you mean it."

"Okay," Rei said, relieved that the idol was willing to let it drop. The vision that had come into her head along with the memory of that name had left her feeling a bit warmer than she should have at this time of day in the shade of the old tree. "I do seem to remember that I called you that on more than just 'special occasions,' Minako."

"True," Minako conceded, "but only when we were alone together... 'Reiko-chan'."

_'...I've missed you so much, Reiko-chan,' Minako said, as she allowed the robe to slip from her shoulders and fall silently to the floor. 'Welcome home, love…'_

Rei gulped. "Point taken," she said.

Minako frowned. "Look, I know this has all come on you rather suddenly. I totally understand how confusing it can be to have a bunch of memories from a former life crammed into your head all at once. It's hard to grasp it all, Rei. You can't do it overnight! It's going to take some time."

Rei looked up gratefully at the other girl. "Thanks, Minako! Actually you're right. I have been having trouble trying to come to grips with all this, especially where it concerns my feelings for you."

Minako looked up hopefully.

"I still only have bits and pieces of what happened back then," Rei said. "And I do remember sharing my life with you. I get the feeling you'd like for us to pick up where we left off, but... I don't think I'm ready for that just yet," Rei confessed. "I'm not saying I won't ever be!" she quickly added as she saw the disappointment in the other girls face. "You said it yourself, Minako! I just need some time. Are you willing to give me that?"

"Does that mean we can't at least be friends?" Minako asked, afraid of the answer.

"Of course not!" Rei reassured her. "We still have a battle to fight! Have you already forgotten?" Rei gently prodded her. As Minako shook her head, Rei said, "Good. You'd better not." Turning again toward the bench, Rei guided them both back toward it. "Besides, I could really use a good friend right now," she said, taking a seat.

"What do you mean," Minako asked, glad of the distraction Rei had so kindly provided as she sat down beside her.

"All that press out there," Rei said, indicating the front of the shrine. "I need to try and find a way to get all this pressure off the shrine. It disrupts the daily routine, upsets the people trying to come here for help, and it's all my fault!"

"Well, if you'd care for the advice of a veteran of the press wars," Minako started.

"Please," Rei scoffed. "I'm willing to listen to anyone at this point, especially someone with your experience."

"Okay, there are two things you can do to get them off your back, and allow the shrine to return to its normal routine," Minako began.

"I'm listening," Rei said.

"First, you need to give a press conference," Minako said.

"No way!" Rei said, recoiling in horror at the very thought.

"I know you hate that sort of thing, but sometimes it can't be helped. In this case, I believe it will actually help. Trust me on this!" Minako said as she encouraged the disapproving young priestess. "I promise I'll help! I'll even be there, and that will help divert some of the attention off you! Rei," she said forcing the priestess to look at her. "They just want to hear your thoughts and share them with the public."

"But, my thoughts are my own! What if I don't want to share them?" Rei argued.

"You don't have to tell them your life story," Minako teased. "Just give them a few basic facts and then clam up in your usual charming fashion," she said, the old twinkle back in her eye. "They'll be fascinated by your brooding crypticness and you'll be done with them, for while at least anyway."

Not entirely happy with that suggestion, Rei still grudgingly accepted the wisdom of it. What Minako said did make sense, and if it would help the shrine, she would endure it. It did make her reluctant to ask what the second thing was though.

"So," she grumped, "what else did you have in mind?"

"Move in with me."

"What!" Rei exclaimed. "How is that supposed to help?"

"If you're not here," Minako explained patiently, "they have no reason to stay here either."

"Well..." Rei stalled. "Why your place? Why not go to the country, or even my father's place?" she asked, cringing even as those last words left her mouth.

Minako hesitated before she answered. "Well, for two reasons actually."

"Here we go again with the reasons," Rei mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Minako asked, not quite catching that.

"Nothing," Rei said, with a sigh. "You were just saying there were two reasons."

"Yes," the idol singer said, back on track. "First off, security. Even if the press finds out where you're staying, they know there's no way they can get into that building to see you unless you allow it."

Rei nodded, liking that idea a lot. "Okay, I can see that," she said. "So, what's the other reason?"

Again, Minako hesitated before she started to speak, her voice suddenly softer. "Because... well, because..."

"Because what, Minako?" Rei asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because I can't go through this alone again," she whispered, and Rei had to strain to hear it.

"Minako?" Rei said, disturbed by the tone of her voice.

Clearing her throat, Minako stood and straightened to her full height before turning to face her. "I know you need time Rei, and I swear I'll give you all the time and space you need! I promise you! But I... I..." she paused and swallowed loudly. "I want you with me this time. Please! Help me get through it! I need you, Rei."

Rei studied her as she stood there, and took the measure of the person she was. She was strong, she was proud, she was a leader and she possessed a brilliant mind and a beautiful, giving, heart. But now she was wounded in both body and spirit, and she was asking for her help. How could she say no? She had never been able to deny her anything anyway, and she knew it, so why start now?

_...I'll always come home with you, Mina..._

"Whatever you need," Rei said, walking forward slowly. "Whatever you want," she said, coming to a stop in front of her. "I'll be there for you," she promised, as she looked into her eyes. "Just ask."

_...Sometimes it may take me a bit longer to get there than you may like..._

Secretly cursing her damnably fragile emotional state, Minako couldn't stop the trembling that started to shake her slight frame as Rei stood there with her, and her eyes dropped to the ground as she fought with herself for control.

"You do remember me saying that to you today, right?" Rei asked.

Minako nodded her head.

As if reaching out to hold a bird, Rei gently cupped Minako's chin, lifting her eyes to meet her own. "I do need time, Minako. I don't know how much, but I do know this," she said, reaching forward and deliberately taking her hands. "I want to try." Looking up from their hands through that thick, dark fall of bangs, she smiled gently as she squeezed the delicate fingers she held in her own work-worn hands. "I do want to try. Just be patient with me, okay?" the dark brown eyes beseeched her.

_...wherever **you** are is my home..._

Minako felt her heart constrict as she looked into that earnest face. "Okay," was all she could manage, a blush she made no attempt to hide coloring her cheeks.

Rei smiled. "So," she said, tucking one small hand into the crook of her arm. "It's getting late. Don't you think we should go home now?"

* * *

END PART SEVEN 


	8. Chapter 8A

**Echoes Of A Distant Demon**

**By: Sailor Doc**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-A**

_**Radiant**_

_**No other word that came to mind could better describe the beauty that lay beside her now.**_

_**And Mars was awed by the magnitude of the blessing that was her Venus.**_

_**Here, in the dimly lit stillness of their private chambers, she seemed to glow from within, a warm golden light that bathed her form in waves of light that gently washed over her, and illuminated the very texture of her skin, her hair and eyes.**_

_**In silent reverence, Mars watched over her as she slowly began to awaken. First, the gentle frown that signified her reluctant rise to consciousness, and then the eyes, which opened slowly, as if under protest, until they finally focused on her.**_

_**And then she smiled, and the early morning light paled in comparison.**_

_**Rising from her pillows, she allowed the covers to pool around her waist as she sat up and turned to look down at Mars with sleepy eyes. One delicate hand rose to sweep her glorious hair behind her ear, before falling back down to gently caress Mars' all too unworthy cheek.**_

_**"Good morning, my love," she whispered, smiling down at her with adoring eyes. **_

_**To Mars it seemed that every particle of light in the room was gathered, magnified and then reflected in her and her alone.**_

_**She was the personification of love and beauty, descended here to enrapture Mars with the benediction of her love. **_

_**Reaching upward, toward that glorious light, she placed a reverent hand behind her lover's head and gently guided her down to meet her eager lips, the more to worship at this, her most holy of all shrines.**_

_**Her Goddess.**_

_**Her love.**_

_**Her Mina. **_

* * *

**Friday, Early Morning**

Gray clouds hung low against the Tokyo skyline and Rei's view of them was rather blotchy as she looked past the droplets that clung tenaciously to the windows of the long, black limo. Funny, how their oppressive dreariness so neatly matched the atmosphere inside the car as well, she mused as she cut her eyes to her immediate left to check out the other occupant of the back seat.

Seated against the opposite door, Aino Minako gazed out her own window, seemingly oblivious to anything and everyone around her. Even Artemis, offering what comfort he could by resting gently in her lap, was somewhat rejected. The hand that would normally be stroking his soft, furry back instead lay limply against the seat at her side.

Rei would have been lying to herself if she didn't admit she was worried. She knew that Minako was extremely concerned about the doctor's appointment that lay ahead of them this morning, but this seemed to go far beyond that. Rei frowned. What had set her off? What could have prompted this depressed, almost self loathing she could sense coming off her in waves?

Grimly, Rei looked up toward the front of the car, past the back of Toranaga-san's head and out into the heavy morning traffic. Blocking out the faint street noise that filtered through the thick glass of the limo, Rei turned her thoughts to the problem at hand. It had to be something else. She had been living with Minako for the past 36 hours. A mere day and a half. She blushed lightly.

But what a day and a half it had been!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wednesday, Late Afternoon**

Leaving the shrine took longer than she thought it would.

As she led Minako out of the formal gardens, she began looking for the head of the shrine. She eventually found the older gentleman in his office, pouring over accounts, and politely asked for a word. He smiled at the young woman he'd known for so many years and invited them both in, asking if they would care to take tea. Knowing it was rude to rush these things and turn down his offer of hospitality, she smiled and accepted for both of them. Pleased with her excellent manners, he asked who her young friend was, and Rei introduced him to Minako.

"Ah! This is the young woman whose life you saved, yes?" he asked as they sat around a modest table. The beautifully appointed room had a wonderful view of the grounds.

"Yes, Grandfather," Rei answered respectfully.

Looking at the young idol, the ancient priest seemed to take the measure of her. Minako lowered her eyes and withstood his scrutiny in silence.

"You have a good heart," he finally said, with a knowing smile, "like our Rei-chan's. You have already done great things, and yet it is within you to do so much more."

Blushing, Minako cleared her throat and said, "Thank you. It gives me great joy to be able to help others."

The old priest nodded his head in approval as he sipped his tea. They sat together in companionable silence for several minutes, enjoying his excellent tea before he spoke again. "So, tell me, what brings you to my office today."

Looking quickly at Minako, Rei sat up a bit and said, "Minako has a plan that we think may relieve some of the outside pressure on the shrine."

His interest perked, the priest sat and listened as they both laid out Minako's plan. When they were finished, he asked several questions, and with Minako's help, they both were able to quell any fears he had for Rei's safety. Minako assured him that she would take good care of her, and Rei formally asked him to assign her duties to one of the others until such time as she would be able to resume them.

"The children will miss you," he said with a delightful twinkle in his eye, and Rei smiled widely as she told him to remind them she would be back soon, and that they should not slack off in their lessons! She was aware of Minako watching this exchange in rapt fascination, and she knew it was because the idol was getting a small peek into her life that she had probably never really imagined before. This, after all, was her life. Not the life of Sailormars, but that of Hino Rei, Shinto priestess.

After tea, they were free to go, and Rei led them back to her living quarters. As they entered the neatly kept rooms, Rei headed directly to a screened off area and began changing out of her robes for something a bit less conspicuous. On the other side of the partition, she could hear Minako roaming around the room, stopping now and then to look at whatever seemed to catch her eye.

"Is he really your grandfather?" Minako suddenly asked, out of the blue.

"No," Rei answered shortly.

"So why did you call him that?" she asked curiously.

Rei hesitated before answering the simple question. She knew Minako was only being inquisitive, but this had never been an easy subject for her to discuss. Finally, she reluctantly said, "After mother died, father dumped me here so he wouldn't have to deal with either my grief or my strange 'gifts'. Since then, he has been the closest I have ever come to having a real family."

"So, you call him that out of affection?" Minako asked.

Rei thought about that before answering simply. "Yes. Respect as well."

"I see," Minako said thoughtfully, as she returned to her inspection. "This is a really nice room," she added as Rei continued to change clothes. "The view from these windows is beautiful. Has it always been yours?"

Rei frowned. She truly hated answering personal questions! But, she schooled herself firmly, Minako was just trying to make conversation and get to know her better. So after a moment, she answered, "Since I first came here, yes."

"It's really light and open," she exclaimed. "Oh! Are these your parents?" Through the gap in the wooden screen caused by the hinges she could see the other girl leaning over to get a closer look at the old snapshot she had framed and kept on her desk.

Feeling her jaw cinch, she mumbled, "yes," as she roughly pulled the short sleeved henley over her head.

"You were so cute!" Minako exclaimed, picking up the photo to get a closer look. "How old were you here?"

"Five."

"Only five," she whispered, almost to herself. "You look like your mother," she said to Rei.

"Hrmpft," Rei groused, coming from behind the partition, now dressed in similar fashion to Minako. "I thought you'd say I looked more like him."

"Well, you do favor him, now that you mention it," Minako returned. "But only when you scowl. Like you're doing right now," she added with a smirk as the afore mentioned scowl deepened even more.

"We don't have time for this," Rei grumped. Grabbing a backpack and a large duffle bag from the top shelf of her closet she began to sort through her clothes and shoes.

"Anything I can do to help?" Minako asked from across the room.

"No," Rei answered, digging through her chest of drawers. "This shouldn't take long."

"Okay," Minako said, her eyes wandering to another part of the room where they landed on a floor to ceiling bookshelf and widened in surprise. There, in neatly kept rows, was a modest but impressive collection of manga and gashapon figures. "I would have never guessed," she whispered to herself as she moved closer and began to read a few of the titles. "Chirality, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Gunsmith Cats, Plastic Little, The Secret Garden." There were several artbooks as well, including one titled Venus, by Urushihara Satoshi which she was compelled to pull off the shelf and open. As the first full-page, lushly illustrated portrait came into view, she felt the immediate flush of a violent blush and quickly closed the book, placing it back on the shelf with a backward glance to see if Rei had seen her looking at it. To her relief, Rei was busily trying to arrange her clothes and things between the two bags and totally oblivious to anything else. With a sigh of relief, she said, "I never would have taken you for such an otaku, Rei."

Looking up, Rei saw her by the bookshelf and shrugged. "I've been collecting for years," she said, returning her attention to her work. "It's relaxing."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Minako's eyes were next drawn to five small, yet very familiar figures resting on the center shelf. Narrowing her eyes, she moved in for a closer look. Sure enough, it was Sailormoon and four of her planetary guardians. The attention to detail in their features and fukus was pretty impressive. But, it was the placement of two of the figures that caused her brows to vanish beneath of bangs. Venus was seated on a small white block, and leaning back against the hip of Mars, who was standing over her, resting one elbow on her shoulder. They looked very, very cozy indeed!

"Hino Rei! Where did you get these?" She asked, turning to look at Rei, who was just closing up her last bag.

"Oh, that?" Rei said nonchalantly. "They were in nearly every bubblegum machine in Japan for about two years or so. You mean you've never seen them before?"

"Yes! I mean no! That is, of course, I've seen them!" Minako said. "I just never would have thought that you..." her voice trailed off.

"Would bother to collect them?" Rei finished for her. A half grin flashed across her face. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do," she added as she turned and headed for the door.

"Maybe I don't," the idol singer murmured as the priestess walked by, but Rei heard her anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, Early Morning**

Reflecting back on that conversation, Rei had to admit that on some level, she had really enjoyed it. Minako had gotten her to open up, albeit a bit reluctantly, and she had also gotten a look at what it was really like to live in Rei's world. Grinning as she remembered the look of outrage on Minako's face when she had questioned her about the figurines, Rei couldn't help but be amused. And if Minako didn't think that she had seen her pick up that copy of Venus? The dark brown eyes twinkled merrily. She had another think coming, indeed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wednesday, Later Afternoon**

The trip back to Minako's car had been surprisingly easy. It became apparent quickly that Minako believed in a strategy of 'hide in plain sight'. If you dressed like the crowd you were most likely to be in, did nothing to draw attention to yourself, and moved as if you had somewhere to go, most people never even gave you a passing glance. Rei was amazed. In front of the shrine, a media frenzy was in full force with reporters and cameramen, trucks, and even a satellite dish or two, but after walking down a drainage ditch out the back of the formal gardens, they entered the street and walked boldly down the opposite side, right past all the hoopla focused on the front of the shrine. Rei glanced over at Minako, who flashed her a quick wink, and Rei could almost feel the delight Minako got out of pulling a fast one on the whole media world. Down two blocks and over one, they finally reached the black Mercedes, threw her bags in the trunk and than sank safely into the plush, leather seats in back. The soundproof window between the front and rear seats lowered, and the driver said, "Where to, miss?"

"Home, Toranaga-san! Take us home!"

"Very good, miss," the chauffeur said respectfully. Raising the window back into place, he started the car and pulled carefully out into traffic.

"It's about time you got back!" Artemis said as soon as the barrier closed. "Your cellphone has been going off every ten minutes. You must have 20 messages on that thing by now!"

"Hello, Artemis," Rei said as he wound down.

"Good afternoon, Mars," the white guardian cat answered after catching his breath. "I see she was able to convince you to join us."

"For awhile," Rei said, seeming to ignore the quickly hidden look of alarm from the other side of the seat. "Seeing as she asked me so nicely," she added, cutting slightly amused eyes in mock challenge toward the other girl.

"Whatever," Minako said disdainfully. Deliberately focusing on the large bag at her feet, she made a huge show of digging out her cellphone as she ignored the teasing of the dark priestess. Finally retrieving the thing, she looked at the number of messages and shook her head. "Twenty three? Do I even need to look and see who most of these are from?"

"No, not really," Artemis replied.

"Saitou-san?"

"Saitou-san."

"I remember him!" Rei said. "Is he still your manager?"

"Unfortunately yes," Minako answered, punching the buttons on her phone that would identify the caller for each message. "Saitou... Saitou... Saitou... Saitou." Exasperated, Minako finally said, "Does he just not understand the meaning of the words, 'I'm taking the rest of the day off?'"

"He probably didn't think you were serious. I mean, after all, it's something you've never really done before," Artemis replied.

Frowning at the cellphone, Minako considered whether or not she should just ignore it or not. "Twenty three messages? I've only been gone a couple of hours! What could have possibly made him try to call me that many times?" Worry flashed across her features and she said, "I'll just give him a quick call. It shouldn't take long." Turning to Rei, she said, "Are you hungry? I'm starving!"

"I could eat," Rei confirmed, watching as Minako hit the speed dial for Saitou's office.

"Let's order delivery when we get to the apartment," she said eagerly. "What do you like? Chinese? Italian? Mexican? It's Aino," she said into the phone, still looking at Rei.

"Chinese sounds good," Rei answered.

"Oooh, I love Chinese!" Minako exclaimed. "Maybe some happy family and shrimp-fried rice," she enthused. "Do you like 'The Orient?' They have the best egg rolls, and... hello?" she said, abruptly ending their conversation as her manager came on line. Rei could hear the frantic note in his voice from across the car.

"Here we go again. This isn't good," Artemis whispered into Rei's ear from his perch in the rear window behind her seat.

Rei turned her head to look back at him. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, mirroring his hushed tone.

"Just that this kind of disruption isn't unusual," he answered sadly. "When she should be finishing up for the day and going home for a well deserved rest and a hot meal, someone always seems to come up with one more catastrophe that only she can handle. For example, she totally missed lunch today, and what she had for breakfast just wasn't nearly sufficient to keep her going at her current pace. Just watch," he added, nodding his head in her direction. "My guess is we won't be going home or ordering Chinese anytime soon."

As the one sided conversation progressed, Rei watched the play of emotions across Minako's face in fascination.

"Where have I been? Taking care of some personal matters, if it's any of your business... No, I didn't take my cellphone with me! As I had said I was taking the rest of the day off, I really didn't think it was necessary... None of your business! I would have told you if it concerned you... I don't think so!... What do you want?... No! I will not come back in! I have plans for this evening and a houseguest... I don't care what the director said! I will not let my life revolve around this music video!... I mean it!... What?... No... No... I'm all right, really... I'm just tired, okay?... I'm really tired. I just need to rest a little and... Yes, I know you care, I just... Yes... Yes, you're right, he is an idiot, and she's no help at all...Two hours?... No, I... But... Well... Just two hours?... You promise?... Yes...Yes... Okay, I'll be there in about twenty minutes, but you tell them two hours is all they're getting... and yes, you do owe me for this! Bye."

Closing the cellphone, she continued to look at it folded neatly in the hands resting in her lap.

"I have to go into the office for a couple of hours. Do you mind?" she finally said, still not looking up at her.

Rei was struck again by how very tired she looked. Almost fragile.

"No, not at all," she answered.

"Thanks," Minako replied. Reaching out to touch the intercom button on the panel by her side, she reluctantly gave the driver the order that would take them to her office suite. "The director of this new video we're supposed to shoot next week is an idiot, and my so-called assistant can't seem to appease him at all," She offered in explanation, then she shook her head. "No, that's not fair. Yumi-san only started with us two weeks ago, and she just hasn't found her footing yet. It's just so hard to be patient sometimes though," she added, looking down again tiredly. All the previous sparkle she had shown at the idea of a quiet meal with Rei, and an early evening had vanished as the crushing weight of her professional responsibilities came crashing back down on her narrow shoulders.

"It's okay, Minako," Rei said gently. "We'll go, you'll answer all their stupid and annoying questions, and then we'll go home, just like we planned."

Minako smiled at her softly. "That reminds me. I need to set up your press conference so you can answer your own stupid and annoying questions."

Rei bit her lip and frowned before she said, "I knew I should have kept my mouth shut!"

Minako grinned widely. "The sooner we do it, the sooner it will be over with," she teased.

Rei flounced back against the seat. "Okay, fine. Whenever you think is best will be fine with me," she huffed.

With a slight smirk not at all dimmed by her tired eyes, Minako opened her cellphone once again, only this time she called her own office. "Emi? It's Minako. Let me speak to Yumi, please. Yes, I know, I'm on my way now, I just need her to take care of something for me before we all get caught up in this video hoopla. Okay, I'll wait." Looking over at Rei, who was pretending to ignore her by looking out the window, she smiled again. Happy, it seemed just to be able to spend even this small amount of time with her. "Yumi? Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need you to schedule a press conference... No, it's not for me, it's for my friend, Hino Rei... Yes, THAT Hino Rei... I'll be appearing with her... Tomorrow would be good... It doesn't matter, clear a spot... Okay, that sounds good... No, don't announce a time limit. I want Rei to feel she can leave whenever she's ready to... Sure... That's good! 10:30 am would be perfect!" Rei turned to look at her in horror and Minako's grin widened. "Okay, conference room A is good. Make sure Facilities knows so they can prepare the room in time, and that should do it. Anything else I should know before I get there?... No, Yumi... No, it's okay. You didn't know... I understand. You'll do better next time, don't worry about it... Okay... Okay... See you shortly. Bye."

"Okay, you're all set up. Tomorrow morning at 10:30," she said, snapping the phone shut.

"I heard," Rei grumbled. "Conference room A."

Minako grinned again as the car came to a halt and they exited it, heading toward the wide bank of elevators that would take them directly up to her office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, Early Morning**

Frowning, Rei couldn't help but think wryly that turnabout was, after all, fair play.

Taking a deep breath of the slightly over air-conditioned air in the damp car, she scowled darkly. She had only just begun to get a look at the reality that was Minako's world that first evening.

She hadn't liked what she'd seen one bit either. It smelled all too much like her father's counterfeit world of deals and dealers. Of liars and lies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wednesday, Early to Late Evening**

The elevator came to a stop on Minako's floor, and together they moved down the short corridor to the door that would open into her office. The word 'office,' however, was probably a bit inadequate to describe the idol's home-away-from-home. It was really more of a suite of offices comprised of three main rooms. A reception area presided over by her secretary, a small office occupied by her assistant, and a much larger room that served as Minako's private office, with its own washroom, sidebar and conference area.

Entering the reception area, they were greeted by Minako's long-suffering secretary, the formidable Aki Emi. The middle-aged woman glanced up at her employer from over the top of her glasses with a knowing look. "I thought you were taking the rest of the day off," she stated with a touch of wry humor in her voice.

"So did I," Minako countered wearily. "They're all in there, I take it?" she asked, looking toward her office door.

"Yes," Emi answered, rolling her eyes. "The cat, the mouse, and the village idiot," she added, referring to her manager, her assistant, and the director, in that order. "They got here about five minutes ago."

Minako nodded in understanding. "Did anyone else just happen to show up with them?" she inquired in a wary voice.

"You have to ask?" Emi said, looking at her boss as if she'd lost her mind. "Ishida brought his assistant director and that fruit-loop he wants to design the costumes with him."

Minako closed her eyes in frustration. "I can't believe they made me come in for this!" she said. Opening her eyes, she looked at Emi once again. "I've told him we already have someone to handle all the choreography and the costumes. Why do we have to go over this again and again?"

Emi shrugged her shoulders and offered a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Minako-san. I know you really didn't want to deal with this right now."

"It's okay, Emi-san," Minako said with weary patience. "I suppose it can't be helped now."

"They're going to just adore your lovely ensemble this evening, " The secretary quipped.

Minako grinned at Emi's twisted sense of humor. "Well, if they insist on disturbing me on my afternoon off, then they'll just have to live with what they get, won't they?" she said, sharing a brief laugh with her employee. "Anyway," she continued, "I want you to meet someone very special to me." Pulling Rei forward she said proudly, "Emi-san, this is Rei."

Rei immediately blushed a bright red. Minako had not bothered to use any honorific with her name, and Emi had a very knowing smile on her face as she looked her over.

"Ah! So this is 'Rei,' is it?' she said softly, reaching forward to grasp her hand. "Well, Rei-san. Let me be the first to say 'thank you'." Glancing over at Minako, she added sincerely, "I don't know what I would have done if that man had taken her from this world. Thank you," she repeated, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Embarrassed, Rei acknowledged the secretary's heartfelt thanks, and then mercifully, Minako turned for the door to the main office.

"No calls, Emi-san," she tossed over her shoulder. Pausing at the doorway, she turned back once again to add, "And no more additions to this party. Understand?"

"Yes, Aino-san," the secretary replied, all business once again. "No calls. No disturbances."

"Perfect."

Entering Minako's office this time was considerably different from the first time she'd come here. Before, it had been early morning, and just the two of them. This time it was early evening and the cacophony coming from the conference table in the corner clearly indicated that they were not alone.

In the receding light of the late afternoon sun that shone through the wide bank of windows along the outside wall, Rei could make out five people clustered around one end of it. She recognized only one.

Steadily shaking his head 'no', Saitou Sugao was standing next to a rather large and loud man of indeterminate age who was waving his hand toward both a whiteboard that was covered with x's and o's and an artist's sketch pad lying on the table in front of them. Next to him stood another man, who kept nodding his head as he held a clipboard with a large sheaf of paper attached to it. The fourth man, this one much smaller, and with a rather condescending expression on his clean-shaven, almost baby-smooth face, sat primly at the table next to the artist's pad. Rei disliked all three of these unknowns on sight, easily recognizing a blowhard and two cling-ons when she saw them. The fifth person was a small, rather thin young woman with large glasses and a 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look on her face as her head bobbled back and forth between Saitou and the large man Rei now knew must be the director, Ishida. The girl just had to be Yumi.

Still shaking his head, Saitou was insistent. "No, no, no, no!" he stated. "Minako-chan has already seen and approved all the costume designs for this shoot! You already know this, Ishida-san!" he accused firmly. "Why you are insisting on yet another large style change at this late date is beyond me."

"You obviously don't see my vision!" Ishida bellowed. Reaching toward the light switch, he flicked the lights over the table on, throwing the rest of the room into deeper shadow as he continued. "Mitsumoto has beautifully illustrated the overall meaning behind this song!" he insisted, indicating the wormy little man at the table, who simpered in false modesty. "I'm sure SHE will see the true artistry of his genius!"

Looking down at the sketch book disdainfully, Saitou's face clearly showed his opinion of the sketches. Flipping to the second page, he grimaced painfully. "Artistry, you say?" Dropping the page, he sniffed as if he had smelled something distasteful. "I wouldn't dress my cat in these rags to frighten off mice," he stated.

Outraged Mitsumoto sputtered, "Well! I never!"

Looking the little man up and down, Saitou shook his head and said slyly, a knowing look in his eye, "No, I bet you haven't."

Rei looked over at Minako who was just turning to catch her eye. In silent amusement they grinned at each other, sharing the humor in Saitou's wicked cut and laughing softly. None of the other people in the room had even noticed their arrival yet, and Rei was starting to wonder just how long Minako intended to listen in on this discussion when the idol turned and leaned toward her.

"Those three men, Mars," she said softly, in a conspiratorial voice. "Ishida and his crew. What do you think?"

"Seriously?" Rei asked as she looked at her companion, one eyebrow arching upward in question.

At Minako's nod, Rei turned and took a much more serious look at the three. With a deep breath, she centered herself, a distant look slowly coming into her dark eyes.

"He's very talented," she said after a few moments.

"The director?" Minako asked.

"Yes..."

"But?" she prompted.

"He's not as talented as he thinks he is," Rei finished with a frown. "The assistant's not a bad sort," she added. "He's a hard worker, he's just fallen into unfortunate circumstances."

"And the designer?"

Rei was silent for several seconds, and then a huge grin crossed her features.

"He's Ishida's brother-in-law."

"What?" Minako gasped, quickly raising her hand to her lips, her eyes widening in shock as she stared at the priestess.

"His wife's younger brother," she added. "He's been freeloading off them for years, and Ishida can't stand him."

"No way!" Minako whispered in surprised glee. "Then, why on earth would he bring him here?" she asked, leaning in closer and lowering her voice.

Rei's teeth flashed and her dark eyes twinkled. "His wife made him! She must want him out of the house as much as Ishida does."

Ginning like a couple of teenaged schoolgirls, the two young women shared a good, if very quiet laugh at the hapless director's expense. Finally, Minako wiped the moisture from her eyes and smiled at her companion.

"You're not joking, are you? You really can see all that," she said. It was more a statement of fact than a question.

"Yeah," Rei answered softly. "Some people are harder to read than others," she confided, "but these guys were pretty easy."

"Can you read me?" Minako asked quietly, and the very atmosphere around them seemed to still.

Feeling her face redden once again under the beautiful young woman's scrutiny, Rei looked away from her and cleared her suddenly dry throat. "No," she stated simply. "Even in the Silver Millennium, you always eluded me."

"But only in this one regard," Minako reminded her softly.

"True," Rei nodded slowly in thoughtful agreement. "But, I still think that some things are best left a mystery, don't you?"

The silence around them deepened, even the sound of raised voices across the room unable to penetrate it as they shared a secret smile.

Minako finally broke the silence. "I'm really glad to see that you've retained some of your powers, Rei," she said with a smile. "Now, let's see if I still have some of mine."

Still making no direct move to hide her motion, she headed toward her desk and took her seat behind it. With a sigh of relief, Rei followed and took a seat of her own nearby. Together, they continued to listen to the argument that was raging across the room.

"Really," Ishida fumed. "It's inconceivable to me why I should have to explain my plans to mere lackeys! The very idea that I should have to deal with anyone except Aino-san herself is beyond me!"

"Um..." Yumi murmured.

"What?" The arrogant man snarled. "Do you really have anything of importance to add, or are you just going to stand there and displace air?"

Recoiling from the spray of spittle that had escaped Ishida's mouth along with his rude comment, the timid young woman had gamely struggled forward.

"I'm just telling you, sir," Yumi said, her voice trembling slightly. "Aino-san was quite clear about her arrangements for this video. I really don't think she's going to appreciate your interference."

"I really couldn't care less what you think!" the man roared. "See, this is what I mean," he said to the two other men with him. "Aino-san should be here! She is a TRUE artist!' he intoned dramatically. "SHE would understand what I'm trying to say!"

Saitou frowned. "Actually, I think you've said more than enough." As the other man glared at him, he continued, unfazed. "You're still relatively new to music videos, aren't you?" he asked pointedly. "Minako-chan, on the other hand, is an experienced, internationally known and respected entertainer with a wealth of knowledge in all areas of musical entertainment. Her recordings have sold in the multi-billions, and each new release is awaited by endless lines of adoring fans."

"Yes, I know all that," Ishida said impatiently. "What's your point?

"The point is, just who are you?" he asked, bluntly. "This young woman has an uncanny ability to place her finger on the pulse of what touches her audience," Saitou continued. "Part of that comes from her 'hands on' approach to her own productions. This has been her strict policy since she was sixteen years old, and she has never looked back. It's gotten her where she is today," he concluded.

"But I have a new vision for her!" Ishida announced. "A vision that will change the world's perception of her, and rocket her into the very stratosphere of universal super stardom!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Saitou turned to address Yumi, and spotted the still silent idol across the room. Smiling to himself, he continued with his statement to the assistant, who looked up at him from the glasses she was still trying to clean. "Funny. I thought that's where she had already been for the last five years or so."

Unable to really argue with that statement of fact, Ishida had blustered. "Well... of course she is! We all know that!" he said, nodding to the other two, who nodded vigorously in return. "I just want to help cement her into that position, so that her legend will continue to shine long after her star has dimmed in the firmament."

"I see," Saitou said, raising one finger to place against his mouth as if in deep thought. "So, you think this vision of yours," he continued, indicating the whiteboard and the sketch pad, "are going to accomplish that?" he asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely," Ishida stated firmly.

"Better than Minako's own original concept?"

"I guarantee it," the director smirked.

Saitou looked across the room to the impassive face of his client and then back again, an almost sympathetic look on his face. "Then I believe you really are an idiot," he concluded.

As Ishida opened his mouth to retort in outrage to this latest insult, a clear, firm voice cut through the room.

"Ishida-san. Saitou-san. That's enough."

As one, every eye turned in the direction of Minako's desk, and a dead silence instantly pervaded the room as everyone suddenly realized who was sitting at it.

Once she had their undivided attention, Minako immediately took charge.

"Yumi-san."

"Yes!" the young woman said, jumping forward eagerly.

"Turn on the overhead's please. Let's put some light on this situation."

"Yes, ma'am," the assistant said respectfully as she hurried over to a nearby switch and turned on the bright florescent overhead bulbs.

"Much better," Minako said, smiling encouragingly at the young woman, before turning to the others. "First off, let me introduce my very dear friend, Hino Rei."

"Reiko-chan, darling!" Saitou exclaimed in delight as he crossed the room and bent down to give the startled girl a huge hug. Rei was barely able to turn her face in time to avoid the tightly puckered lips zeroing in on her own. Catching the affectionate kiss on her left cheek instead, she grinned up at Minako's long-time manager with true delight.

"It's good to see you again, Saitou-san."

"Not as good as it was to see you the other day!" he returned. Placing a warm hand on her shoulder, he added seriously, "You always did have impeccable timing, darling. I'm glad that hasn't changed."

Nodding in agreement, Rei caught a slight gasp off to her left, and turned to look in that direction. "You must be Yumi-san," she said, smiling politely.

"Hi... Hino-sama!"

Yumi was spellbound, her awestruck eyes riveted to the dark priestess as if seeing the true meaning of life, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus, all rolled into one.

"No, please!" Rei insisted, more than a bit embarrassed. "Rei will be just fine."

The girl blushed a bright red, and then said shyly, "O... okay, Rei-sama!"

Rei offered her an awkward smile, and then looked rather uncomfortably toward Minako, who took in the whole scene with only slightly irritated amusement, before continuing by introducing both Ishida and his assistant. She concluded the formalities by saying, "I know each and everyone of you will offer her your sincere apologies at the conclusion of this meeting for ruining her evening, as well as mine. Now," she started.

"Aino-san!" the director said, interrupting the idol, and totally oblivious to the look he was receiving for his rudeness. "I think you have forgotten Mitsumoto," he added, indicating the little man beside him.

"No, I haven't," Minako stated bluntly as she looked at the large man. Turning her eyes to the designer, she addressed him directly. "Do I know you?"

Squirming uncomfortably under the gaze of the well-known and powerful idol, the man answered, "Uh... no, Aino-san."

"Have we ever met before?"

"N... no, Aino-san," he said nervously.

"Have I ever hired you for anything?" she demanded.

"No. No, Aino-san," he squeaked.

"Then you have no business here. You may leave," she said, ending the conversation.

"Yes! Thank you, Aino-san!" he answered in relief as he bowed and turned to leave. On shaky legs, he hurried out the office door, glad to be getting away from a situation that was rapidly turning awkward.

"Let's move on then, shall we?" Minako started again. "I heard enough of your..."

"Just a minute!" Ishida interrupted once again, his face turning an angry red. "I asked Mits..."

"Be silent!" Minako said. Her voice never rose anywhere near a level that could be called a shout, but it still cleaved the air like a whip.

"I overlooked your rudeness the first time you interrupted me," she informed the man. "Do not be so foolish as to think I will do so again."

Taken aback, the man's blustering confidence began to waiver. "My... my most sincere apologies, Aino-san," he said. "I never meant to offend! I merely wanted to introduce this man and his costume designs to you."

Rei and Saitou exchanged a look, each knowing what this unwitting idiot had just wrought upon himself.

Minako nodded her head. "I see," she said. "So. Tell me. Were you asleep in _all_ of the pre-production meetings, or did you only doze through the parts where we finalized the designs for the costumes?"

"No, Aino-san," he began in protest. "I..."

"Did you forget about those designs?"

"N... no..."

"Did you forget the reasons those particular designs were chosen?"

"No! The choreographer..."

"Did you forget when we signed off on the order to have them made?"

"No, Aino-san! I just..."

"Surely, it's not that you think your brother-in-law could possibly have a better grasp of my song than I do?"

"No!" He bellowed, eyes wide and shocked out of his mind that she could have known that. "No, Aino-san! I was... I mean... it just..."

"Who am I?"

The question brought his babbling to an abrupt stop. And he stared at her in confusion.

"It's a simple question, Ishida-san," Minako said patiently. "Who. Am. I?"

Blinking at her dumbly for several seconds, the director was at a total loss as to how to answer her.

Minako leaned forward in her desk, both arms resting comfortably on top of it as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Let me make it simpler for you," she said, as if explaining it to a child. "Whose office is this?"

"Yo... you..."

"Who wrote this song?"

He swallowed heavily. "Y.. yo.."

"Who performed it?"

"A...Ai...Ain..."

"Who produced it?"

"A... yo..."

"And who hired _you _to direct it?"

"...y..."

"Can you answer any of these questions, Ishida-san?" she asked pointedly, "or are you just going to stand there and displace air?"

Rei caught the sudden, bright grin that crossed Yumi's face at that, and turned to see pure, unadulterated hero worship on the girl's face as she looked at her boss.

Ishida looked down at her helplessly stunned, his mouth working desperately to get something, anything, intelligent to come out.

Minako studied the broken man standing in front of her briefly. "The truth of the matter is that I hired you on the recommendation of my usual director. As he is celebrating the birth of his first child, he is currently unable to get his schedule to work with ours. He explained though, that while you were still new to all this, you showed potential and he felt you were worthy of a shot."

Ishida cringed as he realized how badly he had just screwed up. Closing his eyes, he waited for the ax to fall.

"As I hold him in such high regard, I reviewed all the tapes he sent me of your work," she continued, "and while it was rough around the edges, I did like what I saw."

He looked up slowly, almost afraid to hope.

"You are somehow able to project an energy I find appealing," she said, smiling briefly. "I think my friends out there will like it, too," she confided with a nod toward the wide bank of outside windows.

"Aino-san?" he asked, confused, yet hopeful that he wasn't fired.

"You have a tremendous raw talent," Minako told him, her demeanor straight-forward and honest. "You should use this opportunity to learn and to nurture that talent."

A wide smile of relief broke across the big man's face. "Yes, Aino-san! Of course, you are absolutely right!" he said, as he reached across the desk to grasp her hand in gratitude.

"Three other things you need to know, and always remember," Minako said, pulling her hand away from his damp grip. The man calmed instantly to listen to her words.

"Yes, Aino-san?"

"Never again try to foist your relatives off on me."

"Yes, Aino-san," he answered in embarrassment.

"Never again attempt to change the details of my shoots a week before they begin."

"Of course, Aino-san! I swear it!"

"And never, and I mean _never_, speak to my staff members in the way I heard when I came into this room!" The man had the decency to cringe. "Let me make it very clear to you that I will _not_ tolerate that kind of behavior, and in the future you will be fired on the spot without reference. Do you understand?" Minako demanded sternly.

"Yes, Aino-san. I'm truly sorry, everyone," he said in sincerity as he turned to the others in the room. "I hope you will be able to forgive my rudeness."

Rei watched as Minako smiled, and shook her head in wonder. This was the Venus of old. She would defend her own with the fierceness of a lioness protecting her cubs, but she would also rip you wide open and pour salt in your wounds, only to build you back up, so much stronger and better than you had ever been before.

Looking around the room, she could see it in their eyes. Minako was their leader. They would gladly follow her anywhere she cared to go. Rei grinned. No, she wasn't the only one who had retained some of her skills.

Shortly afterward, the meeting had descended into plans and charts, and Rei had been left to wander the room. Looking at the wall covered in awards, she had easily spotted the homemade frame with the two long-stemmed roses in the center of the wall. Walking over to it, she had smiled as she re-read her brief note, surprised, yet flattered that Minako had kept it all these years.

Feeling her stomach rumble, Rei frowned and looked down at her watch, which confirmed what she suspected. It was well past the 'two hour' limit that had been set for this meeting, and a glance at the conference table indicated it was still going full swing. Rei was more than a little irked as she looked over to where Artemis lay on Minako's unoccupied desk.

"I told you so," he said with a shrug.

"I don't think so," Rei said grimly. Whipping out her cellphone, she walked toward Emi's office.

Thirty minutes later, Emi led a delivery boy into the room with two large bags. "Put it on the sidebar," she told the young man.

Looking up in annoyance, Minako said, "Emi-san! What is this? I don't remember ordering anything."

"I did," Rei said, crossing the room. "If you won't stop to eat, then you can eat while you work."

"Great idea!" Saitou chimed in as he headed to the sidebar. "Why haven't we done this before?"

Minako watched in amazement as her group loaded up plates and headed back to the conference table as if they had never been interrupted at all. A plate suddenly appeared in front of her face, and her mouth began to water in involuntary anticipation.

"Happy family and Shrimp-fried rice, one eggroll on the side. Bon appetite."

Gazing up at the smiling face of the one who held the plate, Minako felt her heart constrict as she gently smiled in return. "Thank you, Rei," she whispered.

"I said I'd take care of you," Rei reminded her. "I meant it." Smiling briefly once more, Rei returned to the sideboard to get her own dinner.

As the two hour meeting stretched first to five, and then to six, Rei fell asleep on the couch, with Artemis resting by her side. At eleven o'clock, Minako woke her and she sat up, startled.

"What time is it?" she demanded, suddenly alert.

"Eleven," Minako said quietly. Re could feel the exhaustion coming off the other girl in waves.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Rei asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes!" Minako assured her. "The car is out front."

"Okay," Rei said, as she rose and stretched. "Let's get out of here."

"Only to be back at 8am," Minako informed her as they walked out the door.

The ride to the apartment was completely silent as Rei dozed in and out, and Minako stared out the window in thought.

When they arrived, Minako escorted Rei straight to the guestroom, where the sleepy priestess dropped her bags on the dresser and the floor. Minako pointed out the private bath area, and the linen closet. Then, seeing the droopy eyed nod of acknowledgement, bid Rei a goodnight, and with a soft grin, shut the door quietly behind her as she left.

Nodding once again toward the closed door, Rei barely managed to change clothes and turn down the sheets, before she was out again.

It had been a long, long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, Early Morning**

That was an understatement, Rei thought wryly as she rubbed her hands against the chill. The day had started on an emotional rollercoaster ride, and then Minako had shown up. Rei grinned. Somehow, the ride attendant had forgotten to stop the thing, and let her off! Looking over at the pale, silent girl beside her, the grin vanished, and she knew. She was still a prisoner, held captive to the challenge of the ride.

She could not fail.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END PART EIGHT-A**


	9. Chapter 8B

**Echoes Of A Distant Demon**

**By: Sailor Doc**

**Chapter Eight-B**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank You, Thank You, to all of you who have supported, cajoled and suggested cures and ideas! You are all the very best of the best! Without your efforts, this chapter may well have taken another year to complete! Blessings on you all!

Now, without further ado...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thursday, Early Morning**

Despite the new environment, she slept surprisingly well. Waking the next morning in the extremely comfortable western-style bed, she felt very well rested and uncharacteristically optimistic.

They would make progress on all fronts. It would start today.

Rising, she entered the private bath attached to her room to begin her early morning routine. After a brisk, refreshing shower, she dried and styled her hair, and then dressed for the day before leaving the room in search of the other inhabitants of the apartment.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee assaulted her senses as she stepped out into the short hallway, triggering her stomach which automatically growled its own 'hello'. Making her way up the hall, she turned into the kitchen area and headed straight toward the coffeemaker, already reaching towards it and the cup that was sitting next to it, hopefully for her. Taking her first sip, her eyes closed in delight and her optimism grew. It _was_ going to be a good day. A challenge maybe in parts, she thought grimly, remembering the press conference that loomed ahead, but a good day overall nonetheless, she was sure. Nodding her head firmly to emphasize the truth of it, she took another confirming sip before putting the cup down to look for something to eat.

The countertop was spotless except for a single breakfast plate which contained the remains of half a grapefruit and the crumpled wrapper from a granola bar. Frowning, Rei wondered how any active individual could possibly exist on such a skimpy breakfast, especially anyone as active as Minako. With those thoughts still tumbling around the back of her mind, she turned and started digging through the refrigerator to see what she might have to work with to produce a decent breakfast for herself.

Twenty minutes later, with breakfast plate and refreshed coffee mug in hand, she answered the invitation of the open doors and walked out onto the balcony. There, she found Minako sitting at the table, a leather notebook open in front of her as she dictated correspondence into a dictaphone, and Artemis, who was snoozing on the table in front of her. Offering Rei a brief smile, she reached for a coffee cup that looked more like a cereal bowl to Rei, and continued to speak into the machine, barely pausing to swallow.

Both fascinated and disturbed by what she was seeing, Rei sat down across from the idol, plopping her heaping plate down in front of herself and diving into the large ham and cheese omelet with gusto. Two slices of wheat toast completed the meal, and Rei grinned to herself as she heard Minako's stomach growl in jealous protest.

Ignoring the look she knew she was getting, she took the time to study the balcony itself, which was beautifully furnished with wicker furniture in natural colors. Lots of lush, green plants added a serene element to the overall ambiance of the place, and the gentle breeze that blew over the brick railing was refreshing. A modest gas grill sat off to one side, and from the look of it, hadn't been used more than once or twice, if at all. The view was spectacular, though to be quite honest, the sky looked like it was still undecided as to what face it wanted to show today.

Hearing the click of the receiver being replaced on its cradle, Rei turned her attention back to the other occupant of the table.

"Sorry about that," Minako said with a self conscious smile. "I just needed to clear up a little correspondence."

"Don't worry about it," Rei answered as she finished up her breakfast and settled back into the comfortable chair with her cup. "It's nice out here."

"I really like it," Minako replied, looking around at the peaceful space. "I usually try to start my days out here. I think it helps to clear my head before I have to deal with all the madness," she said wryly.

Rei watched her carefully as she turned her head to look at the beautiful ferns and plants that added so much to the serenity of the balcony. Even in profile, Rei had easily seen the exhaustion in her features. Her eyes were puffy, and the slight downward turn at the corner of her lips betrayed another sleepless night. So intent was her study of the young idol that Rei didn't even realize she was staring at her until she spoke.

"How was the bed?" Minako asked, turning back to her with a slight smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Eyes wide, Rei snapped her mouth shut and covered quickly, hoping Minako hadn't actually caught her staring. "It was excellent, thank you!" Rei answered. "I slept very well."

"Good," Minako said, cradling the large coffee mug in both hands as if seeking to warm them with it. "I was really hoping it wouldn't be too strange for you. I know you're accustomed to much more traditional arrangements."

"No, really. It was very comfortable." Rei assured her. "As a matter of fact..."

The insistent ringing of the phone in the living room chose that moment to rudely interrupt their conversation, and Minako frowned before offering Rei an apologetic smile and standing to go back inside.

"I shouldn't be but a few minutes," she said as she vanished through the doors, and Rei continued to look at the empty doorway with a feeling of unease she couldn't readily explain.

"Artemis?" she said, addressing the white plushy, who looked up at her with questioning teal eyes. "Does she always look this rough in the mornings?"

Casting his eyes down, he silently studied his outstretched paws as she continued.

"I know my memories are still sketchy, but to me she was always…" she paused, frustrated with herself as she searched for an adequate word to describe the Minako of her memories.

A vision of Venus flashed through her mind, sitting up on their bed and smiling as she leaned down over her with sleepy eyes, the early morning light streaming through their windows and illuminating her flawless skin and sparkling eyes. **_'Good morning, my love...' _**

"Radiant," she finished in a dry whisper. Shaking her head, she continued, "She looks like she never even went to bed."

Never taking his eyes off his paws he said, "She didn't."

"What?" Rei said, turning sharply to look at the guardian cat, her voice dropping an octave as she demanded an explanation.

Cutting his eyes nervously toward the still open door, Artemis said, "She'd kill me if I told you the truth!"

Leaning forward so that her face was inches away from his, Rei solemnly promised, "I'll kill you if you don't."

Seeing absolutely no spark of jest in those humorless brown eyes boring into his, Artemis relented. "Okay," he agreed, reluctantly. "But I'm only agreeing to this because I think it's for her own good!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's so stubborn! She won't listen to me. Maybe you can get through to her!"

"About what?" Rei asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Well," he began, "she just won't take care of herself anymore. Not like she used to," he said with great frustration. "She's always been very conscientious of her diet and her health, maintaining that a well fed body, mind and spirit were the cornerstones of a happy and successful life. You already know about her issues with eating lately. I mean, did you happen to see what she had for breakfast this morning? I think I can honestly say that the take-out you had delivered to the office last night was the closest she's come to a decent meal in over a month."

"I kinda figured that out after our conversation in the car yesterday evening. What I need to know is what else is going on."

"She's not sleeping," Artemis confessed, "not more than two or three hours a night anyway, and that's usually wherever she happens to be at the time. The couch. A chair. It doesn't matter! Just wherever she happens to be when the exhaustion hits her. After you went to bed last night, she decided to work on a new song, so it was the desk."

"Are you telling me Minako fell asleep _on her desk_ last night?"

"Yes."

"And stayed there all night?"

"Until she woke up again at 4 am, yes."

"Why?" Rei asked. "And how long has this been happening?"

"I believe the answer to 'why' is directly tied to 'how long,'" he said, "and it all started the day you told her about the tumor." Rei started and stared at the white cat as he continued. "Since that day, she just went into 'hypermode'. Well, you know what her schedule's been like. We talked about this last week!"

Had it only been a week ago? It felt much longer somehow.

"I see," Rei said, looking down at the worried guardian cat. "I didn't realize it was this bad."

"Oh, that's just part of it!" Artemis continued, relieved that he'd finally found an ally. "She's always insisted on maintaining a vigorous exercise regime to keep in shape in addition to all the dancing her position demands. That's never changed. She still insists on getting up every morning at 4am to work out for at least 30 minutes, sometimes an hour."

"That's really not too bad," Rei began hesitantly, "but..."

"It will wear you down if you're not physically ready for it by getting the proper rest and nutrition," he finished for her forcefully. "Mars, she just..."

Rei looked up abruptly as Artemis' voice trailed off, already knowing what she was going to see.

Minako was standing just outside of the open balcony doors, and from the look on her face, she was not happy. Drawn up to her full height, she looked every inch the planetary princess she was as she viewed them both with stern disapproval.

"Are you quite through revealing the private details of my life to someone else?" she asked her guardian cat with barely concealed anger.

"Minako," he began nervously. Rei was sure that if he wasn't already white, he would have been by the time she got through with him. "Mars and I are just concerned..."

"Enough!" she snapped, her voice never rising above a normal speaking level, yet still able to cut like a knife. The white cat visibly flinched. "I think you've said more than enough for one morning, don't you?" At his silence, she turned to Rei, "And as for you..."

"Artemis," Rei said, quickly cutting the incensed idol off as her eyes locked on Minako's. "I left some milk out for you. Go."

Without looking up, Artemis gratefully bolted toward the door and the safe distance of the kitchen.

A brittle silence descended on the former tranquility of the balcony, and the two young women faced each other unwaveringly across its space. Into that silence, Minako spoke first.

"I think I may have been remiss in not making one thing abundantly clear to you before you agreed to move here," she started, her voice controlled, yet proud and defiant. "I have been doing a very good job of taking care of myself, alone, for most of my life, and yes that includes the time before Artemis appeared in it!"

"Is that so?" Rei countered.

"As a matter of fact it is!" the idol bit out sharply, her voice rising as her anger grew. "Until now, I have never had to ask for anybody's help or opinion on anything I have ever done or any decision I have ever made, and I have no intention of starting to now! So," she continued, her eyes narrowing as they bore into Rei's, "contrary to what **you **are apparently thinking, I did **not** ask you here to be my babysitter!" she raged.

"Then stop acting like a child."

Rei dropped that one stark sentence into the middle of Minako's tirade like a bomb. The impact of it struck her with the force of a blunt object to the back of her head, and she was been absolutely stunned into silence.

"I came here with the idea that you wanted me to help you beat this. To stand by your side and help you fight it. That is why I am here! If I had known that I would have to take you by the hand and tell you when to eat, and when to sleep, and argue with you to get you to see reason in the obvious, I would have never agreed to come!" Rei spat out forcefully, her eyes burning into the idols like hot coals. "Wake up, Minako!" she snapped, taking a step toward the other girl, who stood frozen in front of her. "And while I'm at it, let me make something abundantly clear to **you**. You are **NOT** indestructible! You **can** wither and die! Do _you_, of all people, just not understand that _yet_?"

Shaken by the force of Rei's unexpected verbal assault, and knowing in her heart that she was right, Minako wavered slightly. "I... I do know that," she said quietly, a touch of defiance still lingering in her tone.

"Then why are you doing this?" Rei demanded.

"I don't know," Minako whispered. "I just... I don't know." Sinking into a chair, she continued quietly. "It's like I suddenly feel the clock ticking away my life again, and if I don't hurry and get as much done as I can before it stops, I'll have failed everyone somehow," she answered softly.

"Minako," Rei said gently, taking two more steps toward the other girl. She looked so lost as she sat there, and Rei's every instinct screamed at her, wanting nothing more than to sweep her up into her arms and swear to her that everything would be okay. She would **make** it okay! Taking a deep breath, she knelt down in front of her instead, and reached forward to capture the still hands resting quietly in her lap. Looking up into those caramel colored orbs she spoke softly. "It's a lie, Minako. A self-destructive lie. You're not alone anymore," she reminded her, gently squeezing the cold fingers grasped in her own warm hands and thrilling as she felt the responding pressure. "I'm here with you," she promised firmly. "And Artemis too! Together, we can beat this! But you'll need all your strength. That's why you need to do a better job of taking care of yourself."

Embarrassed by her own weakness, yet relishing the warm comfort of Rei's caring touch, Minako was only able to manage a short nod.

"Will you let me help?" Rei asked, her eyes still looking deeply into Minako's.

After a moment's hesitation, Minako nodded once again, and dropped her eyes to their joined hands as Rei interlaced their fingers.

"I guess you're right," she said self-consciously. "As much as it pains me to admit it. I just couldn't see it before."

"Or wouldn't," Rei gently teased.

"Well, there's that too, I guess," she admitted with a tiny smile. "Poor Artemis," she whispered. "He's tried so hard, but..."

"You're so stubborn, I know," Rei smirked, her thumbs softly stroking Minako's.

"And here I thought that was one of my more endearing traits," the idol gently teased. "I'll have to find a way to make it up to him," she admitted, shyly returning Rei's caress.

Suddenly self conscious, Rei blushed and stood, reluctantly releasing Minako's hands with a light squeeze, as she cleared her throat.

"I think he'd be happy if you'd just agree to a nap this afternoon, and the promise of a good night's sleep."

"But..." Minako started, looking up at her in protest.

"You do have your appointment with Dr. Yamato in the morning," Rei reminded her.

After just the slightest pause, Minako gritted her teeth and agreed, knowing that it was for the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, Early Morning**

Looking out the window as they passed a transit bus that seemed to be throwing water all over the place, Rei grimaced a bit as she remembered how hard she had tried to convince Minako that they should cancel the press conference that morning. So she could rest, of course!

But, to no avail.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, Late Morning**

Promptly at 10:30 am they both walked out on stage in a conference room at Minako's office building and sat down together behind a table set up with microphones. The furious clicking and flashing of all the cameras and lights reminded her of the parking garage, and she felt again the coldness of that place she had gone to in her spirit.

Or maybe it was nerves.

Whatever it was, she looked over to see how Minako was holding up, and to her surprise, it looked like she was holding up very well indeed. Gone was the tired listless exhaustion that had drained the color from her cheeks and the spirit from her eyes. Suddenly, she was seated next to Aino Minako, superstar. As she watched in amazement, Minako smiled and waved with enthusiasm to several of the reporters and photographers in the room, laughing at a few comments thrown her way, and giving off a general feeling of lightness and happiness to every person in the room. It was amazing! Had Rei not known the truth, she would never have been able to tell from looking at her that she was teetering on the verge of collapse after a morning that had already included two hours rehearsing in a dance studio and another in a recording booth.

A spokesperson from Minako's talent agency got up first and addressed the room full of journalists, both settling the room down and laying out the ground rules for the conference. After he finished his speech he opened the floor to questions, and the part she had been dreading most began.

"Hino-san!"

"Hino-san!"

"Is it true your father is Senator Hino Ryoji?"

"Yes."

"What did he think of your daring rescue of Aino Minako?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Word is that you don't get along with him. Is that true?"

Rei looked at the woman who had asked the question with a dispassionate expression in her dark eyes. "No comment."

"Hino-san!"

"Hino-san!"

"Are you really a miko?"

"No."

"No?"

There was a sudden excited rustling amongst the assembled mob.

"Then exactly what is your position at the shrine?"

"I'm a priestess."

"Ah!" A murmur of approval swept over the crowd and more cameras popped and snapped at her.

"Hino-san!'

"Hino-san!"

"How long have you been at the shrine?"

"Since I was six."

"Hino-san!"

"Hino-san!"

"That was a truly amazing shot you made the other day! How long have you studied archery?"

"Five years."

"Do you regret killing Nakono Tohma?"

"No."

"Hino-san!'

"Hino-san!"

Rei was mildly astonished to observe that the more monosyllabic and deadpan her answers, this more frenzied the reporters seemed to get.

"Oy!"

"Hey, Hino-san!"

"Over here!"

"How long have you known Aino Minako?"

"Six years."

"Six years? Is that true, Aino-san?"

Leaning forward eagerly, Minako placed one delicate hand around her mike and smiled. "Yes actually, it is! Rei-chan has been one of my closest and dearest friends since we were in junior high."

"Did you go to school together?"

Minako turned and grinned as she looked at the somewhat frozen smile on Rei's face and said, "No, we went to different schools, but we hung out together in the same group after school."

Rei cut her eyes toward Minako at that, and then nodded her head briefly in agreement as she looked back out at the crowded room. Despite herself, she couldn't help but wonder just how much enjoyment Minako was really getting out of watching her squirm.

"Aino-san!"

"Hino-san!"

"Didn't you model, and even cut a record before?"

Glaring at the handsome young man who was responsible for that, Rei managed to bite out, "Yes."

Laughing lightly, Minako stepped in at that point to cut off a situation that, from the look on Rei's face, was about to turn ugly. "That was my fault, really!" she replied. "Rei-chan has such a big heart, and is really multi-talented," she enthused. "When I was so desperately ill several years ago, she graciously stepped in and covered a couple of commitments I had and was just too weak to complete." Smiling disarmingly Minako added, "She did a beautiful job with both assignments, and though I was a bit jealous of her talent at the time, I will always be indebted to 'Mars Reiko'! You see, that was really just the first instance in which she saved my life," she concluded, offering a warm, honest smile to the uncomfortable young woman at her side, which Rei nervously returned.

"You're a beautiful woman, Hino-san! Why didn't you pursue stardom? Most young women would have jumped at the chance."

"It didn't suit me."

"Hino-san!"

"Hino-san!"

"Over here!"

"Hey, Hino-san!"

"Are you the same young priestess that is widely known for her ability to see the future in the sacred fire?"

The room quieted a degree, except for the clicking of the cameras, and even Minako turned to look at her with an air of expectation. Rei could feel the sweat starting to trickle down her back.

Nodding curtly, Rei said, "Yes."

An electric charge seemed to energize the assembled reporters, and more questions began to fly.

"Hino-san!"

"Hey! Hino-san!"

"Did you see the danger in the flames?"

"Yes."

"Did it show you where to go?"

"Yes."

"Had you ever heard of 'The Peoples Coalition To Restore Traditional Family Values' before?"

"No."

"Did the flames tell you he planned to harm Aino-san?"

"Yes."

"Did you really intend to kill him?"

"To protect her, yes." More sweat started to drizzle down the side of her face, and she wondered why it was so damn hot in there.

"Hino-san!"

"Hino-san!"

"Have the flames shown you anything else, Hino-san?"

Rei looked across the room at the earnest young reporter who had asked that insightful question, and paused. Beside her she felt Minako tense, and frowned. Surely Minako knew by now she would never betray her trust? It was then she felt the small hand reach out under the table and grasp hers in quiet reassurance. Mildly astonished, she realized Minako was trying to comfort her! To let her know that whatever she said, it would be okay and soon this would all be over.

Taking a deep breath she replied evenly, in a clear voice, "The fire has shown me many things, but nothing that I feel the need to share with you today."

Minako smiled at her then, and with a light squeeze released her hand.

"Hey, has the fire shown you which horse I should put my money on in the fourth race at Tokyo Park?"

Laughter erupted briefly at the lighthearted jest of the reporter from 'The Sun', but it ended abruptly as Rei sprang to her feet. By god, she'd had enough! Placing her hands flat on the table in front of her, she leaned forward and made direct eye contact with the jokester, who swallowed convulsively and took an involuntarily step back.

"This is over. I have nothing more to say."

Turning away from the table, Rei quickly went back out the same way they had come in, and stood waiting outside the room for Minako to join her when she could. That took several minutes as Minako lingered for awhile, answering a few more questions directed to her, and generally ending the press conference on a more positive note. She emerged from the room with the sound of several more questions being fired at her in hopes of a last minute response, but she merely ignored them all, while still stopping to turn back again in the doorway for one last friendly wave.

"Well, that went fairly well, don't you think?" she asked with a heavy sigh as they headed back down the corridor toward the bank of elevators that would take them back upstairs to Minako's office. The usual entourage fell quickly in behind them as they approached the mirrored doors.

"I stormed out of the room, and you call that 'fairly well'?" Rei asked incredulously.

"Oh, they loved it, Rei!" she said with a weary grin as they entered the elevator. "Don't you know they eat that temperamental stuff up? If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd suspect you'd done it on purpose," she added as she leaned against the back corner and closed her eyes.

"Hrmpft," Rei huffed. "I don't think so," she said, even as her sharp eyes focused in on what to her was becoming more and more obvious.

To the casual observer Minako would have looked a bit tired perhaps, but okay. To Rei's more observant eye, things had gotten way out of hand. Since the two hour dance rehearsal that morning, Minako's usually springy dancer's-walk had slowed and her balance seemed a bit off. Her shoulders were slightly slumped, and her hands - her beautiful hands - were hanging limply at her sides, the elegant fingers, usually so active and playful as they helped her illustrate her comments, listless. At that moment Rei just knew. Minako had reached the end of even her considerable limit.

Rei needed to get her home. Immediately.

As the elevator came to a stop on their floor, Rei watched while everyone else piled out and headed to the office. Minako opened her eyes, startled out of her quick doze by the sudden stop of the elevator, and began to shuffle out herself. Rei moved up next to her as they began walking down the corridor, and nonchalantly reached over, taking her elbow in a friendly looking gesture. Minako smiled slightly at that, but didn't even turn to look at her, and Rei leaned over, whispering softly so the others wouldn't hear her. "Minako?"

"Hmm?" the idol murmured in response.

"Do you trust me?"

Minako stopped and turned to look at her. "What kind of question is that?" she asked in mild confusion. "Of course I trust you!"

"Will you trust me when I say you need to go home? Now?" Rei asked, looking briefly over Minako's shoulder as the others filed into her office at the end of the hall.

Minako started to protest, but something in Rei's expression made her hesitate. Was this a joke? A test of some type? Looking at that earnest face, the serious brown eyes waiting for her answer, she knew it was neither and nodded once in grudging acceptance. "Yes," she said grimly, "but could you at least tell me why?"

"Because if you don't lay down, and I mean soon, you'll fall down," the priestess stated simply.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Rei," she started, but stopped again as Rei reached out and placed both hands firmly, yet gently on her forearms.

"I'm serious, Minako. This isn't a joke."

Minako studied her face for several seconds before her own suddenly blanched white. "It's not the..." she started, before Rei quickly reached up and placed a single finger gently over her lips.

"No, I don't think so," she reassured her softly. "I just think your schedule for the last month or so has finally caught up with you." Removing her finger, she added firmly, "All I'm really sure of right now is that you need to go home."

Minako looked down and swallowed heavily, then nodded. "Okay. If you're that sure about it, I'll announce it to the others," she said, turning slowly and heading toward the still open door of her office.

Rei visibly relaxed as she watched to idol move reluctantly down the hallway. "Make sure they understand that now means now. Not 'two hours' from now, like last night." she grumped, as she started to follow.

Minako stopped and turned back abruptly, frowning. "I said I would handle it, Rei." she snapped. "Just let me do it in my own way, okay?"

Stung by Minako's tone, Rei stopped and stared at her in surprise before crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the nearest wall. "Fine," she said, not bothering to look at her. "I'll wait here."

Minako stood there for several seconds as if she wanted to say something else before she finally turned and headed through the open doorway into the outer office of her suite. A few minutes later when she returned, Rei was still in the same position as before, slumped against one wall as she glared at the opposite one.

"I'm ready," Minako said, coming up to her.

Pushing away from the wall, Rei turned toward the office and grunted, "Fine. I'll be just a minute," as she headed toward the still open doorway without even once bothering to look at her.

Surprised, Minako watched as Rei stuck her head just inside the door and called.

"Yumi-san?"

Minako continued to watch, her curiosity peaking as her young assistant appeared quickly in the doorway.

"Yes, Hino-sama?"

Embarrassed, Rei shot a quick look over at Minako before smiling stiffly and saying, "I told you, please! Just call me Rei."

"Of course, Rei-sama," the girl replied, unable to hide the blush that quickly covered her cheeks as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. Quickly juggling her purse and notebook, she smiled brightly and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Clearing her throat, she ignored the slightly irritated eyes she could feel on her back, and turned her full attention to the eager young assistant.

"I would like you to accompany Minako and I back to her apartment for a few hours this afternoon. Would that be a problem?"

"No! Of course not, Rei-sama," she exclaimed happily. "What would you like for me to do?"

"Nothing more than your job, Yumi-san," Rei answered with a smile, looking briefly at Minako as she guided the young girl down the hall toward the elevator. "Aino-san will not be taking any calls this afternoon, and those that do make it past her office to either her home phone or her cell phone will be handled by you. Do you understand?" she asked as the elevator door shut behind them.

"Yes, of course Rei-sama, but what about..."

"No 'but's', Yumi-san," Rei interrupted sternly, speaking to Yumi, but again looking at Minako. "You must handle them all. If you can not, then refer the caller back to Emi-san or Saitou-san. Aino-san is not to be disturbed for any reason that **I** do not approve."

"Rei!" Minako protested in outrage. "That's really not necessary."

"I think it is," Rei replied firmly, turning to look directly at her.

Glaring at each other intently, their war of wills continued until the elevator reached the garage level and bumped to a stop.

"Fine," Minako said abruptly, as she turned toward the door. Fueled by pure annoyed frustration, she marched out onto the parking deck and headed straight to her car without so much as a backward glance.

Rei looked down at Yumi, who had observed the whole scene with wide-eyed fascination, and rolled her eyes before following.

"Let's go," she threw over her shoulder as she walked toward the black car, and was vaguely aware of the assistant scrambling to catch up to her.

The ride back to the apartment was accomplished in complete silence, except for the usual sounds of traffic. Rei really couldn't tell if it was because Minako was still ticked off at her, or was really just too tired to care. She finally came to the conclusion that it was probably a little of both.

When they reached the building, Rei noticed that Minako stumbled a bit as she exited the door the chauffeur held open for her. Embarrassed, she gratefully accepted his hand and allowed him to steady her a bit. "Thank you, Toranaga-san," she murmured softly.

"Are you okay, miss?" the older gentleman asked concerned. "Should I help you upstairs?"

"No, thank you," she smiled. "I'll be all right."

"Will that be all for today?"

Not even looking at the dark priestess now standing and watching her from the other side of the vehicle, she answered, "Yes, I won't be going back out."

"Very good, miss. Have a pleasant evening."

"And you as well," she answered politely, then turned and headed toward the private elevator, never once looking back at the other two.

Her concern growing, Rei followed quickly after the stubborn idol, with Yumi scurrying along behind her as they entered the elevator and punched the penthouse level.

"Not one word, Rei," was all Minako uttered as she leaned back against the wall, closed her eyes...

And slowly began to slide down the wall.

Totally unaware of Yumi's sharp intake of breath, Rei bolted forward, quickly wrapping her hands around Minako's upper arms and pressing her shoulders back against the wall to slow her descent. Shifting her weight to get under Minako's, she carefully eased her to the floor.

"Minako!" she rasped out. Ignoring the pounding of her own heart, she reached forward to gently pat the idol's suddenly pale cheek. "Can you hear me? Minako!"

Obviously very groggy, Minako slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the priestess. "Rei? What? What happened? Why am I..."

Swallowing hard, Rei smiled and tried to ease her confusion. "It's okay, Mina," she said softly, taking the restless hand that reached out convulsively for her. "You just passed out for a second or two."

"Passed out?" the idol asked, still not grasping all the facts. "What... why?"

"You're really tired and you need to eat," Rei soothed. "We're almost home."

Nodding weakly, Minako looked up, startled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the corridor and the shocked looking guard staring at them from outside her door. Suddenly more aware of her position, she noticed Yumi staring down at her, a look verging on panic in her eyes, even as the guard began to move quickly toward them.

"Help me up," she said quietly as she began to gather her strength for the attempt.

"Minako," Rei began cautiously, "do you really think...?"

Minako glanced over Rei's shoulder at that point, and Rei could sense the rent-a-cop's approach. Minako's hand tightened in her own. "I think I'll be okay. Just help me get inside, okay?" she whispered.

Nodding, Rei stood, keeping a firm grip on Minako's hand. Moving up closely against her side, she placed her other arm around her shoulders, and Minako began the struggle to regain her feet. By sheer grit and determination she almost made it. But then her rebellious knees buckled, and she began to fall again as Yumi screamed in horror, her hand clutched to her mouth.

Fortunately, Rei had been ready. Even as she felt Minako's knees give way, she again shifted her weight. Releasing the hand still gripped in her own, she reached out to catch her under the knees instead, and then stood to her full height, easily cradling the stricken idol in her arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, Early Morning**

Rei shivered as she remembered just how much Minako's collapse had really frightened her. With a heavy sigh, she stared out the window, totally oblivious to the passing shops along the way.

Where she had gotten the strength she still didn't know.

Maybe it had been that fear, or the adrenalin rush that had accompanied it. Maybe it had been some residual powers left to her as Sailormars. Or maybe it had simply been that Minako had just lost that much weight since this whole ordeal had begun, and Rei had been able to handle it. Whatever the reason had been, to Rei it had felt as if she had weighed next to nothing at all.

As for the guard, well…

Her eyes grew dark. She'd known he only wanted to help, but something deep inside of her had flared to life as she watched him approach, and she had made up her mind that she was not going to let anyone else touch Minako or attempt to separate them. Protectiveness? Possessiveness? Both? In retrospect, she could admit it was both, but at the time, all she had been sure of was that Minako's defenses had completely collapsed, and the only person she trusted to keep her safe was Mars.

Her Mars.

Rei had been determined to uphold that trust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, Late Morning**

"Back off," she ordered sternly as the guard rushed forward to relieve her of her burden. One look at her face, and he stopped in his tracks. "Hold the door open," she bit out as she moved out of the elevator and started quickly down the hall. "Yumi, get the keys out of her purse," she demanded sharply, and the young assistant snapped out of her trance and sprang into action.

Snatching Minako's purse from where it had fallen, Yumi rifled through the bag until she found the keys, then moved swiftly down the hall to where the dark priestess stood waiting. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open for Rei, who powered through it so forcefully it hit the wall of the narrow entryway behind it with a loud bang. Startled, the older lady that was dusting in the open living room looked up into Rei's equally startled face.

"Who are you?" Rei demanded.

"The housekeeper, Toranaga Marika," the woman replied simply, though she would have been well within her rights to have demanded the same question of Rei.

Rei studied her for several seconds before turning in the direction she dimly remembered Minako indicating her bedroom was the night before.

"Turn down her covers, please," she asked as she entered the short hallway.

Without hesitation, the older woman moved swiftly down the corridor and opened the door to a large room, brightly lit with warm sunlight that poured through the open windows.

"Close the blinds," Rei ordered. "And get him out of here!" she said sternly as she glared at the guard gawking at them from the doorway.

Yumi hurried the young man out of the room and shut the door behind herself.

Following the housekeeper to the bed, Rei waited as she turned down the crisp, clean sheets.

"Mars..."

Minako began to stir, weakly raising her head from where it was resting against her shoulder.

"I'm here, Mina," Rei assured her softly. "Try to relax. We're home now."

"Mmm..." Minako murmured. "Sleep?"

"Yes," Rei answered gently. "Then something good to eat."

"Good," the exhausted idol whispered without protest. Laying her head back down on Rei's shoulder, she unconsciously reached up and placed her hand gently over Rei's heart. The usually stoic priestess swallowed convulsively at the intimacy of that one, simple act.

As the housekeeper completed her task, Rei stepped forward and gently placed Minako down against her pillows. Reaching up, she caught the idol's hand and held it firmly in her own as she stood for several moments with her eyes closed, waiting for her heart to stop pounding and her nerves to still.

That had been too close.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she looked up into the eyes of the housekeeper and blanched.

"I'll take it from here, Miss...?" the older lady asked pointedly.

"Hino," the priestess said, quickly coming out of her initial panic and placing Minako's hand back by her side on the bed. "Hino Rei."

"Ah, you're the houseguest she made mention of in the note she left for me today, as well as her timely savior from the other day," she said. "Welcome," she added with a formal bow which Rei returned. "You must be hungry. I will see to your lunch as soon as I finish here."

Embarrassed, Rei said quickly, "No, please, Toranaga-san! Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," she reassured the older lady. "I'm more concerned about Minako's lunch," she said. "Do you have any broth, or maybe some soup that she can have and go back to sleep?"

Touched by Rei's selfless concern for her friend, Marika's formal demeanor thawed a bit and she smiled. "I believe I can handle that," she said, with just a touch of humor in her dark eyes, and Rei smiled shyly in return.

"Thanks," Rei added. "She may be too stubborn to admit it, but I know she'll appreciate it too."

Moving toward the bed, Marika began to remove the idols shoes. "I take it her activities have finally caught up to her," she said, more a statement of fact than a question.

"So it would seem," Rei answered briefly as the housekeeper moved across the room and removed a comfortable gown from the chest of drawers.

The sound of Minako's cellphone ringing in the other room interrupted them. At first, Rei wondered where Yumi was and why she didn't answer the thing, but then she realized she must still be dealing with the guard. Marika shook her head, then nodded toward the door. "Let me worry about lunch," she said. "It sounds like you're about to have your hands full out there."

With a grim frown, Rei nodded and then turned, headed for the door with determined steps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, Early Morning**

Rei shifted restlessly against the soft leather seat and crossed her legs in a futile attempt to get comfortable in the damp and stillness of the quiet car. The rain outside had gotten steadily harder, and Minako had still not uttered a word since the trip began. Her continued silence was a painfully loud reminder of her emotional discomfort, and Rei was at a total loss as to what she could say or do to ease her pain.

Crossing her arms, Rei consoled herself with the fact that she had definitely tried her best to run interference for her.

_'But was it enough?'_ she frowned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, Late Morning**

Entering the living room again, Rei took in the situation with one look. Yumi stood arguing with the guard by the door, while the cell phone continued its insistent ringing from where it had fallen from the bag resting haphazardly on the couch.

Rei snapped.

Snatching the phone up from the couch, the incensed priestess stormed toward the door.

"You," she said firmly, her eyes boring into the guard. "Out! Now! Yumi," she said, tossing the phone at the flustered assistant as she continued to glare at the guard's now retreating back. "Take care of that before it wakes up Minako."

"Yes, Rei-sama," the young girl said gratefully, "and thank you! He was being very difficult. I think I will call the company about him later," she added as she opened the cell phone. "Hello, Yumi speaking," she said. "Yes Saitou-san, this is Minako's phone, you didn't call me by mistake... no, I'm afraid she can't come to the phone right now, would you care to leave a message for her?... I'm sorry Saitou-san, I'm afraid I can't do that... no, I'm not trying to be difficult, but... no... no... no, I really can't. Rei-sama said..." After listening a few moments, she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Rei apologetically. "He wants to speak to you."

Nodding once, Rei snatched the phone.

"Hino," she grunted abruptly, nodding in understanding as Yumi pointed down the hall toward the bathroom.

"Reiko-chan! Saitou here. Look, I know Minako-chan is taking a little time off today, and she certainly deserves it, but I really, really need to talk to her right now. Could you..."

"No."

"But I promise it will only take a few minutes, and..."

"No."

"Now darling, don't be that way!" Saitou pouted into the phone. "I know you two really want to spend some time together, but..."

"No."

"Now look," he said firmly, all kidding aside. "I must speak with her on a very important matter. You just can't possibly understand how..."

"No!" Rei barely refrained from shouting into the phone. "_You_ are the one who does not understand! She has overdone it Saitou-san, she has exceeded her physical limit! _That_ is why she left the office today! Not to spend time with me!" Rei felt her body start to shake a bit in reaction to the adrenalin she had been running on for the last several minutes, and she seemed to lose some stream. "I was finally able to convince her to come home and rest but... I... I was too late," she said, her voice trailing off in deep regret.

"What do you mean?" Saitou asked, now concerned both by Rei's words and the tone of her voice. "Reiko? Is something wrong with Minako-chan?" At her continued silence, he tried again. "Reiko-chan? Talk to me. Please. If there's a problem, I need to know."

Deeply torn, Rei was reluctant to share anything so personal. Still, she reasoned, the idol singer's oldest and most trusted friend deserved the truth. He really did care for his client, and had proven his loyalty and love for her to Rei that day long ago, when they had worked so well together to save her career.

With a deep breath, she told him the truth. "She collapsed in the elevator before I could get her home."

_"What?"_ he shouted in horror, panic in his voice.

"Calm down," Rei said in a now tired and resigned voice. "I was able to carry her the rest of the way, and we've gotten her settled now." With a heavy sigh, she added, "She's finally asleep now, and I'm not going to wake her up unless it's life or death. Do you understand?"

"Rei," he said firmly. "What's going on? Will she be okay? Shouldn't we call a doctor? I mean, if she's passing out again..."

"No," Rei cut in. "I don't think it's anything like that. She's just pushed herself too hard lately, that's all. She hasn't been sleeping or eating right, either, and that hasn't helped, but..."

"But what?" Saitou insisted into the void Rei had left behind. At Rei's continued silence he had practically begged. "Reiko, don't play with me here. This is serious and she means all the world to me. God knows, she's the closest I will ever come to having a daughter of my own." As Rei continued to hesitate, he had spoken again. "Talk to me Rei. You know whatever you say will stay between us."

Making her decision, Rei nodded to herself. She may need reinforcements in the weeks ahead, and she knew no one beside herself was more fully committed to Minako's well-being than this man. Well, perhaps the rest of the senshi, she'd mused, but she really couldn't cope with that right now. It was comfort enough to know that they were there if she needed them... and she very well may before this was over. Closing her eyes, she reached up to grasp the phone with her other hand and lowered her voice.

"She has a doctor's appointment in the morning."

Saitou felt his blood run cold. "So," he asked, the words feeling like cotton-wool in his mouth. "Is she out of remission?"

"We don't know," Rei said heavily. "We hope the doctor can maybe run some tests and give us some answers."

"You _are_ going to be staying with her now, aren't you?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes," Rei answered firmly. "I won't leave her," she promised the man.

Sighing, he said, "Good," relieved to know she wouldn't be alone this time. Then the thought struck him, and he had to know.

"You saw this in your fire, didn't you?" he asked.

Rei paused, then said flatly, "Yes."

"God," he said, his voice a bare whisper as the gravity of her answer hit him like a ton of bricks. With a heavy swallow he said, "Look. I want you to listen to me very carefully, Reiko. If either you or her need anything, and I mean _anything_, you call me. Do you hear me? If I have it, it's yours. If I don't have it, I'll make it happen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Saitou-san. I understand," Rei answered sincerely, grateful to have such a friend to share this burden with. "Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do for you now? I mean, besides clearing some of her schedule for the next couple of weeks. Discreetly!" he added slyly. "Yes, I know how she is! Trust me, darling! I have my little ways."

Rei could almost see the sneaky little wink that accompanied that last, and a tiny smile crossed her lips. She almost said no, but then a thought flitted briefly through her mind, and her smile widened as an idea began to take root. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Saitou said slowly. "Something in particular on your mind, sweetie?"

"Maybe," Rei answered, the idea beginning to take on more substance.

He smiled to himself. "Just take your time," he assured her. "I'll be here when you're ready."

"Thanks, I'll be in touch," Rei said. Then she added quickly, "And Saitou-san?" She paused until she was positive he was listening. "She must never find out that I've..."

"Did she find out last time? I think not!" Rei could hear the warm smile in his voice. "Don't worry, darling. I've got it all under control now. You just take care of our girl, okay?"

"Yeah, I've got it," Rei assured him.

"Later?" he asked in closing.

"Okay," she answered wearily.

"Bye."

Closing the cellphone, Rei placed in on the end table next to the apartment phone and then slowly turned toward the couch, where she could hear a distinct, "phsst, phsst!" There, with his head sticking out the top of Minako's discarded bag, was Artemis. Taking a cautious look around to assure both of them that they were alone for the moment, Rei moved forward and sat next to the bag, lifting the white plushy into her lap.

"You're sure she's okay?" he asked, worry clouding his eyes.

"I'm sure," Rei answered, trying her best to reassure him. "She should take a few days off, but she'll be okay."

He swallowed heavily, his eyes dropping to his paws as he whispered, "Do you think I can see her?" Looking back up at her he added, "There's been too many people running around here for me to attempt to make it that far, and..."

Grinning warmly Rei rose to her feet and carried the worried guardian cat down the hall toward his mistress. "I'll feel better knowing you're in there," she confided.

"Thanks, Mars," he said softly.

Knocking lightly on the door, Rei tentatively pushed it open and looked inside. Marika looked up at her in question, and then smiled.

"Come in," she said softly. "I've finally gotten her settled." Smiling she added, "I don't believe she even batted an eyelash when I changed her clothes."

Moving cautiously forward, Rei looked down at the sleeping idol and noticed that she seemed much more relaxed now, her sleep more restful than restless. Leaning forward, she placed Artemis on the second pillow next to Minako's head. With a sheepish grin for the housekeeper she said, "I thought she might like the company of an old friend."

Marika smiled at the gentleness in the young woman's movements. "You really care for her, don't you?" she asked softly.

Self-consciously, Rei stepped back slowly and dropped her eyes. Nodding her head once sharply, she acknowledged the other woman's statement, then stuffed her hands deeply in her pockets.

Marika's eyes twinkled and she smiled. "It's about time somebody did," she said. "You know, she's never asked anybody to this apartment?"

Rei hesitated, and then shook her head, still looking down at the lovely floral design of the bedspread.

"It's true," the other woman confided. "As lovely and as popular as she is. As desirable as the tabloids paint her to be, she has never once, to my knowledge, invited another living soul into her home."

"No one?" Rei asked, her voice barely audible as she looked up briefly from the corner of her eye.

"No one," the housekeeper confirmed as she gently tucked the covers under Minako's chin. "No friends for popcorn and movie night. No boyfriends for, well, whatever." She smiled down at the sleeping idol and added, the tiniest bit of reproach mixed in amongst the admiration in her voice, "I've worked for her for four years, and she has never taken a vacation. She's rarely even taken a day off."

"Why?" Rei blurted out, her concern evident. "It's not like she can't afford it, and she obviously needs it." Looking back at Minako again she shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Me either," Marika confessed. "But, I do have my own theory." At Rei's questioning look she continued. "I just think she's been waiting for that one special someone to share it with."

With a conspiratorial smile, she nodded firmly toward Minako's nightstand and then turned to leave. "I'll go make that broth for her now. Would you care for some with a sandwich maybe?" At Rei's distracted nod she added, "I'll have it in the dining room for you shortly." Leaving the room, she shut the door quietly behind her.

Alone in the darkened room with the peacefully sleeping idol, Rei turned in the direction the housekeeper had so clearly indicated. Bending down to look at the double picture frame standing on the nightstand, she felt her mouth drop open in shocked surprise. On impulse, she reached forward and snatched the set of photographs up to get a closer look at them.

The first photo was a professionally done portrait of her taken the day Saitou and she had concocted their plan to keep Minako from retiring too early. It was a gorgeous picture. She was beautifully dressed in a fashion which combined elements of both traditional and modern styles, a sort of nuevo-geisha look. Her hair was pulled up under a very short wig, done in an oriental style bob, and her makeup was flawless. Rei stared. She had never seen any of the photos from that shoot, and she was astonished. The lighting was dark, seductive and she looked, well, for lack of a better term, seriously sexy.

The second photo had been taken later that same day, when all the girls had gathered on the set of a local game show to do mock battle with each other. Of course, the whole thing had disintegrated into mayhem, and they'd had a rollicking good time, just laughing and enjoying one another's company. This particular photo was of just Minako and her. For once, the serious young idol had dropped her cares and was laughing with uncontrolled abandon. As she shared a look with Rei, one of her hands rested delicately on the miko's arm, and Rei's own face was split by one of her very rare full-on grins. It was a beautiful moment.

In wonder, she slowly shook her head and set double frame back down in its place of honor. Turning toward the bed, she gazed with deepening understanding at the young woman resting so quietly there. Reaching out with gentle fingers, she let their backs graze ever-so softly against the smoothness of the idol's cheek.

"Minako," she whispered softly, not really surprised to feel her own heart answer to the name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday Morning**

Slowly rubbing her hands up and down her chilled upper arms, Rei cut her eyes quickly over toward Minako and back. The idol was still looking out the slightly fogged window at the passing shops with sightless eyes, a tiny pained frown upon her lips.

'Why?' Rei wondered, irritated with herself for her inability to figure out what was wrong with the girl. Frowning, she briefly pondered the fact that not being able to read her former partner was really inconvenient at times.

Turning to look back out her own window, Rei began turning the situation over and over in her mind. Minako was obviously upset, but there was something else going on that disturbed the priestess even more. The idol seemed depressed, and Rei just got the feeling there was more going on here than her apprehension about this Doctor's appointment. Rei knew Minako had been upset with herself about her collapse the day before, but instead of the aloof dismissal of the incident she would have normally expected from the proud young woman, she seemed to be drawing even deeper into herself.

Feeling her molars beginning to grind together as she clenched her jaw in frustration, Rei asked herself again: What in the name of all she held holy had set Minako off? Her mind wandered back again to the last evening, and she continued her review of its events until she locked on...

No.

_'Surely it couldn't have been...that?'_

'Could it?' she wondered, earnestly hoping her latest train of thought was running down the entirely wrong track.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday Night**

The rest of the afternoon and evening had been pretty uneventful, for the most part.

Mariko had continued her normal routine of housework and meal preparation, occasionally tiptoeing down the hall to peek in on Minako. About 4:30 she had carried a tray containing soup, crackers and a cold drink down the hall. She had returned about thirty minutes later with a smile on her face and assured Rei that while Minako was still tired, she had eaten well and then gone right back to sleep. Rei expressed her thanks, which the older woman modestly shrugged off. She then pointed out that while it was time for her to go, Rei would find more of the soup and a little extra something for herself in the kitchen. With a reassuring smile, she gathered her things and moved to the front door to meet her husband. That was when Rei finally made the connection.

'Toranaga,' she said to herself as Minako's chauffer appeared in the doorway.

"Good evening, miss," the older gentleman replied respectfully. "Will Aino-san still be requiring her car in the morning?"

"Yes," Rei answered politely. "7:00?"

"Yes, miss. I'll have the car downstairs when she's ready."

"Thank you," Rei said, and watched as the older couple moved toward the elevator.

"Oh," Marika said, as she stopped and turned back to Rei. "I usually only work on Tuesday and Thursday, but if it's okay, I'd like to come back tomorrow and finish a few things I wasn't able to get to today."

"No problem," Rei said, knowing full well the woman was more concerned with Minako than any work her already spotless apartment may need. "I'm sure Minako will appreciate it."

Smiling, the woman nodded. "I'll be here at 7:00 as well," she said, and then turning back to her husband, continued her journey with him toward the waiting bank of elevators.

As Rei shut the door, she closed her eyes and sighed in exhausted relief. Yumi had already left for the day, and she basked a moment in the stillness of the now silent apartment. Grinning, she spared a moment or two to think about Minako's young assistant.

Yumi, God bless her, had turned into a young tigress, manning not only her own busy phone, but both of Minako's as well. When she had seen how serious the situation really was, she had dug in her heels and shown a side of her make-up no one had ever seen before.

Rei had been greatly amused by part of the conversation she'd overheard as Yumi had attacked the manager of the rent-a-cop agency...

_"...totally inadequate and unprofessional! I was utterly appalled by his rude and inappropriate behavior! I find it hard to believe that a company with your reputation could allow such a person on its payroll, and I..."_

Rei had continued on into the dining room with a huge grin on her face. It looked like Yumi may finally be coming into her own.

Moving back into the living room, Rei flopped down on the couch, thinking to relax for awhile before getting ready for bed. Propping her feet up on the coffee table, she grabbed the remote and started cruising the channels, looking for anything of interest. A familiar scene from a well-loved movie caught her eye, and she settled in with its comfortable angst and mushiness. An hour or so later, she started to cruise again, only this time what grabbed her attention was something a bit less comfortable.

_"...You're a beautiful woman, Hino-san! Why didn't you pursue stardom? Most young women would have jumped at the chance."_

_"It didn't suit me."_

'Ugh!' Rei thought, clicking the TV off in disgust. 'I sound like a total bitch! That was awful!'

Deciding to give it up for the evening, she retired to her own room for a well deserved and relaxing bath. Then, feeling much better and dressed for bed in her favorite old cut-off tee shirt and baggy boxers, she crossed the darkened apartment to check on Minako one last time before going to bed herself.

"How is she?" she asked Artemis in a soft voice when she spotted the white cat by the balcony doors.

"Still resting," he answered, turning to look at her. "She was understandably embarrassed by this whole ordeal, but she seemed to be feeling okay when she ate her dinner. She's sleeping again now, I think."

"Good," Rei said. "I just want to check in on her."

"Okay," the plush cat replied. "Goodnight, Mars. And thanks again," he added softly.

"Goodnight, Artemis," she replied with a gentle smile. "Sleep well."

Tiptoeing softly down the short hallway, Rei carefully opened the door to Minako's room and peeked inside. A rush of cold air hit her, and she shivered as she felt her skin react to it's frigidness. With the lights off, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but soon, with the help of the faint light coming in through the blinds and curtained balcony doors, she had been able to make out the slight figure bundled under the covers of the queen sized bed.

Her arms wrapped tightly around her to help ward of the cold, Rei did her best not to make any unnecessary noise as she moved closer to the bed. Minako was laying on her side facing the outside windows, and appeared to be sound asleep. Rei watched over her in silent contemplation, finding a bit of personal comfort and peace in these few, stolen moments with her friend.

'Friend?' she thought, the word seeming somehow not quite adequate to describe her relationship with this complex young woman.

'Cohort?' No, that wasn't right either. She frowned.

_'Lover?'_ A quiet little voice whispered from the back of her mind.

'No!' Rei mentally blurted out to the little voice. 'Ah, no. That is... I mean... well... I... not yet,' she ended weakly, as she felt her teasing sub-conscious laugh merrily at her discomfort.

'Partner?' Rei thought about that one as she moved her hands rather distractedly up and down her arms. It felt close, but still... she wasn't sure it was really right yet either.

But, on the other hand she reasoned, they were partners of a sort. Partners in defeating this present danger, for sure. As for the future?

Rei sighed. Well, she could dream, couldn't she?

On impulse she reached over and gently stroked the hair away from Minako's eyes. "Goodnight, Minako," she whispered softly. Then straightening up, she turned and started to move toward the bedroom door.

"Please..."

Hearing the single word coming from the shadowed darkness, Rei paused and turned back, whispering, "Minako?"

The young woman appeared not to have moved at all and was still turned away from her, huddled deeply beneath the quilted comforter of her large bed.

Rei moved swiftly back to the side of the bed. "Minako? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

In a voice that sounded strained, Rei heard her whisper roughly, "Don't go."

Confused, Rei stared down at the huddled form, not exactly sure what she was suppose to do. Two things were clear though. Minako was upset, and she wanted her to stay.

What else could she do?

"Would you feel better if I stay with you until you go back to sleep?" she asked gently.

Seeing the brief nod of her dark head against the lightness of her pillowcase, Rei nodded in answer, even though she knew Minako wouldn't be able to see it.

"Okay then, but would you mind if I get under the covers?" she asked, embarrassed as her teeth chattered in the cold. "It's freezing out here!"

Barely waiting for Minako's second brief nod of approval, Rei reached out and pulled up the corner of the bed sheets, slipping swiftly and gratefully under the warm protection of the covers.

"Ah, so much better!" she enthused, moving her feet rapidly back and forth to generate a little extra heat. Finally settling down into her newly found warmth, she asked a bit nervously, "You're sure this is okay?"

"Mmhmm," Minako answered softly. "And... thank you."

"It's okay," Rei said awkwardly. "Just see if you can go back to sleep. I'll try not to make too much noise when I get up."

"Mmkay."

"Goodnight, Minako," she said quietly.

"G'night," the idol murmured softly.

Closing her eyes, Rei took a deep breath and concentrated on trying to relax, telling herself she'd just wait until she heard Minako's breathing slow and even out. Then, she'd head for her own room and some well-earned rest of her own...

The next thing Rei became aware of was warmth. She seemed to be wrapped in a living cocoon of it, and the sensation was heavenly. Slowly coming back to wakefulness, she next became aware of the light that appeared to be present on the other side of her still comfortably closed eyelids. Reluctantly answering the call to open them, Rei blinked sleepily, tightening her arms firmly around...

'Minako!'

Heart pounding, Rei clamped down on her first reaction, which was to panic, and stared in shock at the sleeping beauty she could now see resting peacefully in the protective circle of her arms. Minako was curled up against her side, her head pressed sweetly against Rei's shoulder. One leg was resting on top of the priestess' thighs, and her left hand was laying under Rei's cropped tee shirt along her side, its fingers splayed open along the soft skin of her ribcage.

'Oh... god...' Rei thought in desperation, afraid to breath for fear she would break the spell, and fearing what the consequences would bring. When her heart finally started to slow to nearly normal limits, she took in her current predicament.

What the hell had happened?

'You fell asleep baka, that's what happened!' she berated herself. 'Now how do you get out of this?'

But did she really want to?

Slowly starting to get use to the position she now found herself in, Rei couldn't help but marvel at how absolutely natural the situation felt.

Gone was the frigid chill from the night before, and outside dawn must just be breaking as the room was filled with a soft, golden-orange glow. Looking down at Minako's face, Rei noticed the tiny smile that graced her lips, and was amazed at the soft, golden perfection of her skin. It seemed almost to glow in the faint light of the morning...

Suddenly, Rei sucked in an involuntary breath, as without warning, memory after memory began to wash over her mind in happy, blissful abandon.

_Minako smiling at her. Minako laughing at some silly something she had said. Minako pouting, her eyes beseeching her for some small favor or other. Minako's eyes raking over her in longing. Minako's head thrown back, her body arching into her own at the very height of passion. Minako's face, showing all the love and devotion she would ever need in this life or any other..._

The next thing Rei became aware of was fingers beginning to softly caress her side, just before they moved up onto her tummy. Shaking her head to help clear it, Rei looked down to see the well remembered signs of her partner's rise to wakefulness.

First, there was the gentle frown, followed in short order by the tiny crease that appeared between her delicate eyebrows and the baby yawn that always ended in a squeak. Next came the flexing and unflexing of her fingers, which would be followed by the opening of her eyes.

And there they were. Smiling up at her.

'Gods... she is so beautiful!' the priestess thought, totally enraptured by the vision in her arms.

To be honest, Rei lost all track of time as they lay together, lost as she was in the depths of Minako's eyes. Basking in the glow of each other's presence, the world outside their room just fell away, their own private world becoming all either of them needed or wanted.

And then suddenly, it ended.

Rei watched in confusion as Minako's gentle smile vanished, and her eyes clouded over in pain. The next thing she knew, the idol was gone, leaving a painfully hollow void in Rei's arms which had been so pleasantly filled with her presence mere seconds before. Rei looked at Minako in stunned surprise as she stood next to the bed, her eyes on the floor, and politely excused herself, then turned and disappeared into the privacy of her bathroom, the door closing swiftly behind her with a resounding 'click'.

And that, as they say, had been that.

Slowly, Rei had risen from the empty bed and left the room, her mind still struggling to grasp just what had happened. Finally deciding a shower and a hot meal would help to clear the air, she headed off in search of both, convinced that she would see Minako at breakfast and they would sort out what had happened this morning then.

But that was not how things had worked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday Morning**

Rei grimaced and then scowled darkly. Minako had never joined her for breakfast. Instead, she had eaten in her room, grabbing a bowl of cereal and some coffee while Rei was still in the shower. Rei had not seen her again until they were ready to leave for her doctor's appointment. By then, her mood had seemed to deteriorate, and she barely got any kind of response from the girl at all to her own 'good morning.' It had all seemed to go down hill from there. Minako would neither look at nor speak to her at all.

It was driving her crazy!

The thought that she was that upset about the events of last night and this morning was just too far away from reality as Rei perceived it to really continence serious thought. But as much as Rei tried to convince herself that this had to be about Minako's dread of the doctor's appointment, the more she knew it had to be something else entirely.

_Surely fear for her life was more important to her than... _Rei frowned.

Maybe she should just ask.

The problem with that approach was that for as long as she had known Minako, the idol had rarely ever given her a direct answer to a direct question, a fact that had always infuriated her, and still did!

Closing her bewildered eyes, Rei tried to calm and center herself by listening to the rhythmic sweep of the windshield wipers. Feeling her fists as they continued to clinch and unclinch, she began to breathe in deep, calming counterpoint to the pounding in her aching temples until she heard a thin, quiet voice break the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Startled, Rei's eye's popped open, and she looked over at the idol in total confusion.

"Eh?" she blurted inarticulately as her mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that Aino Minako had just apologized to her for something. Anything!

"I said, 'I'm sorry,' Rei," she answered. Still unable to look at the priestess, Minako's eyes wandered downward to her feet, and Rei was compelled to ask the obvious.

"For what?" she said bluntly. "I don't remember thinking there was anything in particular I felt you should apologize for."

"I came to you seeking your help, which you have given me so unselfishly," Minako stated in deep embarrassment, "and I've been nothing but a burden and a nuisance to you ever since."

Incredulous, Rei stared at Minako a moment. Was _this_ what was bothering the girl? Rei could see where Minako's actions for the past day and a half or so might be wearing on her conscious a bit, but to have elicited the reaction she had been subjected to this morning? Crossing her arms she turned her head and grunted in disbelief.

"Ridiculous."

"Rei?" the idol singer began.

"Don't be silly, Minako," the dark priestess mocked. "I think you've seriously overestimated your ability to annoy me."

"Don't make light of this, Rei!" Minako demanded, starting to feel as if her deeply sincere apology was being taken lightly.

"I'm not," Rei retorted, turning to face the idol again. "But there's something else bothering you, and I want to know what it is!"

At a momentary loss, Minako stared blankly at her.

"Talk to me, Minako," Rei asked, her voice now gentle and serious. "We can work this out, whatever it is."

At first, Rei thought she would refuse to answer. But then, a look of shame washed over Minako's face, and she looked away from the priestess, no longer able to handle the honest concern she could see in Rei's eyes.

"I broke my promise," Minako whispered, her voice so low Rei almost missed it.

Confused, Rei asked, "What do you mean? What promise?"

Looking up at her with desperate eyes, Minako said, "Don't you remember? I promised you only the day before yesterday that I wouldn't rush you! That I would give you all the time you needed to see if maybe you could one day to love me again the same way I love you! Now look at what I've done! I'm so sorry, Rei! I swear, I didn't mean to force you or put you in the awkward position I did last night!"

The light went on.

'So, that _was_ it,' Rei thought, now able to see the full picture.

"It's okay, Minako," she said, trying to calm the obviously upset young woman. "I really didn't mind, and…"

"No, it's not okay!" Minako insisted. "First, I begged you to stay with me, and then I assaulted you while you were unable to defend yourself!"

"It wasn't like that!" Rei said, a bit miffed at the implication that she had been such a defenseless victim. "I'm the one that decided to stay, after all. Nobody forced me to!"

"That's true," Minako conceded. "You stayed out of the kindness of your heart, and then I just... I..."

"You just... what?" Rei asked, burning with curiosity despite herself.

"Well, I… that is, I just…" Minako stuttered, trying the get beyond her own embarrassment. "Well, you know," she finally blurted out. "You were there too!"

Mildly amused, Rei said, "Minako, unless you remember something I don't, _nothing _happened."

Outraged, Minako exclaimed, "What do you mean, 'nothing happened?' I woke up in your arms this morning, didn't I? My hand was under your shirt, and... and..."

"And **_nothing happened_**," Rei assured her with a dark grin.

"How can you be so sure!" the idol demanded.

"Think about it, Minako," the priestess insisted. "Do you actually remember anything happening beyond that?" Rei watched as Minako paused and reviewed what had happened, adding, "If it helps, the next thing I remember is you opening your eyes and smiling at me."

Slowly, Minako nodded her head. "That's the last I remember too," she confirmed. "But are you sure nothing happened before that?" she asked, still concerned.

"Yes, Minako," she promised, nodding her head firmly. "I'm positive. Nothing happened. Would you like to know why I'm so sure?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes," Minako said, needing to believe the truth of Rei's words.

"Because I'm absolutely certain there is no way in heaven or on earth that I could have made love with you last night and not remembered every single moment of it," she stated simply, reaching across the seat to take Minako's hand in hers.

Minako exhaled slowly, not even aware until that moment that she had been holding her breath as she waited for Rei's answer. "I'm glad," she finished in relief.

"Are you really?" Rei asked, looking up at her a bit sadly. She was glad they hadn't rushed into something she wasn't really ready for, but still...

"Of course!" Minako exclaimed. "I really want to be with you Rei, but until we're both ready for it?" She shook her head. "I'd rather not. I can wait." Smiling with a touch of her old mischievousness, she continued, "But if I can wake up every once in awhile like we did this morning, that would be great!"

Rei smiled wistfully. "That was special," she agreed. "We'll see," she added noncommittally.

A now comfortable silence settled over the car as it began to slow for the turn into the parking garage. But there was still one more thing Rei had to know.

"Minako?"

"Hmm?" the idol said, turning her head to look at Rei.

"When you first woke up this morning, what did you feel?"

Caught off-guard, Minako hesitated. "I... I felt," she began, struggling a bit with her thoughts and emotions.

"What?" Rei asked again, curiously. Needing to know the answer.

"Complete," Minako whispered softly.

The rain that had been pounding the car stopped abruptly as they entered the parking garage, leaving an almost solid silence in its wake as the force of Minako's single word impacted on both of them.

Turning to Rei, Minako's eyes begged for answers of their own. "Did you feel anything, Rei? Anything at all?" she asked.

Faltering at the not completely unexpected question, Rei frowned and honestly thought about it.

What had she felt?

Even as she started to contemplate the jumble of emotions she had experienced when she'd first realized the situation she was in, the answer came to her without hesitation, and she felt the truth of it in her heart.

"Loved," she said simply, looking up at Minako. "For the first time since my mother died," she added. "Truly loved."

Entwining their fingers, Minako smiled as she felt the warm strength of Rei's hand holding her own in firm, yet gentle comfort. She would be alright. It no longer seemed to matter quite so much what the doctor might say or do, or what tests she may have to endure.

As long as they faced it together, she knew, in the end, she would be alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END PART EIGHT-B**


	10. Chapter 9

**Echoes of a Distant Demon**

**By: Sailor Doc**

**Chapter Nine**

_'Where is she?'_

_Hurrying down the darkened path, Venus raised a hand to brush an errant branch away from her face. The other held up the hem of her golden, evening length ball gown as her matching slippers carried her deeper into the royal gardens._

_"Mars!" she called softly. "Where are you?"_

_Receiving no answer, she continued down the same path, almost certain where she would find her temperamental partner. Finally breaking into a secluded opening, she spotted the other woman standing at the clearing's opposite edge. Sheathed in an elegant burgundy colored gown of silk and lace, the Martian Princess was a vision of beauty as she stood in brooding silence, never even turning to look at the uninvited interloper on her self imposed seclusion._

_She didn't have to._

_"What do you want?" she asked, continuing to stare off into the darkness._

_"I want to know why you stormed off like that," Venus demanded. "We have very important guests this evening, and the Queen expects us to be in attendance."_

_"Make my apologies," Mars answered sarcastically._

_Venus felt her temper start to rise._

_"I most certainly will not!" she retorted angrily. "Mars, what is wrong with you? Why are you being so unreasonable?" she demanded._

_Mars paused and then answered truthfully. "I don't trust them."_

_Venus frowned. "I don't see what the problem is. They're very nice, very well mannered young men, and I think they are utterly charming."_

_"I never said they weren't," Mars returned with a dark scowl. "All I'm saying is there's something else going on here. Something dark and evil. It's surrounding their souls somehow." She shook her head, frustrated with herself. "I just can't quite make out what it is."_

_Venus' frown deepened. "I just think you're jealous because that one General, what was his name? Oh yes, Zoecite! Because General Zoecite asked me to dance!"_

_Rounding on her leader, Mars erupted in fury. "This had __**nothing **__to do with that!" she stormed angrily. "That man, and the other three as well, are falling into a web of darkness they will never be strong enough to overcome! Mark my words, Venus. I'm warning you!" she growled. "This has the potential to cause us great harm!"_

_"How can you be so sure?" Venus demanded. "They have only been at court two days with their Prince. In that time I have seen no threat and felt no potential danger to the Princess or the court. They seem like wonderful men!" she argued._

_Mars merely glared at her in stoic silence, her eyes a variable cauldron of emotions._

_Venus sighed and wisely decided to let the leader of the senshi take a break. Mars needed her partner right now, not her superior officer. Moving forward toward the angry young woman, she placed her hand gently on one of the other girl's defiantly crossed arms._

_"Why are you being so stubborn, Reiko?" she asked, deeply concerned. "These men are nothing to us! Mere visitors from another realm," she soothed, her hand now caressing her lovers arm. "In five more days they will be gone, and we will see them only infrequently after that."_

_Despite her emotional upheaval, Mars couldn't help but begin to relax under her partner's care and obvious concern. Uncrossing her arms, she placed a warm hand possessively over Venus'._

_"I know you're right, Mina," she conceded. "My head knows these things, but my heart? My soul?" She shook her head in a negative fashion, and Venus finally began to understand._

_"You saw this in a vision, didn't you?" she whispered. "Is that why I woke up alone in the middle of the night twice this week?" she asked softly._

_At Mars' short nod of acknowledgement she frowned. "Are you saying we should end this summit now, and send the Prince and his emissaries away?"_

_Mars shook her head. "No, I don't think we need to be that abrupt, but..."_

_"But what, love?" Venus questioned._

_"I don't think we should encourage too close of a relationship with them," she ended._

_"Well, that shouldn't be too big a problem," Venus answered. "But, we may have a smaller one to deal with after that," she said with a slight smile as she reached up to caress Mars shoulder._

_"What's that?"_

_"Their Prince is falling in love with our Princess," she stated matter-of-factly._

_Startled, Mars stiffened. "How do you know this?" she demanded._

_Venus merely smirked._

_"No! This is bad," the Martian Princess began. "I mean, he has a kind heart and he's an exceptional young man, but under the circumstances...," she stopped abruptly as a single delicate finger was placed over her lips, and she looked up into calm, slightly amused eyes._

_"You have nothing to worry about on that front, my love," Venus assured her softly. "That's one alliance neither our Queen nor the boy's father will ever allow," she said as she slipped forward into her partners willing embrace. _

_They stood together like that for quite sometime in the calm, romantic peace of the quiet clearing. Until Venus felt compelled to softly break the silence._

_"You know, Reiko. About that General," she began. "I shouldn't have to tell you..."_

_"You don't," Mars assured her, tightening her hold ever so slightly. "I was never really worried about it. Still," she added firmly, "if he had dropped his hand one more inch..."_

_Mars reached out one hand into which an intense ball of fire ignited, sparking a dark grin on her face._

_Venus quickly reclaimed the hand, closing it tightly and pulling it close to her heart._

_"She-h-h," she chastised lightly as she cuddled against her partner. "Stop being silly," she teased, allowing Mars to pull her back into her embrace._

_Held in the comfortable safety of her lover's arms, Venus sighed. She really hoped her partner was wrong this time. She had honestly liked the energetic young men from earth, and felt that the Moon Kingdom could form a strong and mutually beneficial alliance with their much larger neighbor. Still, now she knew it could never be. She hated it, and it was unfortunate. But, as much as it pained her sometimes to admit..._

_Mars and her visions were never wrong._

* * *

**Friday Morning**

The relentless 'tick-tock' of the elaborate wall clock seemed obscenely loud in the air conditioned quiet of the V.I.P. waiting room. Though the room was safe and well appointed, the elegant hardwood paneling and thick leather upholstery did nothing to ease the tension of waiting to do something potentially unpleasant.

It was starting out to be a bad morning.

Minako, who was never late for anything, had shown up not just on time but actually early for her scheduled appointment. Not being totally unfamiliar with the idol's habits, a representative from both the hospital and Dr. Yamato's office had been waiting to escort them inside, but they had brought bad news. Due to an unexpected emergency, there would be a bit of a wait as the doctor had been called to consult on an urgently critical case. Taking it all in stride, Minako had nodded and allowed the executive and the administrative assistant to escort them into this area for what they were assured would be a 'brief wait'.

That had been over an hour ago.

Now, sitting side-by-side on the overstuffed leather loveseat, the two young women presented a study in contrasts: Rei, her head propped on one hand, seemed very much at ease as she quietly flipped through the channels of the large, flat screen television with the other. Minako, on the other hand, was fidgeting. Badly. She had already thumbed through every magazine in the room, studied every picture and piece of bric-a-brac in detail, and pulled apart the blinds on the window to stare at the lovely view of the employee parking lot. Finally turning back to Rei, she had come back across the room only to flop down next to her with an uncharacteristic lack of grace.

"You should calm down," Rei said, matter-of-factly as she continued to cruise through the never-ending barrage of morning news shows and kiddy programming.

"I hate this!" Minako stated grimly, picking up a magazine she had already gone through. Frowning, she tossed it back on the coffee table in disgust and leaned back against the couch. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned her head to study Rei, her foot tapping the floor restlessly.

"No-o-o?" Rei said in mock disbelief. "You know it can't be helped," she added, never turning her calm attention from the television.

"I know that," Minako groaned. "I'm just so frustrated.

Rei nodded in understanding. "Why don't you try to think about something else?" she suggested practically.

"Like what? Hello Kitty?" Minako demanded, waving her hand at the TV.

Still looking at the screen, Rei quirked her lips slightly, a single eyebrow arching up under her bangs in amusement. "Why not?" she said. "It would keep you from picking up that magazine again."

Minako frowned as she caught herself reaching toward the magazines and cut her eyes over toward the amused priestess. Rei's smirk and pointed refusal to look back at her as she continued to cycle through the channels was annoying the idol to no end. So, it was with confused fascination that she watched Rei's smirk turn slowly into absolute open-mouthed horror, her eyes widening in shock.

Turning quickly toward the widescreen television, Minako saw the cause and immediately burst out laughing before she could stop herself.

It was Rei's press conference.

_"It didn't suit me," _came the low voice of the mysterious priestess as she glared at the assembled reporters in solemn majesty.

Jolted out of her shock by Minako's amusement, Rei quickly changed the channel.

"Oh, no you don't!" Minako laughed, lunging for the remote. "I want to see that! Gimme!"

"Uh-uh," Rei grunted, turning her back and shoulders toward the idol. Doing her best to hide the remote down the side of the couch she spat out, "forget it!"

Undeterred by either Rei's actions or words, Minako tried to crawl over her, her hands reaching for the space between the seat and the armrest as Rei tried to bat them off.

"Rei, come on!"

"Uh-uh," Rei ground out through clinched teeth as Minako's weight started to drive her face down into the seat of the couch. "No way!" Giving up on the side of the couch and the laws of gravity, Rei stuck the remote under her stomach and held on with both hands as she allowed herself to be pressed down against the leatherwork.

"Give it up!" Minako insisted as she found herself straddling Rei's behind. Without hesitation she drove her fingers into the priestess' sides, showing absolutely no remorse in using her memory of Rei's ticklish ribcage.

"GAH!" Rei gasped as the unexpected and unwelcome attack caused spasms to jolt her into a more defensive posture and uncontrollable giggles to burst from her mouth. Seizing the opportunity afforded by Rei's reflexively raised hip, Minako darted her agile fingers into the breach and grabbed for the remote, encountering only Rei's hands wrapped firmly around it. Rei gritted her teeth and turned more firmly back into the couch seat.

"Give it here!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Rei! I mean it!"

"Uh-uh!"

Using her free hand, Minako began her tickle tactic again. She hadn't been leader of the senshi without knowing how to press an advantage when she'd found one.

"GAH! MINAKO!" Rei bellowed in outrage as she tried to twist away from the idols relentless attack. "Stop it!" she demanded, though the effect was somewhat lost as she couldn't seem to stop laughing to save her life.

Finally getting a good grip on one of Rei's hands, Minako jerked for all she was worth, pulling the priestess onto her side. From there, necessity demanded Rei complete the turn onto her back as Minako now had both hands working on any opening she could find between Rei's fingers.

"Give it up!" the idol demanded, her eyes dancing with delight.

"You wish," Rei countered, laughing up into Minako's smiling face.

"So very true," Minako purred and with a wink, triumphantly tugged the remote out of Rei's grasp.

Rei valiantly tried to snatch the elusive bit of hardware back, but it was kind of hard to do with Minako still planted firmly on top of her. The idol held her position as she pointed the devise at the screen and flipped back down to the station that had been showing the clip, but it was too late. The well known entertainment reporter had already moved on to the latest scandal-of-the-day. Rei's moment in the spotlight was gone. Flouncing down on Rei's tummy, Minako dropped her hand and allowed the other girl to reclaim the remote.

"Ha," Rei said. "Serves you right for being so mean. Now get off me."

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Or what?" the idol singer asked in a deceptively calm voice, looking down at the Rei with an unreadable expression.

Rei felt a slight chill run down her spine. "I'll make you," she answered, meeting Minako's look with one of her own.

Leaning forward, Minako pressed Rei's shoulders back against the couch and their eyes locked. "You can try, you know," she whispered, a challenging smile on her lips. To Rei it seemed the air was suddenly charged with possibilities.

"Aino-san? It will be a bit longer than we had thought. Is there... anything... else... you'd like to..." The administrative assistant's speech slowly taperedoff as she tried to make sense of what she had just walked in on. There sat one of the world's most well known and beloved entertainers, pressing her attractive friend back against the seat cushions in a very intimate looking pose. She didn't know what to think.

Minako, unfazed, handled it like a pro.

Without moving a muscle she looking the older woman in the eye and gave her a charming smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is. Would it be possible for me to visit my bodyguard? Things have been so hectic since the shooting that I haven't been able to come check on him."

The woman couldn't help but return her smile in the face of Minako's obvious concern. "Of course, Aino-san. We'll arrange it immediately."

"Will Dr Yamato be very much longer?" she asked as she climbed off a very relieved Rei and helped her to her feet.

"I'm afraid I'm not really sure," the woman answered truthfully. "I don't think so, but you can never really tell for sure with these kinds of things." Minako nodded sagely as the woman moved toward the door. "If you'll just wait here a moment or two longer, I will arrange for you to see your guard."

"Thank you," Minako said politely, and the woman smiled as she left. The room was very quiet as the door clicked shut. Several seconds ticked off the clock before both young women chose the same moment to cut their eyes at each other and then broke out in laughter.

"Oh, that was too funny," Minako cried.

"Were you just _trying _to get us in trouble?" Rei asked, wiping her own tears.

"Of course not!" Minako insisted. "How was I supposed to know she was going to walk in?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As they walked down the corridor a few minutes later, Rei was still smiling over Minako's last comment as she reached down to answer the insistent ringing of her cell phone. One look at the caller ID though, and she frowned, returning it to her pocket.

Intrigued by Rei's unexpected reaction, Minako had to ask. "Who was that? Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No," Rei answered briefly.

Keenly aware of Minako's dissatisfaction with her cryptic response, Rei finally sighed, reluctantly adding, "It was Nishizaki Shoushi, my father's personal secretary."

Minako looked at her in surprise. "That sounds like it could be important."

Rei shook her head. "I seriously doubt it. He just calls from time to time so he can give my father an 'official report' on my well being."

"You must not care much for Nishizaki-san," Minako said as the administrative official brought them to a stop in front of room 334.

"It's not that," Rei said, turning to look at her. "I really don't know the man. The point is that if my father really wants to know how I'm doing, he should ask me himself."

Minako studied her serious face. "He never personally calls you?" she asked.

"Sure he does," Rei said, unable to keep the resentment from her voice. "If you count three minutes on my birthday once a year!"

Minako frowned, her hand resting on the door to Souma's room.

"That's it?" she said.

Rei nodded shortly. "Look," she said reassuringly to the obvious concern on Minako's face. "This isn't important. We are not here to talk about my father and me. Let's do what we came _here_ to do," she added, indicating the room they were about to enter. "I'll handle this thing with my father in my own way, okay?"

At Minako's reluctant nod, Rei smiled and pushed the door open.

Sitting up in his bed, Souma smiled broadly when he saw Minako standing in the doorway.

"Aino-san!" he said. "Please, come in," he beckoned, his voice still scratchy and a bit weaker than she was use to. "Is this you friend?" At his boss' quiet nod, he turned to the young priestess. "I've heard so much about you," he continued as they slowly walked into the room.

A quick glance at Minako was all Rei needed to see she was unable to speak, this first sight of her dear friend too much for her to bear. Realizing she needed a moment to compose herself, Rei moved easily in front of her.

"I hope it was all good," she commented with a warm, genuine smile.

"It was all excellent actually," the older man replied. "I'm so glad you were able to come by. I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Rei asked, confused.

"For doing what I wasn't able to."

The sincerity in his voice as he looked at her was echoed in his face, and Rei blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't you dare say it was nothing, either," Souma said as Rei opened her mouth. Catching the priestess' eyes he waited, and after a brief pause she gave a slight nod. Instantly understanding each other, both guardian souls mercifully let it drop. In their world, some things were best left that way.

Composed, Minako finally stepped forward and took his hand, holding it tightly between her own. "Souma-kun," she said with obvious concern. "How are you feeling? Are they treating you well?" she asked. "What does the doctor say? Will you start rehab soon? Will you..."

"Whoa!" the amused bodyguard said, lifting his hands as if to slow down the torrent of questions being fired at him in rapid succession. "One at a time, please!"

"I'm sorry," Minako said with a rueful smile. "I guess I'm just anxious for you to be well, you know?" she added wistfully.

"I think that means she misses you," Rei added with a smirk.

The big man grinned. "I'm already working on it," he said. "I'm feeling much better everyday and the staff here has been great. The doctor says I should have my new prosthetic leg in no time and I've already begun rehab..."

"So soon?" Minako asked, surprised.

"Well, they really don't let me do too much yet," he admitted a bit sheepishly. "But at least it's a start, you know?"

"That's wonderful!" Minako enthused, relieved by his obvious good mood and high spirits.

"Yeah, they promise I'll be getting around just like before in no time," he said. He paused, his eyes darting away from hers and he swallowed heavily. "So, um... are you sure? I mean, will I..."

"Of course!" Minako blurted out, cutting him off in her haste to reassure him. "Was that not made clear?" she asked in honest confusion. "If you're still sure you want it, your job will be waiting for you." As the relieved look passed over his face, she added, "I was actually hoping you would accept a position as head of my security team when you return to work."

"Aino-san!"

"Well, you've pretty much been that for sometime already," Minako said as the big man looked at her in shocked surprise. "I think it's past time we made it official, don't you?" the idol added.

"Who's handling your security now?" Souma asked seriously, already falling naturally back into his old role.

"For the time being we're still using the security firm you hired as backup for the concert," she answered.

"No way!" he said, incredulously. "Those guys are ok for simple little details like concerts and mall work, but a 24 hour gig with surveillance and unlimited venues?" He scoffed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm afraid she's not," Rei spoke up, her disapproval pretty clear from the look on her face.

Minako smiled as she watched the dark priestess. "Actually, Rei has been handling most of that responsibility all by herself," she threw in with a mischievous grin.

"That's not true!" Rei protested fiercely.

"Oh, yes it is!" Minako argued right back. With a twinkle in her eye she turned to the confused Souma and said, "Even the rent-a-cops tremble in fear and awe as she walks by."

Rei blushed a fiery red and Souma couldn't help but grin at the dark scowl she gave Minako. "I believe it," he said. "Not having too much else to do but sit here and flip through the channels I couldn't help but see all the news and entertainment clips." He looked at Rei with professional respect. "That was an incredible shot."

Embarrassed yet again, Rei looked away and said simply, "Thank you."

"I also enjoyed your press conference," he added.

"You saw that too?" Rei asked as she turned back to him in horror.

"How could I miss it?" the bodyguard said. "It's been all over the channels since yesterday morning."

"And I haven't even had a chance to see it yet," Minako lamented.

"Good," Rei said flatly.

"Don't worry, boss," Souma reassured her. "All you have to do is turn on your TV. You'll see it."

"Can we change the subject now?" Rei asked plaintively, much to Minako's amusement. "She really does need a _professional_ bodyguard."

"Well, I do know a good man who's available," Souma said.

"Could he start immediately?" Minako asked. "We need somebody quickly. Is he trustworthy?"

"Absolutely. I'd trust him with my life," Souma said. "He's my cousin, Watanebe Hiroshi."

"Your cousin?" Minako replied in a serious tone. "Does he have any experience in this type of work?"

"Some," Souma replied. "He was in Special Forces with the Japanese Defense Force, and since he retired from there, he's been freelancing as a bodyguard. What he really needs is a good, steady job though."

"Can you see if he's interested in a full time position with us?" she asked. "If he works out well for the first couple of months, we would be willing to discuss making the position a permanent one."

"Wouldn't you like to at least interview him first?" Rei asked.

"Sure," Minako answered. "If you're willing to spend another week with the rent-a-cops." Rei frowned. "No? I didn't think so either." Minako said. Smiling, she turned back to Souma. "Call him, and if he's interested give him Emi's number at the office. We'll take it from there."

"Okay," Souma said. "Are you sure you want to take him on sight unseen, Aino-san?" he questioned one last time.

"Based strictly on your recommendation, yes," Minako replied. "Besides, he still has to get past an obstacle far greater than just the interview."

Confused, Souma looked at her blankly for several seconds before asking, "What would that be?"

"Why, Rei of course!" she answered, as if that should be obvious by now.

Catching Rei's eye as the priestess turned to look at her, Minako held her attention for a moment before Rei nodded in understanding, an enigmatic smile on her lips.

Not fully understanding the exchange that had just taken place between the two young women, Souma just shook his head.

"Okay boss, whatever you say. I'll call him today."

"That's settled then," Minako said with a sigh of relief. "Now, where is Touku-san? Has she made it in yet today?" she asked, changing the subject away from business matters.

"No, not yet," he answered. "It's still too early. She has to drop the boys off by day care first."

Rei smiled as the conversation turned to things less serious and Minako seemed to relax even more. After the rocky start to their morning she had been afraid the idol wouldn't be able to let her dark mood completely go. But, after the 'Battle for the Remote' and seeing her old friend doing so well, she seemed much happier.

Rei knew it was more than that though.

Something had changed between them after their conversation in the car that morning. She could feel it. And what was more, she knew Minako could feel it as well.

Rei took a moment to admire the other woman. Always stylishly dressed, today she wore a light day dress, the violet of the floral design brought out by her matching pumps and clutch. It was a bit different form her usual more 'hip' attire, but still, she looked vibrant and fresh, almost as if she should be going on a nice outing instead of to a doctor's appointment the priestess mused.

So impractical on such a nasty day...

But oh, so lovely...

And she'd always been rather partial to that particular shade... really more of a dark lavender...

'Which reminds me,' she said to herself with a private grin as she came out of her silent reverie. Casting a quick look in the direction of the other two, Rei reached for her cell phone, only to frown when it rang before she could make her own call. A look at the caller ID and she rolled her dark eyes in irritation and returned it unused to her pocket.

"Nishizaki?" Minako asked, turning to look at her.

One short nod was all the answer the idol needed and she turned back to Souma. Rei decided her 'secret mission' could wait a little longer.

All too soon the hospital administrator returned to collect them and, amidst well wishes and promises to be in touch soon, the girls moved on to the austerity of the receptionist's area at Dr. Yamato's office. Stark, white and very sterile, the small area was way too quiet. Rei and Minako sat and smiled nervously at the receptionist, who returned their smiles from behind her desk and politely nodded in return.

And time ticked by.

About the time Rei felt she couldn't stand it any longer, the inner door finally opened.

"Minako-chan! Don't you look wonderful, my dear," Dr. Yamato exclaimed, beckoning the young women into his office.

Yamato was a large handsome man, with a confidant air and a big winning smile. Impeccably dressed in a dark tailored suit, his salt and pepper hair gave the instant impression of wisdom and experience. Moving forward to meet Minako as she crossed the threshold into his office, he wrapped her up in a large welcoming hug that she happily returned.

Rei felt her molars start to grind.

Moving toward the desk, his arm still wrapped around Minako's shoulders, he threw back over his shoulder, "You must be Hino Rei."

"Yes."

Rei frowned as she caught herself starting to respond to this man in monosyllables. She needed to get a grip on herself! He had known Minako for years after all, and was her trusted neurosurgeon.

But still. There was just something...

"The young archeress from the other day," he stated as they settled into the two wingback chairs in front of his large desk. "You wouldn't be any relation to Senator Hino, would you?"

"My father," she replied.

"Fine man, fine man indeed," the doctor said, nodding his head in confirmation as he settled his large form into the oversized leather chair behind his desk. "A shame about your mother though."

Rei stiffened visibly, her eyes riveted to the man as Minako looked at her with alarm.

"I was just establishing my practice here, but I remember it all very clearly," he said, nodding his head knowingly, totally oblivious to the emotions raging beneath the calm exterior of the young woman watching him from across the desk. He shook his head. "A terrible tragedy, really."

Rei felt a cold shiver work its way slowly down her spine.

"Ah, but we shouldn't sit here and dwell on the unpleasant things of the past," he said, dismissing the priestess and her private turmoil. "Now Minako-chan," he said, his eyes lighting up as he turned his full attention to the idol instead. "I finally saw your latest video the other day. What were you thinking, young lady? Were you trying to give your old doctor a heart attack!"

As Dr. Yamato continued his inane conversation with Minako, Rei took a few moments to collect herself and really study his office. Dark and oppressive, the room was designed to overwhelm visitors with its richness. The furniture was heavy and overstuffed, the walls stained and paneled with dark wood. The end tables were richly appointed and held an impressive collection of bronze and marble bric-a-brac, which the ridiculously expensive deck set matched perfectly. His 'brag wall', considerably smaller than Minako's, was covered more in photographs than the myriad collection of diplomas, shingles and certificates she had expected to see. Looking a bit more closely, she saw not family members, but pictures of himself, usually with some well known personality, smiling and shaking hands. There were several shots of him with a very young, and to Rei's eyes, very frightened looking Minako.

It was clear that her miraculous recovery had made his reputation as well as his whole very successful career. The Priestess couldn't help but frown, knowing full well that this man had really had very little, if _nothing_ to do with it. That miracle had been due entirely to Usagi's boundless and undying love.

Rei centered herself and studied the man. 'Capable, but not brilliant. Knowledgeable, but not actually up-to-date. Confidant... even to the point of arrogance but not concerned. Energetic, but not...' she closed her eyes and concentrated on the next elusive piece of the puzzle.

"Not compassionate..." she exhaled the words softly.

"I'm sorry, Rei, did you say something?" Minako asked.

Rei was suddenly aware of both sets of eyes watching her.

"No, it was nothing," she said, clearing her throat, a brief embarrassed smile on her lips. Shifting nervously, she recrossed her legs and looked with feigned interest at the small bronze statue of Eros sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Do you like my favorite paperweight, Hino-san?" the doctor asked with an indulgent smile. "It was a very special gift."

"From a very special little girl named Minako?" she asked, secretly gratified to see his disappointment at her 'lucky guess'.

"Why, yes! How did you…" he started, before answering his own question. "Well, of course," he rumbled. "How could I forget? Everyone knows you're clairvoyant!" he said, winking broadly as if to share in the joke.

Catching his eye, Rei just nodded once without an answering smile.

She had not needed to be 'clairvoyant' to recognize this particular 'Touch of Venus'. Any super-secret, sailor-suited heroine who had written and released an entire CD titled 'Venus', much less included songs with names like, 'Venus Over My Shoulder', and 'C'est la Vie' would have undoubtedly been amused by bestowing a small cupid as a thank you gift on her physician.

Feeling a bit un-nerved by the serious young woman facing him across his desk, he laughed nervously and turned back to Minako. "Is she always this serious, Minako-chan?"

"No, not really," Minako answered honestly. "Only when she feels she needs to be," she said, turning to smile warmly at Rei.

Rei answered her with a slight smile and a tiny nod, relaxing just a bit under the warmth of Minako's obvious affection.

"So-o-o," the doctor said, trying to ease the conversation back to a more comfortable place for himself. "What brings you to my office today? I know it can't be because you've missed my charming company, Minako-chan."

"No, you're right doctor." Taking a deep breath she said, "I have reason to believe my old problem may be returning to me."

"What?" he said, startled and suddenly alert. "When did this start?" he asked, rising to his feet to come around the desk.

"Well, about a month ago..."

"What were your symptoms," he asked, taking that as her answer. He began to examine her skin tone and the density of the tissue around her neck. "Any weight gain?"

"No..."

"Vision problems? Blurriness? Tunnel vision?" he continued, checking out her eyes with a small penlight.

"No..."

"Change in menstrual pattern?"

"No..."

"Loss of sex drive?"

"Uh, no..." she said, casting her eyes downward, a blush flashing over her high cheekbones.

"Weakness?" he asked, taking her hands which she automatically used to equally squeeze his fingers.

"No..."

"Depression? Anxiety? Anger?"

"Well yes, I've had a good bit of all that to be honest, but that was after..."

"After what?" he demanded. "Did you fall?"

"No."

"Pass out?"

"No."

"Have a seizure?"

"No... I..."

"For god's sake, Minako-chan, you look perfectly fine to me! What brought all this about?"

As she struggled for the right words to begin her response, she was startled to hear the answer given for her.

"I did."

Minako and Yamato both turned to look at the solemn young woman sitting in the other chair.

"What do you mean?" the doctor demanded.

"About a month ago, while at meditation in front of the sacred fire, I saw a vision..." Rei began in a serious manner.

"Excuse me?" the doctor interrupted. "Are you telling me that you 'dreamed' all this up?"

Keeping an outward calm, Rei couldn't help but bristle inwardly. Still, she had dealt with skeptics all her life. This time, however, there was much more at stake. Meeting his arrogant glare, she spoke calmly and with great authority.

"No, I'm telling you that the Fire Kami has granted us a tremendous gift by allowing us to see this in time to treat it before it becomes too late."

He looked at her incredulously. "You _are_ telling me you dreamed this up!" Turning to Minako, he said, "Surely you don't believe her?" As Minako hesitated he said, "Why, this is all just so much drivel!"

As Minako began to answer him, he cut her off, already able to see clearly that the idol did indeed believe her.

"Minako-chan," he scolded softly as he knelt down next to her chair. "You're so much smarter than this! Think about it a minute," he reasoned. "You remember what the warning signs were, don't you?"

She nodded her head affirmatively.

"Be honest with me now, okay? It's really important," he asked, and waited for her to nod at him again. "Before she came to you with this... story, had you been experiencing any of them?"

"No, not really."

"None at all?" he encouraged

"No," she confirmed.

"And all that depression, and anger, and anxiety? That came after she spoke to you, didn't it?" he insisted.

"Well yes, but..."

"Minako-chan," he said gently, as if trying to reason with a stubborn child. "Don't you think this is just the tiniest bit absurd? I mean really, 'the bogeyman told me'?" he chuckled, then cut his eyes over to the dark priestess who sat watching them in stoic silence. Lowering his voice, though he knew Rei could still hear him, he leaned over to Minako and whispered. "How well do you really know this person anyway? I mean, you know how these shrines can be. Always trying to scare the people into dropping just a little more in the prayer box."

Rei's eyes flashed in anger, but before she could voice her outrage she was interrupted by the light peal of Minako's laughter.

"Oh, Dr. Yamato," she said, shaking her head in amusement. "You obviously know nothing at all about _this_ particular priestess!"

"Well," he sniffed, as if he had smelled something unexpectedly nasty, "I imagine they're all pretty much alike," he said, eyeing Rei with obvious distaste.

"Why, Dr. Yamato," Minako said, gazing at him in surprise. "I never knew you were such a cynic."

"It's not that," the doctor said, defensively. "It's not that at all! I just feel that everything has its proper place, and there is no place whatsoever in modern medicine for 'ghost stories' and 'old-wives-tales'." He shook his head firmly and looked at Rei. "No, they should confine themselves to their prayers and their charitable works, and leave the business of healthcare to those of us who have dedicated our lives and careers to it!"

"That's rather cold-hearted, don't you think," Minako asked, her tone now much more serious as she studied this man she had thought she knew.

"It has been my experience that when these people interfere in matters that should not concern them, they just get in the way and do more to hamper than help the recovery process," he concluded, looking at Rei with undisguised contempt.

Minako didn't need to look at the young woman sitting next to her to know that she was seething. She could almost feel the heat radiating from the dark priestess and she knew that all it would take was one more wrong word, and Rei would be at Yamato's throat.

"You know, there is often a lot of truth in the words of wisdom we receive from those who have a higher understanding of the spiritual matters of life. I feel it would be unwise to disregard those words out of hand," she replied.

"Well, you have to do what you feel is right," he said with a shrug. "We can put you through that same battery of tests, just as we did before Minako-chan, if that's what you really want. You remember what that was like," he added with a sad shake of his head, and she couldn't help but shiver as the memories flooded back through her mind. "I really wish you would think about this some more though," he said. "Just promise me you'll take some time, and consider this move thoroughly before making such an important decision based on... well... 'smoke and mirrors'," he finished, casting his disapproving eyes again in Rei's direction.

Without even having to look, Minako automatically reached out and placed her hand firmly on Rei's forearm, instantly squelching the violent surge upward before in could begin. Under her hand, she could feel the energy coming from Rei and it was overpowering, a solid wave of righteous anger.

"Yes, I think you may be right, Dr. Yamato," Minako said, tightening her fingers as she sensed Rei turn to look at her in shocked disbelief. "Maybe I should take some extra time to think before I make this step," she said, never losing her grip as she rose to her feet, bringing a speechless Rei with her.

"Excellent," the older man said, with relieved approval. "There really is no sense to rushing into such things," he added. With a self satisfied smile, he pompously stated, "I'm sure you'll make the right decision," as he walked them to the door.

"Yes, I'm sure I shall," Minako said with a lovely smile, never releasing her stranglehold on Rei's forearm. "Good day, doctor."

"And a good day to you as well," he beamed, as he shut the door softly behind them.

With deliberate slowness, Minako turned and smiled at the receptionist as she walked quietly across the office, dragging a nearly spitting Rei through the outer door as she went.

As soon as the door closed, Rei threw off Minako's offending hand in outrage.

"What were you thinking!" she erupted. "That pompous windbag basically blew us off, and you just sat there and smiled! 'Yes, Dr. Yamato! You may be right, Dr. Yamato'!" Rei mocked in fury, as a seemingly unmoved Minako pulled out her cell phone. "'I promise, I'll think about it some more before I listen to the insane ravings of my silly little friend, that odd priestess from the Hikawa Shrine,'" she spat as Minako punched in a speed dial number and raised the phone to her ear. "And just what in the seven hells is so important that you have to make a phone call _right now_! I thought you were going to go 'think about this' some more," she raved.

"I did," Minako stated in all seriousness, as Rei glared at her in disbelief.

"Hello? Ami-chan? This is Minako..."

* * *

The trip to Ami's office was strained, tense and traversed mostly in silence. The administrative assistant seemed to sense that something was off, and wisely decided to confine her attention to the sudden change in itinerary and not the obviously incensed priestess. Rei had not uttered a word since her initial outburst outside Yamato's office, and Minako couldn't help but wonder if the usually word frugal priestess had just overshot her quota for the day.

The muffled ringing of a cell phone issued forth from the depths of the leather blazer she was wearing, but without even bothering to look, Rei just dropped her hand inside her pocket and silenced it.

"Nishizaki?" Minako asked, suddenly feeling the need to hear Rei say something. Anything.

A short affirmative nod from a head that still refused to turn and look at her was at least some response, but Minako suddenly found it inadequate.

"Are you so sure?" she challenged. "It could have been anyone, couldn't it?"

Rei shrugged and continued down the hallway, the only sign of her irritation her darkening skin tone.

"What if it...," Minako began stubbornly, only to find herself addressing the air.

Without a single word of warning, Rei turned into a side door marked 'staff restroom' and locked it behind her with a loud "snap", leaving a vacuum of silence in her wake, as well as Minako and their confused looking guide. Minako looked at the door a moment and then frowned.

_'Oh, no you don't_,' she thought to herself. Digging through the contents of her purse, she came up with an old backstage pass and clicked the bag shut. Turning to their confused guide, Minako graced her with a charming smile. "We'll be just a minute," she confided, then turned and easily jimmied the lock with a practiced hand, slipping inside the small room and relocking the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she turned and flipped on the lightswitch Rei hadn't even bothered to touch.

"Getting some space," Rei gritted out. Minako watched as her jaw clinched, a clear indication of just how pissed she really was. "You can't take a hint?"

"We don't have time for this," Minako said sternly. "Ami is waiting."

"Then go," Rei responded tightly.

"What is your problem?" Minako demanded in anger.

"You mean you can't figure it out?" Rei spat, in a furious voice. "Maybe you should take some extra time and go think about it."

Minako's frown deepened.

"Is _that_ what this is about?" she asked, incredulous. "Surely you know that was just a feint to get us out of his office without bloodshed."

"Oh, is that all it was?" Rei challenged sarcastically. "Well, I guess maybe that _is_ a good enough reason to leave me hanging in the breeze!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You know I would _never_..."

"Then what would _you_ call it?" Rei demanded, cutting her off in fury.

"Protecting one of my own," Minako retorted angrily, meeting Rei's flashing eyes with her own. "I know you! You were a split second away from grabbing that man by the throat. Don't deny it! You know it's true," she said firmly as the priestess opened her mouth in protest. "I could already see the headlines: 'Mysterious Local Heroine Attacks Prominent Tokyo Neurosurgeon--Film at Eleven!'"

Rei continued to glare at the idol, but Minako could sense that she had scored her point. Rei was listening. So Minako pressed on, confidant in her knowledge of the temperamental priestess.

"Can you even begin to imagine the feeding frenzy the press would have had when the police hauled you out of here? Because I can assure you, Dr. Yamato would have pressed charges!"

Minako watched intently as Rei's fingers started to relax their white knuckled grip on the restroom vanity. With a secret sigh of relief, she allowed herself to relax a bit as well, and her caramel colored eyes softened as she studied her partner thoughtfully.

"Rei," she continued softly. "You've always had my back. Sometimes I've been hurt by your words, but my heart has always known that. Believe that I have yours, too. Trust me."

Rei quickly looked up into the deep caramel of her eyes, the words of reassurance trembling on the tip of her tongue.

Then she hesitated. Just a second...

But it was enough.

Minako looked away, but not quite fast enough to hide the hurt as it flashed through those beautiful eyes.

"I see," she said softly. Turning toward the door, she reached out, resting her hand gently on the knob, her back to the quiet priestess. "Take all the time you need, then. I'll be with Ami-chan."

And before Rei could summon up the words to respond, she was gone, leaving the room and the priestess in a space made suddenly darker for want of her natural warmth and light.

* * *

Ami's office was situated a bit differently from Dr. Yamato's. Being a member of the younger staff, she shared a suite with several of the other young doctors on the medical center staff. Neat and compact, the four private offices opened into a central work area occupied by two secretaries who toiled away for all four of the over-worked 'up-and-comers'. The older of the two women spotted Minako and her administrative guide as soon as they entered, and spoke first.

"Good morning. May I help you?" she asked, studying them over the top of her reading glasses.

"Yes," Minako's escort said politely. "Aino-san is here to see Dr. Mizuno. I believe she is expected."

"Yes, of course," the secretary smiled warmly. "I'll buzz you right in. It's door #1," she added, pointing the way, even as she leaned toward her interoffice intercom. "Dr. Mizuno? Your 10:00 has arrived."

With a nod to the older woman, Minako turned toward Ami's door just as it began to open.

And there she was.

It had been awhile since she'd last seen the young genius, but she would have known her old teammate anywhere. Some things had changed, but she knew others never would. The younger woman looked closer to her age now, and the long hair that had always been pulled back into a neat, no-nonsense style was now much shorter, framing her face in a flattering and yet still no-nonsense manner. Her eyes reflected a warmth and intelligence that seemed much deeper than Minako remembered, and yet her welcoming smile was unmistakable.

The shy genius-girl had grown up.

"Minako-chan! It's so good to see you again! Please, come in," Ami said, stepping back to hold the door open for her guest.

With a nod to her guide, Minako stepped forward into Ami's office and the quick, friendly hug waiting for her just inside the door.

"Hey, Ami-chan! Thanks for seeing me on such short notice. I hope I didn't disrupt anything important for you?"

"No, not at all," Ami answered with a smile. "It's actually my day off. I was just here going over some patient charts for tomorrow. Where's Rei-chan?" she asked, looking back into the work area curiously. "I thought she was with you today."

"She is," Minako replied, just managing to keep any hint of her personal feelings out of her answer. "She's been waylaid. I'm sure she'll join us whenever she..."

The sound of an abruptly opened door and hurried footsteps interrupted her explanation, and she didn't have to turn to know who was now standing right behind her. The soft scent of violets and old incense, mixed with just a touch of the leather from her jacket would have been more than enough, but the sudden warmth around her heart was all she really needed for confirmation.

"Rei-chan!" Ami exclaimed. Greeting her old friend with obvious delight, she stepped eagerly into Rei's friendly hug.

"Hey, Ami-chan," Rei answered warmly.

As she watched them, Minako could see the priestess returning Ami's affectionate hug in kind. The small pang of jealousy startled her at first, even though logically she knew she had nothing to fear from either one of them. Still, it was hard. There was a closeness there. A camaraderie that she had never totally felt a part of. She closed her eyes and looked away. Today was proving to be even more trying than she had feared, and it wasn't even half over yet.

The touch of Ami's hand on her arm brought her attention back from the uncomfortable place it was headed to, and she looked down to see the young woman smiling at her with pure happiness.

"Now that you're both here, let's get settled," Ami coaxed as she pulled them both further into her office.

As they crossed the room together, Minako was keenly aware of Rei's presence. She knew the priestess was trying to catch her eye, but she just couldn't bring herself to meet the dark chocolate reality of Rei's concern staring her in the face. The painful knowledge of Rei's distrust was still too fresh and she just needed to deal with one crisis at a time. Right now, it was Ami's turn.

After the young doctor settled her guests into comfortable chairs in front of her tidy desk, she rounded it and dropped into a well used leather computer chair. "So, what can I help you with today?" she asked, her intelligent eyes studying them through the clear lenses of her square, wire-rimmed frames. "Is there a new problem for us to address?"

"No, nothing like that," Minako began, suddenly self conscious as her eyes dropped to study her hands. "To be honest, it's really more of an old problem."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked confused. Sensing the discomfort Minako was trying to hide, Ami looked questioningly at Rei, then back in time to watch as the idol's fingers gripped and ungripped her handbag convulsively. With a tiny frown and subtle change of voice, the doctor probed a bit more gently. "What's going on, Minako-chan?"

"It seems my previous condition has returned," she answered, her voice soft, but unbelievably clear in its quiet announcement. Though her face remained hidden, Ami could easily pick up the slight undertone of fear.

The doctor stared at her in silence for several seconds, stunned by a piece of news she would never have expected to hear.

"How do you know this? I mean, are you sure you're not mistaken?" Ami finally asked with serious intensity. "I thought Usagi reset everything! Why should this come back at all, much less now?"

With a slight shrug of her slim shoulders and an expression that looked more like a grimace than a frown, Minako looked up and shook her head. "I don't know, Ami-chan. I really don't know."

Ami's brows knit together in confusion. "This makes no sense," she announced. "No sense at all." The small furrow between her eyes deepened. "Have you been having any symptoms?"

Minako sighed as the barrage of questions began again. "No."

"No discomfort?"

"No."

"No dizziness or loss of vision?"

"No."

"Then what makes you so su..." the doctor began, only to stop as abruptly as she had started. Eyes widening, she turned suddenly to Rei, who met her gaze squarely, but swallowed heavily. "Rei? You didn't..." she began, her voice trailing off, not wanting to even complete such a thought.

Rei could only nod shortly, her own distress overwhelmingly apparent to her old comrade.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the whole room changed.

Sitting up straighter in her chair, Ami pulled forward a yellow legal pad and reached for her pen, her attitude now all business.

"How long ago did you first have this vision?" she asked, already beginning to make notes, the pen moving swiftly over the yellow sheet.

"A little over a month ago," Rei responded, a little surprised that she should be the one being questioned.

"Are you absolutely sure it wasn't just a random nightmare? A bad dream arising from an old fear?"

Rei frowned. "Oh course not!" she protested. "There's a distinct difference. Besides, I was at meditation at the time."

"Hm," Ami murmured by way of acknowledgment as she reached for her mouse and pulled up a fresh screen on her computer. "You had Cushing's Disease, didn't you?" she asked Minako as she clicked through several windows before stopping on the one she was looking for.

"Yes," Minako answered, a bit surprised. "How did you know?"

Ami looked up at them from the computer screen she'd been scanning. "I have to admit, I often wondered about what it might have been. Then one day, as I was going through my neuro rotation it hit me." She smiled shyly. "There was nothing else that truly fit the symptoms as I remembered them."

Minako shook her head, a tiny smile creasing her lips in quiet admiration. "I don't know why that surprises me."

Ami blushed and self-consciously reached up to adjust her glasses. Turning back to her computer screen, she cleared her throat and returned to the business at hand. "Knowing what we do about the disease process, as well as Rei's ability to warn us in advance of impending danger, I think we're probably in very good shape. A few simple tests should settle the matter and show us just how quickly we've caught this. Who is your neurosurgeon, Minako-chan?" Ami asked, turning to look back at her. "Have you talked with them about this yet?"

Without having to look at Rei to see the scowl she already knew was there, she answered. "Yes, we had just gotten through speaking with him when we called you."

"And?" Ami asked expectantly.

"It didn't go very well," Minako replied. "It appears our good Dr. Yamato doesn't care very much for the spiritual arts."

Ami looked from Minako to Rei, who sat stoically next to the idol singer. The priestess said not a word, but she didn't have to. Her face spoke volumes, and Ami was well versed in this particular author's style of narrative.

"So-o-o," the young doctor intoned slowly as she processed this information thoughtfully. "He was unwilling to test you, then?"

"He didn't seem to feel it was really needed at this time. Then he suggested I give it some more thought before I leap back into all that exhaustive testing again," Minako answered.

Ami looked confused. "What do you mean, 'exhaustive testing'?"

Minako frowned. "Well, you know! Last time it took over three weeks of lab work, x-rays and several different kinds of studies for them to finally get a diagnosis." Rei watched as Minako shivered, a combination of room temperature and bad memories. "It was a horrible experience," she said, her haunted eyes dropping to her lap again as she rubbed her hands slowly up and down her chilled arms.

Ami nodded her head in understanding. "I can see where it would seem like torture to a child," she said gently. "Back then Cushings was extremely hard to diagnose, and even harder to treat once recognized." She shook her head in wonder. "How you were able to maintain a passing average, a growing professional career and a group of young magical girls while going through all you did is beyond me."

"It had to be done," the idol said simply.

"Well," Ami replied, with a reassuring smile. "You'll be happy to know that times have changed."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"Great leaps have been made in both diagnostic testing as well as treatment options." She shook her head. "While this is not my area of expertise, I have a good friend that I graduated from medical school with. Dr. Akai Kenji. I trust him implicitly! He's a brilliant neurosurgeon and totally up-to-date on all the latest techniques and procedures. While Dr.Yamato is excellent in his field, I've found that he tends to be a little too 'old school' in his thinking sometimes." Ami smiled gently at Minako. "Would you let me speak to Dr. Akai on your behalf?" she asked softly.

"If you think that's what's best," Minako said, afraid to admit to a slight feeling of relief at Ami's obvious confidence in her friend and colleague. "Of course."

Ami's smile broadened. "Then I'll take care of it," she said. "If it helps, I think you'll actually like him, too," she added, reaching for her phone. "I'll just see if he's in... Himiko? Could you see if Dr. Akai is in his office and available? I'd like to speak with him there a few minutes if possible...Yes, I can hold," she said, then turned to grin at the girls. "I'd better prepare him before he sees you," she confided. "He's a huge fanboy when it comes to you, and if I don't give him fair warning about who he's going to be seeing, he may pass out when her walks through the door." Eyes twinkling as she confided that tidbit of information with them, Ami's attention was pulled back to the phone by a voice on the other end of the line. "Kenji-kun? Hi, it's Ami-chan. Are you going to be in your office a few minutes?...Good! Look, I have a patient I need you to see, today if possible...No...No...She's sitting in my office right now...No, I'd rather come over there first...I know that, but I think it would be better if we discuss this particular case before you see the patient...OK, I'll be there in just a sec. Bye."

Ami hung up the phone and rose from her chair with a happy grin. "He's going to be so excited," she said as she headed to the door. "We shouldn't be too long so please, just make yourselves comfortable. We'll be right back." With a quick wave she was gone, closing the door behind her.

Now, alone with Rei, Minako felt as if the room had suddenly become much smaller. The silence around them was disconcerting, and to make matters worse, she felt as if she were going to freeze to death. Ami seemed to have developed a deep appreciation for a cold environment and the only sounds in the room came from the wall register and the dull whine of the computer somewhere beneath the large desk.

She knew Rei wanted to speak with her, but she also knew the priestess wasn't sure of how to start. For the life of her she didn't know how to help her this time. Closing her eyes, she hugged her arms against her chest, searching for any kind of warmth she could find to combat the cold in both her body and her spirit.

The feel of warm brown leather startled her. Spinning in her chair only gave the priestess standing behind her an even better opportunity to wrap the jacket more snuggly around her chilled frame. As she looked up in surprise, all it took was one glance at those warm brown eyes, and Minako quickly turned back toward the front, her heart racing as Rei's hands came to rest gently on her slight shoulders.

"Why you would wear such a dress on a day like today is beyond my ability to understand," the priestess groused softly.

Minako hesitated a moment before allowing her voice to break the stillness of the room. "You don't think it's attractive?"

Rei frowned. "Of course I do! That's beside the point," she said, though her tone seemed more concerned than argumentative.

Minako's lips formed a bittersweet smile. "Actually, that was the point."

Rei went still behind her, and Minako heard her swallow heavily before her voice began again, this time with a marked reluctance.

"I'm... I'm not worth catching pneumonia over," she chastised gruffly.

"I think I can be the judge of that," Minako answered softly, somewhat comforted by the normal give and take of this awkward conversation. "Wouldn't you take care of me if I did?"

"Of course," Rei replied, as if that were the stupidest question in the world.

"So you'd feed me chicken soup, wipe my fevered brow and read the tabloids to me?"

"Yes, if that's what you wanted."

"And you'd tuck me in every night?"

"Yes!"

"Then it's worth it," Minako concluded, raising her right hand to place it warmly over Rei's left as it rested on her shoulder.

Rei stared at the top of Minako's head a full thirty seconds before she could close her mouth and offer any kind of response.

"Ri... ridiculous!"

Minako smirked as she felt Rei fuming behind her.

Several seconds ticked by, and Minako could tell that Rei was searching for a way to attack the wall that still loomed unseen between them. Eventually, the priestess opted for her usual full frontal assault.

"Minako?" she began.

"Hmm?"

"About that conversation ..."

"The one we had in the restroom?" Minako prompted, knowing full well that's what she meant, but trying to be helpful.

"Um," Rei acknowledge. "I ...uh...I think it's important that you know..."

"Know what, Rei?" Minako asked.

Minako could feel the struggle going on behind her. It was one she knew very well, and she waited, knowing this was something only Rei herself could overcome. Eventually, the priestess spoke again, her voice low and regretful.

"I **do** trust you, Minako. Don't ever doubt that!"

Minako felt her jaw clinch tightly. "Then, why?"

"I just felt so _stupid_ for allowing myself to get caught in that situation!" Rei blurted out in frustration.

The band that had felt as if it were constricting the idol singer's chest suddenly released, and a tiny smile of relief creased her lips. Minako could feel the energy from Rei's anger with herself through the young priestess' fingers as they tightened, trembling ever so slightly on her shoulders, and she gently squeezed the hand under hers.

"That temper of yours, and your damnable pride were always your two biggest obstacles," she commented wryly.

"I know," Rei conceded.

"But, they were also part of your unique charm."

Rei leaned over gingerly to see if she could tell whether Minako was being serious or not, and found herself looking into the amused eyes of someone who seemed to mean more to her with each passing hour. With a self-conscious grin she insisted, "I have been working on that you know."

"I can tell," Minako admitted.

Rei seemed pleasantly surprised. "Really?"

"Sure, you're not in prison."

As Rei scowled, Minako's face lit up in a 100 watt smile. "Now, that's more like it!" she insisted warmly.

As the tension between them shattered, Minako realized that the room wasn't as small and cold as she had originally thought it was. It was actually a rather comfortable, if well-worn sanctuary, and Ami had made it uniquely her own. Besides the unusually large number of diplomas, shingles, awards and certificates, there was also a huge selection of photographs of friends, family and co-workers. It wasn't hard to find their group. The portrait shot had been taken at Makoto's wedding and showed them all looking happy and healthy. Makoto was radiant in white lace, while Motoki managed to look both proud and embarrassed at the same time: A phenomena not uncommon to most grooms. A very pregnant Usagi clung to her long-suffering husband's arm like a remora and Ami herself was grinning like a Cheshire cat beside the Prince, another unidentified yet oddly familiar young woman standing next to her. On Makoto's other side stood Rei and herself. Next to each other as always, but not touching.

Ah, the good old days.

Minako's eyes returned to Ami's desk. "Who's that?" she asked indicating the framed portrait of Ami and that same young woman from Makoto's wedding picture.

Rei looked at it briefly and said, "That's Naru." At Minako's blank look, she continued. "She was Usagi's best friend in school. Now she's Ami's partner."

Minako's eyes widened in shocked amusement. "She's Ami-chan's _what_?"

"Her life partner," Rei stated, as a matter of course. "They've been together for years."

Minako looked back at the happy couple on Ami's desk. The girl looked vaguely familiar, and Minako couldn't help wondering if they had somehow met before.

"She's cute," the idol observed.

As the door opened behind them, Minako was surprised but very comforted by the fact that Rei made no attempt to move away from her. Instead, the priestess remained as she had been, her hands continuing to rest gently on the idol singer's shoulders. As Minako rose to her feet to greet Ami and her friend, Rei moved up next to her and Minako smiled as she felt the warm pressure of Rei's hand against the small of her back. A bit of her nervousness slipped away as if banished by one of the priestess' ofuda.

"Aino Minako. Hino Rei. I'd like you to meet Dr. Akai Kenji."

Minako regarded the serious looking young man standing stiffly at Ami's side. Of average build and height, he was totally clean shaven, his observant eyes studying her from behind dark rimmed glasses. A matching pen and pencil set was visible in the left breast pocket of his spotlessly clean white lab coat, and a stethoscope was slung loosely around the back of his neck. From his starched white dress shirt to his highly polished black oxfords, he was the picture of medical professionalism. However...

Minako made two crucial observations that instantly endeared the man to her. First, as calm and controlled as he looked as he offered her a formal bow, she could clearly see the tops of his ears were a flaming red, the only outward sign of his nervousness. Second, and most important to her was the small, brightly colored tietac that adorned his rather conservative looking tie.

It was Nako-Nako.

Minako couldn't help but wonder if he were secretly wearing the matching Nako-Nako boxers.

A smile of absolute delight lit her features, and she stepped forward to meet her new doctor warmly. "Dr. Akai! I'm so happy you were able to see me today."

The young man stared at her, totally frozen in place for a couple of seconds, his eyes large and awestruck. Finally getting a grip on himself and responding to her question, he was relieved that his voice only cracked once. "I'm always happy to help Dr. Mizuno and her patients whenever I can," he said with a shy smile.

"Well, I'm grateful for whatever time you can spare for me," Minako confided. "Dr. Mizuno has spoken with you about my case then?" she asked.

"Yes, she has," Dr. Akai replied, "and I think we should be able to clear up any questions you may have about a possible recurrence pretty quickly."

"Really?" Minako questioned, surprised. "How soon would we know something?"

"Possibly as soon as this evening."

Minako was shocked. "That soon?" She looked at Ami, who nodded her confirmation with an encouraging smile.

"Sure," Dr. Akai said, matter-of-factly. "It's really only a matter of getting some blood work and an MRI scan. If you're up for it, I can draw your blood now, and then set you up for an MRI after lunch."

"You can't be serious! It's really that simple?" she asked, confused, looking quickly to Rei and then back to Dr. Akai. All her memories revolved around needles and drips and scans and hours of tests, followed by days and weeks of waiting, and more needles and tests and x-rays that seemed to go on and on and on.

'No, I'm really telling you the truth, Aino-san," Dr. Akai assured her earnestly. "I promise, I would never mislead you about something like that! Ami-ch... I mean, Dr. Mizuno explained to me all you went through before, but I promise, I'll never put you through anything I'm not totally sure is in your best interests!" Taking a deep breath, Dr. Akai closed his eyes and collected himself before continuing. "Aino-san. I know how important this is to you. It has to be upsetting to think that after all you've already been through, that this situation could possibly be back, threatening to harm you or even take you life. But, I don't want you to think about it that way right now! If you allow me to take your case, I want you to look upon this as a team effort."

Minako looked up at him, startled.

"What's happening to you will affect all the members of your team, so everyone will have to do their part for 'Team Minako' to win through. Does that make sense?"

"Yes!" Rei blurted out, speaking for the first time since Ami and Akai had gotten there.

Dr. Akai smiled with gratitude towards his newest ally. "See? Your team is already assembled and ready to begin," he said.

"Me too!" Ami chimed in, answering Rei's grin with one of her own.

"Your legion grows!" Akai quipped, getting into the spirit with a cheesy grin of his own. "Seriously though, it's important to keep in mind that you are not alone. There are people here to help you and support you through whatever 'Team Minako' must face. That's their job. My job is to get in there, find out what's going on and then lead the charge against it. Your job is to do what I ask of you and to fight like hell for a victory."

"And let us do our jobs," Rei added firmly. "She had a problem with that last time," she added by way of explanation to Akai's questioning look.

"Ah yes. It's important that all team members be allowed to do their best," Dr. Akai confirmed. "So, Aino-san, what do you think? Is 'Team Minako' ready to accept the challenge?" He watched her a moment, then added softly, "Are you?"

Minako looked around her. All the hopeful faces, looking to her to start the process, and she smiled.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**Friday Evening**

"I can't believe they're still showing this," Rei grumped as she continued to glare at the television across the room. "This was yesterday! Can't they find anything more interesting to broadcast?"

Clips of Rei's press conference flashed across the screen, and Minako laughed roundly as they once again watched the priestess lunge to her feet and back the cheeky reporter from the Sun away from the conference table.

"This is over," idol singer intoned grimly, in perfect sync with the words coming from Rei's recorded visage. "I have nothing more to say!"

Tossing a pillow at the other young woman, Rei said "Come on, Minako! We've seen this six times on four different stations! Can't you just change the channel already?"

Clutching the remote to her chest, Minako refused. "Oh no, Miss 'it doesn't suit me'! I intend to enjoy every single moment of this I can possibly catch!"

At Rei's ever darkening scowl, she grinned. "I told you they love all that temperamental stuff! I wouldn't be surprised to see this aired somewhere, at least once a week, for the next eight months."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rei leaned back on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table with a grunt, totally prepared to ignore Minako for the rest of the evening. Or at least as long as she wanted to play this game. She had been in amazingly good spirits ever since they returned from the hospital, and Rei was hopeful of keeping her that way as they both waited anxiously for the call from Dr. Akai.

The rest of the day following their 'Team Meeting' in Ami's office had gone off without a hitch. Dr. Akai had drawn Minako's bloodwork himself and taken it down to the lab to personally oversee the tests to be run on it. Ami had gotten her an appointment for an MRI at 2:00pm and they'd had plenty of time for a leisurely lunch at a nearby Italian restaurant before hand. Rei smirked. And she'd had plenty of time to conspire with Saitou on a secret little project of her own while Minako was in the scanner.

They had gotten back to the penthouse a little after 4:00, at which time Rei had insisted that they both needed a nap. Marika had left a wonderful dinner for them, and now tired and well-fed, they had resorted to the TV to keep them distracted. Unfortunately, Minako had claimed control of the remote and Rei was now at her mercy for the rest of the evening, which was bad because Rei knew she didn't have any. Looking away from the television, Rei pretended to be more irritated than she really was, and was actually gratified to see the idol smiling as she started to channel surf in hopes of finding the press conference yet again.

The abrupt ringing of a nearby phone startled both of them until Rei recognized the ringtone of her own cellphone once again. Rolling her eyes toward Minako, she said in a sarcastic tone, "Gee, I wonder who that could be?" As Minako grinned at her, she added, "You'd think that after having his calls ignored all day he'd buy a clue."

"Why would you think that?" Minako asked. "Saitou never does." After a thoughtful pause, she added, "You don't think they could be related, do you?"

That caused Rei to pause a moment and actually consider the possibility. The similarities were a bit frightening.

"Let's not go there," Rei said wisely, picking up her phone nonetheless to check the caller ID. The name that appeared in the window however, was not the one she was expecting and her eyebrows shot straight up.

"I take it it's not your father's secretary this time," Minako said.

Shaking her head no, Rei actually answered it.

"Good evening, papa."

Feeling her own brows rise in surprise, Minako stood and gestured that she would be back in a few minutes. Rei nodded in understanding and continued talking to the senator, hoping that it wouldn't take too long.

"Yes, I'm doing very well, thank you, papa ... yes ... yes, I got the messages from him ... no, I didn't feel a need to talk to him ... sometimes you're busy? And I'm not? ... No. I will not play that game. If you want to speak to me, you make the call. I will answer ... Oh. You saw that ... well, yes. I did what I had to do ... yes ... yes, I really am fine ... you saw the press conference too? ... Oh! Well, I'm glad you approve ..."

Minako's home phone began to ring, and Rei watched helplessly as the idol re-entered the living room and looked down at her own caller ID. Closing her eyes briefly, she looked back up and nodded to Rei before picking up the portable unit.

"Hello?"

Frustrated, Rei could only watch as Minako took the call they had been dreading all evening, and try to find a way to end this chat with her mostly absent father. She grimaced. He had picked a really rotten time to call and play catch-up.

"What was that?" she asked, having totally missed his question as she strained to hear what Minako was saying across the room. Minako nodded her head a few times and asked a question.

Rei frowned. "You want to have lunch sometime next week? I don't know, papa. Things are a bit hectic right now, and I ..."

Eyes riveted to Minako, Rei felt her stomach clinch as the other young woman's face blanched white and the hand holding the receiver began to shake.

"Just a quick business dinner so the press can see us together?"

After a few more whispered words, Minako turned off the handset and Rei watched in silence as it fell from her suddenly numb fingers and bounced mutely against the carpeted floor.

"Uh ... maybe. Um. I'll have to get back to you on that."

Without a sound, and without once looking in Rei's direction, Minako moved slowly toward the balcony door. As Artemis rose to follow her, she simply raised one hand in his direction, and he sank dejectedly back onto the chair he had been resting on. His eyes lowered in pained sadness as Minako vanished onto the darkened balcony.

"Papa," Rei said firmly. "I have to go now ... no ... no, I have a commitment ... sorry, but I'm already late ... yes, that will be fine ... Call me next week then ... okay, papa. Bye."

Quickly dropping the phone on the coffee table, Rei moved purposefully toward the door Minako had just gone through. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden lose of light as she stepped through the doors, but after only a brief pause to orient herself she saw her. Standing against the brick railing, Minako was looking out over the twinkling lights of the city stretched out as far as the eye could see, her hands resting gently on top of it as if for lack of something else to hold on to.

"Minako," Rei called to her softly, her voice urgent.

Silence hung heavily in the air, until Minako swallowed and said stiffly, "Mars."

Ignoring the more formal use of her senshi name, Rei moved forward several more steps. "Wasn't that the doctor? Did he ..." she took a deep breath. "What did he say?" she demanded.

Minako shook her head and the sound that left her lips was too bitter to be called laughter.

"You were right. I should have known, you were so right."

"Minako," Rei said, her voice a bare whisper.

"They found it this afternoon on the MRI scans. It's deep inside my brain, buried in the pituitary but, oh! I shouldn't worry about it right now! They're going to study my options, and we'll talk about it sometime next week."

She shook her head again, and Rei could see the moonlight reflecting off the angry tears streaming down her cheeks as she finally turned to face her.

"Well then. You should be quite pleased. He finally showed his face, didn't he? That distant demon you were so sure was there all along." Choking back her tears, she said, "You must be feeling pretty justified right about..."

"NO!" Rei screamed, and Minako felt the other woman's arms wrap around her convulsively as Rei buried her face against the side of her neck. "Don't say it! Please, don't say it!" she pleaded. Startled, Minako felt the sting of hot tears against her cheek that were not her own, and she was suddenly aware of the violent trembling of the body pressed so tightly against her own.

"How could you ever think I would find any joy in this? Any satisfaction?" Rei demanded in a choked voice. Tightening her arms around Minako, Rei whispered against the side of her neck. "I can't lose you again, Mina! I swear it! I...just...c...can't..."

Enfolding the emotionally shattered priestess into her arms, Minako closed her eyes and returned her hug with every bit of strength she could muster.

They clung to each other desperately, their tears intermingling in the quiet of the darkness that surrounded them. Rei, determined to hold onto Minako with everything she had, and Minako, grateful at least, to finally have her Reiko to hold on to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END PART NINE**


	11. Chapter 10

**Echoes Of A Distant Demon**

**By: Sailor Doc**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"_Minako!"_

_The fall had been totally unexpected, but the abrupt stop at the end of it had been excruciating. Venus screamed in pain as she landed on a pile of jagged stones that tore at her flesh and left her right leg bent at an angle that was distinctly not natural._

_She had totally underestimated the threat posed by the large, slow moving youma, and now she was in a really bad spot. Cut off and separated from Mars, her only backup on this supposedly simple scouting trip, she now found herself severely wounded and trapped at the bottom of a deep ravine she had no way of getting out of by herself. To add to her dilemma, the blob-like creature was still patrolling the ground above her, its long gray tentacles probing all the nooks and crannies it could not see into below it. She involuntarily shivered in revulsion as she watched the quivering tip of one slide over and under a nearby boulder._

_This wasn't good._

_Attempting a deep breath to calm her shaky nerves and aching body, she winced, barely biting down on the gasp of pain that sprang to her lips at the a sudden, sharp and very deep pain in her side._

_That couldn't be good either._

_Senshi healing was a wonderful thing, but even it wasn't going to be fast enough to help her right now._

_Through the haze of her pain she heard her communicator come to life, the voice at the other end a welcome sound to her battered ears._

"_Venus!"_

_Mars' tone was forceful, but controlled, the worry instantly apparent to her partner. "Venus, where are you?"_

_Feeling her aching muscles scream in protest, Minako raised the devise to her lips and responded. "Mars. Do you... do you see the edge of the ravine the youma is... hovering over?" she managed to get out, her pain coming through loud and clear._

"_Yes," the impatience Martian responded._

"_Well... I'm at... the bottom of it."_

_There was a moment of silence punctuated only by a gurgling moan from the hideous beast hanging over the edge of the drop off, still searching for it's downed foe._

"_I'll be right there," came the clipped reply._

"_No Mars! No! Wait!" Venus ordered, failing miserably in her attempt to sit up. "We have to talk about this!"_

"_We'll talk later," Mars' humorless voice came back, and Venus could tell the Martian was at a dead run._

"_Mars! Stop!"_

_The next thing the Senshi leader saw was a flash of red and white as her second in command sailed headfirst over the edge of the precipice. Long, black hair flowed out behind her like an ebony cloak, and for a moment she seemed suspended there. Her fingers stretched out before her, reaching, straining for what the flabbergasted Venusian could only guess, because the only thing between Mars and a bed of rocks next to her was the open air and the youma itself!_

_What was she thinking?_

_Minako watched in horror as Mars began to fall. Faster and faster she hurdled toward the ground until her fingers found purchase on one of the long gray appendages dangling below the creature and she hung on for dear life. Even as the ugly beast began to realize what was happening, the Martian had started to scramble quickly toward the ground, which she hit running._

_But not quite fast enough._

_Before she could reach her objective, one of the gray tentacles twined itself around her ankle and she fell to the ground hard, just at Venus' feet. Undeterred, Mars sat up and kicked at the beast with her free leg, even as she tried to scoot back away from it and closer to her partner._

"_Rei!" Minako cried out on shock and horror. "Are you in insane?"_

"_Stay back!" Mars ordered grimly, even as she once again jabbed her heel into the unforgiving flesh of the angry youma. "I've got this."_

_Venus stared at her incredulously. "You've got what?" she began, only to feel a bolt of pure fear as she watched the beast begin to slowly pull the Martian away from her._

"_Venus Love Me Chain!"_

_Reaching deeply inside herself, Venus pushed past her pain and lashed out at the beast with the last of her remaining strength, wrapping the chain of light around the tentacle attached to Mars' ankle. The creature howled in pain and turned its attention to the previously unnoticed object of its original search. Beady, black eyes latched onto the wounded senshi and another tentacle shot forward, wrapping itself up the length of the uninjured leg braced in front of her, and then around her waist. As Venus' chain bit into the thick, gray flesh, the beast began to squeeze, starting a battle of wills the gravely injured Venusian was much too weakened to win. Teeth gritted against the pain and pressure, both of which seemed to increase by the second, she almost, almost missed the gentle hand that came to rest against the top of her shin, just next to one of the gray loops of constricting flesh that was cutting off the blood supply to her leg. Looking down the length of her tortured body she saw her partner, and her soul wept._

_Mars was face down on the ground, one leg still held in the monsters' grip, but two more tentacles had entrapped her as well. The second one around her right arm, and the third totally encasing her torso like a cocoon. She had somehow managed to free her left arm and that was what had allowed her to stretch out enough to reach her partner. _

"_Mina..." Her voice was strained, but clear. Chocolate colored eyes gazed up at her and incredibly, Mars smiled._

"_Trust me?"_

_Tears sprang to Minako's eyes at the gentle comfort she could see in Rei's loving eyes. She nodded her head without the slightest hesitation and watched as Rei nodded in answer. Then, the smile that had just graced the Martian's face vanished, an angry, defiant sneer taking its place. The dark chocolate eyes turned pure violet and Venus saw the trembling hand that had been resting so gently against her leg raise just enough to wrap it's fingers around the offending appendage trying to crush her. Rei closed her eyes and took a labored breath._

"_Fire... Soul!"_

_Violet eyes opened as those two words were uttered through gritted teeth, and Venus watched in fascination as a brilliant flame encased her partner, its heat so intense it seemed more a wavy mirage than a powerful element at work. Hazy flames shot out of Mars' fingertips and traveled with incredible speed up the creature's tentacle and then began to spread out over its entire length and width. Even where it came in contact with her own flesh she could clearly see the flames surrounding and consuming the beast, and yet while it screamed and writhed in obvious agony, Minako felt no heat at all. Rei's control was such that not even the slightest hair on her head had been singed._

_With a howl, the Youma released them both, and turned, trying to make a desperate bid for escape. But by then it was too late. Still held in place by Venus' chain, he continued to burn in the flames of Mars' fury until he turned to ash and was scattered away from them on the breath of a fitful breeze. _

_Breathing heavily, Mars looked over at her wounded leader. "Are you okay?"_

_As much as she wanted to lie, she knew she couldn't. Not now. Not when it was just them, and looking down at the ground she shook her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Scrambling across the ground, Rei slid in behind her and gathered the trembling Venusian up in her arms, holding her lover close against her chest as Minako let go of all the pain and fear. They stayed like that for several minutes until Minako finally raised her head and looked up into concerned dark brown orbs. "You! I should kick your butt for that stunt! What in the name of all that is holy were you thinking?" _

_As Mars started to answer, Venus cut her off. "Don't even bother trying to answer that, because it's clear you weren't thinking at all! Honestly, Mars! What kind of an idiot jumps headfirst off a cliff without any planning or forethought? If you would just st... ummm..."_

_The soft, warm lips against her own were the only answer she would ever get, or need for that matter, on the subject. Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly, raising her hand to stroke a pale, ash streaked cheek as Rei continued to ardently plead her case._

_Rei looked down at her and that rich and dangerous smile said it all. "Now that we better understand each other and the situation, may I please take you back to the palace?" _

_Smiling into laughing brown eyes, Minako managed a nod. "I give up! Please. Take me home, Reiko."_

_Nodding once, Mars grinned and gave her a gentle hug before raising the communicator to her lips. "Mars here, requesting pickup with medical assistance..." _

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon**

The sky over the snowy mountain range was a beautiful clear and brilliant blue. Below it, the soft powdery white of ski trails could be seen snaking their way down the steep slopes. Twisting here and there between the towering growth of trees that peppered the scenery in shades of dark and mysterious green, they all eventually came to an end outside the lodge that rested at the end of the ski runs.

Rei took a deep, cleansing breath as she gazed out over the view from the private penthouse loft. She'd forgotten just how beautiful her birthplace was. The air was crisp and clean, and the overall feeling of the place was more laid back and relaxed than the normal hustle and bustle of the Tokyo rat race.

Raising her left hand, she rested it gently against the window frame, a wistful look in her slightly worried brown eyes. She really hoped Minako would like it here and share her sentiment.

That is, after the idol forgave her, she thought wryly...

The days following Dr. Akai's phone call had been both hectic and challenging. They had spent the weekend coming to grips with the stark reality of Minako's condition, both as individuals and as a team. While Minako's initial bitter reaction had died the moment Rei had screamed out in her own pain and fear, the anger and underlying sense of disappointment she harbored were taking a bit longer.

For Rei, the moment she regained control of herself her mind had locked into strategic mode. She now had a clear-cut enemy, and in her single-minded way she would stop at nothing to defeat it. While she saw the tumor itself as the main culprit, she was not foolish enough to believe that the battle ended there.

Her most immediate concern was that Minako would fall victim to depression, boredom, and self-pity. The idol had a brilliant, creative mind, and without something to keep her occupied, her mind would begin to turn the problem that only Dr. Akai and all of 'Team Minako' could solve, over and over again. She had always solved her own problems or dealt with the consequences. Control was a hard thing to let go of after all, and Rei was sure Minako wouldn't have an easy time of it.

So, as she and Minako had desperately clung to each other through that first sleepless night, she had decided to go ahead and push forward with the plan she had already set in motion with Saitou.

Rei blushed deeply. Although they had never discussed it, and no invitation had been given or accepted, they had not spent a night apart since. The second night, Saturday, Rei had attempted to return to her own room only to awaken in a sweat, her breathing labored, to see Minako standing in her doorway with tears streaming down her cheeks. Without a word she had opened her arms and Minako had hurried forward to wrap her arms around the priestess and bury her face in Rei's neck. After that, any thoughts of attempting to sleep separately had become unthinkable.

Rei continued to gaze out the window, and her fingers drummed lightly on its frame as her thoughts turned to Minako's manager.

The call to Saitou Saturday morning had been harrowing all by itself. Minako had insisted that she needed to be the one to break the news to her old friend, and she had done so as gently and as matter-of-factly as she could. Still, she couldn't stop the tears that fell in answer to his distress at her announcement. Rei had gently held her from behind, her chin resting on the idol's shoulder in silent support as Minako shared her fear and grief with the only man she had ever known who had loved her with unconditional devotion.

Eventually he had asked to speak to Rei, and while Minako had stepped out to rinse her face, the priestess reassured him that she felt things would be okay this time around. Still, even as the words left her lips, something tickled at the back of her brain. What was it? Was it laughter? A dark presence? Whatever it was, it was there and gone so quickly, she couldn't really put her finger on it.

But it was definitely there.

She frowned, suddenly a bit more unsettled than she had been about everything up to this point. Filing those thoughts away until she could find the time to delve more deeply into them, she enlisted Saitou's membership in the all important support team that would be seeing Minako through this ordeal. With his assurance of help and also a promise to speak with Minako's immediate staff, Rei had discreetly told him to be expecting a call from her concerning the matter she had already discussed with him earlier... Team Minako may have to step up operations, if he caught her drift.

"Really?" he drawled his voice intrigued by the possibilities.

"Really," Rei had answered in a soft voice, then signed off quickly with a promise to be in touch.

Later that same day they had met and interviewed Souma's cousin, Watanabi Hiroshi. Normally, they would have postponed the appointment, but the gaping hole in Minako's security could no longer be ignored. Fortunately, it had been a total success.

Tall, dark, cut and buff, the enigmatic man had arrived at Minako's penthouse apartment at precisely the appointed time despite the last minute change in venue. Dressed totally in black, he still avoided the almost uniform-like appearance of most of his security brethren by wearing much more relaxed attire consisting of black slacks and shirt, with matching belt and bolo tie. A black leather jacket covered the shirt and concealed his armament. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail which was held in place with a black leather tieback that had a silver concho that matched both his tie and belt. Rei looked again and grinned. It also matched the single silver earring in his right ear. He had listened intently and then answered all their questions with responses that were short, honest, and showed a wily intelligence.

Both Minako and Rei had liked him instantly. His shortness of speech and 'close-to-the-vest' attitude something both of them, but especially Rei, had related to and appreciated. The dark priestess and the retired warrior had shared an almost instant understanding of each other, and the relationship that would develop between them in the next few days was almost uncanny.

He had accepted the job when it was offered on the spot, even with the knowledge that starting immediately he would basically be on 24-hour call for the foreseeable future. He had merely nodded his head and asked to see her itinerary for the coming week.

Minako had hesitated for several seconds, studying the hands resting in her lap before she had finally said, "I believe there will be major changes made to the schedule for next week as it stands right now. What will not change is the fact that I will have an appointment with Dr. Kenji Akai sometime on Monday, I hope. Tuesday at the latest. This will take place at Tokyo General Hospital. Other than that, I really don't know yet." She looked up at her new bodyguard. "We'll need to get you into the office for you to meet the rest of my staff and to fill out the proper forms to make your employment official. We'll do that first thing Monday morning. After that, I'm suppose to start shooting a music video..."

Rei frowned, an action Minako didn't notice. Hiroshi however did, his eyes not missing the tiny shake of her head as she met his eyes briefly.

"But, I think the video will have to wait for awhile." The idol looked up again at her new guard. "You see," she continued looking from him to Rei and back. "My illness from several years ago has returned, and I'm afraid I'll have to handle that before I can proceed with my entertainment career."

Like a true professional, Hiroshi showed no outward sign of an emotional response to her words, for which she was grateful. He simply nodded his head to acknowledge her words and sat quietly waiting for her to finish what she had to say.

"I'm sure it goes without saying that anything you see or hear while in my employ is to remain strictly confidential?" she concluded.

"Yes, Aino-san, of course."

"Excellent," Minako said as she looked up at him and smiled in obvious relief. "Now that we have that all understood and out of the way, let me tell you more about what you'll need to know and what I'll expect from you."

Rei had sat back and watched their interaction for awhile. The large man had an easy going way about him that wouldn't draw undue attention, yet he seemed to carry within himself a quiet inner strength that was rather deep and strong. His movements were gentle and seemed well thought out even as he flashed the barest hint of a soft grin at Minako's mention of Rei's unofficial efforts at his new post.

"I've seen the videos and talked to Souma as well," he said, casting intelligent brown eyes on the silent priestess. "I have every bit of confidence that I will have excellent backup if I need it."

Rei had been a bit startled at his response, but as she had met his eyes an understanding had passed between them. It wasn't a joke to either one of them. They both knew their positions. A slow grin crossed her face and she had nodded in acknowledgment.

Together they would see to Minako's safety and comfort.

"Hiroshi-san, now that you are a part of the crew, let me tell you about 'Team Minako'."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Rei! Can't that wait?"

Rei looked at her and stated bluntly. "No."

Minako just stared at her as Hiroshi leaned forward eagerly. "Okay, I'm intrigued. Tell me about this team."

Rei had recruited him right there, much to Minako's chagrin.

The rest of the weekend had passed uneventfully.

Still, Rei had started to become mildly concerned as she'd watched Minako. It was nothing overt that really caught her attention. It was just little warning signs that Rei was taking account of. The idol was uncharacteristically quiet and a bit listless. While you could chalk a good bit of it up to her overall fatigue, she seemed distracted. With good cause, honestly, but Rei didn't want to see things sink to a dangerously low level.

Plans needed to be made. Arrangements finalized.

She _needed _to talk to Saitou.

Sneaking off to the bathroom in the guest bedroom Sunday afternoon, she made a clandestine phone call to her partner in crime. Team Minako would meet Monday afternoon when the idol laid down for a nap after she returned home from the office. Rei would signal both him and Hiroshi with a text as soon as the coast was clear and Team Minako 'black ops' would gather for a tactical planning session. A quick call to a local grocer finished her immediate plans, and feeling much better about the fact that she was actually doing something, Rei returned to the balcony where she had volunteered to grill out for the idol singer. Minako had been intrigued at the idea, and had actually had a great time along with a really good meal.

Why should she be at all surprised that Mars was an excellent grillmaster?

Succulent shrimp kabobs, spicy Caribbean jerk chicken, fresh whole corn-on-the-cob, all appeared on the table before her, served with an excellent petite syrah. Not to mention a charming, dark wit and a seriously sexy grin.

Was she dreaming?

A flash of deep brown eyes and the presentation of a simple almond encrusted dark chocolate ice-cream treat were all the confirmation she needed. That and her quickening heart rate.

Minako went to bed with a smile on her face that night, and awoke with another as she found herself nestled comfortably in Rei's arms.

Monday presented itself with a bit of a return to routine. Minako rose at her usual time to exercise, but went at it a little easier than she had been of late, and had a decent breakfast, courtesy of Marika Toranaga. Rei worked out with her, and she was amused that the priestess had trouble keeping up with her light aerobic workout. After freshening up, she and Rei were met by both Toranaga and Hiroshi to escort them down to the car that would take them in to the office for what Minako felt might be a difficult day.

After a light rehearsal with her dance team, Minako returned to the office to introduce Hiroshi to her staff and begin the difficult process of making the endless calls necessary to postpone her video shoot. Before that though, she had spoken with both Emi and Yumi to thank them for their support and to ask for their help in whatever was to come. It had been another emotional few moments, but they had gotten through it together and moved forward as they knew Minako would expect them too.

Saitou had arrived around nine o'clock and pitched in with the effort to postpone the video indefinitely. He had placed the call to Ishida himself, reassuring the temperamental director that the change of plans had nothing to do with him, and that they would indeed be in touch with him when everything was a 'go' again.

Dr. Akai's office had finally called shortly after lunch, but it was only to set up Minako's appointment to see the doctor on Tuesday morning.

They would have to wait another day.

Minako was disappointed but at least she had a date now. They would deal with what happened next as it came to them.

Rei had taken the opportunity to return to the shrine for a few hours. It had been good to see all the familiar faces, and her 'Grandfather' had been very happy to see her as well. The plan Minako had presented to him was working beautifully and traffic to the shrine had been as it should: down as far as reporters were concerned, and up with many extra visitors who wished to see the home of the heroic young 'Priestess of the Hikawa'. Rei blushed at the title, and the old monk had laughed in delight at her embarrassment.

"Don't be so self-conscious, Rei-chan," the older gentleman had soothed. "Consider it an honor, for we are truly honored to call you our own."

Rei couldn't help herself. She hugged him. Hard.

He held her for quite sometime before Rei released him and thanked him once again for all he had done for her.

"You don't have to thank me," he answered gently. "The day your father dropped you off here has become one of the greatest days of my life."

Rei left his office shortly afterwards and stopped to see some of her students. They were very excited to see her, and she remained long enough to observe a class with them and visit for a bit. Then she had gone back to her quarters to retrieve some things she would need in a few days...

If all went according to her roughly laid out plan.

Toranaga-san had returned her to Minako's office just in time to pick her up and head home. The idol had put in a full day and was obviously very tired, and Rei had little trouble convincing her to take a nap.

Once Minako closed her eyes and drifted off, Rei sent out the 'all clear', and let Saitou and Hiroshi in the front door. Raising a finger to her lips, she led them into the livingroom where the TV played in the background. Once she had everyone settled the meeting began in earnest.

It was apparent to all of them, as they settled in with cool drinks and a few snacks, that Minako was in need of several things. However, if all those needs were broken down to their simplest form, the list became much easier to understand. Simply put, she needed to rest and to take her mind off things she couldn't control. All agreed a change of scenery would be a welcome solution. What the stressed and overworked idol needed was an adventure!

Fortunately, Rei already had one in mind.

The ski trip had been her brainchild. Iwate had been her mother and father's home prefecture, and her father still represented the region in the senate. Rei had spent a good bit of her early years prowling the shops and ski slopes of Appi Kogen with her mother before they had been forced to move to Tokyo. The beautiful young mother had taught her only daughter well, and Rei had become an excellent skier, easily able to keep up with her mother even at an early age. She had loved to ski.

Then her mother had become ill.

They had moved to Tokyo to be closer to the best hospitals as well as her father and his work. But, unfortunately they had been too late and the inflammatory carcinoma too aggressive and invasive. She had died within months. After that horrible day, Rei had been left with one nanny after another until her father had finally decided to wash his hands of the matter and dropped his strange and often unruly child off at a local shrine.

She had never again seen the place of her birth or the beautiful snow covered slopes that had meant so much to her. But, she had never lost her love of it.

Now, for reasons she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to acknowledge to herself, she wanted to share this most special of places with Minako.

The question that perplexed them as she laid out her basic plan was how to get her to go?

"You don't give her a choice," Rei finally said.

Saitou turned his head to study the dark priestess, his gaze direct as he took in her unflinching gaze. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Rei met his eyes, her own as dark and serious as the grave. "Yes."

Rei saw the faintest glimmer of a smile touch the edge of Hiroshi's lips from the corner of her eye as the bodyguard easily read her mind.

A slow, delicious grin began to spread across the manager's face, and he leaned back as he daintily crossed his legs. "Oh, Mars Reiko-chan," he began, the hand holding his laced handkerchief resting easily along the back of the couch. "I'd forgotten just how deviously your mind can work," he practically purred. "We do make an excellent team, don't we darling?"

Rei grinned in answer, not needing to say another word to her old partner in crime.

"So tell me, Reiko-chan," the manager said as he examined the perfect manicure on his left hand. "Just how do you suggest this abduction go down?"

And so, 'Operation Snow Job' had been born.

The details had quickly fallen into place after that. Team Minako, it's numbers seeming to swell daily, had mobilized and a plan of action put in motion.

The Idol had never had a clue what was coming.

Tuesday morning had found them seated in Dr. Akai's office. The meeting had included not just Minako, Rei and Dr Akai, but also the very welcome sight of Ami as well. "I'm here to represent certain other members of Team Minako," she said. Neither Rei nor Minako could misunderstand her meaning. However, they had decided to hold off on telling Usagi and Makoto until they knew exactly what they were facing and how they were going to handle it.

Dr. Akai had been amazingly upbeat. Pulling up Minako's films, he had shown them the small, dark speck on the MRI scan that wasn't suppose to be there. Rei had silently reached out and taken Minako's hand in hers, not at all startled by the coldness or the tremor she felt there. Squeezing the delicate hand gently, she had continued to hold it within her own as the doctor had enthusiastically explained the two options for treatment that he thought would be most effective.

"...either gamma knife or transsphenoidal resection."

"Which do you suggest?" Minako asked, her voice amazingly calm and steady even as her hand tightened in Rei's.

"Well, both are excellent treatments," the doctor said, pushing his glasses back up on his face. "Gamma knife is relatively new, and is highly effective, but it takes a bit longer to prepare for. There's also a pretty long waiting list for it as the equipment is still extremely scarce."

Ami frowned. "How long of a wait would we be looking at, Kenji?"

"At least a year and a half," he said, sheepishly. At the startled looks he found staring back at him, he quickly added, "It's still a great option." Looking back at Minako he continued. "It's practically non-invasive and recovery time is almost non existent!"

"But a year and a half?" Minako questioned. She looked from Rei to Ami, then back to Dr. Akai. "In all that time, will this tumor not continue to grow?"

"Yes, it will, Minako-san. You are absolutely correct," the doctor responded. "The good news is that having caught this so early, we actually do have the option to wait, if that's what you'd like to do."

"But the bad news is that I'll probably start showing symptoms by then, right?" she asked.

He frowned and nodded. "Not necessarily but yes, there is that possibility."

"So," she said, her hand tightening on Rei's. "What about the other option? The transsphenoidal?"

"The transsphenoidal is still considered by many to be the best treatment option for pituitary tumors. It's complicated, but it's highly effective and in about 98% of cases totally eliminates the problem."

Minako nodded. "How about chemo? How long will I have to take that afterwards," she asked, her stomach rolling at the thought.

He shook his head. "You won't."

She looked at him a moment, not understanding what he was saying. "Excuse me?"

"No chemo," he repeated, smiling.

"Radiation?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope," he said, his grin widening. "No chemo, no radiation. I won't even have to shave your head!"

"What?" Minako exclaimed. "But, I mean how is that possible? Surely you'll have to at least shave part of it to get inside!"

"Not for this procedure," the doctor assured her. "Because of the location of the pituitary it's practically impossible to approach it through any traditional craniotomy incision. No, for this one we go through here," he said, pointing to his top lip.

"Through my mouth?" Minako asked, confused. "How's that possible? And won't that affect my voice?"

"No, Minako-san, not your mouth! I can't speak for anesthesia, but as for myself, I can promise you I won't touch your vocal cords!" he assured her. "I'll be going through a small incision in your gums, just over your upper teeth on the right," he said, pointing again to the right side of his upper lip. "You see, with this approach it's a relatively short distance to the pituitary and with the use of x-ray and some special instruments designed just for this very procedure? I'll have that tumor out in no time flat!"

"What about the hole in my mouth?" Minako asked, still a little dubious of the whole thing.

Dr. Akai shook his head. "You'll never even know it was there," he promised. "It will be sore for a few days, but once it heals, you'll forget it was ever there."

Minako looked at Ami, who smiled encouragingly. "It's an excellent option, Minako-chan. In addition, you won't miss many days due to recovery, and you won't have the added stress of knowing it's in there while you wait for a date with the gamma knife."

Minako nodded once, then swallowed heavily and turned desperate eyes to the silently watching priestess.

Turning to face the idol, Rei took both of Minako's hands in hers, grounding her again before meeting her eyes.

"Get it out," she said firmly.

Looking down at their joined hands, she closed her eyes and nodded once.

"Transsphenoidal it is," she said quietly. "The sooner, the better."

The decision made, they had scheduled it for a week from Wednesday, which was Dr. Akai's next available operating day. Tuesday she would report to the hospital for a preop interview and bloodwork. Then she would be allowed to return home for the night before reporting back the following morning for surgery.

Both young women were very quiet as they left the hospital. Buried deep in thought, their minds swirled with a multitude of doubts, fears and amazingly enough?

Hope.

Wednesday morning had dawned much the same as the last several had, except for just a few differences. Definite plans about her upcoming surgery as well as when it would occur had made for the most restful night of sleep she'd had in weeks. Waking up, warm and secure, in Rei's arms hadn't hurt either. Unable to resist the temptation, she had snuggled closer to Rei's natural warmth and fallen back asleep with a gentle smile on her face as she felt the sleeping priestess pull her even closer.

She'd totally missed her morning workout.

Rushing through a quick shower, she had entered the kitchen expecting to see Rei already there, drinking her first cup of coffee. Instead, she was met by Marika's smiling face.

The 'Snow Job' had begun.

Presenting her with a plate of warm muffins and a fresh cup of coffee, Marika had explained to her surprised employer that she had come in on her usual day off to get a head start on her 'spring cleaning'. To herself she smiled. After all, there was really no need for the idol to know she was actually there to pack her needs for a skiing vacation, was there? Much less run interference for the absent Rei?

And where was Rei?

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I almost forget. Her Father called this morning and asked if she could join him for breakfast."

Well, it was mostly true. Rei really _was_ meeting the senator for breakfast, but she had actually spoken with him earlier in the week and told him that, even if it wasn't the lunch he had originally requested, it was the only time she would be available this week to see him. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she had agreed to see him, and it had given her an excuse to get up and out of the apartment without Minako. It was critical that she, as team leader, arrive at their destination before the kidnapped idol.

Timing was everything.

Minako winced inwardly for Rei as she heard this. She had an idea of how much she was going to hate this meeting.

"She left you a note on the balcony," Marika added, and Minako, coffee in hand, headed outside, only to pause and stare in blushing surprise at her 'note'.

On the table stood a crystal vase with three long stem red roses and a note written quickly on a single sheet of stationary.

_Minako,_

_Sorry to have to leave so abruptly, but maybe this will at least make him happy and keep him out of my hair for awhile. _

_Forgive me._

_I'll catch up with you later,_

_Rei_

Smiling at the priestess' thoughtfulness, Minako leaned forward to smell the blooms. She then picked the arrangement up and returned inside to rest it in a place of honor at the center of the table.

The happy feeling of both Rei's note and her beautiful roses stayed with her as went through the rest of her usual morning routine. Hiroshi had met her at the door and escorted her down to where Toranaga waited with the limo. A quick enquiry had confirmed that Rei's father had sent a car for her and Minako just assumed that Rei would join her for lunch, at the very latest.

Feeling happy and relaxed, Minako rehearsed briefly with her dance team and then spent the rest of the morning in the recording studio rehearsing some tracks for a new song. She had been having so much fun that she'd almost lost track of time and was surprised when Saitou cut her short to remind her that Emi had her scheduled for lunch now. She would have to hurry if she wanted to meet Rei.

With a grin, the idol practically bolted out of the studio. Saitou smiled warmly as he watched her go. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that look on her face. Then it had hit him.

Never.

Looking down at the large mixing board in front of him he had absently reached out a couple of idle fingers to play with a toggle switch as he sent a few thoughts of encouragement northward.

'_Good luck, Reiko-chan! It's up to you now.'_

Ducking back into her office, Minako had quickly snatched her purse and jacket before heading back out the door. "Emi! Yumi! I'm off to lunch. I'll see you later!" she sang out just before the door shut behind her, and she was practically already running toward the elevator.

"No, you won't!" Emi chortled back with a saucy grin, knowing her boss was already too far away to hear her. Standing in the door to her small office, Yumi pushed her glasses back up her nose and laughed with her co-worker. They both were fully aware that "later" would actually be several days from now.

When the limo pulled up in front of her, Minako waited impatiently for Hiroshi to reach forward and open the door for her. As she entered the back, her eyes were immediately drawn to the vivid red of the single long-stemmed rose resting on the seat where Rei should have been. Taking her own seat, she reached over and picked it up, only then becoming aware of the folded note attached to it by a dark red silk ribbon. As curious as she was about the note's contents, she was still unable to resist the urge to raise the lovely bloom to her nose, its rich fragrance a siren's call she could not ignore. Eyes closed, she smiled as she thought of the person she was sure had left it for her.

Rose in hand, she finally reached down to open the folded note, and couldn't help but thrill at the first word she saw there:

_Mina_

She paused for several seconds, just thinking about that single word and what its use could imply and was unable to stop either the blush or the happy grin that lit up her face. Purposely ignoring the fact that she knew Hiroshi was watching her every move, she reached up unconsciously to touch one of her bright red cheeks and was not at all surprised to feel the sudden warmth that hadn't been there before she had entered the car. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she reached forward again to grasp the other side of the note and couldn't help but notice the slight tremor in her hand as she began to read:

_Mina,_

_You're being abducted._

_Rei_

She stared at the note in silence for quite some time before she finally spoke, her voice steady and clear. The tone a distinct warning to all who knew her

"Hiroshi?" she asked, looking at the guard now seated across from her as she tapped the young bloom gently against her chin.

"Yes, Aino-san?" he said, his own demeanor relaxed as he leaned back against the leather seat opposite her.

"Do you know what's in this note?" the idol asked, her eyes intently boring through the dark lens of the bodyguard's sunglasses.

"Yes and no, Aino-san."

"And just what is _that_ suppose to mean?" she demanded sharply.

"Yes, I know you're being abducted. No, I don't know exactly how she worded her note," he replied, seemingly unfazed at the rising temper of his new employer.

Minako's eyes narrowed as she leaned in toward her guard. "Perhaps you don't understand just exactly who it is you're working for, Watanabi-san! I'll have you know..."

Her words trailed off as he reached into the black bag at his feet and pulled out another red rose with attached note, which he extended to her, straight-faced and solemn.

After a stunned pause, she took it into her left hand with the other rose and quickly read the attached card:

_Don't pick on Hiroshi-san._

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at the small card in disbelief before looking back up at the large man.

"From here on out I honestly don't have any idea what they say, Aino-san," he said apologetically. "I'm just suppose to deliver you safely to your destination and then continue to perform my duties as usual."

Shaking her head lightly, Minako finally collected herself and asked the obvious question. "My destination?"

"Yes, Aino-san," he answered.

"And you know where this place is?"

"Of course, Aino-san!" he answered matter-of-factly. "After all, arrangements have had to be made for your safety! That's my job!" He stated proudly.

"Your _job_?"

"Yes, Aino-san. Security." He replied simply. At her look of confusion he continued briefly. "Toranaga-san, transportation. His wife, wardrobe and luggage. Sacho, bookings and reservations. Emi-san, scheduling, and Yumi-san, smokescreen."

"Smokescreen?"

"The public will never even know you've left town, Aino-san," he said with a confidant grin.

To her credit, Minako's confusion only lasted a few seconds before the light came on, so to speak.

"Ah. Team Minako?" she asked, leaning her head to one side as she studied the big man.

He nodded briefly in the affirmative. "Black ops division."

Minako shook her head in disbelief, then looked down at the two flawless blooms in her hand, her face visibly softening. "And where, pray tell, is the team captain? She did organize all this, didn't she?"

"I'm sorry, boss. I'm afraid that information is classified, at least for the moment," he added apologetically. "I can tell you that she will be waiting for you when you get there," he said as a consolation.

"So. I see. All of you just expect me to go along quietly, without making any kind of fuss as you drag me off to only god knows where?" she asked softly, looking up at him through the gentle fall of hair over her serious eyes.

Reaching into his black bag, Hiroshi pulled out yet another rose, which he handed wordlessly to the silent idol. As she took this new rose, she hesitated, feeling an irrational apprehension before finally opening the attached note.

_Trust me?_

An image instantly appeared in the idol's minds eye of the solemn, dark chocolate colored eyes beseeching her for something that she use to give so freely to her, without the slightest hesitation. Why should this be so hard? She frowned. Control was hard for her to give up under normal circumstances. But this was not a normal circumstance.

This was Rei.

How could she possibly say no? To those eyes? To that heart?

"_Trust me?"_

Dropping her eyes to her lap, she allowed her shoulders to sag as she shook her head in mock defeat.

"I surrender," she groaned, as she leaned back against the seat. Eyes closed, she rested her head against the plush leather headrest. "Take me to you leader!"

From his place inside Minako's bag, Artemis, tears streaming from his teal colored eyes, silently laughed in delight.

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Walking back over to the fireplace, Rei added another log to the flames and stepped back to admire its warmth and beauty. She had arrived at the hotel about mid morning and had been pleased to discover that all of Team Minako's hard work had paid off. The staff were organized and excited to have them there. All the reservations were confirmed and the luggage unpacked.

Six more red roses were waiting to greet her on Minako's pillow.

All was in place.

Returning to the window, she attempted to seek solace in the tranquil beauty of the view, and reassure herself that she had done everything she could to make this a perfect trip for Minako. Still, she couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach.

She really hoped the temperamental idol singer would forgive her for the extreme efforts she had gone through to get her here. She could be so... difficult... sometimes.

The sound of the front door being keyed behind her caught her attention and her heart skipped. This was it.

Hino Rei took a deep breath... and smiled, her eyes sparkling with delight as she continued to enjoy the breathtaking view.

She was home. And after all, it was good to be home.

Keenly aware of the presence coming up behind her, she said nothing, waiting instead for the opening salvo from the other woman before she decided how to proceed. She didn't have to wait long at all.

"You seem very pleased with yourself," Minako said lightly as she finally came up beside the priestess and likewise gazed out the large window.

"I am," Rei stated simply.

"It really is a beautiful view," Minako allowed, fully aware of the happy grin on the priestess' face.

"I always thought so."

"Oh, you've been here before?" Minako asked, finding her curiosity tweaked as she turned to look at the young woman at her side.

"You could say that," Rei allowed, her grin widening into one of those rare, full on, high wattage expressions that caused the idol's heart to race whenever it was directed at her, as it was now. "This is my hometown."

Totally surprised at this revelation, Minako's eyes widened. "Your hometown?" Funny, she had never really thought of Rei as anything other than a Tokyo girl.

Nodding, Rei turned her head back toward the large picture window, her hand raising to touch the glass. "I was born here, and spent my early childhood here."

Minako couldn't lie to herself. She was a bit thrown by this news, and knew she could possibly be treading in the dangerous waters of Rei's very painful past. The idea that Rei was willing to let her this close was astonishing to the idol, and Minako was smart enough to know better than to do anything that might jeopardize this gift.

Finding her voice again, Minako finally managed to ask a semi-serious question. "So, do you ski?" As she saw Rei's eyes actually begin to twinkle she hastily added, "I mean, isn't it like a prerequisite for being from here or something?"

Rei chuckled softly. "I did, a long time ago," she began. "My mother taught me when I was little. I really loved it then." A touch of sadness tempered her earlier smile. "That was before we had to move to Tokyo," she added softly.

"You mean you weren't able to keep it up?" Minako asked.

Rei shook her head. "Things happened," she said simply. "I haven't been back since I was six."

'_Things happened.'_

Again, Rei's incredible gift for understatement.

Her mother's death.

Her father's abandonment.

Minako wasn't fooled. Reaching up, she laid a gentle hand on Rei's back, softly caressing her shoulder blades as she moved the conversation on.

"Do you really think you can remember how, after all these years?" she asked.

"I hope so," Rei answered honestly. "I was told I was pretty good for a kid." She looked back at the idol with a shy, yet still excited smile. "I hope I can still do it though!"

Minako couldn't help but return that smile. Rei's enthusiasm was contagious, and she was fascinated by a side of the reclusive priestess she had never seen before. "I really hope you can too, Rei. But my reasons may be a bit more selfish."

"How's that," Rei asked curiously.

"Well, as I've only ever been once in my life, and that was mostly for a photo shoot, I'm going to need some adult supervision if I'm ever going to hope to keep up with you."

Rei laughed at Minako's statement. "Actually, it's a relief just to know you've at least stood up on a pair of ski's before."

Minako laughed in return. "Honestly, Rei! What were you thinking?" she asked as she looked up at the other young woman. "This could really be quite an adventure, you know!" she managed, her eyes sparkling in delight.

Rei smiled. A rich warm smile that reached down into Minako's heart and lodged there like a glowing ember. "That was the whole idea," she confessed, her arm coming up to rest around the idol's waist as the light of understanding came on. "Now, will you let me show you my hometown?"

***End pt. 10***

29


	12. Chapter 11

**Echoes Of A Distant Demon**

**By: Sailor Doc**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Venus entered the cool darkness of the quarters she shared with Mars and closed the door softly behind her. Standing alone in the quiet of the empty room she felt a numbness begin to overtake her emotionally worn frame._

_There was a darkness coming and for once in her life she had no idea how they could possibly stop it. _

_The emergency council meeting she had just left had not gone very well at all. The Intel they had gathered was all bad, and despite their best efforts at diplomacy it looked as if war with Earth would be unavoidable. That by itself would have been disturbing, but under normal circumstances the Moon Kingdom would have had no problem whatsoever overpowering the still weak and slightly backward planet._

_But these were decidedly _not_ normal circumstances._

_Rei had been right again._

_There was definitely something very dark and very evil poisoning the hearts and minds of the good people of Earth. A blinding madness seemed to have swept over the common people of the planet and their leaders, with the exception of Prince Endymion, appeared to have been seduced by the sinister machinations of a rather bizarre woman calling herself Queen Beryl. This Beryl, in turn, swore allegiance to an entity known only as Queen Metallia, whom no one but she had ever claimed to see._

_What kind of insanity was this?_

_Still, no matter what was causing it, there was no doubt that the dark seductive power was there, and it was so strong, so undeniable, that even she and the others could feel it now as well._

_Rei had known it was there for over a year, yet even she was shocked at the speed and strength with which it had grown and multiplied to levels which now the Guardians might not be able to overcome._

_Venus was faced with the grim reality of what was shaping up to be a hopeless situation._

_Moving farther into the dark room, Venus finally allowed her transformation to fade way. Quietly donning a favorite nightgown, Minako began her nightly preparations for bed, subconsciously hoping the normalcy of such a mundane task would help her brain deal with the helplessness she felt at their current situation. Sitting down at her vanity, she picked up her matching silver brush and mirror, a surprise gift from Rei during a romantic trip to Mars, and began the nightly ritual she had followed since she was a small child…_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_"One hundred strokes," her mother had said as she'd gently begun to brush the unruly blonde locks into place. "Fifty on each side, mind, and no cheating, Minako! Venusian women are known across the universe for their beauty, but their Princesses are always noted for the silky perfection of their glorious hair!"_

"_But it pulls!" the young princess had whined as she squinted her eyes shut._

"_Hold still, silly!" her mother had chided her with a gentle laugh, her hands never stopping their motion as the unicorn's hair brush moved slowly and steadily through the long golden curls. "It pulls because you neglected it last night, didn't you?" her mother asked with a knowing smile._

_Minako's lowered eyes and pouty lip were all the answer she had needed._

_"Oh, such a face!" her mother had laughed. Pausing in her ministrations, she had swept the child up into her arms and hugged her close to her heart. "My little 'Ko-chan, how I love you! How much I will miss you when you go away."_

_Minako had hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "But that's not for a long time, mother! A whole," she thought deeply a few seconds, "three months!"_

_Her mother had cuddled her close, her nose buried in the little girls' hair as if to memorize her scent. "Mmm, you're right, sweetie. Let's not think about that right now," she said, barely covering the break in her voice. "Let's talk about you hair instead."_

"_But, mom!" Minako had protested._

"_No 'buts', Minako," her mother had said firmly, her pointer finger coming up to emphasize her point. "This is a Venusian beauty secret that has been passed from mother to daughter for generations in our family, and now I'm passing it to you! I promised my mother, and now you must promise me!"_

_Minako had looked at her in horror._

_Her mother's eyes had suddenly softened and then Minako had seen it for the first time: her mother's fear of losing her._

"_I promise, mother," she said solemnly._

"_One hundred strokes a day?" the older woman had asked softly._

"_Fifty on each side," the young girl had confirmed._

"_That's my little princess," her mother had smiled, and hugged Minako close again. "Now, would you like to brush my hair tonight?" she'd asked, and Minako had nodded enthusiastically at such a rare treat…_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"_Mother," Minako said softly, the single word dropping like a tear into the silence of the empty room_.

_They had lost all outside communications with the other planets two days ago, and had heard nothing in the interim._

_Slowly Minako continued the long strokes, cherishing this one unbreakable connection to her home and far off family._

_She needed Rei._

_Rei was obviously still locked in her meeting with Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Two of the outer guard had been called in to add their strength and expertise to the situation, leaving Sailor Pluto at the Gates of Time, and Sailor Saturn, well, sleeping…_

_They weren't quite ready to take __**that**__ step._

_Surprisingly, the two Outers had encountered quite a fight just to get in to the Moon. That fact alone had given them hope. They had broken through. The enemy could be defeated. The fact that both Jupiter and Mars had been deployed to aid them was beside the point. _

_The enemy was not invincible._

_Minako continued the long, slow strokes, her eyes unseeing and unfocused as her hand mechanically continued it's age-old task._

_Her soldiers had barely made it back, and all had shown the scars and bruises of a desperate fight. Rei had barely been able to put one foot in front of the other. _

_The Moon was totally surrounded. Cut off by an enemy that seemed hell-bent on their destruction and had an unlimited ability to replicate themselves. The Sailor Senshi and the forces of the Moon Kingdom had struck down their monsters by the thousands, only to see them replaced in the tens of thousands. _

_Her hand stilled, the brush coming to rest in her lap._

_What could they possibly do against such numbers? Against such ruthlessness? Against a foe who could not be reasoned with?_

_Lost in her troubled thoughts, she never heard the silent approach of her dark partner, and she started as the brush was removed from her nerveless fingers._

"_Do I need to count for you?" Mars asked, her practiced strokes firm, yet surprisingly gentle._

_Tilting her hand-held mirror, Minako looked back to see the beloved face of her second in command. Calm and serene, the Martian warrior's face betrayed nothing of the apprehension that had filled her own heart. Yet Minako could sense a certain tension and she could smell the wood smoke and incense from a very recent fire reading._

"_No, I don't think so," Minako answered, her voice soft, with just the slightest rasp that betrayed a dry throat. Rei met her eyes in the mirror's reflection then, her hand continuing it's gentle ministration. "How did your meeting with Uranus and Neptune go?" _

_The hand slowed momentarily and the eyes dropped before continuing on at the same pace as before._

"_Pretty much as you'd expected," Mars said evenly._

"_Neptune's mirror confirms your suspicions?" Minako asked, trying again to meet the Martian's eyes in the mirror._

"_Mmm," was all the answer she received._

_Minako looked forward and straightened her shoulders. "So, when will they attack?"_

"_The night of the Princesses' Formal Masked Gala," Mars said firmly. "They will attack en masse, and they will not relent until they have swept us from the surface of the Moon." Her voice trailed off. "One way or another," she added softly. _

_Minako's eyes raised quickly to the dark brown and lavender orbs that would not meet her own. "Then you're saying it's hopeless," she asked._

"_No!" Mars said sternly, her hands coming to a standstill on her partner's tense shoulders. "I'll never say that!" she swore, her eyes determined and desperate. "Not as long as I have breath in my body and blood in my veins! I'll never surrender, do you hear me? Never!" Minako could feel the hands on her shoulders begin to tremble with the force of her lover's declaration. "I will fry, blanch, sear and scorch… I will incinerate and or eviscerate __**anything**__ or __**anyone**__ who dares to come near the ones I love and have sworn to protect!" Eyes flashing dark violet flames, the Martian warrior continued. "Before the Goddess and Great Mars himself, I swear it!"_

_Minako held her breath. She didn't have to turn and look at Mars to see the clenched jaw and angry scowl. The way the tense hands gripped her shoulders would have been ample indication of the strength of her partner's emotions, and so she waited, knowing Rei needed a few moments to recompose herself after this rare, practically unheard of emotional outburst._

_The latest fire reading must have been very bad indeed._

_After several minutes the fingers on her shoulders began to relax, and the brush began it's steady journey yet again, despite the slight tremor of the hand that wielded it._

"_Rei, should we reconsider awakening Saturn?" she asked at last. "Is it time? I mean, if it's really that bad…"_

_Rei shook her head sadly, still emotionally shaken by her violent outburst. "No, we can't," she said grimly. "You know as well as I do that the Queen has forbidden it for the Princess' sake."_

"_Perhaps if the Outers…"_

_Again, Rei shook her head and frowned. "They went to her today and presented their case. Her Majesty still would not hear of it. She is totally convinced that the Princess possesses all the power we will need to defeat Beryl, if only she will awaken it."_

"_But, doesn't she understand?" Minako cried. " There is no time for that! Her powers are totally untested and far beyond her ability to control, both emotionally and physically. It's a disaster waiting to happen!"_

"_We all know that Mina," Rei soothed, " but unfortunately, her mother sees her only with the eyes of love. She sees her 'possibilities', but not the reality of the here and now."_

_Minako shook her head sadly. "The Princess is not herself," she observed pensively. "She hasn't been since this whole ordeal with Endymion and the Earth started." _

"_Mmm," Rei agreed. "You said it yourself. She's in love with him."_

"_True," Minako said. "But, I can't help remembering your warning that night so long ago. You said it had the potential to cause us great harm." Her eyes dropped to the mirror now resting uselessly in her lap. "As usual, you were right."_

"_Minako."_

"_Why didn't I listen to you, Rei? Or at least take your warning more seriously," she asked, not really expecting an answer in return. "If I had just paid more attention to the warning signs, I would have seen how deeply the Princess…"_

"_There's nothing you could have done that would have changed it," Rei said as she placed the silver brush back on the vanity. Softly combing her fingers through the vibrant, silky locks, she finally allowed her transformation to fade away and leaned forward to bury her face in the beautiful, fragrant mass of Minako's hair, her warm breath caressing a delicate earlobe. "Dear Goddess, you are so beautiful to me," she whispered with trembling lips._

_Minako couldn't have repressed the involuntary shudder that shook her body if she had wanted to, as a gently insistent tongue and lips explored the delicate curves of her ear. "Reiko," she groaned, her hands convulsing even as her head tilted to allow her lover greater access. "We shouldn't… we don't have time for this…" she protested weakly. "We… we need to be planning our defenses… we… need to… finalize… our…" The questing lips, which had now completed their gentle journey across her cheekbone, were now teasing the corner of her mouth, and Minako could no longer resist the urge to turn her head and meet them half way._

_She groaned at the sweet contact, the moments passing slowly before she finally broke their heated kiss and looked up into Rei's eyes._

"_Lets not worry about that right now, Mina"_

_Gently insistent fingers traveled softly down the length of her arm, removing the silver mirror from her hand. She never saw Rei place it on the vanity as she looked directly up into the most beautiful face she had ever seen, made all the more beautiful by the deep and abiding love she saw there._

_All for her._

_Reaching up she caressed Rei's cheek, her fingers softly ruffling the long, dark hair that would have cloaked the beloved face from all but her own view, even if they weren't in the privacy of their own chambers. Fascinated, she watched as Rei's eyes closed briefly, and she felt the shiver as her lover responded to just this simple touch from her. Then, those eyes appeared again, this time aglow with a much deeper burning light that the avatar of Venus knew well and cherished. As she turned to meet the approaching passion she could both feel and sense, she felt Rei's arms surround her and pull her into the fire of her love and devotion. Rei's lips touched hers and this was no tentative request for her affection. It was the sure and certain kiss of her beloved partner. Her one and only. The other half of her heart._

_And she needed her now and always, even as she needed water to drink._

_Rei revived her soul._

"_Reiko…"_

"_Shhh," Rei whispered, as she gently pulled her to her feet and guided her back toward their bed. "Shhh," one finger rose to touch her tender lips. "Let me take this away for now. Let me ease the burden just for tonight, Mina."_

"_But Rei," she protested weakly, even as she willingly sank back against the cool comfort of their sheets. "How can I…"she started, only to have Rei gently place the tips of all four fingers against her trembling lips, dark, haunted eyes searching her own. _

"_No Mina, no. Not now," she rasped, as she gazed down at her only love. Softly, her fingers moved to caress Minako's cheek. "Now is for us. Only us. I love you, Minako! I love you now, as I always have and always will! I love you", she repeated, her tone urgent and insistent, "and I need you to feel how much. Right now."_

"_Reiko... my Reiko-chan" she whispered, as she tenderly brushed the dark hair back behind the Martian's ear and cupped her head with trembling hands. "I need you desperately and I love you so much… please," she beseeched her waiting lover with desperate, hungry eyes. " Make love to me."_

_Passionate lips stole her breath away. Strong, sure arms pulled her willingly into the warmth of love's embrace. Gentle fingers freed her from unnecessary restrictions and urged her to heights that only Rei could take her to. The Moon, the Earth, the Stars themselves fell away for a timeless while._

_And love became their refuge for the night, against the inevitable and relentless darkness of the coming storm._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Minako had fallen in love with the suite.

Quiet and private, it consisted of several features that were not only comfortable, but beautiful and romantic as well. In addition to the incredible view that took up two full walls from floor to ceiling, there was a fireplace that was central to the suite and its unique design allowed it to be enjoyed in both the living area as well as the bedroom. A 52-inch flatscreen HDTV was mounted on the wall over the fireplace and the "L" shaped couch in front of it made the area seem both inviting as well as relaxing.

The adjoining bedroom was cozy and intimate, yet still roomy with beautiful European style furniture including a gorgeous wooden vanity table in addition to a matching chest of drawers. An armoire housed a second, smaller widescreen television behind doors that were designed to hide it from view if the room's occupants were not in need of unnecessary distractions.

'Whatever they may be,' the unsolicited thought flitted through the idol's mind. Blushing lightly, she dropped her eyes without chancing a closer glance at the massive, curtained four poster that dominated the room and turned to inspect the adjoining bath.

Walking into the enormous bathroom had been almost like a religious experience, its opulent design created to give the impression of being in a natural cave, with stone and tile work in varying shades of brown and taupe and fixtures in a dark, matte brown. Minako looked with longing eyes at the enormous sauna tub, greatly looking forward to a long, relaxing soak. It looked amazing.

And big enough for two.

Face still flushed from her unruly thoughts, she turned and re-entered the bedroom where her attention was finally drawn to the lovely, elevated four poster bed that was the center of the room itself. As beautiful and plush as it may have been, it vanished from view behind the bouquet of long-stemmed red roses resting on its center. Ignoring the fact that Rei was standing in the doorway watching her, Minako wordlessly, moved toward the bed and picked them up, her mind quickly doing the math even as she inhaled their intoxicating fragrance. Three this morning with her first note, then three more with each note Hiroshi had delivered.

Sure enough, here were the final six to complete the perfect dozen.

Closing her eyes, she smiled softly. Reiko had thought of everything.

"What do you think?" Rei asked from the doorway, trying not to let her nervousness come through in her tone of voice.

Minako turned toward her, still clutching the roses to her chest, and her smile widened. "I think it's wonderful! I mean seriously, what's not to like?" she asked. "The view is spectacular, the accommodations are world-class, and so far I've been waited on hand and foot. What more could a girl ask for?"

Rei's relief was almost palpable as her facial features relaxed into a more natural smile. "I'm glad you approve, however there is one rather large deficiency I'm afraid I didn't foresee."

"What could that possibly be?" Minako asked.

Rei merely nodded toward the walk in closet where their clothes were already put away.

An inspection of her available wardrobe revealed a nice assortment of stylishly warm attire for a variety of occasions yet was sadly lacking in actual skiwear. At the news that Rei's clothing options were in the same shape, Minako's eyes lit up with an emotion that could best be described as pure joy.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she asked Rei, who grinned in response. She was no fool.

"Shopping trip!" they chorused in unison.

Happy grin still in place, Rei took a small earpiece that looked like a bluetooth receiver from her pocket. Inserting it into her ear, she tapped it once.

"Haruda Shopping Arcade," she said softly as she turned to look for her jacket. After a brief pause she looked at Minako and then her watch. "Two minutes."

Minako's eyebrows rose in amused surprise as she continued to look while the other young woman tapped the earpiece again. "So, what was all that about?" she asked pointedly.

"Just letting Hiroshi know what's happening," Rei told her matter-of-factly. "He'll meet us outside in two minutes."

Minako frowned, slightly disappointed that her time with Rei would have to be so closely monitored. Though it was no real surprise to her, she was still hoping to spend these precious few days getting closer to the normally reclusive priestess. Nevertheless, she retrieved her jacket from the back of the couch and as she turned toward the door found Rei right in front of her, concerned brown eyes looking into hers.

"What's wrong?"

Minako blinked. She had been pretty sure she had hidden her disappointment well, but from the look on Rei's face she had not.

"It's nothing," she said, not wanting to spoil the day with her selfish feelings.

"Maybe," Rei answered. "Maybe not. I'd still like to know."

Minako looked up at her, a tiny, sad smile quirking her lips. " I guess I'm just sorry we can't simply bolt out the door, skip down the street, and prowl from shop to shop without having to have an armed escort following our every move."

Rei nodded, understanding how the idol felt. "I hate that, too," she said. "I guess it can't be helped, though."

Minako shook her head. No, it really couldn't. Even in areas that were known for celebrity appearances, there would still need to be a barrier kept between her and those that might become too enthusiastic at her presence. It was a price for her popularity that she'd had to pay for years now. A trade off she'd had to learn to live with.

That didn't make it any less annoying.

But, for Rei's sake as well as her own, she smiled, grateful anyway for this time together. Besides, she really didn't want to dampen the mood. "It's okay," she said. "We'll still have a good time."

Rei's answering smile showed her relief. "I'm sure we will," she added.

And they really had.

Shopping had been a blast with Minako in her element, finding outfits for the slopes that were both stylish as well as warm. Rei hadn't been a slouch in that department either and both had returned to the hotel suite laughing and laden with boxes and bags.

Hiroshi had left them at the door, and Minako had been very pleased to see he was everything she had hoped he would be. He had an uncanny ability to blend seamlessly into any crowd and seem to almost vanish, only to reappear when needed to encourage potential snags in the afternoon to move along.

It hadn't taken much thought for them to decide to spend the evening in. It had been an early morning and a busy day for both of them and the thought of room service, a hot bath, and a movie had been kind of a no-brainer. Curled up on the couch in her warm, comfy PJ's her fuzzy orange slippers on her feet and Artemis contentedly snoozing behind her head, Minako gave a happy sigh of contentment. To her right, a fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. Directly in front of her, the TV showed the latest comedy/action flick. To her left and behind her, a cloudless sky filled with millions of twinkling stars shown through the full-length windows, giving a spectacular view to the appreciative idol. She smiled, though, as her eyes dropped to the floor next to her and a sleepy Rei. Worn out from the day's stress and activities, she dozed quietly as she sat on the floor next to Minako's hip where it had been 'easier to share the popcorn', she had said at the time. Minako reached out and idly began to run her fingers through the dark, silky hair, the strands gently sifting through them, only to fall softly back to her head and shoulder as Minako mindlessly continued the relaxing motion. She remembered that she'd always been a bit jealous of Mar's hair. While she had religiously followed the routine her Mother had made her promise to, Mars couldn't have cared less about her own locks. She washed it, she dried it, and she let it go. That was it. Yet somehow it was the thickest, healthiest head of hair she had ever seen. It was typical of the oh, so serious minded Martian.

Minako sighed around a wry smile as she continued her appreciative observation. The priestess was incredibly cute, the warm hotel robe wrapped around her rather practical flannel PJ's and her feet covered with the cutest pair of thick red socks she'd ever seen, all covered with little black Scotty dogs chasing each other and saying 'Arf!' As she watched, though, she started to notice a change. Sweat began to bead on Rei's brow, and her breathing pattern changed to a much shallower rhythm. Subtly, the fire flared just a bit, and Minako noticed that the movement behind Rei's closed eyelids had increased significantly.

"Artemis?" she said softly.

"I see it, Minako" the cat said, and they watched as the priestess frowned in concentration.

As for Rei, the place she found herself in looked barren, yet oddly familiar. Hazy red and gray smoke seemed to billow and drift lazily too and fro, and Rei easily recognized that this was the plain that most of her fire readings sprang from. She found this only mildly surprising because she had always known that it was possible to utilize any flame available to her or no flame at all on rare occasions like Makoto's accident. Still, the fire must be trying to show her something very important for it to be reaching out to her here.

Not moving from her unusual position on the floor, Rei took a deep cleansing breath. Releasing it slowly through her lips, she tried to see what was shadowed behind the smoky landscape of her mind's eye. Frowning darkly, she began to realize that whatever she was seeing did not want to be seen. Sweat began to slowly roll down her forehead as her concentration deepened and she finally caught a glimpse of a male figure that seemed to be talking to several other beings she could not identify. He seemed to be vaguely familiar, but try as she might, she was unable to get a clear view of him.

Then as swiftly as it had come the vision was gone, and she was left with an intense feeling of dissatisfaction and dread.

Exhaling heavily, her frown only deepened. She could tell that was all she would be able to see tonight. Still, she was troubled not only by what she had seen, but also by all she knew she had not. She knew she would have to be patient, but sometimes patience was really, really hard to do. Especially when her senses were telling her this was directly connected to Minako.

Trying to look discreetly up at the other young woman, Rei was surprised and just a little embarrassed to discover that the idol and her guardian cat were watching her closely, no longer showing any interest at all in the movie still in progress.

"I take it you saw something you didn't like," Minako stated softly as she continued to study the obviously uneasy priestess. Reaching forward, she gently straightened a wayward piece of Rei's forelock. "Anything I need to be concerned about?" she asked, sitting back against the cushions once again as Artemis curled up in her lap.

Rei started to shake her head no, but changed her mind, feeling it was only right to be totally honest with her as it really could concern all of them.

"I'm not sure yet," she said, shaking her head in doubt. "It was pretty unclear. Really just vague shadows and images."

"But, it was _something_?" Artemis questioned more directly.

"Yes," Rei answered firmly. "I just can't say what."

"Can't or won't?" Minako asked pointedly.

"Can't," Rei insisted, turning to look directly at her. "I won't hide anything of real relevance from you, Minako, I promise. But, whatever this is does _not _want to be seen."

"Do you think you'll be able to pin it down?" Artemis asked.

"If it's the Kami's will, whatever this may be will be revealed to us in..."

"...the fire's own time." Minako finished with her, smiling at the look on Rei's face. "Yes, I've heard that a time or two before."

"All I really know right now," Rei continued, pretending to ignore the amused idol, "is that I've seen all I can for tonight. The fire will show me no more."

"Well, I guess that's it then, " Minako admitted reluctantly. As much as she may hate it, she had been around long enough to know that no matter what anyone else may want, Rei's fire operated by it's own rules. There was no negotiating around that. "How do _you_ feel?" she asked, studying the young woman next to her. "You look exhausted."

Rei nodded her head in agreement, really too tired to argue against the obvious.

"Are you ready to turn in for the evening?" Minako was feeling pretty tired herself, but knew Rei had been up even longer.

"Yeah, I think so," Rei admitted and slowly rose to her feet.

"Why don't you go on ahead," Minako offered, discreetly cutting her eyes toward her plush cat, "and I'll join you in a few minutes."

Nodding her head in understanding, Rei started toward the other room and that nice, big, soft, wonderful bed.

She was asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

Back in the other room, Minako turned off the television and with Artemis still curled up in her lap continued to enjoy the peace and quite of the lovely room, its warm fire a comfort in the silence around them. Artemis purred contentedly as the idol singer's restless fingers stroked his fur. He knew she had something on her mind, but he also knew she would weigh her thoughts carefully before she spoke. So he waited, knowing that the incident with the fire had raised questions that demanded answers they didn't have any way of getting yet.

"Artemis?" she said, her voice gently piercing the companionable silence.

"Hmm?" he answered patiently.

"Why now?"

"What do you mean, Minako? Why what?" he asked.

She frowned in thought. "Seriously, Artemis. After all this time? After the Princess reset everything? Why has this returned to haunt me? To literally threaten to take my life? Why now?"

Artemis shook his head. "I wish I knew, Minako-chan."

"Could it be some sort of personal attack?"

He started a bit at that suggestion then gave it serious consideration. "I suppose so, that could be a possibility. But you have to remember that this also affects others as well as yourself."

"Do you mean Reiko?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he answered, taking note of her use of the personal endearment. "But on a larger scale it could also affect both Mercury and Jupiter. Even the Princess herself."

Minako shook her head thoughtfully. "I see what you're saying, but somehow this feels more, I don't know," she said searching for a better word, but still come back to her earlier description. "Like I said... personal."

Artemis looked at her with renewed interest. "Personal?" he questioned. "Really? How so?"

Her frown deepened into a worried expression. "I can't really say, but what I could feel through my connection with Rei was an overwhelming sense of vindictiveness."

The plush cat's eyebrows rose. "Connection with Rei? You just had your hand on her head! Minako, are you saying _that's_ returned too?"

Minako blushed profusely. "I guess," she murmured. "You know I never could _see_ what she was seeing, but I could get a _feel_ for it. The same thing happened just now." She shook her head. "No, I get the distinct impression that whatever is going on here is a personal attack..."

"But?" Artemis prompted, knowing there was more to come.

"I'm not totally convinced it's only against me," she concluded.

It took Artemis several moments to fully digest this new information before he could ask the obvious. "Why didn't you say anything to Rei about this?" he asked, truly concerned. "I'd say it's something she definitely needs to know."

Minako nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, and I will tell her," she insisted. "But honestly, I just needed a little time to process this, on top of everything else that's going on right now." She shrugged sheepishly. "I honestly forgot that could happen until it did, and then I wasn't sure how she would respond to it."

"Afraid you'd set her off?" he asked knowingly.

"Pretty much," Minako agreed weakly.

Artemis smiled at his charge and rubbed his head against the palm of her hand in reassurance. "I'm sure she'll be okay with it," he told her confidently. "She may be a little surprised at first, but I think she'll be more concerned about you and this new information than your ability to get a read on her visions."

Minako blushed again, but only nodded and looked away from her mentor's teasing eyes.

Silence descended once again, the only sounds the crackling of embers from the dying fireplace. Rising slowly from the sofa, Minako walked quietly into the bedroom, pausing a moment to observe the sleeping priestess. Then, moving over to sit in front of the mirror over the vanity, she watched as Artemis jumped to the vanity's surface and settled comfortably to her left.

"How are _you_ doing with all this?" the plush cat asked, indicating Rei's sleeping form reflected in the mirror behind the idol singer.

With a heavy sigh, Minako reached forward and took the brush from the vanity top. Allowing it to fall to her lap, her eyes closed and her face showed a fascinating mix of both pleasure and pain. "Oh, Artemis," she whispered softly, so as not to risk waking the other occupant of the room. "I love her _so_ much, and I want to _be_ with her _so much_... it's all I've ever wanted really. You know that," she added.

He nodded in answer, though he knew she couldn't see it.

"And here we are," she continued, "and its so-o-o real, and so-o-o close." He watched as a deep sadness darkened eyes that still could not look at him. "And now someone or something is trying to take it all away. Again," she added, the last word almost inaudible as she dropped her eyes and stared at the brush resting uselessly in her lap. "Artemis," she said, her voice a mere whisper as the cat moved up to her, his soft paws resting comfortingly against her lowered head. "Why?" she finally demanded, looking up at him. "Why, can't we be happy this time? Don't you think we deserve it?"

Artemis saw and was encouraged by the defiant light he saw in her eyes. "Yes, I most certainly do," he said, insistently. "I can't think of any two people I know of who deserve it more."

"So, what do we do? Against an enemy we can't see and have no way of negotiating with?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," he answered seriously. "But I do know what you _don't_ do. Don't you dare let whoever this may be take away what's yours. What you've worked and fought and prayed for, for so long! Fight, Minako-chan. That's the best advise I can give to you for the time being!

Fight!"

Determined eyes looked at Rei's sleeping form reflected in the mirror before meeting her mentor's serious teal gaze, and she had made up her mind to do just that.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**Thursday Afternoon**

Sounds of laughter filled the air around her and Minako was happy just to take it all in. Sitting in a small park outside the lodge, she had a clear view of most of the trails and where they ended as she sat and waited for Rei to conclude her last run of the day. So far this trip had been a rollicking success.

Earlier that morning, Minako had talked to Rei about what she and Artemis had discussed the night before concerning her vision. At first the priestess had been a bit taken aback by the revelation, but then she had remembered that Minako had been able to do that in the past and it had often given them an edge that had come in handy for the entire group.

"Couldn't other people actually see what I was seeing sometimes?" Rei asked Artemis, who confirmed that they could, but only if both Mars and the fire wanted them too.

"You didn't do it very often, as it was extremely draining for everyone involved," he reminded her. "But only Minako could actually get a feel for what you were seeing, even when she could not actually see it herself."

"So that's because of this 'connection' we share?" she asked the guardian cat.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Because of it, you could often communicate telepathically."

"Is that also why I was able to use her weapon when she..." Rei asked, not bothering to bring up the circumstances that had happened under.

"I believe so, yes" he answered. "But remember, she was also able to use yours when you were unable to join the fight against Mio."

"But, you don't know for sure?" the priestess asked, surprised.

"Not for sure, no," he answered back. "Don't be so surprised at my lack of knowledge here," he defended, as Rei frowned in confusion. "You have to understand that what you and Venus had in the Silver Millennium was rather unique. As the only avatars of your planets and the two highest-ranking senshi in the Queens' Guard, you both had an overwhelming duty to the Kingdom. But you were also in a deeply committed, long-term relationship with each other. Luna and I believe that manifested as this physical and spiritual bond that you both still have to this day."

"I see... I think," Rei said slowly, and looked up at Minako with serious dark brown eyes before slowly nodding her head in acceptance. Minako knew Rei had to process all this new info and wondered briefly if Rei would withdraw from her a bit after that. But, to her pleasant surprise that had not happened. Rei had seemed perfectly fine as they had gotten ready to leave the suite. Her excitement about the coming skiing lessons was fun to watch, and so she had relaxed, counting yet another tiny victory in her favor.

When they had arrived at the lodge, Minako had discovered that Rei had arranged for them both to receive private instruction from two different instructors. One for beginners, to help Minako find her inner ski vixen, and the other for Rei, who was curious to find out just how much she still remembered. They had both started out on the beginner slopes and done surprisingly well. Minako's years of intensive dancing had conditioned her body perfectly for the physical challenges of the slopes. And Rei?

Rei was a natural.

In less than an hour, she was whipping down the slopes, a wide, happy grin splitting her face like a happy five-year-old. Minako, who was no where near Rei's level yet, couldn't help but grin in return. Rei's obvious joy was a beautiful thing to behold. Minako determined to work hard and improve so that in time she'd be able to keep up with the other woman on future trips.

She fervently hoped!

By lunchtime, both young women were pretty pooped, but after a light lunch, Rei indicated that she'd really like to take 'just one more run', so how could Minako refuse?

As Rei had sprinted of to catch the lift, Minako had settled in to patiently wait for her return. Even though she had done very well with her lessons and was very pleased with her progress she knew she was going to be extremely sore for the next few days. She imagined Rei would as well. Skiing required muscles she had never known existed, but the memory of Rei's happy face made every ache and pain in her future seem worth it.

'Wonder what my chances would be of talking her into a date with that incredible tub,' she mused. A mental picture of Rei's reaction to such a suggestion came to mind, and with a private smile, her mind wandered off to a very, very happy place indeed.

The ringing of her cell phone brought her back down to earth and she smiled again as she saw who was calling.

"Hey! I thought you'd be halfway down the slope by now. What's up?" she asked playfully.

"Got stuck on the lift," Rei answered. "We just got up here, I wanted you to know, so you wouldn't start wondering where I was."

"Afraid I'd think you were stuck in a drift somewhere?" she teased, and Rei huffed in offense.

"Whatever!" she returned. "You'd like to see that, wouldn't you," she accused.

"I never said that!" the idol said in feigned innocence.

"Yeah, but I bet you were thinking it," Rei answered. "Not gonna happen," she said, and then hung up before the other girl could respond.

Minako could almost see the saucy grin she just knew Rei was wearing right now as she stared at the phone in surprise for several seconds before snapping it shut. "I can't believe she just hung up on me!" she said in total disbelief.

Who was this woman, and what had she done with her usually serious minded and prickly companion?

But she smiled, fully recognizing the playful and funloving side of her former partner. She had only been able to experience it once in their current lifetime. Could she dare to hope that she would start to see it more often now?

She certainly hoped so.

As she waited for Rei to return, Minako's thoughts began to wander back to the revelations of the night before. They were relatively sure now that the return of her tumor was not just some random happenstance thrust upon her by a cruel fate. It was a deliberate and vicious act of revenge meant to both punish and send a message.

But from who? And for what?

As Minako sat on the park bench and waited for Rei's return, her mind began to work the problem. During the Silver Millennium the Sailor Senshi had created far more friends then enemies, however those enemies had existed, and most of them would never have hesitated at a chance to take out any of the Queen's elite private guard if the opportunity presented itself. However, this particular attack just seemed more _cruel_ than evil. There was an element to it that just screamed 'revenge' to her.

And who could be _this_ vindictive?

Her brows furrowed as she struggled with the questions. And why here? Why now? Why so totally out of the blue? Why...

_**THAWACK!**_

The impact against the back of her head was just as unexpected as it was cold, and Minako sat in shocked surprise at the suddenness of this obvious sneak attack. Icy particles of snow feathered her left cheek and dusted her exposed hair as she turned to stare into the wickedly amused eyes of one Hino Rei, who stood not ten yards away, slowly tossing a second snowball up and down in mocking challenge.

"Dozing in the mid-day sun, Venus?" the other young woman teased. "Who would have ever believed our leader could be caught..."

_**THAWACK, THAWACK, THAWACK!**_

And just that quick, Minako was up and on the move, her previous thoughts left in the dust of this new challenge. Rei secretly grinned to herself as she wiped snow from her face and dodged around the nearest tree. Minako had been looking entirely too serious when she had returned and Rei would have none of it! Firing the round in her hand, she scooped up her next shot on the move, quickly forming it in her practiced hands as she ducked and moved.

Mentoring all those children at the shrine had taught her as much as it had them, and her snowball fighting skills were second to none.

Luring the unsuspecting idol around a smaller tree, Rei popped the trunk sharply with the palm of her hand as she passed and every inch of snow on the overhead branches descended in an explosion of white that covered the other girl in a thick layer of the cold, white stuff. Momentarily blinded, Minako was a sitting duck. Rei unloaded her quickly stockpiled mound of snowy ammo in a rapid-fire and unrelenting attack of historic proportions.

Following her last snowball, Rei easily tackled her hapless target into a nearby drift and began to tickle her mercilessly, until she could see tears of laughter begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Do you surrender?" she demanded, her busy fingers digging into the heavy coat as Minako squirmed beneath her.

"No!" the idol gasped out before bursting into laughter yet again as Rei increased her efforts.

"Do you surrender?" Rei demanded again, her eyes alight with her amusement as Minako giggled and fought against her all the harder.

"No-o-o-e-e-k!" Minako insisted, though the effect was ruined by the small squeal she couldn't avoid as Rei's fingers found a particularly ticklish spot. An almost piratical grin swept over Rei's features and Minako felt a delightful flash of faux fear that she knew the priestess automatically picked up on. Leaning in closer to redouble her efforts, Rei was almost unseated as Minako used the weight shift to roll them both over in the snow. Quickly adjusting to the change, Rei forced the roll to continue and once again wound up on top looking down at Minako from her position astride the idol's hips, her hands finally trapping the other girl's on either side of her head.

"Surrender!" Rei repeated, her face now mere inches from Minako's as she used every bit of her body weight to press the idol back against the snowy ground.

Suddenly Minako's mouth went dry as she looked up into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever had the privilege of gazing at from such a short distance. Unable to find words she continued to simply look into Rei's eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips as her struggles, and time itself it seemed, came to an abrupt halt. She watched in wonder as the wild gleam in Rei's eyes slowly softened, becoming instead a gentle smile. Releasing one of Minako's hands, Rei raised her own to gently move the hair that was resting against the idol's cheek, and then of it's on volition lingered there. Tenderly caressing the skin beneath her fingertips, Rei's hand then stilled, only to cup Minako's cheek as if it were the most precious thing in the world to her, even as her thumb began anew, continuing to stroke the chilled flesh with gentle care.

Minako forgot how to breathe as Rei closed her eyes, and with a deep breath, leaned forward and rested her forehead against her own. Minako compulsively closed her eyes in anticipation as the priestess' sweet breath mingling with her own and she could sense both their hearts beginning to race, the air between them suddenly charged with an energy that was almost palpable.

Then Rei was gone, and Minako opened her eyes in shocked confusion.

Standing with her back to the idol singer Rei stood as if frozen in place, but the energy pouring from her form was electric. It was as if part of her were screaming to run, to put as much distance between herself and the attractive young woman behind her as she possibly could. But, then there was the other part.

The part that kept her anchored where her heart told her she needed to be.

Behind her, Minako had slowly risen to her feet fascinated by the silent battle she could sense raging in Rei's stoic form. Something had definitely passed between them. Something powerful and scary... and decidedly delicious. She herself knew exactly what it was. She had always known her heart and how she felt when it came to the strong, if somewhat introverted priestess. The jolt of emotional contact between them had made her battered spirit sing and her heart pound with pure joy. If she had ever had any doubt before, it had been banished by the look in those dark chocolate eyes and the gentle touch of Rei's gloved hand against her cheek. No, it was crystal clear to her now!

Rei _did_ love her. Very much in fact.

But. Was the dark haired priestess ready to except and embrace her feelings? Minako wasn't as sure about that aspect of things, and the last thing she wanted to do was push Rei.

That had never worked out well for anyone.

She would have to proceed cautiously.

Eyes still watching the silent form in front of her, she slowly reached out to touch Rei's jacket. "Rei," she began softly, only to find herself the one startled.

"Let me show you my parent's house," Rei said, her voice a bit husky as without looking behind to see whether Minako was following or not, she moved purposefully toward the parking lot. "I'm sure you have to be curious," she threw back over her shoulder.

Minako stood in shocked surprise for only a few seconds before hurrying to catch up with Rei, who was notifying Hiroshi of their plans, as well as her father's residential staff, that she was on her way.

A few minutes later, with Rei herself at the wheel, they made their way through the streets of the busy resort town. From the front seat next to her, Minako found herself fascinated at Rei's memory, as well as her knowledge of her old hometown, and greatly enjoyed the journey as the priestess pointed out various sites and points of interest, some historic, some more personal, along the way. Soon they had passed through the outskirts of town and the car began to steadily climb up the mountainside into a more heavily wooded, yet still very upper class looking residential area. Turning down what looked to be a side road, they hadn't traveled very far before a massive set of gates covered the entire driveway. Rolling down her window, Rei spoke briefly into the speakerbox next to the drive and the gates automatically opened before them.

"He really likes his privacy, doesn't he?" Minako commented as the car continued toward the still unseen residence, the gate closing almost silently behind them.

Rei shrugged. "I guess," she said, her tone non-committal. "The gates weren't here before. He must have had them installed after we moved to Tokyo."

Arriving at the classically traditional, older home, Rei soon discovered that the only other change to the house she remembered was the staff. Where before it had been fully staffed with several members in both house and garden positions, now only two full time employees remained, neither of whom had been there during her time there.

Rei was not surprised.

Her father had pretty much distanced himself from anything that reminded him of the family he'd once had. True, he had not totally turned his back, but neither had he remained involved. Rei, sadly enough, had never been able to understand if the memories were too painful for him or if he really just didn't want to be bothered with it anymore. It was probably a bit of both, she mused.

Entering the house, Rei accepted the respectful acknowledgement of both the housekeeper and the gardener. Still, she couldn't help but draw a parallel between herself and the immaculately kept home of her youth. Touring from one room to the next, it was becoming obvious to her as she observed the highly polished furniture and spotlessly clean floors that both she and the house had been well taken care of and maintained.

But neither of them had really been nurtured.

The house itself, despite its tastefully opulent furnishings, expensive artworks, and beautiful floral arrangements still held an aura of emptiness. The walls seemed to echo its loneliness, and that hollow sound reverberated in Rei's mind, even as they entered another room that was exactly as she remembered it.

This had been the 'family room', and Rei couldn't help the bittersweet smile that crossed her lips as her eyes fell on her mother's needlework basket, still resting by her favorite chair. A matching chair sat next to it, separated only by a small table with a reading light, and Rei remembered that her father had sometimes sat in here with them in the morning and read the early editions of the news before he left for work. A few of her toys and books were still scattered here and there, and Rei found that rather touching, if not slightly odd. It was almost as if the whole house had become a time capsule. The last dying proof that once upon a time a happy, vibrant young family had existed, and that here, in this very place, they had lived and loved.

"It's beautiful, Rei. What a wonderful house to grow up in," Minako ventured carefully as she reached out to touch a sturdy, if well worn rocking horse.

"We were happy here," Rei acknowledged, looking over at Minako with a slight smile. "But _she_ made it a home," she added, her eyes warming as they traveled across the room to the formal portrait mounted over a lovely antique side table by the wall.

It was the first real look Minako had ever gotten at Rei's mother. The small and rather grainy old snapshot she had seen in Rei's quarters at the shrine had really not done her justice. While short in stature and very petite, she exuded an elegance and confidence that was undeniable. Long, wavy black hair framed a small face that was dominated by large, dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with the joy of life.

"She's beautiful," Minako said, and even as the words left her mouth she knew that she meant it on every possible level. Both inside and out, there was a beauty to this woman that ran soul-deep. Rei came up next to her as she continued to study the portrait.

Rei's resemblance to her was pretty clear, but Minako could see his influence as well. Rei was definitely taller than her mother, and the broader shoulders and firmer jawline came straight from him. But the eyes. Those unbelievably deep, dark brown eyes. Those were her mother's eyes.

No wonder her father could barely stand to look at her.

"When I was a little girl," Rei began softly, gazing up at her mother's serene face, "my world pretty much revolved around her." She turned a brief grin on the idol before looking back to the portrait. "Papa was never home, and the other kids thought I was 'weird'." A self-conscious smile flitted briefly across her lips. "Somehow, when I was with her, it didn't matter. She made everything we did exciting and fun." Her fingers reached forward to rest gently against the frame. "I still miss her."

Minako didn't know what to say, and felt almost paralyzed by her own sense of loss. Mercifully for her, Rei hadn't seemed to notice as she turned toward the doors leading outside.

"There should be a formal tea garden out this way, if you'd care to see it?" the priestess asked.

Wordlessly, Minako nodded and followed the other young woman out into the beautiful, serene garden as they continued the tour of Rei's old home.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**Thursday Evening**

Rei had actually enjoyed the visit home, which made her very happy, as it had been something she had actually not been looking forward to. She couldn't help but smile as she realized that it really was still 'home' to her. Even if her mother was no longer there, there was still a sense of 'belonging' for her there, and she was pleased that she had been able to share that with Minako.

The idol herself had been strangely quiet since they had left the house, and Rei felt as if she had withdrawn a bit into herself. After dinner she had disappeared into the bedroom, leaving even Artemis to fend for himself as she had retired for a long soak in the bath.

There was no doubt she had fallen into a funk, and Rei was starting to blame herself. Frowning to herself, she remembered once again her brief moment of insanity outside the lodge, and really hoped she hadn't hurt Minako's feelings.

If she had she'd have to make it right, she determined, and she headed purposefully toward the other room.

"Minako?" she called out, before entering into the room.

Looking around the corner, Rei peered into the semi-darkness and finally found the missing idol. Sitting on the backless stool at the vanity, she seemed to be staring pensively at herself in the mirror, her hands resting idly in her lap, still clutching her forgotten hairbrush.

Not wanting to startle the other girl, Rei entered the room softly and moved to stand behind her. Then, she watched quietly as Minako's eyes finally came into focus and rose to meet hers reflected in the mirror. In their depths Rei could see the worry she was trying to hide and just the faintest flash of fear before Minako clamped down on it and tried to smile.

"Did you miss me?" the idol asked softly. "I didn't think I was gone all that long."

There was something in her voice that told Rei she had been dangerously close to tears. The priestess felt her heart clinch in response, and found that her eyes were suddenly unwilling to meet the other girl's. Afraid of the emotions Minako might see there.

"Are you okay?"

The question fell from Rei's lips before she could stop herself and she frowned, not sure if her show of concern would be rebuffed, mocked or taken for what it really was: an honest question from an open heart that cared more deeply than she was comfortable showing just yet.

Minako could be such an enigma at times.

Cold and unfeeling one moment, giddy and silly the next. Not to be confused with the maddening mix of all of the above in which you never knew if she was serious or not. Rei had been stung by the idol's capricious mood swings more than once and had the emotional scars to prove it. It made her wary of being _too_ open with Minako, even now as her heart told her she must.

Minako's first instinct was to deny anything was wrong. But even as the words rose to her lips, she saw Rei's eyes cautiously rise again to meet her own and the compassion and concern she saw there was more than she could bare. "Honestly?" she asked, eyes beginning to brim with the tears she had not yet allowed to fall. "No."

Kneeling quickly, Rei caught Minako in her arms as she turned to her for solace and felt the idol's arms wrap around her convulsively. As she cried out her pain and fear, a veritable storm of tears fell from her soul and dampened the side of Rei's neck and the front of her shirt, soaking through the material to rest against the warmth of her skin. But all that mattered to Rei was that Minako needed her.

Her.

And she was there for her.

"Hold me," she sobbed, and Rei tightened her arms as she pulled the distraught young woman closer against her chest.

"I've got you, Mina," she consoled gently. "I'm right here," she whispered into the chestnut colored hair against her cheek.

Eventually the storm began to pass, and Minako reluctantly pulled away from Rei's warm and comforting embrace. A little ashamed at her momentary show of weakness, she dropped one hand to rest on Rei's forearm, the other stopping at her shoulder as the priestess reached up, and with a gentle smile, smoothed several wisps of disheveled hair away from Minako's face.

"I think I'm better now," Minako said, slightly embarrassed at her loss of control.

"It's okay," Rei answered, her hand dropping from its previous ministrations. "You've been needing to get that out. Feel better?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm," Minako answered, only mildly surprised that it was a truth she had already known.

"You've been awfully quite since we left the house," Rei observed softly. "Can you tell me what brought this on?"

"My own overactive thought process, I guess," Minako admitted with a bit of embarrassment. As a questioning eyebrow arched over one of the priestess' eyes, she continued. "I was drawing parallels between your mother and myself."

Rei looked at her in shock, and Minako rushed to explain herself.

"I know it's probably foolish and selfish of me, but I couldn't help myself! As I saw that portrait of her, all I could see was a vibrant, intelligent young woman who loved her life and her family and still had so much to give to this world. You can see love and humor in her expression so vividly, yet within just a short time after it was taken, she was gone. She was so young! She still had her whole life in front of her." She looked up at Rei with haunted eyes. "I don't want to die! Not now! Not again! Not..."

Rei gently pulled the frightened idol back into her arms again and held her firmly against her chest. Drawing a deep breath, she tried not to dwell on additional parallels she saw as well. Instead, she determined to concern herself with Minako's immediate fears.

"She didn't want to die, either," Rei began quietly. "She fought it as long as she could. I remember just how hard she fought. But, there's a big difference here that you seem to have forgotten, Mina."

Even though Minako didn't move from her position, nestled against Rei's chest, the priestess knew she was listening to her every word.

"By the time my mother's condition was discovered it was basically already too late. But still, even though she knew it was terminal, she fought. She fought until her last dying breath." Rei's arms tightened slightly and Minako felt her swallow heavily before she continued. "I know, because I was there."

Minako raised her eyes to meet Rei's serious expression. "So you see, unlike her, it's not too late for you like it was the last time you went though this."

"And you'll be there with me as well?" the idol asked, needing to hear again the answer she already knew.

"Every step of the way," Rei promised.

They each took comfort in one another's presence and close proximity for several more peaceful minutes before Minako reluctantly pulled away from Rei's protective embrace. Lifting her hand she lightly rifled her fingers through her now tangled locks and gave a soft, self-conscious laugh. "I bet I look a sight."

Rei laughed, relieved that Minako seemed to be getting back on track again. "Yeah, wouldn't your fans love to get a look at their idol now," she teased lightly. Regaining her feet, she stood next to where Minako was still seated in front of the mirror as she turned to check her appearance.

"That was mean!" Minako protested, looking up at Rei's reflection. "I never realized how mean-spirited you could be!" she teased, frowning a bit to emphasize her point as she lifted the long forgotten brush to her hair.

Rei grinned as she realized Minako was actually flirting with her. "Maybe I should take a picture and post it on your webpage," she returned. "I bet Saitou would help me."

Minako feigned horror at the threat. "He would not!" she insisted. "He loves me!"

Rei shrugged and said only three words: "Hey. Team Minako."

"Hino Rei!" Minako protested, the brush coming to an abrupt stop. Rei's smile widened broadly.

"Gotcha!"

Minako looked sternly at her for all of two seconds before they both burst into laughter.

Almost of its own accord, Rei's hand reached forward and took the natural bristle brush from Minako's hand. "Here, I'll do that," she insisted, never noticing the momentary look of shock on the other young woman's face.

"Are you sure you want to..." Minako began, only to be cut short by her companion.

"Of course," Rei said as she ran the brush gently through Minako's hair. "The memories are kind of vague, but didn't I use to do this for you a lot during the Silver Millennium?"

"Y...yes," Minako said, covering the slight shiver that swept though her at the touch of Rei's hand against her hair. Well, that certainly hadn't changed.

Back and forth, back and forth, Rei's hands moved rhythmically through the idol's hair. Automatically, her other hand moved forward to skim and sift the soft strands through her fingers, searching for knots and tangles. Minako could feel her face begin to flush as she shivered again, this time more intensely than before.

"Mmm," Rei mused as she searched her memories. "You use to do this every night before we went to bed, right?"

Eyes closed, Minako almost missed the question. "Yes," she managed, her eyes opening slowly to the sight of Rei's reflection as she continued to run the brush though Minako's hair. Quickly closing her eyes again for fear Rei would see what she was doing to her, Minako choked out. "One hundred stokes a night."

" Mmm, " Rei murmured, her head nodding in agreement as her hands continued their steady progress. "Didn't your moth..."

"Yes!" Minako blurted. "Yes, you're right. My... my mother made me promise," she managed.

"Mmm," Rei murmured again, pleased that she remembered this little detail of their past life. Silently she continued, enjoying the quiet intimacy of this simple pleasure. Unconsciously her motions slowed and her strokes became longer and more caressing. She loved the feel of Minako's hair. It was very soft and light, yet strong and buoyant to the touch. Taking another handful, she marveled at how it filtered gently through her fingers. And the smell! Leaning forward, her eyes closed she never noticed Minako had begun to quiver. Resting her cheek against the other girl's hair as it hung gently down the side of her face, she took a long deep breath and hummed in approval. It was always so clean and fresh, like the flowers in the shrine gardens.

The instant Minako heard Rei hum in her ear she almost came undone. She knew herself well enough to know that the slightest touch was all it would take and she would spontaneously combust on the spot. But what could she do? She was helpless in Rei's hands, and Rei hadn't even figured it out yet.

Or had she?

Leaning over Minako's shoulder, Rei put the brush back on the vanity and then gently ran her fingers through that silky hair once more before resting them on Minako's shoulders. Minako felt the wisp of Rei's breath against her ear as the other girl rested her cheek against her own. But then Rei's hands began a slow, caressing decent down her arms and the idol lost all ability to think. Cool fingertips burned against her bare flesh as Rei claimed one of her hands, raising it to rest, still clasped in her own, against the idol's heart, her other arm reaching around Minako's middle in a possessive embrace.

And then she felt it!

The barest touch of Rei's lips as they caressed the side of her cheek. Soft and warm and so very welcome! Without thinking, Minako involuntarily gasped at the wonderful sensations that swept through her, automatically leaning her head to the side to present her sensitive neck to the priestess as well.

And Rei froze.

She had almost missed it, caught up as she was in the moment. One minute she had been happily brushing Minako's hair and the next...

She honestly had no idea what had come over her. Looking down to where her arms were still holding Minako tightly against her chest, she finally noticed that both of them were shaking and Minako...

Well, Minako was beyond beautiful.

Head thrown back and lips slightly parted, her eyes were still closed as she trembled on the brink of emotions almost beyond her ability to control. As Rei watched, Minako slowly opened her eyes and looked up to meet hers in confusion. "Rei?" she began.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Minako," Rei said, appalled at what she'd just done. "I just...I...it...I'll just...I need some air." Rei finally got out, dropping both hands from Minako and taking a step back. "I'll be just...out here. Right. In there," she indicated the livingroom, and then without another word, she left the bedroom and a very confused and wanting Minako.

Minako looked at the doorway Rei had just vanished through for several seconds before turning to regard her own shocked expression in the mirror. Then leaning forward she lightly began to bang her forehead against the tabletop.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," she repeated softly with each drop of her head. Pausing with her forehead still resting against the hard wood, Minako took stock of what had just happened and closed her eyes in frustration.

"One step forward and two steps back," she sang softly. Smiling softly to herself, she remembered the oh, so recent touch of Rei's lips against her skin and found solid comfort there.

"Baby steps, Mina," she reminded herself. "Baby steps."

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

An hour later Minako found the priestess standing in front of the large window, looking with sightless eyes out over the moonlit snowscape below them.

"So," she began gently, "I guess it's my turn tonight to ask this question: Are you all right?"

A wry smile crossed Rei's lips as she continued to look out the window, still not quite ready to face the woman she was starting to wonder if she couldn't control herself around anymore. "I'm not sure," she confessed.

"How do you mean," the idol asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm doing things and feeling things I've never really felt or done before, that's for sure." Looking up toward the starry sky, she continued in confusion. "I don't really know... where I end and Mars begins anymore."

Minako was startled. "Rei..."

Finally turning to face Minako, Rei continued. "What I feel for you, it's strong and it's powerful and it's _real_," she said, stressing the last word forcefully, her eyes asking the idol to understand that.

"But?" Minako asked, encouraging the other young woman to continue.

"But I need to know that these are _my_ feelings! _My_ emotions! Not just the memories of Mars Reiko! Not just borrowed reflections of a past life long since lived and lost!"

There was a pregnant silence after that, then Rei moved forward, taking both of Minako's hands into her own. Giving them a gentle squeeze she caught her eyes and said as simply as she could.

"I love you."

As tears, this time of happiness began to slowly trickle down Minako's cheeks, the priestess continued. "Please, don't ever doubt that. I _do_ love you. I'm just asking you to let me sort this out. I want to be fair to _both _of us. I want your whole heart..."

"It's yours! It's always been yours," Minako insisted emotionally.

"I know," Rei soothed gently. "I know, and I can't begin to tell you how that makes me feel," she added, reaching up to once again cup the softness of the idol's cheek. "But in return you deserve all of my heart as well. I just want to be sure that the heart I am giving to you is truly all mine to give." She searched Minako's eyes for understanding. "Does that make any sense?" she asked.

And oddly enough, it really did. Nodding once in understanding, she smiled and was then pleasantly surprised to feel Rei pull her once again into her arms, only this time front to back so they could both enjoy the breathtaking view of the stars and sky stretched out before them like a private light show.

After several minutes, she heard Rei's voice whisper against her ear. "So, when I used to brush your hair for you, was it always..." her voice trailed off into nothing.

"Foreplay?" she answered.

"Yes," Rei said, after only the slightest of pauses.

Minako grinned. "Pretty much."

"Wow. I didn't realize..." the priestess replied.

"That you touching my hair was such a turn on?" Minako asked completing the rest of Rei's unspoken thought.

"I remember _now_," she murmured, but Minako still caught it.

Minako's hands caressed the ones that rested gently around her waist. "I guess I should have stopped you, but I was so surprised and I really didn't know what to say," she admitted with a soft smile.

"No, it's okay," Rei allowed. "And I was pretty insistent."

Minako's gentle smile turned dreamy. "Yeah, you really were."

It was Rei's turn to grin. "I'm glad you liked it."

Minako lightly squeezed her hand before continuing her slow caress. "There you go again, with that incredible gift for understatement."

Rei's grin broadened. "Glad I could add to your enjoyment of the trip."

"You have no idea," the idol confessed.

"True, but I'm working on it!" the dark priestess promised.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**END CHAPTER 11**

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated, as promised, to my dear, dear friend, Kanzaki. Without her help and encouragement Minako may have never gotten her ski trip with Rei. Miss you, girl...

Sailor Doc


	13. Chapter 12

**Echoes Of A Distant Demon **

**By: Sailor Doc**

**Chapter 12**

_The reception was in full swing in the grand ballroom of the royal Martian palace. Every brazier, fireplace and torch was alight to celebrate the forging of their only Princess to a member of the royal house of Venus. _

_It was a much-needed happy event to mark the end of a year tainted by pain and tragedy._

_Only a year earlier Rei's father Rapheal, King of Mars, had been killed in a freak accident while out on maneuvers with the Martian army. Her mother, Queen Rowena had been devastated at the loss and her younger brother, Rahn, had been seriously wounded in the same incident. He was only now getting back his full strength and mobility._

_As a result of the tragedy, her older brother, Rafe, had ascended to the throne much sooner than they had ever dreamed he would have to. But their father had taught him well, and Rafe had fallen into the role he was born to with the same even temper and firm grip as his father before him. With his loving wife at his side and two small sons to cheer him on, he had assumed the reins of leadership with a strong, steady hand, and the people of Mars had rallied behind their young king with support and approval._

_Then tragedy had stuck again with the unexpected death of Rafe's oldest son._

_The young prince had fallen from his horse and broken his neck._

_That was almost more than the family could bare. _

_But then had come news of Rei's intention to go to the forge and both the family and nation found reason to rejoice once more._

_Standing at the top of the dais with her mother at her side, Rei couldn't help but beam, her joy and delight obvious to all who looked her way. The Queen Mother smiled at her daughter and couldn't help but wish that Raphael could be there to see this day. _

_He would have been so proud of his beautiful little girl. _

_All grown up now, she was a powerful and gifted warrior of system wide renown and second in command of the most respected group of warriors in the kingdom. In her formal mess-dress uniform she cut an imposing figure, her regal bearing and command presence matched only by her charming and beautiful mate._

"_She's lovely, Rei," her mother said warmly as she watched the young Venusian Princess glide across the dance floor in the arms of her oldest son._

"_Stunning," Rei's younger brother added from her other side, his eyes also watching the pair move gracefully around the room with open admiration._

"_No, no, no little brother!" Mars said firmly, yet still unable to keep either the happiness or the humor out of her voice, "I know that look and you can forget it!"_

"_Ah, but Rei," the young general said, sexy dark brown eyes pleading his case as his devastatingly handsome face openly leered at the beautiful and exotic Venusian. "Just look at her!" _

_Minako took that moment to look up at Rafe, laughing in delight at some comment he had made and Rei heard her younger brother groan softly beside her. _

"_Mm,mm,mm," he intoned, shaking his head, his voice dropping to its lowest register. "How can I resist?"_

_Rei chuckled as she looked in wonder at the sturdy golden band in the shape of a chain around her ring finger, knowing an identical one graced Minako's hand. She couldn't help herself. "Trust me. You can't," she said with a proud smile._

"_Oh really?" Rahn asked, with a wide grin. "That sounds distinctly like a challenge to me!"_

"_It wasn't meant that way but take it as you will, little brother," Rei laugh_ed. "_You really have nothing to prove to me, I assure you. Your reputation with the ladies precedes you! I promise you, I have learned more about young general Rahn's cavalier ways with a young girl's heart than I ever wanted to know since I returned! But, I have to warn you. With Minako you have met your match!"_

"_Oh?" he questioned. "How's that?"_

"_What? Besides the fact that she's my wife?" With a secret smile Rei just shook her head, her eyes watching Rafe and Minako as their dance came to an end. "She is simply in a class that is uniquely her own."_

"_Oh, I get it! You think I can't handle her!" Rahn said with a rakish grin. "How I just love a challenge! Watch and learn, sister dear! Watch and learn!"_

_Striding off to intercept the new bride and his older brother he missed the exchange that occurred directly afterward between his mother and Rei._

"_Rei, dear. Is it your brother's intention to make a move on your forgemate?"_

"_Yes ma'am. I think he's going to try." She answered her mother. _

"_This does not disturb you?" the queen asked, slightly concerned because Martians were extremely possessive of their mates, and Martian law took matters of infidelity very seriously._

"_Nope."_

"_You know he has a very wicked reputation with affairs of the heart," she warned._

"_So I've heard," Rei said, watching Minako talk with Rafe as Rahn sauntered up to them._

_Rowena, and Rafe's wife Grace who had joined them, watched Rei with interest. Two years ago Rei Hino would have wrestled her brother to the ground and beaten the holy hell out of him at just the slightest suggestion that he would look at someone she was interested in. Her mother's eyebrows rose._

"_You're not the least bit worried, are you?"_

_Rei grinned. "No ma'am. I'm not."_

_Her mother frowned. "I don't know, Rei. Rahn's a sweet boy, but he's a devil when it comes to women. Did you know he wanted me to try and arrange an agreement with Minako's mother for an alliance?"_

_Rei started and looked at her mother. "Really? When was that?"_

"_Right after you brought her home the first time. He was really quite taken with her."_

"_She never said anything," Rei said._

"_She probably didn't know," her mother confided. "We never pursued it." She smiled warmly. "It was obvious that if things stayed the way they were an alliance was going to happen on it's on. And it did!" She smiled warmly. "I couldn't be any happier for you, Reibikins!"_

_Rei grinned sheepishly at the use of her father's childish nickname and felt her face turn red as her mother hugged her tightly._

"_Uh, Rei?" Grace interrupted them. "You may want to rethink your previous position. Rahn, the original 'Martian Invader', is moving in on your home port!"_

_Looking back down to the dance floor they watched as Prince Rahn the Terrible was starting to make his move. His arm around Minako's shoulder, his other hand clasping hers gently, his bedroom eyes turned up to their steamiest level of 'come hither', he was laying a line of bull on her that Rei was sure she could smell even from her elevated position._

_She almost busted out laughing as her mother and her sister in law looked on in amazement._

"_Uh, Rei?"_

"_Five hundred sheklars says she shoots him down in two sentences or less!" Rei said, her amused eyes watching the scene unfold below them._

"_No way!" Grace protested. "Rei, you haven't been here the last two years. I've watched that young man develop his own style and technique in that time and you can trust me on this. He has become a master! I'll take that bet!"_

"_Done!" Rei cried as they locked forearms to seal the deal. "Now, observe how a Venusian Princess handles a masher," she said, as they turned to watch the tableaux unfold beneath them._

_At first it looked as if Grace had been right. Minako, perfect little Princess that she was, seemed to be listening with rapt attention to whatever line of BS Rahn was shoveling. Rafe, good man and loving brother that he was, stood by and watched, a slightly nervous look on his face as he looked from his baby brother to his hot headed sister with the ability to incinerate people on the spot watching from above them._

_Finally, Rahn stopped talking and waited expectantly for Minako to respond to his plea. A knowing look was on his face. He was sure he had this in the bag._

_One sentence._

_One sentence and his hands popped off of her as if electroshocked. She bowed slightly, uttered a few more words, then turned and walked directly up the dais and into the waiting arms of her spouse, the highly amused Princess of Mars._

_Rafe, after he got over the initial shock, burst out laughing and clapped his brother soundly on the back._

"_Oh, Ahhhh!" he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Our number one ace goes down in flames! Whatever will we do now?"_

_At first, Rahn just stood as if frozen, disbelief written all over his handsome face. But then he grinned sheepishly and placed one hand behind his head. Casting a look of wry chagrin at his sister and her bride he shrugged his shoulders. "You can't kill a guy for trying, can you?" he asked with a charming smile._

_Rei stood above him on the dais, one arm circling Minako's waist as Minako wound her arms around her, curling into her side. Looking sternly down at the now worried expression on her brother's face, Rei let him sweat for a few moments before finally letting him off the hook with a triumphant smile that could have lit the entire room. _

_Looking down into Minako's smiling face, she answered him. _

"_No, I can't. How could I?" Resting her forehead against Minako's Rei finished. "How could anyone resist her?"_

_With an answering smile, Minako leaned up and gently kissed her. Their eyes met as their kiss ended though they remained clasped in each other arms._

"_So, how long do we have to hang around here," Minako whispered, her hand lifting to tuck a lock of Rei's hair back behind her ear, then lingering to cup her cheek. She really didn't seem to notice that there were still others standing around watching them closely._

_Rei didn't seem to care either, for that matter._

"_I'm ready to go whenever you are," she said softly._

_With happy smiles they turned, bowed to Rei's family and hands clasped, headed back to their private quarters to begin their honeymoon._

_As they disappeared into the private area of the palace, Grace grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him aside. _

"_Yes, what is it dear?" he asked, knowing her well enough to know something was up. "How much did you lose this time?" He asked with an indulgent smile._

"_What?" she said, shocked. "How did you..."_

"_You and Rei always bet when she's here, and you always lose. How much was it this time?"_

"_Five hundred sheklars," she said dryly. "And I don't always lose!"_

"_Well, I hope they at least send us a thank you note! That should just about cover their entire honeymoon. And yes, you do always lose." As his queen frowned in displeasure he added, "Haven't you figured out yet that she's clairvoyant? Do you even know what that means?"_

"_Of course I do, but whatever," she said. "What I really want to know is what Minako said to wonderboy. I've never seen him shot down so quickly and so efficiently."_

_Rafe chuckled, despite himself. "Yes, my dear. It was truly beautiful in its simplicity." As she leaned in to better hear him, he shot his eyes over to where Rahn was standing next to their mother, offering her a cool drink, and grinned. " She let him go on and on about his rank, his position, his horsemanship, his experience and his swordsmanship, and I don't just mean with a sidearm, if you know what I mean. At the end of all that, he concluded with a rather suggestive smile, then said and I quote, "All the Hino's aren't taken yet, my dear." _

"_Oh, the nerve!" Grace said, shocked at his unforgivable, unmartian like behavior. "If Rei knew all that, she'd kill him... or at least maim him a little," she amended._

_Her husband shook his head. "Not to worry, my love. Princess Minako had it covered. As he stood there and leered, she merely said, 'True, too true, but all the good ones are... and I got the last of those.'" Grace's hand rose to cover her mouth, which had dropped open and her eyes twinkled in shocked amusement as her husband continued. "Gracie, you'd have thought the boy had gotten kicked in the nuts! Then she said, 'If you'll excuse me, my forgemate is waiting.' Ha! I tell you, it was priceless!"_

"_Well, it serves him right! I mean, the woman is his sister's forgemate. What was he thinking?"_

"_Now Gracie, he's young and stupid sometimes, but he's a good guy. He just needs to grow up a little more and find his place in this world. It'll be okay. You'll see. What's important now is Rei and her Minako. I can't tell you how happy I am that she's found someone to share her eternity with." _

"_Yes," Grace agreed with a sweet smile as she took her husband's arm. "Love does indeed look well on her."_

* * *

**Late Thursday Night**

"I love you."

In the silence of the darkened room those words echoed in Rei's mind as clearly as if she had just spoken them again.

"I love you."

A piece of charred wood dropped from a burning log in the fireplace and jolted Rei back from the journey her swirling thoughts and emotions had taken her on.

Had she really said those words?

The vivid memory of Minako's face at that moment flashed through her mind and left no doubt that she had.

Joy. Pure joy.

It had been two hours since she had said them, and though she knew the central truth of them, they still reverberated in her ear and tickled at her consciousness like a living thing. Rei frowned into the darkness. She had to find an answer to assuage her warring heart and head.

Where did Mars end and she begin?

Were her deeply held feelings truly her own, or just a reflection of someone else's love?

Rising from her current position on the couch, Rei stretched to relieve the dull ache in her shoulders, then crossed the darkened room and stepped into the muted moonlight pouring through the bank of windows against the outside wall. Unconsciously her left hand rose to touch the chilled glass and, closing her eyes against the beauty of the scene below, she rested her weary head against its welcoming cold.

She had a personal demon to slay and experience had taught her that she would not be able to rest until she did.

Minako, exhausted by the day's events, both physically and emotionally, had finally been reluctantly persuaded to go to bed. Though concerned about Rei, she had also been able to sense that the other young woman needed some space. With a last lingering look and a gentle press of reassuring fingers, she had retired to the other room and prepared for bed. With the comforting thought that Rei was only in the next room she had drifted off to sleep, her hand still reaching out to rest where the priestess' warm body would have normally been.

In that next room, Rei continued to brood, her dark eyes active and alert, but only to the thoughts and images that had continued to tumble through her troubled mind nonstop since Minako had retired for the night.

"I love you."

"_I_ love you."

What she had told Minako was not a lie. When she had said 'I love you' it had been a truth as certain as her mothers' death.

_But who exactly was 'I'?_

Rei's frown deepened. She knew quite well who Hino Rei was.

The only child of a dead mother and a negligent father, she had grown up mostly unloved and unwanted. Despised and feared as a child, she was now a Shinto priestess with a special affinity to the Fire Kami, respected and admired for the same traits that had made her childhood such a living hell.

Oh, and she was the current incarnation of the sailor-suited soldier, Sailormars.

She couldn't help the slight smile that quirked her lips with that last thought.

Then her mind repeated it: the _current_ incarnation.

With a start Rei's whole posture straightened and her eyes narrowed.

So who was this predecessor whose memories she shared? Who was this previous Mars?

Memories that were not her own slowly began to trickle into her consciousness.

Princess Rei Hino of Mars had been the only daughter of two very loving parents who had worshipped the ground she walked on. The feeling had been mutual. She had been the adored sister of two doting brothers, one older, one younger, who had both teased and taunted her with love and affection her entire early life, until duty had called her to her post on the Moon at age fourteen. Leaving such a family had been hard for her, but once there she had met not only the mysterious Moon Princess and the best friends and comrades she could have ever hoped for, but the love of her life, Princess Minako Aino of Venus. Together they had laughed and cried, lived and loved, and fought and died until the storied Moon Kingdom had crumbled into oblivion.

The End.

Rei's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

The End.

Collecting herself, Rei swallowed heavily. Turning, she crossed the room and opened the cleverly disguised refrigerator and removed a bottle of water. Taking a deep, refreshing gulp, she lowered the bottle, pausing only to wipe her forearm across her brow as if to clear it of sweat.

Could it really be that simple?

She was Hino Rei.

Hino Rei.

_Not_ Rei Hino.

Though there were many traits and similarities they both shared, they were, in reality, two totally separate beings.

And it of course followed logically that where Rei Hino had no doubt loved Minako Aino, Hino Rei most assuredly did not!

_She _loved Aino Minako.

The shadow of a smile played at the corner of her lips as Rei closed the refrigerator door. Bottle still in hand, she entered the bedroom, her gaze drawn immediately to the young woman sleeping at its center. Pausing at the side of the bed, she gazed with loving eyes at Minako's quiet beauty.

Where did Mars end and she begin?

As Rei began to turn the question over in her mind once again, it finally started to become clear. The title of Mars itself or Sailormars if you prefer, had never "ended". It never would. It was a calling. A mantle that would be passed from generation to generation whenever the need arose for a champion to defend the defenseless. The very _soul _of Mars herself would be passed on into eternity. In her generation that mantle had fallen to her, for whatever reason she neither knew nor cared about.

And what of the memories that were not her own? Rei frowned in thought. Why should they impact her life now? Why would she even need them?

"_Knowledge is power"_

The voice that answered her sounded like her own, and yet she knew that wasn't totally true in the purest sense. It was her soul that spoke.

It was Mars.

She finally understood.

She _was _Mars, with all the baggage that came along with the responsibility and the title. She would be until her death.

She now knew and accepted this as surely as she knew she was _not, _in actuality, Princess Rei Hino of the planet Mars. That Mars had died in the ruins of the Moon Palace.

This Mars? She had been born in the labor and delivery ward right here in Appi Kogen.

A wry smile tickled her lips and her eyes sparkled in amusement. It seemed that even if her physical body may die and turn to dust, her soul would always live on to fight another day, taking her spirit and her knowledge with her as she went forward in time to help the next Mars on her journey.

"I hope she has an easier time finding her Venus," she whispered softly.

Once again her eyes focused on Minako's sleeping form. Reaching forward, she let her fingers softly caress the side of her face, the idol's hair gently brushing against the back of her fingers as she let her thoughts turn to her actions from the night before. A violent blush colored her cheeks and she felt her jaw clench.

She had been shocked out of her mind at what she had started to do, but it had torn her up inside to see the other girl in such pain. In truth her own heart had responded to an undeniable need to ease her suffering, and now she finally understood.

It was _she_ who had wanted Minako to feel better after her upset, to forget about her current worries for a few minutes. It was _she_ who had wanted to do something nice for this young woman, and it was _she_ who had wanted Minako to like what she was doing.

Nobody else. Just her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, her hand gently cupping the sleeping idols' cheek. Since she was being totally honest here, she had to go one step further.

It was she and she alone who had given in to her desire to feel the softness of Minako's warmth against her lips.

Rei took a sudden slow, deep breath and held it as the memory of that one moment came rushing back into her consciousness like a runaway train.

It was everything she thought it would be and more than Mars' memories could ever provide.

Releasing her breath, she looked at Minako with the certain knowledge that this was _not _just the Venus of old, a carbon copy of a being long dead and gone anymore than she was that Mars. The two couples shared certain memories, even some personality traits. But, they were still independent beings with their own separate histories, wills and destinies.

No, that Mars had had her own Venus. _This_ Minako was hers and hers alone. To tease and argue with. To laugh at and with. To cherish and protect.

To love and to honor.

Leaning forward she pressed a gentle kiss to the sleeping idols' forehead, an incredulous smile breaking across her face as she whispered softly,

"You know, I really _do_ love you."

The smile still in place, Rei quietly moved around to her own side of the bed and quickly changed. Sliding beneath the warmth of the sheets she took Minako's hand in her own before finally joining the other girl in restful slumber.

* * *

**Early Friday Afternoon**

Sunlight filtered brightly through the open windows of the stylish downtown shoe store as Minako took it all in. A second look around allowed her to spot Hiroshi near the open door. Dressed in his usual trendy black togs, he blended seamlessly into the room, almost becoming a part of his surroundings. The only motion from him was the occasional flicker of his eyes, just visible through the dark Raybans, and the subtle motion of his head as he nonchalantly scanned his surroundings. He truly was a wonderful find.

With a tight smile in his direction she gave a slight nod of approval before turning to look for the other member of her entourage. A quick scan of her own easily spotted her attractive companion, eagerly checking out a selection of stylish knee high dress boots, her eyes gleaming in concentration. Minako's smile widened in delight.

Who knew Rei was such an avid and enthusiastic shopper?

This trip combined with their outing the first day had left no doubt at all about that, and the promise of a romantic dinner date that evening had been all the excuse Rei needed to indulge her secret passion. Today alone, she had already bought a soft, black leather mini-skirt and a beautiful, deep red cowl-neck sweater that hugged her body like a second skin, accentuating every luscious dip and curve...

As she felt an involuntary shiver of delight ripple through her body, a line of Shakespeare popped unsolicited into her mind.

'Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!'

Blushing, Minako quickly cast her eyes around to see if anyone else had been able to read her wayward thoughts, and with a slight laugh at her own expense looked back over at Rei who it seemed had found what she was looking for.

Tall, slim and black as night, the soft leather and thin stiletto heels would perfectly match the skirt she had bought earlier.

"Find what you were looking for?" she asked as she came up beside The priestess.

"I think so," Rei replied, putting her own boots back on. "Now I just need a handbag," she said softly under her breath as she stood and turned to head across the room to the shelves that lined the walls around the store.

Minako smirked. They were also black. She was sensing a theme.

As Rei once again immersed herself in her mission to complete the perfect outfit for tonight's dinner date, Minako allowed her thoughts to return to her evolving relationship with the enigmatic young woman.

"I love you."

Minako's heart skipped a beat as she replayed those words in her head for the umpteenth time that day and a soft smile graced her lips.

Suddenly self-conscious, Minako looked around again and walked toward the display of hosiery to give her shaking hands something to do. As she idly paged through the different packages of artfully woven offerings she never really noticed what she was looking at. Instead, she was remembering how she had woken up that morning...

Wow.

When she had gone to bed the night before, she really hadn't known what to expect the next morning. Rei had obviously had a lot of thoughts and emotions to sort through, and Minako honestly had no idea how or if she would be able to make any sense out of them or find any peace with it all in one night.

But, as daylight had broken through clouds heavy with morning snow, she had found herself waking up in the warmth of Rei's arms, her head resting against her shoulder. A peaceful smile had graced the priestess' face, and Minako found herself fascinated with Rei's lips. Full, lush and a light reddish pink, they quirked ever so slightly as she must have unconsciously sensed Minako's waking state. Sliding her left hand gently up the idols right arm, Rei had pulled Minako closer into her warmth and Minako had taken the opportunity to snuggle, pressing her cheek against Rei's upper chest just under her chin. Heart pounding, Minako had held her breath, afraid that Rei would panic if she suddenly awoke and realized their positions. But instead, Rei gave a tiny hum of approval and settled her arms more firmly around the idol, holding her closer still. Finally, Minako allowed herself to breathe again, and when she did her head and heart were filled with a memory made vividly read. Rei's scent.

How could she ever forget it?

A distinctive aroma that was uniquely Rei. Spicy and exotic, it was an intoxicating mix of fire, woodsmoke, the freshness of outdoors, and a touch of cinnamon all rolled up into an olfactory party that could only ever be Hino Rei.

With a tiny smile she had again closed her eyes and turned her head just enough to bury her nose in the curve of Rei's neck. Taking a deep breath she filled her senses with the essence of Rei and felt a thrill as the priestess tightened her arms around her once again when she exhaled.

"That tickles," Rei protested, though she never loosened her grip and Minako's smile widened just a bit more as she felt the rumble of Rei's sleepy voice against her cheek.

"What tickles?" the idol had asked softly, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Resting her right hand on Rei's breastbone she had leaned up and gently blown on the same spot again.

"Mmm, that," Rei had pouted, an adorable, unhappy frown creasing her brows.

"Oh! You mean this?" Minako asked as she once again leaned in and blew even harder.

Rei's eyes popped open and she reached up to grab Minako's right hand firmly. "Minako!" She protested, dark brown eyes showing her displeasure. "What are you doing?"

"Merely breathing in and out," she had answered, all straight faced and wide eyed innocence, yet still unable to hide the twinkle in her eyes. "Honestly Rei, who knew you were so sensitive?" Reluctantly removing herself from Rei's embrace, Minako had nonchalantly gotten out of bed and moved toward the bathroom with a sigh. "I guess we'll have to find you a nice scarf or something to add to your sleepwear." She paused before she reached the door and turned back to the bed as if giving the matter serious thought. "Or maybe just turtleneck pajamas. They make those, right?" she asked, before disappearing into the bathroom. "Mmm... Sexy."

Rei, still not fully awake, had sat in stunned silence. Totally unable to formulate an appropriate comeback, she had simply stared at the point Minako had vanished, her left hand lifting to cover the point on her neck Minako had been toying with.

It had been the start of a fun and exciting day, which according to Rei's master plan would culminate in a really nice dinner date at the very best restaurant in town.

Minako's secret smile widened as she glanced up to watch Rei's progress. The intense young woman was scowling at one bag, while already holding the next selection awaiting her inspection.

She was so cute when she got all intense like that!

With a wry self-depreciating smile, Minako's eyes dropped back down to her hands, now still against the cardboard packages.

It felt odd really.

This silly, giddy, 'I'm so in love I can hardly breath' feeling that had invaded her heart, mind, and soul.

But to be totally honest, it had been a long time coming.

Forcibly held at bay for more years than she cared to remember, it was finally starting to raise its lonely head and feel its shackles breaking free.

But Minako knew she needed to tread carefully still. Though Rei had said the words she had longed to hear, and all signs indicated that she really had meant what she'd said, Minako's head knew she couldn't just 'jump her bones', as much as her heart and body cried out for her to.

Minako took a deep breath and sighed. No, she couldn't do that.

Not yet.

Still, teasing and flirting were a fun distraction and Minako was indeed having lots of fun today!

Encouraged by their early morning exchange in the bedroom, Minako had upped her ante through breakfast and on into their morning lessons at the ski lodge. With flashing eyes and sparkling wit she had cajoled, dared, teased and tormented Rei mercilessly while still encouraging her to enjoy her time on the slopes.

With the breakdown of physical barriers Minako had added touch to her arsenal, taking every opportunity to touch the other woman's hair, her cheek, her arm, or even to just rest a carefree hand on her shoulder.

Blushing, she felt again the pressure of Rei's hand against the small of her back as she had risen from the chair in Ami's office to meet Dr. Akai.

Whether she had realized it or not, Rei had been playing the game as well, though to be honest, Martians rarely if ever flirted. No, with them that would have been more a natural show of possession and support.

Truly, Rei didn't seem to be having any problems with the whole 'touchy feelie' aspect now for quite some time. Her naturally passionate nature had always laid claim to whatever she had felt was hers even back during their senshi days. She probably didn't even realize she did it. It had made the fact that she had relinquished her sword to Minako when she was unable to join the fight herself even more telling. And endearing.

"Ah! These are perfect," Rei enthused, taking the unnoticed package of hosiery out of the idol's hand. "Good eye."

Startled, Minako recovered quickly. "Just doing my bit to help," she said with a nervous little laugh. "So, do you think you have everything you need?"

"I think so," Rei nodded, taking stock of her selections. "I've just got to check out and get these back to the hotel. What about you?" she asked, looking up at the idol, a questioning look in her dark eyes.

"Oh, I've got it covered! Don't worry about me," Minako reassured the other woman. Marika-san had packed the perfect outfit for this evening whether she knew it or not, and Minako couldn't wait to see Rei's face when she saw her in it!

"That hardly seems fair," Rei said. "You've already seen my outfit but I won't get to see yours until tonight."

"Aw, does it bother you that much?" Minako teased.

Rei's look alone was all the answer Minako needed.

"Too bad, so sad!" she replied and couldn't help but laugh at the scowl that appeared on Rei's face. "Oh, come on, Rei! It's really not that big a deal! And honestly, I haven't seen your whole outfit. Just a piece here and there. Really, it's not an actual outfit until you put it all together, right?"

She watched Rei contemplate that for a moment, and then nod once in acceptance.

"Good!" she said, wrapping her hand around Rei's upper arm as she started to guide the young woman toward the checkout. "Why don't you go ahead and take care of these, and then meet me at the convenience store across the street from the hotel?"

Rei raised an eyebrow in question. "The convenience store?"

"I need some chapstick," Minako replied. "And maybe some pocky. I'm hungry!" she protested when Rei frowned. "You can't expect me to starve to death just because we have a fancy dinner date tonight!"

As Rei opened her mouth to protest, Minako squeezed her arm gently. "I'll have Hiroshi with me. It'll be okay," she said softly.

Rei paused at that, and then glanced over at Hiroshi, caught his eyes with her own and nodded once. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "I won't be long."

"I should hope not," she smiled. "If you take too long I won't share my pocky with you." Then with a last squeeze she released Rei's arm and headed out of the store, placing the heavy black sunglasses back over her eyes as she exited the building, the bodyguard nonchalantly in tow.

As Rei approached the clerk at the checkout, she noticed that the young lady was watching intently as Minako left. Placing her items on the counter, Rei waited patiently until the girl finally returned her attention to her. However her first question was unexpected and unwelcome.

With an excited grin she leaned toward Rei. "Oh, my god! Did you see her? Didn't she look just like Aino Minako?"

"No," Rei deadpanned.

"Seriously?" the fangirl replied, giving Rei and incredulous look. "Couldn't you see the resemblance?"

"Not at all," the priestess replied, serious brown eyes boring into the totally oblivious young woman.

"Well, I don't know," the clerk said, doubt starting to show on her pretty face. "Maybe you're right. I think Minako-chan is probably taller than that woman was anyway."

Rei merely grunted in agreement and after a few of the usual purchase pleasantries was shortly on her way back to the suite.

Minako, meanwhile, took her time and window shopped along the way, enjoying the beautiful day and the hustle and bustle of the busy tourist area. By the time she reached the store she spotted Rei making her way back across the street and together they entered the crowded store. Minako quickly found her favorite cherry Carmex and had just spotted the pocky display when she felt Rei stiffen at her side, her eyes riveted to a spot directly in front of them. Alarmed at the tension she could sense pouring from Rei's body, she looked up abruptly to see what had caused such an extreme reaction.

At first she saw only a newsstand with all the usual magazines and gossip rags. But a closer inspection finally showed her the real reason for Rei's distress.

There they were, for all the world to see.

'**BEAUTIFUL, MYSTERIOUS, DEADLY: THE MANY FACES OF HINO REI'**

'**WHAT BRAVERY LOOKS LIKE-THE PRIESTESS OF THE HIKAWA'**

'**MEET HINO REI! AINO MINAKO'S BFF!'**

And finally this one.

'**OUR BELOVED TEACHER, HINO REI-SAMA' AS TOLD BY THE CHILDREN OF THE HIKAWA SHRINE'**

Rei was horrified.

A closer look at the magazine rack revealed even more photos of her, most of them older or obviously taken from a great distance. There was a shot of her getting out of Minako's limo. Another of her as she was standing in the courtyard of the shrine, just days ago. Another of her walking down the shrine steps.

She'd seriously had no idea at all!

Before she could stop herself, Minako started to laugh, and her delighted laughter echoed in Rei's ears and grated down her spine like fingernails on a blackboard. Spinning around, she grabbed the highly amused idol by the elbow and quickly propelled them both down and around the nearest aisle, cupping her hand over Minako's mouth to muffle her volume.

"For god's sake Mina, would you please get a grip on yourself!" Rei bit out through gritted teeth.

God help her, that made Minako laugh even harder.

Smiling nervously at the other patrons as they were passing by, Rei released her death grip on Minako's elbow and began to pat her firmly on the back instead. "Soda went down the wrong way," she explained to the curious gaze of a couple of fellow shoppers. "It'll pass."

Minako did choke then, and started to laugh again, her face turning red as she gulped in much needed oxygen.

"Mi-na-ko!" Rei pleaded in a low whisper. "Seriously. Please stop."

She finally did. With a deep calming breath, she straightened to her full height, composed herself, turned to look at Rei.

And busted out laughing all over again.

Rei stood looking at her in disbelief for several seconds before turning on her heel and walking straight out of the store. She did not look back.

Minako found her several minutes later, sitting on the same wooden bench behind the lodge where she had waited for her to finish her final run the day before. Minako could tell that she was still angry. She just hoped most of that anger was directed at the tabloids and not at her.

"Hey. Is this seat taken?" she asked in a quiet voice as she stopped next to the bench.

Without even looking her way, Rei simply recrossed her arms over her chest and turned her head in the opposite direction.

Ouch. That was harsh.

Still, Aino Minako hadn't reached the heights she had in the cutthroat world of entertainment by being overly shy or thin-skinned. Sitting gingerly on the bench, she turned and addressed the other woman clearly, knowing that despite her determination to ignore her she would hear every word she said.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I shouldn't have laughed like that," she admitted.

She saw the corner of Rei's lip twitch and took that as an encouragement.

"See? I even brought a peace offering," she added, holding out a large, steaming cup of something that smelled warm, and rich, and chocolaty good.

Rei cut just her eyes toward the delicious scent of creamy coffee, and Minako saw the tension in her jaw relax just a bit before her eyes once again turned away. Only this time they looked forward toward the slopes instead of all the way off to her left.

It was progress.

Lowering the rejected cup back to her own lap, Minako forged on.

"I know it had to be a shock, seeing yourself plastered all over the tabloids like that," she continued softly. "Unlike me, you've always made it a point to stay out of the limelight and practice your gifts out of the general public's view. I know you'd like to believe it will be that way again, and maybe it will. But, I'm afraid it will be quite some time before that will ever happen."

Rei shifted uncomfortably, but her posture relaxed a bit more.

"It's really your own fault, you know," Minako added.

Rei's eyes shot up to meet hers and Minako smiled sadly. "You couldn't help being a hero," she said. "It's just who you are."

Rei studied the idol for several silent seconds, then said, "No more than you."

Minako lowered her eyes shyly. "That may well be true, but _they _don't know that. They have no idea that Sailor V, Sailorvenus and Aino Minako are all one in the same person." She raised her eyes once again to the young woman sitting next to her. "What they _do_ know is what they saw and that was a beautiful, spirited young woman run several blocks to confront an armed terrorist with only a bow and arrow between herself and certain death." Rei dropped her eyes as Minako continued. "And why? Why would she do such a crazy thing?" Minako asked. "Well only to defend her 'best friend', of course! Rei, you **are** a hero." Reaching forward she captured Rei's chin in her hand and raised her eyes to meet her own. "You're **my** hero."

Neither one of them could later say who moved first, but the next thing either of them knew, they were in each other's arms. Eyes closed against the sudden rush of emotions, they both took comfort in the safety found only in each other.

"They don't know that you've _always_ been my hero – and that I love you," Minako whispered.

When at last they parted, Minako silently offered the cup once more, with a shy smile. Rei smiled in return and finally took it. Lifting it to her nose, she inhaled its aroma and hummed her approval before taking a tentative sip. "Mmm, that's as good as it smells," she said and took another, longer swallow.

"Is it?" Minako asked curiously, still basking in the glow of their last embrace.

"Mmhmm," Rei answered with a nod as she lowered it once again.

"Let me see."

Before Rei could stop her, Minako had taken the cup from her hand and turned it up to her own lips.

Rei's mouth dropped open and she blushed. Hard.

Minako's head was thrown back and her eyes were closed in pleasure as she took her turn with Rei's cup. Rei found her eyes drawn to the point where Minako's lips came in contact with the plastic lid and her own mouth went suddenly dry in response. As the idol lowered the cup, her eyes opened to meet Rei's and the priestess would have sworn they twinkled as she returned the cup to Rei's trembling hand.

"Mmm, you're right," she said, a trace of something Rei didn't dare to identify yet in her tone. "That was every bit as good as I knew it would be."

Rei's eyes dropped to the white plastic lid and she couldn't help but see Minako's light pink lipstick mingling with the darker shade of her own.

Kami-sama!

She felt a thrill of something exciting rush through her veins.

Was this what desire felt like?

She had always been attracted to Minako, but somehow? Somehow this was entirely different.

She could feel Minako's eyes watching her closely, waiting to see her response.

With just the slightest hesitation Rei closed her eyes and lifted the cup to her own lips, drinking deeply from the perfectly temperatured fluid remaining within.

She swore she could feel Minako's smile even with her own eyes tightly shut.

"So, how was it?" the idol asked as Rei finally lowered the empty cup.

A dark, sexy grin broke across the priestess' face as her eyes boldly met the caramel colored ones searching her own, and Minako almost swooned when Rei answered simply,

"Perfect."

* * *

**Friday Night**

The restaurant was packed when they arrived with a long line of hopeful patrons waiting outside the double glass doors in front. But, since their reservations had been made so far in advance and the establishment was thrilled to have such prestigious guests for the evening, they were escorted quickly past the line as soon as they pulled their car up to the valet parking booth.

Still, there was no mistaking that there was something special about the two glamorous young women that emerged from the rented SUV.

The taller of the two was dressed in red and black, and the combination of black leather mini and matching knee high, spike heeled boots only made her long, shapely legs seem to go on forever. The impassive look on her face did not welcome approach and she paused briefly at the door and turned, her eyes looking over the top of her shades, as she waited for her companion.

The second woman was simply stunning. Dressed in Dior, the outfit was pure elegance in its simple, clean design. Almost solid white, her legs were encased in pencil thin slacks that clung to her legs as if painted there, and white six inch heels that accentuated the long lines of her figure. The top was an eye-catching sweater of Scottish lamb's wool in colors of black, orange and gold that 'popped' against the woman's flawless complexion.

Even wearing dark shades to hide their eyes, many of the younger set began to buzz about who they were. Speculation ran wild as they began to whip out their phones, whispering in excited tones to one another. Rei caught it immediately.

Tapping her earpiece she spoke softly. "Hiroshi?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Do you see what I see?" She asked.

"If you mean the people that are speculating about who you both are then yes, I see them," he answered. "Plan still the same?"

"Yes, I think so," Rei said. "If we get separated, wait for my call or meet us in twenty minutes behind Andre's. You know how to find it?"

"Yes Ma'am," he answered.

"Okay. Later," she signed off, feeling better knowing Hiroshi was on duty.

A few minutes later, seated at a quiet and discrete corner table, Rei began to relax a little and allow herself to enjoy the shear joy of being in Minako's company. The waiter came by to introduce himself and explain the specials for the evening. Then he took their drink orders and left with a promise to return shortly.

"So, you never did say," the idol said as the waiter left. "Do you like my outfit? I picked it up on my last trip to Paris and have been waiting for just the right occasion to wear it."

"I guess it will do," Rei answered with a nonchalance she didn't really feel, knowing very well that Minako already knew she looked great in it. She was just fishing for complements.

"Is that really all you have to say?" Minako pouted prettily.

Rei shrugged. "What would you have me say?" she asked simply.

Minako studied her several moments in the light of the candle at the center of their table, then smiled.

"You know, you really can't feign indifference anymore," she said softly, a gentle twinkle in her eyes. "You've totally blown your cover repeatedly, and I'm not going to pretend you haven't anymore."

Try as she might, Rei could not find a suitably snarky comment for Minako's statement of fact, nor did she have the heart to even try anymore. So, she contented herself with ignoring Minako's amused smile and studying the candle at the center of their table. The tiny flame was a comfort to the slight case of nerves she was pretending not to feel. But as she looked closer, she could feel a hint of something off. With a slight frown, she looked closer, trying to see into it depths, but whatever it was had already disappeared, leaving only the small, weak flame and a touch of uneasiness in it's wake.

"Is everything alright?" Minako asked. Pulled from her earlier light mood by the intensity of Rei's concentration on the tiny flame she involuntarily reached for the other girl's hand.

Rei frowned, even as she took the delicate hand in her own. "I'm not sure," she answered truthfully.

"Was it that same presence you felt before?" Minako asked. "The one from fireplace?"

Rei nodded, her frown deepening slightly. "It feels so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it yet. I think it's Silver Millennium era, though. It's very old. But it's gone for now," she added quickly as she saw Minako's concern deepening. Giving the hand in her own a gentle squeeze, she smiled as she caressed Minako's thumb. "I think we can safely forget about it for a few hours and you can continue teasing me, as I know you enjoy it so much."

Minako recognized Rei's attempt at changing the subject for what it was. Trusting that the priestess would speak up if she were concerned about any immediate danger, she decided to let it go. For now.

Turning to look away from her companion, Minako stuck her nose in the air. "Hmmph. I have no idea what you're talking about," she insisted, all the while allowing Rei to continue to hold her hand captive.

"Sure you do," Rei answered, matter-of-factly. "I've started to think that teasing me has become your number one source of entertainment."

Minako flashed a wry smile. She couldn't help herself. "Ah well, you have me there. I can't deny it," she said, reaching for Rei with her other hand.

Taking it, Rei looked at her earnestly. "Would you really want to, Mina?"

Something in Rei's voice caused Minako to look up at her sharply. Once she did, she found in impossible to look away.

Eyes the color of warm, dark chocolate, looked back into her own and she saw and felt emotions within their depths that caused stirrings within herself that groaned for recognition and release.

Eyes locked on Minako's, and heart pounding in her ears, Rei herself was shaking like a leaf and almost, _almost _missed the tiny little voice speaking to her that was most definitely _not_ Aphrodite's.

"Uh, Hino-san. Aino-san? We may have a problem."

"What is it Hiroshi?" Rei asked, reaching up with a decidedly shaky hand to trigger her earpiece.

"Look back toward the entrance and against the outside wall," he answered urgently. "It looks like the gaggle of fangirls we saw when you first came in is starting to turn into a full blown mob. There are actually more gathering in the bar area as well."

Rei quickly looked in that direction as well and saw that it was true.

"Damn."

"Rei!" Minako exclaimed, truly surprised and a bit amused at Rei's outburst.

"Sorry," she replied, her irritation at the situation starting to show. "I was hoping to avoid a scene."

But a scene was becoming unavoidable as young, excited voices started to rise.

"Oh, my god! It _**is**_ AINO MINAKO!"

"SKWEEEEEEE!"

"Aino Minako? Where, I don't see her? Oh! Over there? I still don't...boh! Oh god, you're right! It IS her!"

"MINAKO-CHAN!"

"WE LOVE YOU, MINAKO-CHAN! OVER HERE!"

MI-NA-KO-CHAN!

Minako turned a bit and tried to scrunch down lower in her chair, hoping to discourage the now growing mob of teens bouncing up and down around the room.

"Who's that sitting with her?"

"I don't know. She looks familiar though."

Suddenly self-conscious, Rei cut her eyes over at Hiroshi and nodded, looking for an escape route. Any escape route.

"I've got it! THAT'S Hino Rei-sama!"

"No way!"

"Really? Ya think?"

"I'm sure! That's got to be her!"

"Oh, my god, she's so-o-o cute! The papers don't do her justice!"

"Let's go get their autograph!"

"I want a picture with them!"

"MINAKO-CHAN!"

"REI-SAMA!"

As the mob headed toward their table Rei stood, horrified as it seemed to surge toward them. Seeing Hiroshi moving forward to slow them down, Rei grabbed Minako's hand and bolted toward the kitchen entrance. Dodging waiters and tables, she made it safely into the kitchen itself where she paused briefly at the confused looks of the chef's staff. Bowing briefly, she turned and headed out the back door with Minako still in tow. Up a short ally, and out onto the main street Rei realized her mistake quickly.

"There they are! MINAKO-CHAN!"

"REI-SAMA!"

Turning sharply to her right, Rei took off, never once losing her grip on the idol's hand. Damn, it was hard to make any real speed in skirts and high heels, but she was determined, and she knew these streets and alleyways like the back of her hand. Fortunately, the sidewalks weren't that icy from the shear amount of foot traffic from the tourists, and Rei confidently added a burst of speed when the noise behind them seemed further back after her last turn.

Around a corner, then up a short alleyway, over into the next street, and down another alleyway that ran behind Andre's Bistro.

Then, up ahead she saw what she was looking for: the forest and the beginning of the brickwall that marked the edge of town.

Never stopping, Rei headed straight for the wall. Dodging behind it, she pressed her back against its cold cover, and pulled a breathless and laughing Minako into her arms.

"Ssssh!" She warned, looking back over her shoulder. "They'll hear you."

"I don't care! That was fun!" Minako replied, slipping her arms around Rei's waist.

Frowning, Rei turned back toward the idol singer to retort at her rather carefree manner. But instead, she found herself caught by the vision in her arms. Still a bit breathless, Minako was looking straight into Rei's eyes, her cheeks flushed from their mad dash, and a happy grin on her lips. The moonlight reflecting off her pale skin gave it a warm, vibrant glow, and her eyes... her eyes were twinkling with delight like two stars on a cloudless night.

Mesmerized, Rei felt herself pulled, as helpless as steel before a magnetic force. At first she resisted, tearing her eyes away from Minako's, and reached up instead to cup her cheek with hesitant fingers. Fascinated, she watched the motion of her own hand as the skin she found beneath her fingertips proved soft, smooth and surprisingly warm as Minako spontaneously blushed at her touch.

Before she could stop herself, she looked again into the warm caramel color of her eyes and was lost once again, just as she had been so very long ago. With gentle yet firm insistence, she closed her eyes, leaning forward to answer the call of both their hearts, and placed her lips softly against Minako's.

First there was a spark...

Followed by another...

Lips delicately became reacquainted, gently touching and caressing each other. Then, the spark became a flame as Minako parted her lips and Rei eagerly excepted her invitation to deepen her exploration.

Rei's mind seemed to go blank, except for her awareness of Minako. The smell of her, like honeysuckle on a summer day. The feel of her in her arms, like a missing link to her own soul. The taste of her. She had forgotten just how wonderful her partner's kisses had always tasted: an intoxicating mix of sweet strawberries and cool vanilla that was uniquely Minako's. Feeling a warmth beginning in the pit of her stomach, Rei tightened her hold and felt Minako's arms reach around her neck pulling her closer still, the fingers of one hand moving up to caress the back of her head.

This was bliss.

Minako herself was in heaven and she felt her heart rejoicing over and over again.

She had waited so long. Endured so much. And now her love was finally here in her arms again.

Tears of joy began to trickle unchecked down her cheeks and her body tingled in delight as she could feel herself begin to melt into Rei's fierce and passionate embrace. One thing was for sure.

Memories were no substitute for the real thing.

How long they stood there, they had no way of knowing, nor did they care, lost as they were in each others touch and taste and feel.

The next thing they became aware of was a loud CRASH from the rear of the nearby restaurant.

"You idiot! I can't believe you tossed out all my au jus! I swear, if your mother wasn't my sister, I'd..."

Jolted back into the real world both young women stood, still locked in each other's arms, and looked at one another. Both seemed startled, but warily expectant. Minako was the first to speak.

"Are you okay?" she asked fearfully, as she searched Rei's eyes in the limited light. Unconsciously, she reached up and stroked the priestess' cheek.

"I'm... I'm fine," Rei assured her, though she still looked pretty shook up.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked again. "Really Rei, just your friendship means all the world to me and I'd _never _try to force you to Mmmm..."

Leaning forward, Rei quickly silenced her with a warm, possessive kiss that lingered in the offing, and Minako felt her equilibrium tumble into oblivion. It was several moments later before Rei reluctantly broke their kiss.

"Does that feel forced to you?" she asked raggedly, her breath warm against the side of Minako's face as her lips lingered against the softness of the singer's cheek.

As the idol singer shivered and shook her head 'no', Rei reluctantly reached up and took her hand, squeezing it firmly.

"Come on, we'd better go back. Hiroshi will be waiting for our call so he can come pick us up. We need to find something to eat and you need your beauty sleep," she said as they cautiously walked back out of the alley and entered the sidewalk.

Feeling her fingers interlace with Rei's, Minako's smile widened, and she decided more teasing was in order. "Oh. So you think I'm in need of some beauty sleep? That seems rather rude of you!"

Unfazed, Rei continued down the street, swinging their hands gently. "If I really thought that sleep was the secret to your beauty, it would be okay with me if you never slept again."

"I see," the idol singer said, haughtily. "And why is that?"

Rei stopped and turned the other woman to look her in the eyes. "Because you could never be more beautiful to me than you are right now," Rei answered, simply.

Feeling a sudden thrill and her cheeks burning bright red, Minako remained silent for a few moments before she finally collected enough of her gleefully scattered wits to retort.

"Oh. Well, if you feel that strongly about it... I guess..."

"I do," Rei assured her as they turned to start walking again. "However, I do think it would be a good thing if we both continued to get a proper night's rest."

"Why?" Minako asked, enjoying the interplay.

"Well, to dream for one thing," she said. "Wouldn't want to miss out on any great ones, right?" she asked, as she tucked Minako's hand snuggly into the crook of her arm.

Shaking her head, Minako said firmly, "No. I disagree."

"Why?" Rei asked, surprised.

Resting her cheek against Rei's arm, Minako smiled and said, "I've recently discovered that dreams come true are so much better."

* * *

**Late Friday Evening**

Moonlight bathed the darkened room in silvery hues as it played across the hardwood floor and reflected off the polished surfaces of the heavy maple furniture. The only other light came from the fireplace, which added the pop and snap of burning wood to the otherwise silent peace of the hotel suite.

Sitting on the couch in front of it, wrapped in each other's arms, neither Rei nor Minako could think of anywhere else that they would rather be. Warm, content and well fed, they were concerned only with this moment and each other.

The restaurant, embarrassed by the scene that had caused their most prominent guests to vacate the premises so quickly, had more than made up for the snafu by providing their Senator's only child and her well-known celebrity friend with a private upstairs room. Both chefs had excelled in the meal that followed and the service had been both charming and excellent. Then, to top it off, they had comped both their meals and Hiroshi's as well. A kind of 'thank you' for the bodyguards help in restoring order to their usually quiet and elegant establishment.

Rei and Minako both had been thoroughly impressed and tipped the staff very well indeed, promising as they left to return again on their next visit to Appi Kogen.

Which had now brought them here, to the comfortable and safe solitude of their own suite where they had both 'slipped into something more comfortable' and settled in together to admire the fire and bask in each other's company.

Totally contented, Minako snuggled more comfortably into the safe haven of Rei's arms and smiled when she felt Rei gently tighten her arms in response. Looking up, she searched Rei's eyes as they met her own, looking for answers to questions only her heart could ask.

Then, as if of one accord, they both leaned forward and their lips touched. Once. Twice. Three times and then it didn't seem to matter much anymore as tongues met and began their own delicious dance of love.

As their breathing grew heavier, Minako felt Rei's lips move to her neck, just below her ear and she involuntarily gasped, then held her breath, afraid that just as she had the night before, Rei would suddenly withdraw taking, her warmth and passion with her as she left.

But this time it didn't happen.

Instead, as if encouraged by Minako's response, Rei redoubled her efforts, her hands sliding over Minako's hips only to stop there and pull the idol closer still. Her cheek pressed against the side of her face, her breath warm against her ear just before she placed a gentle kiss there, and then her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, only to then return to her neck. Once there, she worked her way slowly down until she reached the sensitive point where neck and shoulder met.

Minako was shaking with delighted ecstasy, and her hands moving firmly up and down Rei's back, caressing and kneading the muscles she could feel as they played under her fingertips. She could feel Rei's lips as they worked warmly against her pulse point and then the light flick of her tongue, followed by a touch of cool air as Rei lightly blew against the same spot.

What she felt at that moment was purely sensual, and as a soft convulsive moan escaped her lips, she curled closer still into the other woman and raked her nails down Rei's back.

Rei's reaction was instinctive and immediate. Feeling her body temperature start to rise, she almost growled, then lifted her flashing eyes to meet Minako's. Eyes locked together, Minako felt Rei's hand slip under her top and begin to softly caress the heated flesh and soft curves beneath it.

She closed her eyes as tiny shivers of delight invaded her world.

Dear gods, was this really happening?

At that point Rei's fingers paused, and her body, against her will, tensed, her breathing becoming ragged and uneven.

Was it too much to ask for, too soon?

Minako felt the other woman's warm hand trembling against her bare middle and realized that unfortunately it really was. They needed to stop.

Barely able to control her own shaking frame, she took a deep breath as she felt Rei breathing heavily above her, and sensed both her will to go on and her need to stop warring with each other.

Reaching up, she pulled the priestess down into her arms and held her close to her heart. "Ssssh, Reiko. Ssssh," she soothed, her hand beginning to softly stroke away the tension she could feel under her fingertips. "It's okay, baby. I understand. When you're ready and only then, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here."

As Minako's words began to sink in, Rei started to relax. Her breathing slowing back down to a more normal level, and eventually she relaxed completely. Lowering her head she rested it against the idol's breast, her body stretched out along her side as Minako softly stroked her hair with a soothing hand.

Several minutes slipped away in silence as Minako continued to hold Rei against her, feeling the tension slowly leaving her body until all was normal again. Finally Rei took a deep, cleansing breath.

"That was... unexpected," she said, her voice hushed in the silence of the still room. She shivered once, then shook her head vigorously as if to clear it. "So, tell me," she asked quietly. "Was that kind of what 'making love' is like?"

Minako smiled in the darkness. "Yes. And... no. Not really. But it was getting there. That was actually what's referred to as 'making out'."

"Oh," Rei said in a small voice.

"It often leads to 'making love'," the idol added.

Minako heard the other girl swallow heavily before she spoke again. "You mean it gets more... intense than that?"

Minako's memories of the Silver Millennium flashed through her mind and her face flushed a deep red she knew Rei couldn't see.

"Oh yes," she confirmed. "You can safely say it does."

Rei was silent for several minutes and Minako could practically hear the gears turning as Rei processed that information before speaking again.

"So, um. I know you've been all over the world, and uh, met lots of people and um, I was wondering if you uh..."

"Have you?" Minako asked before Rei could even finish her rambling question.

Rei's startled eyes looked up into Minako's and she blurted out, "No! Of course not!" Her voice clearly indicated her indignation at the very thought.

"And why is that?" the idol asked. "You're young, single and attractive. I'm sure you could have had anyone you wanted," she added, her tone almost conversational.

"I never wanted anyone else," Rei answered as of it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Not like that."

"Neither did I," the other woman stated simply. "But, why?" Minako gently prodded. But when Rei didn't give an immediate answer she continued. "Most people our age don't seem to have a problem 'hooking up'. They're constantly falling in and out of love, or even just lust, on a regular basis. What do you think makes us different?"

"I... I don't know," Rei answered. "I don't remember..." But then a distant memory began to surface in her mind, filtering through many, many layers of thought and time...

Mars and Venus before the High Alter in full formal dress uniforms.

One of the older Martian Temple priests. She believed his name was... Raimus.

The altar contained the sacred fire, bellows, anvil and hammer.

The rich, full baritone of the priest as his solemn voice reached out into both of their open hearts...

"_Forged in the sacred fire of life, two hearts are made into one at their most elemental level. In this way shall two souls thus bound together move forward in time._

_Stronger _

_More flexible _

_Able to hold the very keenest of edges._

_Unbreakable_

_Inseparable_

_As one they shall travel through all of their lives, even from this day forth and until the very end of time itself. For this is the will of Father Mars! Those whom he has forged together, let no one attempt to sever, lest he forfeit his very soul into the eternal flames of the holy forge of life that he has so flagrantly defied! _

_If both Rei and Minako understand the significance of this ceremony and are in full agreement with it, they may temper this forging by sealing it with a simple kiss..._

Rei blinked and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "We got married?" she cried, her shocked eyes looking at Minako for the truth.

"No, not exactly," Minako confessed. "Marriage is 'til death do you part'. We were forged. It tends to go a bit deeper than that."

"How deep?" Rei asked, though she was already pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Like 'until the end of time' deep," Minako confirmed.

Almost as if listening to the voice of another inside her head, Rei said thoughtfully, "Marriage is for life. Forging is for eternity." Looking up at Minako she sought conformation. "Yes?"

Minako smiled and took her hand. "Yes. It's a 'soul's connected forever' type thing."

"Oh. Well, I guess that explains a lot about us both," Rei said wryly. Shaking her head, she grinned in relief. "After all these years I was starting to think maybe I was just asexual."

Minako busted out laughing and pulled the priestess back down against her chest. "I assure you, you are most definitely _not_ asexual!" she said kissing Rei firmly on the lips. "On the other hand, I think I can safely say that from the first moment I saw you, I was completely and totally Rei-sexual."

Rei groaned at the silly pun, and Minako laughed all the harder as her partner shook her head and tried unsuccessfully to hide the adorable blush that colored her cheeks, even in the firelight's glow.

"Can we just forget you ever said that?" came her muffled voice from somewhere around Minako's chest.

"Sure," Minako answered as her fingers began to slowly sift through the other woman's long, dark hair. "Care to help me forget?"

Raising her head, Rei found her mouth mere inches away from Minako's. "It would be my pleasure," she whispered, her breath softly caressing the singer's lips mere seconds before her own laid claim to them again.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring? The fire remained blessedly silent for now and the world was at peace. But, as for tonight?

Tonight was a night for love.

* * *

**End Chapter 12**


	14. Chapter 13

**Echoes Of A Distant Demon**

**By: Sailor Doc**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

_A gentle breeze blew over the ornate railing of the moonlit balcony, and a thousand stars filled the inky blackness of the cloudless sky. The air was crisp and clean and carried just the barest hint of juniper from the formal gardens below her, and if she closed her eyes and listened, she could just make out the sound of the nightlarks waking to begin their nights patrol._

_It was a lovely evening on Mars and it carried promises and possibilities hidden within its mix of light and shadows that fired her imagination._

_Minako smiled softly. She was alone on the opulent balcony of the Victory suite here in the Royal Martian Palace, and though it seemed a shame to have it all to herself, she knew she wouldn't be alone for long. She didn't know how, but if there was one thing that she knew for sure it was that her Reiko would find a way to be with her this night despite her mother, Queen Rowena's, best efforts to keep them apart. _

_And so she waited. With a happy sigh, she gazed out over the palace walls to the twinkling lights of the city just beyond. There was a slight chill in the evening air and she shivered as it penetrated the light cover of the sheer, almost iridescent wrap she was wearing. Still, the drop in temperature did not bother her. Rei would be there soon enough to keep her warm._

_A familiar tingling sensation ghosted over her flesh, raising the tiny hairs along her arms and at the base of her neck. She smiled. _

_She was no longer alone._

_Though she could not yet see the other woman, she could feel her presence. Casting her eyes around the balcony, she visually searched the shadowed corners and alcoves but to no avail. There was no sight. There was no sound. There was no scent to give the slightest hint that Rei was there._

_But Minako knew. She always knew._

_The smallest of scrapes reached her listening ear and Minako turned quickly toward the rail in hopes of catching sight of her elusive love, but it was not to be. There was nothing and no one there and the young woman felt a shiver run down her spine that was not brought on by either the temperature or her inadequate attire. _

_She was being watched._

_Slowly, she turned once more toward the balcony doors and her eyes were drawn to the small table. Something was resting on it that had not been there a moment before. In the dim silver light, she could just make out what appeared to be a small carrying case with a single, long stemmed dark red rose resting on it's cover. _

_With a slight smile, she slowly walked toward the gift, the folds of her light wrap flowing gently around her slim form. Lifting the beautiful bloom, she inhaled its delicate scent and her eyes closed as she thought of the last person who had touched it. The velvety petals were soft as she gently brushed them against her lips before lifting the attached card to her view. It held only two words._

_For You_

_Placing the rose back down on the table, Minako reached for the small, sturdy looking case that had accompanied it. Thumbing the latch, she lifted the lid carefully to see what was hidden inside. _

_There, resting in secured crevices to protect each piece from excess movement during travel, was a beautifully matched brush and mirror set. Made of solid silver, the handle was shaped to look like a pillar of flame. The base was framed by Venus' Love Me chain and in the middle, ensnared by the chain was the arrow of Mars' Flame Sniper. It was absolutely beautiful and its meaning was clear, but the most endearing feature almost brought tears to her eyes. The bristles were the distinctive light blue of fine Venusian unicorns' hair. _

_How had Rei known? _

_True, the blue bristles of her faithful old brush were nearly worn down to the nub, but Rei was not one to either notice or care about such frivolous details. She knew nothing of Venusian beauty secrets and would probably have scoffed at the notion that it really made a difference. But still, she had obviously made the extra effort to give her something that she knew would please her._

_Because she loved her._

_Suddenly, she felt the solid presence coming up behind her and smiled as she watched the shadowy arms reach around and enfold her, the solid feel of them as they pulled her back against Rei's chest betraying the reality of their gentle owner._

"_You like?" the voice rumbled softly next to her ear._

"_Oh yes! How could I not?" she answered emotionally. "It's a beautiful gift. How did you know just what I needed?"_

"_Well," Rei started, and Minako could hear the hesitation in her voice. "I called your mother."_

"_My mother? Really?" Minako asked in surprise as she turned to face her partner. "You haven't even met her yet!"_

"_True," Rei admitted sheepishly, removing the black hair and face wrap that had covered her head. "But I didn't know who else to ask for advice on beauty accessories for a Venusian woman. I mean, even Artemis was clueless! So, I just decided to go straight to the source."_

"_Oh Goddess," Minako exclaimed, her mind whirling at the possibilities of what may have come out of Rei's conversation with the sometimes-flighty Queen. "What did she say?"_

"_Oh, not much really," Rei confessed, slowly pulling her lover back into the warm circle of her arms. "I asked what she thought you would like," she said, leaning in to nuzzle along the side of Minako's neck. "She said, 'maybe a unicorn's hair brush'," she added as her lips found the edge of Mina's ear. "I said 'okay'." She whispered, her breath sending shivers down the Venusian's spine. "Any more questions?"_

_Minako vigorously shook her head 'no'. Wrapping her arms around the Martian's waist, she pressed herself closer, reveling in the warm feel of Rei's lips against the racing pulse in her neck. _

"_Anything else you feel you need to say right now?" Rei gently teased as she tightened her grip around her love._

"_Just one thing," Minako murmured in a breathy whisper. _

_Pulling away from Rei's strong embrace, Minako stepped back into a pool of silvery moonlight. Mesmerized, Rei watched as the other girl reached up and dropped the wrap from around her shoulders, allowing the iridescent material to fall in a pool at her feet. There, every particle of moonlight seemed to glow against the golden hue of her naked form, only to multiply and reflect that light out and around her in gentle waves of light._

_Basking in the warmth of Minako's golden light and entranced by her beauty, Rei almost missed it when her goddess spoke._

"_Thank you, my love," Minako whispered, and then opened her arms to her one and only hearts desire._

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Daylight

The sun had not yet cleared the building, but its rays were obviously cresting the top as Minako watched the misty low-lying clouds below. Weaving their way upward through the shadowed trees and along the clear white slopes they appeared as ghosts escaping from the coming dawn.

It was a beautiful sight and something she had never seen before. She was fascinated at their speed as they slipped silently through the trees, only to vanish into a much larger bank of clouds that rested just below the mountain's summit, currently obscuring its crest from the singer's view.

This was the world Rei had been born into.

Now she could easily understand why Rei would find the natural serenity of the shrine preferable to the driving beat and thriving hum of downtown Tokyo. There was a peace and beauty here that was a soothing balm to a warrior's soul.

Oddly enough, most Martians had been drawn to peace. The fact that they excelled at the warrior arts often overshadowing the reality that as an overall well-balanced people they also were very talented in the arts as well as in spiritual matters.

Their modern day princess had proven a truly worthy descendant. Her drive and passion for what she believed in and what she aspired to be a living testament to a vibrant and colorful people.

And so the idol singer found her wandering thoughts returning to where they had begun.

Rei

Feeling the blush as it rose to her cheeks, she lifted a hand to touch her still bruised and tender lips and found that she could not repress the silly grin that graced her face.

Yes, there was no doubt that Rei was passionate.

Though at first Rei had been overcome by the sheer intensity of these new emotions she was experiencing, Minako had found the other young woman's attack of 'performance anxiety' very endearing.

_Frustrating _to be sure, but endearing.

As the evening had continued on into the early morning hours, the senshi of fire and passion, with her usual full frontal assault tactic, had started to nibble away (so to speak) at her earlier short comings (also so to speak). As they had continued to banter and tease each other, Rei's experimentation and exploration had steadily become bolder and the lazy, easy-going hours in front of the fireplace had passed in a delightful blend of contented cuddling versus fierce and fiery foreplay.

Eventually, they had retired to the bedroom and with much light-hearted pushing and shoving tumbled into the large four-poster bed, where the flurry of giggling and tickling that followed rapidly developed into passionate kisses and intimate caressing.

As daylight had broken, Minako had awoken to a sight that brought a joy to her heart she had not yet experienced in this lifetime. A warm and deeply asleep Rei, her head resting peacefully against the singer's breast, a gentle smile upon her face. Tears of sheer happiness threatened her eyes and rather than wake the sleeping beauty in her arms, she instead placed a gentle kiss against her forehead and eased quietly from the warmth of the comfortable bed.

She really needed a cold shower this morning and that wonderful ensuite off their bedroom was looking like the place to be.

A couple of hours later, a still sleepy and confused Rei had found her bedmate comfortably curled up in front of the massive windows with her notebook and a large cup of coffee. She had taken one look at the jeans and warm, fuzzy sweater the idol was wearing, grunted once, then walked across to her, and dropped to her knees. Without a word, she then plopped her head into Minako's lap, closed her eyes and proceeded to go back to sleep.

With a look of affectionate disbelief, Minako lowered a hand to the dark head resting in her lap and slowly began to run her fingers through the mass of unruly locks.

"It's still pretty early," she said softly as her fingers continued to stroke the soft hair under her hand. "You know you could still sleep some more if you wanted to."

Rei merely grunted again. Then her scratchy morning voice added, "It's not early. I saw the clock. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Minako smiled down at the other woman as her fingers continued their gentle caress. "You just looked too cute! I couldn't bare to wake you up."

"Mmm," Rei mumbled, still not raising her head from its current resting place. "You'll miss your ski lesson," she added as her right hand rose to rest peacefully against the idol's thigh.

"That's okay," she said gently. "To be honest, I'm still just a bit sore."

There was no immediate response to that statement, and then Rei asked, "You're actually admitting this?" her voice just starting to sound normal again.

Minako chuckled. "Yes!"

As Rei's eyes finally opened and rolled to the side to look up at her, Minako laughed.

"Don't get all excited or anything! I'm really quite happy just sitting here and enjoying this amazing view." She smiled down at the priestess. "And the company, of course."

Rei finally sat up, leaned back on her heels and smiled. "You could have had that company a lot sooner if you'd woken me up," she said, her hand beginning to move slowly up and down the length of Minako's jean-clad thigh.

Minako blushed, then leaned forward, toward the other woman. "But then I would have missed this wonderful view," she teased.

Rei met her halfway and proceeded to kiss her soundly.

This was their first 'Good Morning' kiss, and just as Minako was starting to think that her sweater was entirely too warm and would have to go, Rei pulled away. But only far enough to allow her nose to lightly brush against Minako's, her breath still warm and sweet against her cheek.

"I think I can promise you wouldn't have missed a thing," Rei whispered in her ear.

Then, without another word, the priestess rose to her feet, and moved off toward the bathroom and her own shower.

Face flushed, Minako watched her go, a happy grin on her tender lips.

Yeah. It was going to be a great day!

As the morning progressed, there was no doubt that there was a certain undercurrent to their interactions that had not been there before. Suddenly every touch, every glance, every move, carried a new and deeper meaning, and Minako frequently found herself captivated by the dark chocolate depths of Rei's eyes. At one moment sparkling with humor, at the next sharing promises of delightful or delicious intent that the idol singer was more than willing to explore with her.

They had made their final ski lesson. Late to be sure, but still they had arrived. Sore and distracted as they both were though, not much had really been accomplished, but still, they'd had fun.

Afterwards, Rei had talked the reluctant idol into a movie. Though Minako had protested that either the press or her fans would surely spot them, Rei had silenced her concerns with a kiss and then challenged her to find a way.

How could she say no to such a request? And a challenge on top of it? Not a problem.

Rei had later appeared with a high ponytail, much like Makoto's old style, and Minako had sported Usagi's odangos along with a pair of reading glasses. Only the most diehard of fans would have been able to recognize them.

Hiroshi had taken one look at the pair as they light-heartedly posed

in front of him and a smile had ghosted across his normally stoic expression.

"So. What do you think, Hiroshi?" the idol singer asked with a mischievous grin of her own. "Do we pass inspection?"

The bodyguard had studied them seriously for a few moments before he finally gave them his seal of approval. He didn't have either the heart or the courage to tell his boss that with her figure and her hair done up in such a childish fashion she now looked like every salaryman's most private and secret wet dream. All she needed was a schoolgirl's uniform, a book bag and a pair of loafers.

Rei however, in her boots, dark jeans, and long black coat, combined with the rather severe hairstyle, looked like she should be headlining the latest Takarazuka production. She was the perfect blend of just the right amounts of both the feminine and the masculine.

Minako had certainly known what she was doing.

No, they were both still very attractive. They just didn't look like Aino Minako and her BFF Hino Rei anymore and that, after all, was all that mattered at the moment.

They had easily gotten tickets for the latest superhero/adventure flick with no problems whatsoever. Popcorn and drinks in hand, they had sat in the back row and held hands, stealing kisses in the shadows, totally oblivious to the exploding buildings and disintegrating monsters on the big screen in front of them.

Really, who cared when warm skin and inviting lips were the alternative to big screen hijinks?

Afterwards, they had left the theater with warm faces, racing hearts and no idea where to go next. Rei had been truly surprised when Minako had asked if they could go back out to her parent's house once again. Seeing no real reason not to, she had easily agreed.

Soon, they ditched their disguises and were bouncing along the now familiar road that led out of town and up into the more sparsely inhabited mountainside.

The housekeeper, Mrs. Takahashi, was all smiles as she welcomed them at the door this time and the house itself seemed to welcome them as well. Warm natural light streamed into each room and a fire had been lit in the family room, which added a homey and inviting touch to the charming feel of the comfortable room.

Minako seemed to light up the minute she crossed the threshold. She was fascinated with the old place and was full of questions about each room and it's updates.

Though obviously of an older, more traditional design, Rei's mother and grandparents had taken wonderful care of it as well as the surrounding property, and had lovingly brought it into the modern era with elegance and imagination. When questioned about it, Rei admitted that the property had been in her mothers' family for generations, dating well back into the age of the samurai where her earlier ancestors had been moderately well to do and respected.

It explained a great deal more about the young woman Rei had grown up to be.

As Minako continued to inspect the house with their most accommodating housekeeper, Rei politely excused herself and left them enthusing over the clever kitchen updates. Following the oh, so familiar pull she knew only too well, she found herself once more in the family room, the open fire drawing her like a moth, closer to its waiting light.

She smiled. It was calling to her now, in this most special of places, for it was here that she had first encountered this rare gift. Her mother had understood it, and after she had died it had become her oldest and most steadfast friend in a time when no one else had cared.

Without hesitation she approached its warmth, bowed respectfully and then knelt before it, her eyes closing as she relaxed, centered herself and waited for the fire's will.

She didn't have to wait for long.

Soon she was once again on that plane she knew so well, the reddish light and misty hues as familiar to her as her own room at the shrine. This was her second home after all, and she instinctively knew that it was linked to Mars, the source of her great gift, as well as her now dormant powers.

In time she began to be able to distinguish shapes. Misshapen and monstrous, these creatures were nothing new to her. She could clearly recognize youma when she saw them. What she found disturbing was the fact that she hadn't seen any at all since Usagi's wedding, with the notable exception of the beast she had seen diving into Minako's head in the vision that had started all of this.

But that fire reading had been a warning: an actual premonition of possible future events that they had moved quickly on, and should be able to thwart.

What she was seeing now was something totally different.

She felt her pulse slowly start to speed up in response as she began to realize that what she was seeing was in _real _time. The fire was letting her actually look through a window, so to speak, and observe something it felt was extremely important for her to see.

And what she saw was an army.

It was hard to tell just exactly how many there really were as they were milling around a good bit, moving in and out of the shadows. Still, there must have been more than a hundred of them, and they all bore a striking resemblance to the youma that had attacked Minako. She felt again the overwhelming sense of malevolence.

And just the barest trace of Metallia.

Rei frowned. That was impossible, of course. The evil queen was long since gone with no hope of return, but still, her evil was powerful and had spread so far and so wide. Would it have been possible for some of it to have remained hidden from the light? Hiding on a different plane perhaps? Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike out at the Guardians again?

Rei remembered Mio and felt her jaw clench, realizing that it had already happened once.

Still, youma were mindless beasts who only existed to do the bidding of their master. Without that strong, dominant personality they would be as directionless as a ship without it's rudder. There had to be a leader.

So, who commanded these hideous creatures? And why perpetrate such a hateful and vindictive personal attack on just Minako and herself? Eyes closed, she frowned in concentration.

She had to see who it was.

Totally absorbed in her task, she never heard Minako enter the room behind her. The idol was fully absorbed in her conversation with the housekeeper but as she looked up for Rei she saw immediately what was happening. With her natural ability to quickly and decisively think on her feet, she turned back to the older woman with a charming smile and gracefully excused her with a promise to seek her out again before they left. The housekeeper smiled warmly in return, then bowed and politely excused herself.

Minako then turned back into the room and observed her partner in the full grip of a powerful vision.

Fists clenched in her lap, brow furrowed in concentration, the priestess sat motionless as sweat poured down the sides of her face. Minako's heart clinched at the sight, knowing full well that Rei was searching the fire for answers that would help them fight for her life.

She wanted so much to go to her, to let Rei know that she was there for her. But even as she started to reach out towards the other young woman she hesitated, afraid of Rei's reaction to what she may perceive as a personal violation.

Biting her lower lip, she allowed her hand to slowly drop back down to her side.

Rei had never said that it was okay for her to get a reading from her visions anytime she wanted to. And, if she were totally honest, she could admit she was a little afraid of just what she would feel, as she was sure this vision was most likely concerning her. So, she could only continue to watch anxiously as Rei's vision ran its course.

Meanwhile, Rei was finally getting somewhere. Through the hazy mist and shifting shadows she was able to make out the form of a man. He was a human and she could tell that he wore one of the elaborate uniforms of a General in Metallia's army, though beyond that she really couldn't make out much. He was tall, powerfully built, and she could see that he had wavy black hair that just touched the top of his shoulders over his long black cape and heavy epaulets.

Focus as she may, she still could not get a clear look at either his full face or his profile and as she increased her efforts he seemed to sense he was being observed. She watched as his back stiffened, his head shifting from side to side. Then, with a wave of his gloved hand and a shouted order she could not hear, he and his youma melted back into the misty fog of the landscape and disappeared from her view.

But not before she recognized a very evil and unexpected presence. She had felt this before, very recently in fact. She sucked in a breath and felt her blood run cold.

This was the same presence she had sensed in Nakano Tohma, the man she had killed less than a month ago.

Pale as a ghost she opened her eyes, which continued to glare angrily into the flames, that flared violently at the intensity of her scrutiny. Finally, with a frown, she allowed her rigid body to relax and the restless flames began to settle down even as she did.

Then, feeling the eyes that were unexpectedly watching her, she turned sharply to see Minako sitting in her mother's chair, a worried expression on her face. With a tired smile, she turned fully and settled more comfortable on the floor. Suddenly self-conscious, she began to wipe the sweat from her face and forehead with her hand and the sleeve of her sweater.

"Sorry about that," the priestess said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Minako asked urgently, her concern evident as she reached out for Rei. But then she hesitated again, and dropped her hand, her eyes suddenly refusing to meet the other girl's.

Surprised, Rei tried unsuccessfully to catch the idol's eyes. "I'll be fine," she reassured her. "That was just suddenly much more intense than I was expecting."

"I... I could tell something was wrong," the idol began, eyes finally looking up to catch Rei's hesitantly. "I so wanted to help you! But, I didn't know how, and I wasn't sure if you wanted me to touch you. I... was scared," she finally admitted in a small voice.

Rei studied her for a few seconds, then silently opened her arms.

Without hesitation, Minako flew down into her embrace and they held each other, soaking in the comfort they both needed so much and found only in each other.

"It's okay, Mina," Rei reassured the idol. "And just for the record, I think you should just go with your instinct from now on."

Minako pulled back slightly and looked at the priestess. "Are you saying you wish I _had_ tried to get a reading this time?"

Rei nodded. "I think so."

"Why? What did you see?" Minako asked, placing both of her hands on Rei's upper arms as she searched her face.

Rei grimaced. "What I saw was not as disturbing as what I could sense and feel."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"I saw an army of youma and a General," she answered simply.

Minako frowned, the leader of the Senshi automatically rising to the forefront to confront a threat. "And?" she demanded.

"I could sense traces of Metallia," Rei said.

Minako's brow creased in concern. "Metallia?" She asked. "But, how is that possible?"

Rei shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time we've been attacked by someone using power she left behind."

Minako nodded in thoughtful acknowledgment. "Mio," she confirmed.

Rei merely nodded.

"So, you've told me what you saw and what you sensed," Minako prodded gently, feeling in her heart that the worst was yet to come. "What did you feel, Rei?"

The priestess hesitated, her eyes unable to meet those of the idol.

Then in a quiet voice she said, "I felt the same presence I encountered when I first saw Nakano Tohma in the fire."

Minako sucked in an involuntary breath as she looked in shocked amazement at the young woman in front of her. "Nakano?" she questioned, unable to repress the unpleasant shudder that ran down her spine. "What could he possibly have to do with all this?"

Rei looked up at her and shook her head in confusion. "I don't know, Minako. The best I can figure out is that maybe he was just a conduit or even simply a willing vessel for something much darker and evil than he could ever hope to be."

Minako nodded thoughtfully. "I see," she said. "So. Let's review. This 'something', whatever or whoever it may be is still out there trying to kill me?"

Rei nodded once.

Minako continued, ticking off each point with a polished nail. "It has ties to Metallia's dark energy. It has a youma army commanded by a here-to-fore unknown General of unknown origins. It has the ability to influence human behavior, the extent to which is currently unknown, and it has somehow been able to infect my brain with a tumor. Again."

Rei nodded again, watching her commander carefully as she worked the problem.

Minako sat in silent contemplation for quite sometime, and Rei watched, fascinated but oddly enough not too terribly concerned. When the singer finally spoke again, her voice was relaxed and decisive. "Well, we really don't have enough information to make any plans at this point. I feel that as much as I'd rather not, we may eventually have to bring the others in on this. Besides that, we will need the advice of Luna and Artemis, as well as Mercury's input before we can figure out what we need to do, or even if anything can be done."

"There _will _be a way," Rei insisted. "This vision was... different."

Minako studied her curiously. "Different? How so?" she asked.

Rei shook her head thoughtfully. "From the very first readings I began receiving as a child at this very fireplace, most all of my visions have had one thing in common. They have all been concerned with future events. But, this one was different."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"For some reason, what I was seeing was in _real time,_" she explained.

Minako shook her head in confusion, still not understanding.

"It was happening _as I was watching_. That's practically unheard of! I can probably count the number of times I've seen this occur on the fingers of one hand and its has only concerned people that I am very close to. Minako! Don't you understand? The fire was trying to let me see our enemy! It wanted us to see his army, his preparations, where he was hiding! For reasons I can't explain, the fire kami is trying to help us defeat this man!"

Minako's eyes lit up with hope. "You mean we have an ally."

Rei's eyes answered hers. "I mean we have a very powerful ally."

As Rei put her arm around Minako's shoulders, the idol snuggled into the curve of her arm and they held hands as they gazed into the warmth of the fire's glow.

"I'm not sure what that means, but it feels really good to know he's looking out for us," Rei said softly, and Minako nodded her head against Rei's shoulder in agreement.

After several minutes spent in silent enjoyment of the moment, Minako spoke up again.

"So. This is where you had your first visions?" she asked, making it a statement rather than a question.

Rei nodded her head in acknowledgment, and after a few more moments of companionable silence began to speak again. "It was kind of scary at first. I didn't really understand what was happening, and most of what I was seeing didn't really make any sense to me."

"What did your parents think?" Minako asked softly.

Rei snorted in disgust. "Papa hated it. He refused to even discuss anything to do with it. But, Mom seemed to understand. She would support me and encourage me when I got scared, or when the other kids would make fun of me, or run away. She's the one who thought to seek guidance from a shrine."

Minako squeezed her hand in sympathy. "I wish I could have met her," she said.

Rei squeezed her hand back and smiled sadly. "Yeah, me too. I think she would have loved you."

"Do you really think so?" Minako asked wistfully.

Rei nodded. "Sure," she said turning to look at Minako's beautiful face. "I do."

Wordlessly, they leaned into each other and kissed, lingering over the contact and savoring the sensation. As the kiss ended they held each other tightly.

Turning back to gaze once again into the fire, Minako cleared her throat as she blushed sweetly.

"Well," she began. "This trip has really been full of revelations for me!"

"I hope they were all good ones," Rei said with a smile.

Minako tilted her head to the side slightly, a thoughtful look on her face. "There have been a few unpleasant moments here just recently, but for the most part I'd say they've all been pretty wonderful."

"Mmmhmm," Rei agreed. "I think so too, and the weekends not even over yet."

Minako looked back at her, intrigued. "Oh? You mean there's more?"

Rei's smile widened. "You'll have to wait and see," she teased.

"Rei!" Minako exclaimed. But the priestess refused to give any further information and finally the idol singer gave up and cuddled once again into her side as they continued to watch the fire.

Finally she spoke again, her voice soft against the peaceful silence of the room. "You know, I really love this place! Since he doesn't seem to be interested in it, do you think you father would consider selling it to me?"

Rei turned and looked at her sharply. "Are you serious?" she asked, genuinely surprised at Minako's response to her family home.

"Mmmhmm," Minako replied, nodding her head vigorously. "I think it would be the perfect place for us to get away from everything and just spend some private time alone together. You know, without the whole entertainment world crashing down on us from every angle, or the paparazzi snapping pictures of us from behind every tree and ash can. It's private, it's secluded, it's secured and it would be our own private retreat. It's perfect!" she enthused. "What do you think?"

Rei nodded. "I agree," she said. "It would be perfect. But, I'm sorry. I know for a fact he won't sell."

Minako's face showed her disappointment. "Why? It's obvious he doesn't use it himself, he never comes here." Reaching forward she took both of Rei's hands in her own. " We could make this house a home again. We could give it life, and motion and purpose! Isn't there anything we can do to persuade him to sell?" At Rei's rather thoughtful look, Minako quickly added, "I assure you, money is not a issue. I'll pay whatever it takes to make this _our_ home!"

Surprised, Rei studied Minako carefully. "It really means that much to you?" she asked.

Minako nodded firmly. "There's just something about this place that calls to me. It's... special."

Rei watched her a bit longer, then shook her head. "Mina, it's not so much that he _won't _sell as that he _can't _sell."

Minako frowned. "I don't understand."

Rei leaned toward the fire. "He doesn't own it. He never has."

Confusion covered the idol's features. "How is that possible? I mean, this was your home before your move to Tokyo, right? So, it follows that..."

"This house, and the property it sits on, belonged to my mothers family and as such is being held in trust along with the rest of her estate," Rei explained.

"Until when, and for who," Minako asked. "Maybe we could persuade them to sell."

Rei shook her head and smiled softly. "That won't be necessary. The entire estate will be turned over on April 17th of this year."

"Why then?" the idol demanded. "And how do you know they won't sell? I'm sure that for the right price..."

Humorous dark brown eyes lit up a dark grin as the priestess turned her head to respond. "On April 17th , I will be twenty-one years old. If you're that sure you want to share it with me, then I wouldn't, _I couldn't_, sell our home for any amount of money you could name!"

Eyes wide, Minako stared at Rei in open-mouthed shock. Then, she threw herself forward, tackling the other young woman back onto the hearthrug with her enthusiastic embrace. Pulling back only slightly she took Rei's face in her hands and began covering it with tiny little kisses.

"Wait! Stop! Minako! Hey!" Rei protested. Weakly trying to fend off Minako's relentless kiss attack. The idol finally stopped, but continued to hold Rei's face in her hands.

"How could you tease me like that?" she demanded. "That was incredibly mean! I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for it!"

With a dark grin of intent, Rei wrapped both arms around Minako's waist, pulled her firmly into her arms, and proceeded to kiss her with meaning and authority. Minako simply melted into it, her arms wrapping around Rei's neck as the priestess rolled them over in front of the fireplace. When Rei finally broke contact, she pulled back to find Minako, eyes still closed, and a happy, happy smile on her face.

"You're forgiven," the idol proclaimed as she opened her shining eyes, her right hand coming forward to caress Rei's face.

Rei's triumphant smile said it all.

The rest of the afternoon was spent taking a closer look at the property with a critical eye towards making it their own. Some immediate needs were identified, as well as loose plans for future modifications made. Minako wanted to redecorate some areas, and when she saw the look of apprehension cross Rei's face, she proceeded to have a field day, coming up with the most heinous and ludicrous remodeling plans she could think of. Proving that she was worthy of her awards for acting, she had Rei totally convinced she was serious, even going so far as to whip out her phone and pretend to call an interior decorator in Tokyo that she knew. When she finally got that look of sheer and utter horror that she'd been looking for, she dropped the phone from her ear, caught Rei's eye, and winked.

"Gotcha."

Rei stared stoically at the other woman for several moments before finally saying simply, "Touché'."

Minako's face lit up as she laughed, and then she looped her arm through Rei's, guiding them both toward the next room.

They left the estate sometime later, but as they were getting into the SUV, Minako noticed that Rei was carrying a rather large, flat, wooden case under her arm. It was obviously antique, and beautifully made, with brass hinges and locks. It had no doubt been made by someone who had mastered their craft, and was a lovely piece of art, in and of itself.

"What a lovely case! What is it?" Minako asked, coming over to touch its smooth, highly polished surface.

The priestess merely smiled mysteriously. "Something I have plans for," she replied, rather cryptically.

Minako was intrigued, and Rei's answer had done nothing more than fan the fires of her curiosity to a fever pitch. But, despite her best efforts at persuasion, Rei had been unmoved. No amount of begging, pleading, cajoling, or threats on her person could compel the dark priestess to give up her secret. All she would say is, "you'll have to wait and see," just as they pulled up at their hotel. Then, she got out, picked up the case, handed the keys to the valet, and started moving at a leisurely pace toward the front door.

Minako pouted for all of thirty seconds, then hurried to catch up before Rei could get on the elevator without her. As they began their ascent, Minako quietly slipped her hand into Rei's and the smile that graced the priestess' face practically glowed.

Realizing that this was the last night of their impromptu vacation, both young women decided to stay in, neither wanting to fight the crowds or risk another riot like they had endured the night before. A quick call to the concierge desk provided them with several options for their dining pleasure, and they had settled on a highly recommended sushi restaurant that promised fresh, excellent, speedy and discrete service.

As they waited for their meal to arrive, they took the opportunity to enjoy the breathtaking beauty of the sunset from the privacy of the massive bank of window their suite provided. Minako found herself once again held back to front in Rei's arms as they watched the amazing view and the interplay of colors that lit up the evening sky.

It would be sad to leave this place. Their time here had been too short.

But, as she felt the warmth and security of Rei's sure embrace, she knew that what she was taking back with her was infinitely more important than anything else in her life.

And it was eternal.

After their meal, Rei busied herself with what she termed 'pre-packing' for their departure the next day. Minako took the opportunity to speak with Artemis. One look at her happy face and the guardian cat nearly cried with relief. He had always hoped that she would be able to find a way to repair her damaged relationship with her partner. They had each been exceptional young women in both lifetimes, but now together as they were always meant to be, they would be extraordinary.

Minako shared with him things she and Rei had discussed, their ideas for their new home and their plans for the future. Through the entire conversation, despite Rei's unsettling visions at the house, he could sense no trace of fear or doubt. It was obvious to him that his charge was positive that together, she and Rei would find a way to triumph over whatever may try and get in their way.

Wise old cat that he was, he could also sense something else in the air as well. He was no fool, no not he! He smiled to himself, knowing he would definitely be making himself scarce this night.

He would not be needed.

After her talk with Artemis, Minako went to see if Rei needed any help. But after she was assured that the priestess had everything well in hand she opted for a shower. If she were being totally honest she would have preferred a bath, but as she was still too shy to ask if Rei wanted to join her, she decided on the shower instead. Besides, she reasoned, it was quicker. She wasn't sure exactly what the rest of the evening may hold in store for them, but she did know she didn't want to miss a moment of it.

Feeling just the slightest bit of an inexplicable twinge of nerves, she could admit to herself that there was definitely an undercurrent of something in the air. After a brief moment of indecision, she finally swallowed her nerves and decided on a short, rather lacy negligee that clung to her frame in all the right places. Slim spaghetti straps held it in place over her shoulders and the bodice rose above a high empire-style waistline that allowed the rest of the practically transparent material to fall gracefully to a point slightly above mid-thigh.

Minako wondered briefly what Marika-san had been thinking when she packed it.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Minako opened the door leading back into the bedroom, fully expecting to see Rei working away with their luggage in the walk-in closet. What she saw instead was an empty room.

Stepping cautiously out into the dimly lit space, Minako noticed that the only light was coming from the well-made fire burning in the fireplace, and the corner lamp next to the small vanity table. Feeling her eyes naturally drawn in that direction, her breath caught as she saw what was resting perfectly centered on it's neatly kept surface.

It was that mysterious wooden case Rei had brought back from the house.

On top of it rested a single long stemmed dark red rose, and as she slowly approached it she could see a small white card attached to it by a slim red ribbon. With a slightly unsteady hand, she lifted the rose as her other hand came forward to steady the card which she saw held only two words.

For You

Totally captivated, Minako placed the rose back on the vanity and allowed her fingers to gently caress the delicate designs inlayed in the top of the beautiful rosewood box. Once again, she couldn't help but wonder what it contained.

With a soft smile, she thumbed the brass locks and raised the lid.

Inside, resting on a soft bed of heavy, deep blue silk was a perfectly matched set consisting of a mirror, a comb, and a natural bristle brush, all in purist silver and ivory. The antique set was obviously very old and had been well taken care of. The craftsmanship was exceptional as was evidenced in the exquisite design of each piece, its rose and forget-me-not motif both stunning and unique. Along the sides of the box were additional sections that held matching hairpins as well as a beautiful pair of decorative combs to complete the set.

Minako was speechless. Staring in wonder at the unbelievably generous gift now resting on her vanity, she never heard Rei's footsteps as the priestess walked up behind her.

"I know it's not 'fine Venusian unicorn's hair'," she said softly. "But, it's the best I can do."

Minako turned to the other young woman and though she tried to speak, no words would come to her. As Rei reached out and took her hand, Minako finally found her voice. "Rei!" she exclaimed as she indicated the lovely set. "It's too much!"

Rei just shook her head, that dark grin Minako loved so much showing just a flash of her teeth. "What? This old thing? Please," she scoffed.

Minako shook her head. "No! Seriously Rei, this set must be worth a fortune! I couldn't possibly..."

With another shake of her head, Rei reached up and stopped Minako's words with a gentle hand over her lips. As Minako's eyes rose to meet hers in silent question, Rei reached out, and taking her other hand guided her onto the small stool in front of the vanity table, then knelt down next to her, still holding her hands.

"Let me tell you about this set," Rei began. "You're right. It's very old and has been in my family for a long, long time. So long in fact, that we've lost track of where it originally came from. But, that's really not the point. For as long as I can remember, that set has been resting in the bottom drawer of my mother's chest of drawers, forgotten and unappreciated. Until now."

Reaching past Minako, Rei picked up the brush and placed it in the singers' hand.

"Minako. That house will be our home. And just like the house, I want to share all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be with you. This set is just a small part of our home that you can take with you on those occasions when your career will take you far way from me. Then, every night as you sit down to brush your hair, you can imagine me with you and know that I love you, and that I'm missing you."

"Rei... ko," the singer whispered, her voice choked by all the emotions she'd been holding in check for years. But, Rei seemed to understand.

"Shhh," she soothed, with an open smile as she cupped the idol's cheek and raised her caramel colored eyes to meet her own darker orbs. "None of that," she gently admonished as she caught the lone escaping tear with her thumb. Minako gave a small laugh in response. "See, that's better!" Rei said, and they both laughed softly in relief.

Taking the opportunity to move, Rei shifted back onto her heels and indicated the brush that was still in Minako's hand. "So, what do you think?" she asked. "Will that work for you?"

Minako inspected the brush with a critical eye. "Oh, I'm sure it will," she said with a soft smile. "I'll have to try it out, but it's a natural bristle so it should be fine."

"Well, if its not we can always have it re-bristled. I believe there are still places that do that kind of thing."

"Oh, I'm sure there are," Minako jokingly agreed, once again admiring the piece. "Look, the handle just fits my hand perfectly too, see?"

"Mmm," Rei murmured in agreement as Minako started to run the brush through her hair.

"The weight is beautifully balanced between the handle and the base. It just glides through my hair," Minako enthused.

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Mmhmm," Minako said as she started to get into the rhythm of her nightly routine.

"You're sure?" Rei persisted.

"Oh yes, this is a wonderful piece!" Minako answered, enthusiastically.

"Let me see," Rei said.

Before Minako could even think to protest, Rei had reclaimed the brush from her hand and taken total control of the moment.

The entire mood in the room changed in an instant.

Startled, Minako looked up at Rei's reflection in the mirror. When she saw the spark of violet burning in those passionate, dark brown eyes she shivered, an undeniable thrill of desire coursing through her veins like a wildfire.

She watched, mesmerized while the fingers of Rei's free hand, as if in slow motion, gently combed through her hair just before the brush came forward and followed in its wake.

Back and forth, back and forth the fingers and the brush took turns, and with each pass Minako could feel her heart rate slowly increasing, even as her body temperature began to rise.

"Is this okay?" Rei asked, never pausing in the slow, steady rhythm of her strokes.

Incapable of speech, Minako merely nodded her approval. Looking straight ahead into the mirror, her whole world focused in on Rei's hands as they continued their task. Those strong, capable hands, so soft and gentle as they cared for her, and Minako closed her eyes, and felt a violent blush as it ignited across her cheeks.

"Do you need me to count?" Rei enquired, her voice soft and low, and Minako just shook her head once in answer, her eyes still tightly shut.

"You're sure?" the priestess rasped, the brush slowing as Minako felt the gentle touch of Rei's free hand coming to rest on her bare shoulder, hardly even noticing it's slight tremor.

Involuntarily, she shivered in desire and then froze, afraid to move as the brush stopped and she felt Rei bend down closer to her.

"Are you cold, Mina?" she whispered, her breath warm against the singers ear. Placing the brush back down on the vanity, Rei wrapped both arms around the other woman and began to press soft, warm kisses across her cheek. Minako's lips parted to allow a much-needed intake of oxygen and she shivered again as Rei continued, "I can make you warm again."

Unable to contain either herself of her growing passion any longer, Minako spun around on the small stool, wrapped her arms around Rei's neck, and pulled her down into a deep, searing kiss that did its very best to express all of her love, her devotion and her need.

Rei met her eagerly, her hands sliding around Minako's waist and up her back to pull her up and into her waiting arms. Bodies pressed firmly together, Minako neither noticed nor cared that the thin strap

of her nightgown had slid down her arm. But, as she kissed her way across Rei's jaw and over the sensitive skin just under her ear, she was vaguely aware that Rei was still wearing the dark red button-down she'd had on under her sweater all day.

It had to go.

Totally occupied by the firm, warm softness of Rei's lips and the pleased little humming sounds coming from the priestess' throat, Minako allowed one of her hands to trail down the front of Rei's shirt, freeing buttons as it went until she reached the top of her jeans. Nimble fingers soon made short work of the low riding belt, button, and zipper, and without missing a beat, she began to tug at the bottom of Rei's shirt, pulling it totally free of her pants.

Suddenly, Rei abruptly pulled back. Startled, Minako was almost afraid to look up, but, when she did she was thrilled to see a wolfish grin and flashing eyes just before Rei stepped forward and pulled the short, frilly nightgown right up and over the idols' head.

Dark, passionate brown eyes drank her in, their warm approval practically eliciting the same response as a physical caress. Slowly, Rei reached out a tentative hand, her fingertips barely touching Minako's left breast. As they gently tested the smoothness of the soft skin there, her eyes rose to Minako's, wordlessly asking for permission to continue. Watching Rei's every expression, the idol nodded her consent, and then shivered and closed her eyes as the other woman's fingers trailed softly back and forth across the top of her breast, before sliding down the side to cup her tender flesh. Her hum of approval was all the encouragement Rei needed as she wrapped her other arm around Minako's waist and pulled her closer. Her timing couldn't have been better, because as she did so, her thumb grazed over the top of Minako's sensitive peak, and the singer felt her knees go weak.

As Rei pulled Minako closer against her chest, the singer raised her hands to Rei's shoulders and quickly slid the red shirt off so that it fell to the floor behind them. Hungrily, she once again met Rei's demanding lips, her fingers blindly unhooking Rei's bra which then magically disappeared... somewhere.

Who cared?

The sensation of bare skin on bare skin ignited a whole new level of desire, and though Minako didn't really care where they were, Rei still had enough will power to guide them gently toward the comfort of the large bed. Pausing only long enough to lose the rest of their unneeded and unwanted clothing, they somehow managed to complete most of the short distance still locked in each other's embrace. Feeling the side of the mattress against the back of her legs, Minako broke their heated kiss long enough to reach back and gently guide them up and onto it's surface. Eyes locked together, all thought of anything beyond this moment was impossible. When Minako eased back against the cool sheets, Rei followed her closely, her arms holding her just above the reclining beauty and when her partner stopped, she settled in against her. As the singer's arms encircled her shoulders Rei felt her delicate fingers pressing gently against the back of her head, pulling her back down to where she desperately needed to be.

She needed no further encouragement. At that point pure instinct took over.

Drinking deeply once again from the singer's sweet lips, Rei's head and senses were reeling. In a fog of pure emotion, Rei's hands returned to their previous occupation and Minako sucked in a sharp breath and shivered. Slowly, the fingers of one hand grazed ever so gently down the singer's side, only to stop and then begin caressing the high curve of her hip. A low moan escaped Minako's throat as that curious hand then eased over the top of her thigh and she exhaled, pulling her priestess closer still and pressing herself up against the other woman's chest.

Only too willing to return the addictive pressure, Rei moved closer, her leg slipping easily between Minako's. As the idol singer's legs naturally parted to accommodate Rei, she raised her knees and they both gasped at the unexpected contact.

Friction. Sensation. Feeling.

Startled, they took a breathless moment to gaze into each other's eyes, communicating on a new level that only they could share. Then slowly, Rei lowered herself more fully onto her partner's slender form, even as Minako reached out and gently guided Rei's hand to the place she most needed her to be.

Slowly, eyes still locked together, Rei slipped her fingers into the silky folds of Minako's most intimate of places. Minako's hips rose instinctively to meet her and Rei's fingers began to glide easily back and forth through her smooth, warm softness. Together, they found a rhythm all their own that steadily began to increase until, without warning, Rei's fingers slipped into the warm depths of her partner's inner most core. Startled, Minako's eyes abruptly closed as she stiffened in Rei's arms and involuntarily cried out. Rei froze, terrified that she'd hurt the other girl. But after just a few seconds, Minako murmured softly and relaxed, her eyes again meeting Rei's as her right hand rose to softly caress her cheek. Then slowly her hips began to move in rhythm once again, wordlessly encouraging Rei to join her once more with gentle hands and soft kisses. With heartfelt relief, Rei rose once again to the task, their increasing need becoming her only thought and desire.

Minako herself was in euphoria. Suddenly, she was transported to another realm where nothing else existed except for herself, and Rei, and this moment, and that glorious friction that was taking her on an incredible journey to the ecstasy that only Rei could bring her to. "Rei ... Rei ... Rei," her new mantra repeated itself along with the relentless rhythm of their love, and Minako never really knew or cared if she just thought the words or actually said them out loud. "Mmmm ... oh ... Reiko ... yes ... love ... yes."

She could feel Rei's body over hers, their combined warmth sealing them together as they pulled as one toward this journey's inevitable end. Faster and faster they raced, and when she felt the firm pressure of Rei's thumb begin to stroke her most sensitive nub, she cried out again. Pulling Rei closer, she arched strongly into the priestess and then froze, gasping as wave after wave of tremors of the most intimate kind shook her to her very core, both body and soul.

This was where she belonged. This was home.

As her body began to relax, she felt her partner finally release the tight hold she had been maintaining on her as she slumped down onto the singer's chest, her own breathing heavy and irregular.

"Mina," she rasped softly between breaths. Raising a hand that was still trembling from the aftermath, she cupped the idol's cheek tenderly as she raised her head, her eyes searching Minako's. "Are you okay? Did I...?"

"Yes," Minako breathed out, feeling her heart rate finally begin to slow down. "Oh yes, I am more than okay, love," she added. A happy grin lit up her face and she ran her hand up and down Rei's arm before resting it on her shoulder, her fingers lightly caressing the soft dampness she found there. "How are you?"

A dark, sexy grin lit up the other woman's face and Minako felt another brief tremor shake her body at just the sight of it and the fiery, violet passion that flashed just behind those dark brown eyes.

"I've never been better,"she rumbled softly in a voice that made Minako's toes curl in delight.

Pulling Rei back into her arms, Minako smiled tenderly as she felt the other young woman curl into her side, her dark head coming to rest on Minako's shoulder.

"I did okay?" the priestess asked softly, needing to hear the confirmation of what she already suspected.

Minako's smile widened and she hugged Rei tightly. "Oh, you did more than just 'okay', my Reiko." She could feel the other girl smile against her breast. "What happened to that shy girl I made out with last night?" she teased. "Did she leave the building?"

Rei shook her head and rested her right hand against the soft skin along the side of Minako's rib cage, her restless fingers gently stroking the warm flesh there. "No," she answered briefly. "She just had a long talk with Mars, that's all."

Minako's eyebrows rose as her hand continued to lightly caress Rei's back. "Oh. Well. I guess _that_ had to be an interesting conversation!"

"Mina," Rei chastised, by way of an answer, her thumb slowly brushing the soft skin just under Minako's breast.

"It does confirm what I've always suspected, though," Minako replied.

"What's that?" Rei asked, just before she suddenly found herself flat on her back looking up with wide eyes at a very intent Minako.

"That you are a most excellent student," Minako answered as she lowered her lips to Rei's neck and began to slowly nibble her way southward, her fingers trailing softly over the priestess' chest. "And a very fast learner."

"Uh," was Rei's only comment, and she just closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations as Minako pushed her firmly back against the softness of their mattress to begin yet another leg of their incredible journey to love's fulfillment.

Bon voyage indeed.

* * *

**Late Saturday Night / Early Sunday Morning**

Startled out of a deep and very peaceful sleep, Minako awoke to the distinct feeling that something was wrong. The fact the Rei was no longer physically in contact with her did not help. Sitting up, she quickly took stock of her surroundings. Shadows danced restlessly along the walls and ceiling in silent testimony to the fitfully burning fire that she could now see silhouetted the nude form of her forgemate, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Rei was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the fire's glow. She must not have been there very long, as her skin was still dry and pale to Minako's view as she moved closer to her side. Those deep brown eyes were fixed on the flames in front of her, but her slow and even breathing were clear indications that their turbulent flaring was not what she was seeing.

Fascinated, Minako watched for some time. The play of several different emotions crossed over Rei's features with startling clarity as she continued to study the vision in the fire's light. At first there was surprise. As the idol continued watching that surprise turned into a guarded wariness, which evolved into what could only be described as shock, and then outrage. But it was what she saw next that caused the hair to stand up on the back of her neck as the fire rose and flared out to dangerous levels.

Anger. Pure, righteous anger.

She was fighting mad.

Remembering the advice Rei had given her earlier, Minako swallowed her own personal fears, bit her lip and followed her instinct. Scooting over behind the other young woman, Minako wrapped her arms and legs around the priestess and held on for dear life.

She was immediately slammed with such an overload of information and emotion that at first it was almost more than she could take in. As had been typical for Venus' encounters with her partner's visions in the past, she could actually see nothing. She was visually lost in a mass of swirling reds and grays that showed her nothing. But the emotions and the auras were overwhelming. Front and center though was Rei who was deeply disturbed by whatever it was she was confronting. Mentally, Minako reached out to whatever that might be and what she encountered almost made her physically ill, her head beginning to throb with a deep and very painful ache. Whatever it was, it was dark, malevolent, evil, sick, and depraved to a frightening degree. The depths of the pure evil before them were revolting, and her natural instinct was to pull away from all contact with it. But, the only way to do that was to abandon Rei and that she could not do. Clenching her teeth against the pain, she held onto the priestess even more tightly than before and reached out to her through their old telepathic connection, hoping that would still work now as well as it use to.

"_I'm here, Reiko. I'm right here with you," she soothed. "I'm not going anywhere love, I promise. Whatever this is, I have your back."_

Slowly, Minako felt her partner start to let go of her anger, trading it for an almost detached calm. She breathed a sigh of relief and just before she opened her eyes she felt something new that she could only define in one way, and it puzzled her.

Defiant amusement.

Opening her eyes, she felt an unexpected tingling sensation on her arms, legs and face and as she looked straight ahead from where her chin rested on Rei's shoulder she found herself looking at someone she had never thought to see again.

And then suddenly they were back.

Turning abruptly to face each other, the scattered covers pooled at their hips, the two young women blurted out a single word that left matching looks of disbelief and horror on both their faces.

"Rahn?"

* * *

**End Chapter 13**

**Author's Note:** So, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. It was a challenge to write in spots, but for the most part I had a good time with it! If you haven't done so yet, I suggest you read _'Heart Of Passion, Heart Of Love'_, as it will flesh the Silver Millennium stuff out a good bit more for you. That was actually meant to be the 'flashback' for this chapter, and got a little too big for its breeches, so to speak. The more I wrote them, the more I started to love Rei's Martian family and you will be seeing some of them again!

Please look forward to it!

**This chapter is dedicated to two of my staunchest supporters over the years, Gemna and JstLurkin'. Without your continued support and encouragement, this story may have never made it this far. Domo Arigatou. **

Sailor Doc

28


End file.
